


Неподходящий человек

by mari5787



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Inquisitor Anders (Dragon Age), M/M, Redemption, Slow Build, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 61,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari5787/pseuds/mari5787
Summary: Отступник, одержимый, убийца. Он был последним человеком, которого Андрасте выбрала бы в качестве своего Вестника. Но сейчас именно он с меткой на руке закрывал разрывы. Не подходящий человек для этой работы, но единственный, кто мог это сделать. Должно быть у Создателя очень злое чувство юмора.
Relationships: Anders/Cassandra Pentaghast, Anders/Cullen Rutherford, Anders/Dorian Pavus, Anders/Female Hawke, Anders/Varric Tethras, Bianca Davri/Varric Tethras, Blackwall/Josephine Montilyet, Cassandra Pentaghast/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Female Hawke, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 9





	1. Улыбка мученика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wrong Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317357) by [Yellowdancer21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowdancer21/pseuds/Yellowdancer21). 



> В этой истории есть несколько возможных любовных линий, которые заключаются скорее в неком сексуальном напряжении и флирте, а некоторые скорее подтекстом, чем конкретными действиями. Но поскольку сам автор не знала какие пары сложатся в конце, в шапке учтены все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Я знаю, что я не первая, у кого возникла эта идея, потому что после того, как она пришла мне в голову, я нашла, по крайней мере, трех других людей, у которых возникла та же идея. Я не пытаюсь скопировать ни одного из них. Я просто пытаюсь разобраться с некоторыми своими чувствами к Инквизиции, особенно к тому, как она относится ко второй игре. Возможно, я играла в Dragon Age II слишком много раз, и осталась недовольна теми минимальными отсылками к его персонажам в Inquisition. Я и вправду надеялась на что-то вроде Mass Effect 3 или даже на камео, как в Dragon Age II, где вы пройдете небольшой побочный квест с одним из персонажей из предыдущей игры, увидите их в новом движке и пообщаетесь немного. Прочитать краткий отчет о них или услышать от Хоук или Варрика, сообщающих о них и их делах, для меня слишком мало. _
> 
> _К тому же я была обеспокоена тем, насколько пренебрежительно все относятся к Андерсу, даже Варрик, который удивил меня своей горечью. Да, Андерс сделал нечто предосудительное, но было также очевидно, что в конце игры он был не в своем уме. Несмотря на все недостатки DA2, я подумала, что было весьма амбициозно со стороны Bioware попытаться создать такой драматический образ персонажа в видеоигре. Я признаю, что у меня тоже есть слабость к Андерсу, и я хотела бы, чтобы он получил хоть немного искупления, хотя очевидно, что авторы Bioware не заинтересованы в этом. Потому, единственное решение для меня − попытаться решить это самостоятельно. Я знаю, что Андерс может быть довольно спорным персонажем в фэндоме, но я надеюсь, что вы отправитесь со мной в это путешествие._

Поднявшись вместе с эльфом на Крепостной вал, Варрик с отвращением посмотрел на уродливую зеленую массу в небе. Вся эта история с парашей-в-небесах-которая-изрыгала-демонов имела все признаки стать главной эпопеей, но он просто не был уверен, что у него хватит духу написать Одиссею такого масштаба − особенно когда он уже говорил о ней как о параше. Его специальностью были незначительные особенности персонажей, их повседневные взаимодействия, которые в конечном итоге приводили к поворотным точкам в сюжете. Но дыра в небе? Это была совершенно другая сфера деятельности. Это был всемирный хаос и герои большего масштаба. Больше, чем даже герой Ферелдена, историю которого тоже рассказал кто-то другой. Защитница Киркволла была мелкой сошкой по сравнению с этим − без обид, Хоук.

Качая головой, он перепрыгнул через сломанную стену и поднял Бьянку, когда еще больше вопящих демонов выскочило из разрыва. 

− Из огня да в полымя, − пробормотал он себе под нос.

− Хм? − Солас в замешательстве оглянулся на него.

− Забудь, Смеюн. Давай просто подеремся.

Сражение уже шло полным ходом, когда прибыло подкрепление − Искательница и пленник, которого они нашли в центре храма Священного праха. Варрик не успел даже взглянуть на новоприбывшего, а тот уже вступил в бой − отбросил демона стихийной магией, мощь которой могла поспорить с атакой лучших из их бойцов. И метка на его руке вспыхнула почти ослепительно, когда соединилась с разрывом, распутывая все линии энергии и вытягивая их, пока они не встали на место. Это было чертовски впечатляюще. Варрик интуитивно ощутил, что нашел героя для своей следующей истории.

Затем он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину, и поздравления замерли у него на языке. Пленник покачнулся, когда разрыв закрылся, это усилие явно дорого ему далось. Светлые волосы, выбивающиеся из-под шнура, что стягивал их на затылке, скрывали черты мага, но когда он поднял голову, то застыл, а его медово-карие глаза расширились, встретившись с глазами Варрика. Гнев вспыхнул в груди Варрика, разгоревшись так быстро, что он даже не успел попытаться скрыть свою реакцию.

− Ты, − прошипел он. Гном вскинул Бьянку, прицелившись в голову мага еще до того, как подумал о том, чтобы сделать это.

− Варрик? − голос Искательницы прозвучал неуверенно, чего он прежде никогда не слышал.

− А что случилось с его кандалами? − спросил Варрик, осторожно приближаясь к пленнику. − Запри его, Искательница, и выбрось ключ.

− Что тут происходит? − спросил Солас.

− Он это сделал. Он убил Верховную Жрицу. Взрывать церкви − это вроде как его хобби.

Андерс поморщился, зажмурился и поднял руки ладонями вверх, словно ожидая, что его снова свяжут. Метка на его левой руке вспыхнула болезненным зеленым светом.

Кассандра с любопытством посмотрела на Андерса, но даже не пошевелилась, чтобы надеть на него наручники. 

−Ты его знаешь? − спросила она у Варрика. − Я думала, Тревельяны из Оствика.

− Это не его имя. − Варрик подошел уже достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть бисеринки пота на лбу Андерса, новый шрам на скуле, затравленный взгляд его глаз. Но ему было все равно. Еще в Киркволле он из кожи лез, чтобы помочь магу, жалел его и даже давал взятки, чтобы обеспечить его безопасность. Он считал Андерса одним из своих самых близких друзей, а затем маг выбросил всю их дружбу на помойку во имя дела, которое было скорее нездоровой одержимостью, чем достойной целью. К концу кирвколльских событий его видение справедливости было настолько искажено, что Варрик едва ли знал, как вести беседу с этим человеком, не испытывая желания ударить его ногой в голову − а это было бы поистине невероятным подвигом, учитывая их разницу в росте. Но вместо того, чтобы попытаться вмешаться, гном занимался более важными делами. Он позволил Андерсу блуждать по тропе безумия, даже не пошевелив пальцем, чтобы остановить его. Возможно, он и не поджигал запал для бомбы, заложенной магом, но уж точно не пытался ее обезвредить.

− Я знаю, что у тебя нет причин мне верить, − произнес Андерс с мольбой, − но я этого не делал.

Варрик моргнул. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Андерс говорит о взрыве на Конклаве. Он чуть не рассмеялся над абсурдностью этого утверждения. Андерс и вправду думал, что для Варрика имело значение, что маг не взорвал одно здание, когда он точно знал, что тот совершенно точно взорвал другое. 

− Запри его, − повторил гном.

− Кто он такой? − спросила Искательница.

Грустная улыбка тронула потрескавшиеся губы Андерса − будь он проклят, если магу не удавалось покорять сердца своими горько-сладкими улыбками! Несмотря на свой гнев Варрик почувствовал острую боль, вспомнив все случаи, когда и его броня трещала по швам при виде этого выражения лица. Но только теперь гном понял, что оно означает на самом деле. Это была улыбка мученика. Андерс так сильно хотел им стать, что это причиняло ему боль, но Хоук отказала магу в легкой смерти и заставила жить с осознанием тяжести его ошибок. Кто такой Варрик, чтобы поступать иначе?

Опустив Бьянку, Варрик вздохнул и отвернулся. Если бы он сказал Искательнице правду, она, вероятно, убила бы Андерса на месте. Но все они знали, что метка на его руке была единственной вещью, которая могла бы исправить этот сломанный мир. Кулаки Варрика сжались. Ему уже не нравилось, в какую сторону склоняется эта история.

− Варрик, − Кассандра ждала ответа, и она собиралась выяснить, кто такой Андерс, с его помощью или без. С таким же успехом он мог бы избавиться от неприятностей прямо сейчас.

− Меня зовут Андерс.

Варрик удивленно посмотрел на мага, ожидая увидеть, как его острый подбородок гордо вздернется. Но, как ни странно, маг казался смирившимся, плечи его поникли, руки безвольно свесились. Ему было стыдно за себя. Хорошо.

Глаза Кассандры горели огнем. 

− Андерс? Маг, который разрушил церковь в Киркволле?

Андерс судорожно сглотнул. 

− Да.

− А что ты делал на Конклаве?

− Я не пытался его взорвать, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.

Искательница выглядела не сильно убежденной, и Варрик должен был признать, что было приятно видеть, что ее гнев сосредоточен на ком-то еще, кроме него − особенно потому, что Андерс действительно заслужил это.

− У нас нет на это времени, − внезапно прервал его Солас. − Мы можем обсудить, как мы все попали сюда, после того, как Брешь будет закрыта. − Он указал на миазмы позади них. − Все становится только хуже.

Андерс начал было подниматься, но Кассандра остановила его своим мечом, прижав лезвие к его горлу так сильно, как только могла, не травмируя кожу. 

− Откуда мы знаем, что можем тебе доверять?

− Разве не об этом мы только что говорили? Ты, наверное, не можешь, − взгляд мага коснулся Варрика, но не задержался на лице гнома. − Но в данный момент я, кажется, единственный человек, который может закрыть эти разрывы, так что вы можете либо доверять мне, либо надеяться найти кого-то другого, кто обладает такой же способностью. Думаю, это мало что меняет, но я действительно хочу помочь.

Искательница посмотрела на Варрика, как бы ища подтверждения словам Андерса.

Тот лишь пожал плечами. 

− Не спрашивай меня. Я не уверен, что вообще когда-либо знал его по-настоящему.

− Мы должны идти, − напомнил Солас.

− Вставай, − прошипела Кассандра, и Андерс подчинился. Она подтолкнула его вперед, и, судя по тому, как он вздрогнул, она не была нежной. Варрик подумал, что ему начинает нравиться Искательница.


	2. Свобода не может быть полной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Вы заметите, что эта глава немного переносит нас вперед. Когда я впервые начала писать, я была немного напугана масштабом пересказа всей игры с этой новой точки зрения. Я не была уверена, насколько глубоко вникну в это, и хотела сохранить энергию, сосредоточившись на сценах из игры, которые, как я думала, станут иными с присутствием Андерса. Позже вы найдете меньше пробелов и прыжков во времени, а также множество оригинальных сцен._

На самом деле, Андерс не думал, что снова проснется, но даже если бы ему вдруг настолько повезло, то все равно ожидал бы оказаться в темнице, а не в теплой хижине. Взглянув на причудливые деревянные стропила, он моргнул, повернулся на кровати и попытался сориентироваться. В камине весело горел огонь, и комната была такой уютной, что он почувствовал боль в животе, просто глядя на нее. Он не проводил ночи в такой роскоши с тех пор, как... нет, лучше не думать об этом.

Его голова пульсировала, но боль в руке исчезла после закрытия разлома. Он посмотрел на метку: свет все еще мерцал на ладони, посылая время от времени разряды электричества по его нервам. Он сжал руку в кулак и вздрогнул, услышав стук в дверь. Эльфийка. Он попытался успокоить ее, но это ему, похоже, совершенно не удалось, потому что его слова лишь заставили ее выбежать из комнаты. Поморщившись, он потер пальцами ноющую голову и попытался привести волосы в хоть какое−то подобие порядка. Его щетина зудела, и он жаждал побриться, но его и так уже устроили с большим комфортом, чем он заслуживал.

Прогулка до Церкви была еще более сюрреалистичной, чем его путешествие через сгоревший храм Священного праха. Деревенские жители толпились на улицах в надежде взглянуть на него и перешептывались, обсуждая Вестника Андрасте. Он не понимал, что говорят о нем, пока один из них не показал пальцем и не закричал: "Вот он! Это же Вестник!” Маг мог только шокированно смотреть на них в ответ. Конечно же, это не происходило с ним на самом деле. Ему на ум пришла фраза "убить добротой", и впервые в жизни он понял, что она означает, хотя и знал, что жители деревни своими действиями не хотят причинить ему никакого вреда. Они просто были наивны. Они понятия не имели, кто он на самом деле и что он сделал. Они должны были бы показывать на него пальцем и кричать − "убийца”, а не называть его чертовым спасителем. Если Создатель действительно существует, то у него, должно быть, очень злое чувство юмора.

Остаток пути Андерс прошел как в тумане, а у ворот церкви ошеломленным молчанием встретил обвинения канцлера Родерика. Он понятия не имел, что должен думать или чувствовать, но не мог винить церковника за его предположения. У него не было ответа, кроме того, что, как он надеялся, было правдой. Он в течение последних нескольких месяцев был в конфликте со Справедливостью, а потому едва ли мог внятно описать свои собственные действия от одного момента просветления до следующего. Но сейчас Справедливость молчал. Что бы ни случилось на Конклаве, это заставило духа отступить так глубоко, что Андерс больше его не слышал.

Чего он не мог понять, так это почему Кассандра и Лелиана защищали его действия перед канцлером. Или почему они держали в секрете его истинную личность. Они, многозначительно глядя на мага, называли его Тревельяном и вели себя так, словно он и в самом деле был героем, каким его считали все окрестные крестьяне. И только когда они объявили об основании Инквизиции, все начало обретать для него смысл. Все решала политика, а эти две женщины были хорошо знакомы с Игрой. Они явно искали возможность вырваться из-под надзора Церкви, и только невероятная удача в виде открывшейся в небе дыры в сочетании с его новым навыком обеспечила такую возможность. Им просто нужна была причина для восстания, которую они могли бы оправдать, и большая цель, которая сплотит войска.

Как только Родерик ушел, вся доброта в их глазах исчезла.

− Теперь тебя зовут Тревельян, − сказала Кассандра, решительно сжав челюсть. − Ты маг из Оствикского круга, который до сих пор не совершал ничего экстраординарного. Это понятно?

− Да.

− Я тебе не доверяю, − продолжила она. − Ты мне даже не нравишься. Но Создатель послал тебя к нам не просто так. Возможно, это и есть твое искупление за все, что ты сделал, и кто мы такие, чтобы сомневаться в Его воле? Речь сейчас идет о масштабах больших, что может себе представить любой из нас. Люди снаружи возлагают на тебя свои надежды, и слух о том, что ты сделал с Брешью, уже распространился намного дальше.

− Ты теперь слишком важен, чтобы тебя убивать, − согласилась Лелиана. − Но нам вовсе не обязательно любить тебя, чтобы использовать.

Андерс почувствовал, что наконец-то в глубине его сознания зашевелился Справедливость, но он проигнорировал его ворчание. Все, чего он когда-либо хотел, − это быть свободным, а теперь он оказался в самой позолоченной тюрьме, какую только можно себе представить. Возможно, это и был главный урок. Никто никогда не может быть полностью свободен. Нет, серьезно, не может. 

− Я понимаю, − наконец сказал он.

− И ни единого слова возражения? − Кассандра приподняла бровь. − Ни малейшего намека на несправедливость? Возможно, гном неправильно описал тебя в своей книге.

Покачав головой, Андерс устало улыбнулся. 

− Нет. Я уже достаточно спорил за всю свою жизнь.

Женщины обменялись скептическими взглядами, но ему было все равно, что они подумают. Ему нужно было подышать свежим воздухом. Толкнув тяжелые двери, он вышел наружу и не остановился, пока не оказался у главных ворот Убежища. Глубоко вдохнув свежий горный воздух, он попытался унять панику, нарастающую внутри него. Реальность его бессилия была столь же сокрушительна, как и клаустрофобия, вызываемая Глубинными тропами, но он должен был вынести ее. У него не было выбора.

− Надеюсь, ты не собираешься сбежать.

Кровь застыла у него в жилах, как только он услышал этот голос. Обернувшись, он обнаружил, что стоит лицом к лицу с одним из последних людей в Тедасе, которых он хотел бы снова увидеть. Каллен не носил доспехов, но ему не нужен был металлический нагрудник или серебряный меч, чтобы являться храмовником. Этот человек даже имел наглость улыбнуться Андерсу, вероятно, наслаждаясь его дискомфортом, хотя улыбка была мрачной.

− Возможно, ты помнишь, что я довольно хорошо умею выслеживать магов.

− О, я помню, − прошептал Андерс. − Полагаю, они вызвали тебя сразу же, как только узнали, кто я на самом деле.

− Скажем так, они были рады, что я поехал с ними.

Андерс усмехнулся и отвернулся, наблюдая за тренировкой солдат, мечи которых ярко сверкали на солнце. Он много раз видел Каллена в городе Цепей, но всегда думал, что храмовник забыл его. Или, возможно, скрывал их общую историю после того ада, который пережил в башне Кинлох. 

− Я даже не был уверен, что ты узнал меня, − сказал он, удивленный бесстрастностью собственного голоса.

Губы Каллена скривились от горечи, привлекая внимание к шраму на его верхней губе. 

− Как же я мог не узнать мага, которому хватило наглости сбежать семь раз?

− Ты мог схватить меня в любой момент в Киркволле. Мы с Хоук почти не разговаривали в итоге, так что она не стала бы тебе мешать. Что тебя остановило?

Каллен резко шагнул к нему, и Андерсу потребовалась вся его решимость, чтобы не отступить. Схватившись рукой за тунику мага, Каллен прорычал ему в лицо: 

− Тебе не кажется, что осознание этой ошибки мучает меня каждый день? И ты был не единственным, кто заметил безумие Мередит.

− Тогда почему ты ничего не сделал?

− Ну, я не взрывал церковь, так что, наверное, не стоит говорить, что я спокойно стоял в стороне, − он с гримасой отвращения оттолкнул Андерса, отчего тот отступил на шаг назад. − Есть лучшие способы добиться перемен. Но я думаю, что у тебя просто нет терпения.

− Твое терпение стоило невинным магам дара, превратив их в бесчувственных марионеток.

− А твоя нетерпеливость убила невинных людей, которые не имели никакого отношения к этим магам или ужасам, творимым с ними.

Андерс прикусил язык так сильно, что у него потекла кровь. Он чувствовал, как Справедливость пытается всплыть в его сознании, но еще не был готов иметь с ним дело. 

− Ты прав, − наконец сказал он, хотя слова давались ему с трудом.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Каллен спросил: 

− Что ты сказал?

− Ты меня слышал. Действовать и быть правым − это не одно и то же. Теперь я это понимаю. Но кто-то должен был что-то сделать.

Каллен нахмурился и отвел взгляд, стиснув руки в кулаки. 

− Как только ты оступишься... мне будет все равно, сколько людей думают, что тебя послала сама Андрасте. Я убью тебя.

Устало кивнув, Андерс повернулся и вошел в Убежище. В данный момент у него не было достойного ответа на угрозы. В любом случае, он и так считал, что уже давно мертв.


	3. Управление гневом

Варрик уставился в огонь, мысли метались в голове так быстро, что он не успевал их улавливать. Странный отблеск привлек его внимание, и он увидел, как Солас сел рядом с ним − свет от костра отбрасывал странные тени на лысую голову эльфа. У них двоих не было почти ничего общего, поэтому он был удивлен тому, что Смеюн искал его, но затем вспомнил об отступнике, спящем, как вследствие тяжелого похмелья, в хижине дальше по дороге. Конечно, Солас хотел поговорить с ним. И, вероятно не он один. Варрик же, черт возьми, автор книги "Защитница Киркволла", так что, конечно же, он был экспертом по особенностям характера самого трагичного из ее персонажей. Неважно, что его любимым жанром была художественная литература, и он был склонен к приукрашиванию.

− В нем дух, − без предисловий сказал Солас, и Варрик порадовался тому, что эльф, по крайней мере, предпочитает не ходить вокруг да около.

− Ты это заметил, да?

− Дух справедливости, я полагаю. Но он был внутри него долгое время. Может быть, даже годы.

− Скорее уж десятилетия. Я так понимаю, ты никогда не читал мою книгу.

Солас недоуменно моргнул. 

− Э, нет. Древние истории мне больше по вкусу.

− Да неужели?

Солас снова посмотрел на огонь. Сарказм Варрика явно миновал его блестящую голову. 

− Если мы в ближайшее время ничего не предпримем, этот дух превратится в демона. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что этого еще не произошло.

− Не будь уверен, что это не так. Но помимо того, чтобы убить или сделать его усмиренным, я не знаю, чем бы мы могли ему помочь. Он всегда говорил, что он и Справедливость слишком связаны и перемешаны, чтобы можно было их разделить, − взяв палку, Варрик начал рисовать узоры на земле. − Поверь мне, если бы я думал, что есть способ починить его, я бы попытался еще много лет назад.

− Починить его? − Солас удивленно повернулся к нему. − Он не сломан.

Варрик посмотрел на него сквозь прищуренные веки.

− В целом, нет. На самом деле, то, что он сделал, достойно восхищения.

"Восхищение" было последним словом, которое Варрик хотел услышать об Андерсе, но Солас, казалось, не заметил его раздражения. Хотя эльф явно имел ввиду не взрыв церкви.

− Дух был пойман в ловушку вне пределов Тени, и маг позволил ему воспользоваться собственным телом, чтобы спасти его, − Солас вытянул руки, как бы изображая, что качает на них младенца. − Благородный, самоотверженный поступок, хотя в конечном счете обреченный на неудачу. Духи не могут существовать вне Тени, не превращаясь, в конце концов, в демонов. Но он не знал другого способа защитить своего друга.

Задумчивая полуулыбка на лице эльфа вызвала у Варрика тошноту.

− Если бы только дух был так же добр к нему, − пробормотал он.

Солас отстранился от него, словно оскорбленный. 

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

− Слушай, я знаю, что ты не особенно объективен, когда речь заходит о духах, но конкретно этот дух забрал моего друга, изменил его. Андерс скажет тебе, что именно его слабости испортили Справедливость, но со стороны это выглядело с точностью до наоборот. Его ошибка стала причиной смерти многих невинных. На самом деле, из-за этой ошибки до сих пор кто-то гибнет. Восстание магов унесло больше жизней, чем спасло.

Сломав палку пополам, гном бросил ее в огонь и смотрел, как она горит.

Солас нахмурился. 

− Возможно. В любом случае, в какой-то момент мы столкнемся с этой проблемой. Я должен рассказать остальным.

− Я думаю, они уже знают. Не все так отстают от текущих событий, как ты.

Солас задумчиво прижал палец к губам. 

− И все же, возможно, есть способ спасти их обоих. Я знаю ритуал, который может вернуть дух в Тень. Это непросто, учитывая, как долго они сосуществовали вместе, но может сработать.

Варрик невесело усмехнулся. 

− Удачи тебе с этим.

− Мне понадобится твоя помощь.

− Что? Зачем?

− Мне нужен кто-то, кто удерживал бы его на земле в течение всего процесса, иначе его душу тоже утянет в Тень.

Варик в отчаянии закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. 

− Попроси кого-нибудь другого, − прорычал он.

− Для выполнения этой задачи нужен кто-то, кто хорошо его знает. Ты здесь единственный, кто соответствует этому критерию.

Варрик встал и принялся расхаживать перед огнем. Когда он обернулся, то увидел, что Андерс идет в их сторону. Маг выглядел так, словно за одну ночь постарел лет на десять. Если бы только он остался таким же самоуверенным, если бы только сохранил тот самодовольный блеск, который был в его глазах в ту ужасную ночь в Киркволле, тогда Варрик, возможно, смог бы продолжать цепляться за свой гнев. Но чем больше он смотрел на Андерса сейчас, тем больше видел поломанного жизнью человека, которого встретил в самом начале этой истории. Того, кто проводил все свое время, исцеляя других, расставляя миски с молоком для котят и пытаясь сделать мир лучше. Варрик давно не видел этого человека, и он не хотел видеть его сейчас, когда, глядя на него, так трудно было оставаться сердитым.

Солас встал рядом с Варриком, с болью наблюдая за приближающимся Андерсом. 

− Потребуется время, чтобы собрать все необходимое для ритуала. Я дам тебе знать, когда буду готов.

Эльф отошел, и это движение привлекло внимание Андерса. Но как только он увидел Варрика, выражение его лица стало еще мрачнее. Едва взглянув на гнома, Андерс подошел к костру и сел, склонив голову, словно готовясь к удару. 

− Давай, − сказал он.

Озадаченный Варрик присел на корточки, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. 

− Что именно?

− Даже не знаю. Что бы ты там ни хотел сделать. Давай.

Варрик ударил кулаком по земле рядом с коленом Андерса, и тот вздрогнул. 

− Может, ты перестанешь изображать мученика? Меня от этого тошнит.

Андерс судорожно сглотнул, и Варрик почти увидел, как эмоции накатывают на него, словно волны на скалу. Его спина изогнулась, плечи сгорбились, а потом он просто рухнул, закрыв лицо руками и беззвучно всхлипывая. Это были именно те муки, которых Варрик желал ему. Он хотел, чтобы Андерс страдал за то, что сделал, и ожидал, что будет чувствовать себя оправданным, наблюдая за расплатой, но на самом деле это только заставляло выворачиваться его желудок.

− Я не знаю, что делать, − голос Андерса звучал глухо сквозь прижатые к лицу ладони, и Варрику пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать его слова. − Все хотят моей смерти, но я сам хочу этого не меньше. Я знаю, что не стал бы мучеником. Я бы умер злодеем, и это, вероятно, то, чего я заслуживаю. Я хотел изменить мир, и я это сделал. Но перемены принесли только хаос. Невозможно всегда точно предугадать последствия, − он поднял глаза, но все еще закрывал руками лицо, влажные щеки блестели в свете костра. − Справедливость дал мне цель, праведную миссию. Это было так хорошо − быть свободным от сомнений, но за такую уверенность приходится платить. Я потерял себя по дороге.

− Что ты несешь? Это Справедливость был тем, кто...?

− Нет, − Андерс выпрямился, вытирая лицо рукавом. − Я не могу так легко перекладывать свою вину на другого. Справедливость и я пробудили худшее друг в друге, несмотря на наши лучшие намерения. Я не думаю, что сделал бы подобное без него, но я не меньше виновен, чем он.

Варрик закатил глаза и со вздохом сел рядом с ним. 

− Это точно не утешает.

Андерс посмотрел на него и улыбнулся той самой кривой усмешкой, которая была его фирменным знаком. Но сейчас в ней было столько боли,что Варрику захотелось просто содрать эту улыбку с его лица. 

− Мне очень жаль.

Варрик отвернулся и уставился на огонь.

− Я хотел покончить с собой, но Справедливость мне не позволил. Он сказал, что у нас осталось слишком много дел. Я начал терять ощущение времени и пространства, так как он все чаще брал происходящее под свой контроль. Я даже не знаю, как я оказался на Конклаве. Я пришел в себя после взрыва, и к тому времени было уже слишком поздно что-нибудь делать.

− Ты и вправду ничего не помнишь о том, что случилось? − гнев снова закипел внутри Варрика, в словах Андерса ему чудился скрытый смысл .

− Только отдельные фрагменты. Это сводит с ума. Чувствую, есть что-то важное, что я должен помнить, но я просто… не могу. Там был кто-то еще. Помнишь видения, проецируемые Брешью? Я не могу вспомнить этот момент, но для меня совершенно очевидно, что я не убивал Верховную жрицу. В этом виновен кто-то другой.

− Но что, если Справедливость…

− Нет! Я отказываюсь верить, что мы замешаны в этом, − дыхание Андерса стало неглубоким, участилось до предела, почти на грани гипервентиляции, и Варрик подумал, не слишком ли далеко он зашел, и не собирается ли наружу выглянуть дух. Он не знал, что будет делать, если это случится, но не думал, что это сулит Андерсу что-то хорошее. Но, в конце концов, Андерс пришел в себя − его руки дрожали на коленях, когда он пытался замедлить дыхание. Варрик смотрел, как он борется, и чувствовал, что его гнев снова утихает. Несмотря ни на что, он хотел верить ему. Он хотел, чтобы на этот раз Андерс был невиновен.

Молчание затягивалось, пока Андерс собирался с мыслями, а рассказчик в Варрике жаждал заполнить эту пустоту словами, чтобы хоть на мгновение смягчить трагичность ситуации. Он не знал, что сказать, поэтому просто произнес первое, что пришло на ум: 

− Смеюн думает, что сможет отправить Справедливость обратно в Тень.

Подняв глаза, Андерс растерянно заморгал. 

− Зачем ему это нужно? Ты его его об этом просил?

− Я? Нет. − Мне уже все равно, что с тобой будет, хотелось сказать Варрику, но он не смог, не теперь, когда смотрел в эти измученные карие глаза. − Он беспокоится о Справедливости. У него настоящая слабость к духам, и он не может смотреть, как они превращаются в демонов.

− Понятно, − тихо сказал Андерс.

− Ему понадобится моя помощь, − Варрик снова посмотрел на огонь. − Очевидно, этот процесс может убить тебя. − Он чувствовал, что Андерс наблюдает за ним, и тяжесть его взгляда была почти невыносима.

− Но ты скорее позволишь мне умереть, − голос Андерса звучал спокойно, как будто он думал, что это был совершенно разумный ответ. Он даже протянул руку, чтобы ободряюще похлопать Варрика по плечу, но тут же отпрянул, увидев, что тот вздрогнул. − Все в порядке, − мягко сказал он. − Я понимаю.

Весь гнев Варрика вернулся в одно мгновение, обдав его жаром, как один из огненных шаров Андерса. 

− Это ненормально! − прорычал он, поворачиваясь к человеку, которого когда-то называл другом, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что он собирается делать. − Я вовсе не такой. Я не оставляю друзей умирать! Даже Бартранд не пробудил во мне этого чувства. Но ты...

Руки Варрика сжались на тунике Андерса, он сбил мага с ног, практически прижав его к земле, и кричал прямо ему в лицо. Но Андерс просто смотрел на гнома с пониманием и одобрением в этих проклятых добрых глазах, лежа перед лицом его гнева без страха, и это отсутствие сопротивления заставляло Варрика желать разорвать мага на части. Но это желание было совсем ему не свойственно.

Заставив себя отстраниться, Варрик закончил шепотом: 

− Ты пробудил во мне нечто такое, о существовании чего я и не подозревал, нечто уродливое, чего я не мог даже почувствовать − не говоря уже о том, чтобы поступить так, как оно меня вынуждает.

− Мне очень жаль, − повторил Андерс, и на этот раз на его лице не было улыбки. Лицо Андерса было вообще лишено каких-либо эмоций, и Варрик подумал, что именно так маг выглядел бы, если бы его усмирили. И снова ощутил приступ ненависти.

− Я не хочу, чтобы ты сожалел. Я хочу, чтобы ты все исправил.

− Как? − голос Андерса сорвался на этом слове.

− Даже я этого не знаю, − Варрик потер подбородок. − Но, может быть, эта штука на твоей руке и есть ключ к разгадке. Поступай правильно, и, возможно, это склонит чашу весов в нужную сторону.

Андерс жадно смотрел на огонь, будто хотел заползти в него. 

− Я провел годы в Киркволле, исцеляя других, делая все возможное, чтобы помочь магам, не причиняя им вреда. Я спас столько жизней! Но один акт отчаяния уничтожил все хорошее, что я сделал. Как теперь несколько добрых дел смогут что-то исправить?

И вдруг Варрик почувствовал такую усталость, словно бежал несколько дней без перерыва. Эмоции не были его сильной стороной, а обиды и подавно. Они были противны его натуре, и усилие, которое гном предпринял, чтобы сохранить одну из них живой так долго, разрывало его изнутри. Но он не мог позволить Андерсу соскочить с крючка. Ещё нет. 

− Не знаю. Но тебе лучше подумать над этим, − и Варрик ушел, оставив мага там, у костра. Он чувствовал острую боль в груди, но так и не оглянулся назад.


	4. Смерть от кошачьих лап

Их путешествие во Внутренние Земли было спокойным. Но назвать его мирным Андерс не решился бы, потому что это было очень далеко от истины. Они сражались с дикими животными, мятежными магами, храмовниками и демонами, и к тому времени, когда они достигли Перекрестка, у Андерса осталось мало маны, а рука адски болела из-за всех разрывов Завесы, которые ему довелось закрыть. Но при этом члены отряда почти не разговаривали друг с другом, никто из них. Варрик избегал встречаться с Андерсом взглядом, а Кассандра была слишком сосредоточена на цели их путешествия, чтобы вести светскую беседу, хотя и проводила достаточно времени, наблюдая за магом, чем вызывала мурашки на его коже. Солас был единственным, кто вообще разговаривал, но он только рассказывал о том, что видел во время своих путешествий, описывая впечатления легким, веселым тоном, как будто он совершенно не замечал висящего в воздухе напряжения.

Они встретились с матерью Жизель, и ее безграничное сочувствие и доброта заставили Андерса оттаять − он даже начал отпускать шуточки. Маг знал, что даже такой добросердечный человек, как она, почувствует отвращение, узнав, кто он на самом деле. Но он хорошо хранил свою тайну, обнаружив, что начинает верить в ложь о своей личности, хотя бы для того, чтобы не соскользнуть в пучину вины и отчаяния. Он был Тревельяном, несчастным магом из Оствика, который довольно счастливо жил в Круге, пока не попал под перекрестный огонь войны, и все из-за какого-то мудака в Киркволле, который думал, что может изменить мир. Быть Тревельяном − все равно что бежать от собственной жизни, а Андерс всегда был фанатом бегства от проблем. Но правда заключалась в том, что он не мог обманывать себя слишком долго: что-нибудь да напоминало ему об этом. Сердитое лицо Варрика. Выгоревшая деревня, заполненная сражающимися храмовниками и магами. Беженцы, жмущиеся друг к другу, чтобы согреться. Он был причиной всего этого.

Но он не мог держать в себе столько страха и сожалений. Копить боль и размышлять об этом было не совсем в характере мага, хотя его поведение в последние годы, возможно, заставляло думать иначе. Большую часть своей жизни он был оптимистом, живя по принципу "будь, что будет" и находя лазейки, когда этого было недостаточно. Он не мог продолжать в том же духе. Если смерть − это не выход, то придется найти способ жить.

Кассандра распорядилась сделать привал после того, как они доставили беженцам последнюю партию одежды и припасов. Она отошла, чтобы поговорить с солдатом, отвечающим за лагерь, а остальные разбрелись. Андерсу очень хотелось последовать за Варриком, но он не чувствовал себя достаточно смелым, чтобы еще раз поговорить с гномом, особенно после последнего их разговора. Он увидел, что Солас внимательно изучает предметы на столе торговца, и решил присоединиться к нему.

Ассортимент товаров купца был на удивление хорошим, учитывая творящийся хаос, так что Андерс заподозрил, что он был не первоначальным владельцем большей части своего инвентаря, а просто тем, кто нашел предметы. Некоторые из них были необычными, в том числе и предмет, что привлек внимание Соласа − замысловатая фигурка волка, вырезанная из светлого дерева.

− А сколько стоит вот это? − спросил Солас, вертя статуэтку в руках.

Торговец наклонился, чтобы посмотреть. 

− Вот этот? Двести золотых.

− Конечно, ты шутишь. Я бы не заплатил больше пятидесяти.

− Ты видишь, сколько лет этому артефакту? Двести золотых − это уже воровство.

Они еще немного поторговались, и в конце концов Солас уговорил торговца снизить цену до приемлемой. Сунув статуэтку в сумку, Солас повернулся к Андерсу: 

− Вестник. Тебе что-то нужно?

− Нет, − быстро ответил Андерс. − Просто смотрю. − Он последовал за Соласом обратно к центру Перекрестка. − Эта статуэтка, которую ты купил. Она же долийская, не так ли?

− Так и есть, − Солас нежно улыбнулся. − Прежде чем ты спросишь, отвечу, что я не принадлежу к этому народу. Но очень ценю их работу.

− Значит, ты городской?

− Нет. Меня не так просто отнести к той или иной категории.

− Я не... я имею в виду, что не был там...

Улыбаясь, Солас поднял руку, чтобы остановить его. 

− Пожалуйста, Вестник, я не обиделся. Я вырос в маленькой деревушке, но большую часть своей жизни путешествовал.

− Тебе, должно быть, было очень одиноко.

− Нисколько. У меня много друзей в царстве духов, − он поднял глаза на Андерса, словно ожидая, что тот скажет что-нибудь в ответ.

Андерс сглотнул и отвернулся от эльфа и его выжидающего взгляда. 

− Варрик рассказал мне о вашем разговоре. Я знаю, что ты в курсе насчет Справедливости.

− Так и есть. Должно быть, он хороший друг.

Поморщившись, Андерс попытался придумать такой ответ, который не показался бы эгоистичным. 

− Так оно и было. Но сейчас я его уже не узнаю. Хотя, наверное, я и сам себя уже не очень узнаю.

− Я поражен, что вы так долго сосуществовали вместе. Такое не должно быть возможным, и все же − ты здесь.

Андерс кивнул, тщательно подбирая следующие слова. 

− Варрик сказал, что ты хочешь отправить Справедливость обратно в Тень.

Брови Соласа поползли вверх. 

− Дело не в желании, а в необходимости. Он не может оставаться здесь вечно без последствий.

− О, боюсь, что последствия имели место, причем уже довольно давно. Но мне трудно представить, что мы сможем когда-нибудь быть разделены. Мы слишком тесно переплелись.

− Это потребует осторожной, кропотливой работы, но я верю, что это возможно. Пожалуй, рискованно, но не больше, чем ты уже рискуешь каждый день, пока он остается здесь.

Во рту внезапно пересохло, то ли от страха, то ли от предвкушения, но Андерс облизнул губы и посмотрел вниз, на свои ботинки. 

− Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты никому ничего не говорил.

− Как будет угодно.

− Спасибо тебе.

Он чуть не выпрыгнул из своей кожи, когда Кассандра присоединилась к ним на тропинке. Указывая вперед, она сказала: 

− Объездчик живет на ферме на западе. Нам нужно двигаться, если мы хотим добраться до него до наступления темноты, − Искательница двинулась первой, и Солас последовал за ней. Андерс шагал за ними в некотором отдалении, желая обдумать услышанное. 

Маг даже не заметил, что Варрик держался позади, пока гном не кашлянул, прочистив горло. 

− Ты сегодня очень хорошо поработал, − сказал он, и Андерс ответил удивленным взглядом. − Даже с мятежными магами. Я думал, что ты будешь колебаться в их лагере, но ты этого не сделал.

Андерс сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. 

− Это было необходимо. Эти маги использовали восстание как предлог, чтобы делать все, что им заблагорассудится, а невинные жители оказались в самом центре событий. Я кое-что знаю о таких "ошибках".

Подняв глаза, Варрик изучал его достаточно долго, чтобы споткнуться о камень.   
Выругавшись себе под нос, он привалился к дереву, и ему пришлось бежать трусцой, чтобы догнать мага. Андерс оглянулся посмотреть, все ли с ним в порядке, но гном отмахнулся. 

− Ты же знаешь меня и природу. Мы не смертельные враги, но и не совсем союзники.

Андерс кивнул, вспоминая другие давние прогулки по лесу, другие разговоры и тоскуя по той легкой дружбе, которая их когда-то связывала. 

− Мне любопытно, − сказал он, стараясь говорить непринужденно, − какие изощренные наказания ты придумал для меня?

Варрик посмотрел на него в замешательстве и смятении, и на мгновение магу показалось, что гном забыл ту игру, в которую они часто играли в Киркволле. На протяжении многих лет они обдумывали наказания для всех своих противников, хотя никогда не применили ни одно из них на деле.

Когда он промолчал, Андерс спросил: 

− Кипящее масло? Нет, ты всегда считал, что это слишком прозаично.

Проблеск понимания мелькнул в глазах Варрика, и выражение его лица смягчилось:

− Не очень, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего.

− А как насчет того, чтобы вздернуть меня на виселице рядом со статуей Мередит? − с воодушевлением продолжил Андерс. − Или доставить меня в Старкхэвен с большущим луком на голове? Себастьян придет в восторг, увидев меня, я уверен. В конце концов, он поклялся отомстить. Нет, я знаю! Найди самую темную, самую одинокую яму на Глубинных тропах и оставь меня там умирать с голоду или сходить с ума − смотря что случится раньше, − он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не показать паники, в то время как Варрик продолжал смотреть на него с чем-то вроде ужаса в глазах. − Да ладно тебе, Варрик! Конечно же, у тебя есть предложения.

− Даже не знаю. Ты явно размышлял об этом гораздо больше, за нас обоих, − слышать усталость в голосе гнома было больно, и Андерс понял, что ошибся. Снова.

Расстроившись, маг замолчал, жалея, что пытался давить на друга. То, что Варрик снова заговорил с ним, вовсе не означало, что он больше не сердится.

− Ладно, у меня есть свой вариант, − неожиданно сказал Варрик. − Ты, запертый в стеклянном кубе, посреди комнаты, полной котят, способный только видеть и не прикасаться.

Андерс улыбнулся: 

− Отлично! Но все равно ты слишком добр. Ты должен завязать мне глаза, чтобы я мог их только слышать. Или просто засунуть их в коробку вместе со мной и медленно наполнять ее водой, чтобы они зацарапали меня до смерти. Смерть от кошачьих лап... Это звучит почти приятно.

− Ты всегда был лучше меня в этой игре, − Варрик легко положил руку ему на плечо, едва заметная улыбка тронула его губы, но и этого было достаточно. − И ты всегда наказывал себя лучше, чем это мог бы сделать кто-либо другой, Блондинчик.

Андерс почувствовал, как тепло расцвело в его груди при звуке старого ласкового прозвища, хотя он не был уверен, как стоит понимать последнюю фразу Варрика. Он боялся вкладывать слишком многое в эти слова, но все равно почувствовал облегчение.

− Разрыв! − крикнула им через плечо Кассандра, и болезненный зеленый свет отразился от ее доспехов. А потом они отправились сражаться с новыми демонами и закрывать еще один разрыв. Внутренние Земли уже начинали казаться Андерсу одной сплошной рутиной.


	5. Остроумные граффити

Вал Руайо оказался даже более вычурным, чем ожидал Варрик, а он ожидал немало претенциозности. Улицы были буквально покрыты золотом и в десятки раз более ухоженные, чем в Верхнем Городе, а люди − изысканно одеты в наряды и маски, сверкающие, будто был праздничный день, а не обычный вторник. Даже граффити здесь отличались остроумием! Варрик застонал. От всей этой суеты у него закружилась голова − или, возможно, это было больше связано с тем, как часто он закатывал глаза, − а они еще даже не добрались до церкви. Скорее всего, дальше все может пойти только под откос.

Взглянув на Андерса лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть на что-то, не вызывающее головной боли, Варрик попытался оценить, насколько хорошо маг держался в такой напряженной обстановке. Ему не понравилось то, что он увидел: опущенные плечи, стиснутая челюсть, поджатые губы, нахмуренные брови. Прежде чем они вошли в город, Искательница прочла Андерсу целую лекцию о том, как он должен себя вести, в такой грубой форме, что даже Варрик ощутил неловкость. Кассандра хотела, чтобы Андерс ни с кем не общался. Она планировала отвечать за все разговоры с представителями Церкви, аристократами или любыми другими важными персонами, которые встретились бы им по пути, а он должен был держать свои эмоции при себе. Искательница даже хотела заставить мага надеть маску, опасаясь, что кто-то может узнать его, но он заверил ее, что никогда раньше не был в Орлее, и сомневался, что кто-то знакомый с ним может оказаться в городе.

Варрик не мог понять, откуда взялась внезапная паранойя Кассандры − в конце концов, они бродили по половине Ферелдена без всяких предосторожностей, − но, возможно, эта тревога была вызвана предстоящей встречей с сестрами Церкви. Если бы присутствие Вестника не было необходимо для этой конкретной операции, он подозревал, что Искательница была счастлива просто оставить Андерса в Убежище. И теперь из-за нее все чувствовали себя несчастными. Его убивала эта тишина. Идти по этим идеальным улицам и так было несладко, а уж с группой молчаливых соратников − подавно. Он тосковал по тем дням, когда бродил по Киркволлу с Хоук и стаей бродячих прихвостней, которых она собирала годами, смеясь, споря и просто доставляя неудобства друг другу. Он даже предпочел бы снова сцепиться с Певчим, чем находиться в этой гнетущей тишине.

Взглянув на Андерса, Варрик припомнил их недавнюю веселую перепалку, и решил, что держать злобу − слишком большая работа, которая совершенно того не стоит, если ты чувствуешь себя столь же несчастным, как и тот, кого ты пытаешься наказать. 

− Эй, Блондинчик, − весело сказал он, решив рискнуть. − Ты видел маску на той благородной девице? Она практически закрывает всю ее голову! Как ты думаешь, она действительно настолько уродлива или просто плохо скрывает свои эмоции?

В глазах Андерса зажегся огонек веселья. Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но свирепый взгляд Искательницы заставил снова закрыть его. Сглотнув, он бросил на Варрика извиняющийся взгляд и снова принял подавленный вид. Искательница на самом деле могла быть даже большей занудой, чем Справедливость. Разочарованно вздохнув, Варрик постарался смириться с наступившей тишиной.

Когда они, наконец, пришли на рынок, агент Лелианы предупредил, что их будут ждать храмовники, и Варрик даже порадовался доносившимся крикам и шуму, как альтернативе тишины. Преподобная мать стояла на возвышении и обращалась к толпе. Увидев их приближение, она переключила свое внимание на Андерса.

− Вот он, так называемый Вестник Андрасте, который утверждает, что спасся там, где пала наша избранная. Мы же говорим, что это лжепророк. Создатель не послал бы нам мага в час нужды!

Кассандра встала перед Андерсом − непонятно, был этот жест задуман как способ защитить его или заставить молчать. 

− Инквизиция вам не враг. Мы стремимся лишь положить конец этому безумию, пока еще не слишком поздно.

− Уже слишком поздно, − запротестовала преподобная мать, указывая на группу храмовников, приближающихся к подиуму. − Храмовники вернулись в Церковь. Они защитят нас от этой "Инквизиции", и люди снова будут в безопасности.

А потом случилось нечто странное. Один из храмовников ударил преподобную мать кулаком в лицо. Другой храмовник, постарше, с эмблемой ордена Искателей на доспехах, остановил его, но при этом он не казался рассерженным из-за произошедшего инцидента. Толпа нетерпеливо зашевелилась вокруг них, и Варрик шагнул ближе к Андерсу, его пальцы зудели от желания коснуться Бьянки.

− Вы здесь не для того, чтобы разбираться с Инквизицией? − спросил кто−то в толпе.

Искатель на трибуне оглядел толпу с кислой ухмылкой. 

− Как будто для этого были какие-то причины.

− Лорд Искатель Люциус, − заговорила Кассандра. − Нам необходимо поговорить с вами...

− Не смей обращаться ко мне.

− Лорд Искатель? − Варрик не думал, что когда-либо увидит Кассандру настолько не в своей тарелке. Она выглядела растерянной, почти как ребенок, которого отвергла любимая мать. 

− Создала еретическое движение, − продолжил Люциус, спускаясь к ней с подиума. − Объявила свою марионетку пророком Андрасте. Тебе должно быть стыдно. Вам всем должно быть стыдно! Храмовники никого не подвели, когда покинули Церковь, чтобы очистить мир от магов. Вы − те, кто потерпел неудачу, кто удерживает наши праведные мечи, сея сомнения и страх!

Варрик заметил, что дыхание Андерса стало прерывистым, и он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, как раз в тот момент, когда маг зажмурился и сосредоточенно склонил голову. Едва заметные проблески голубого света вспыхнули из-под его век и растеклись под кожей. Паника поразила Варрика, как удар поддых. Схватив Андерса за руку, он прошипел: 

− Держи себя в руках, Блондинчик!

Андерс энергично кивнул, но ничего не сказал, слишком сосредоточенный на своей внутренней борьбе, чтобы ответить. Стоящий по другую сторону от него Солас легонько коснулся рукой виска Андерса, бормоча что-то себе под нос. Что бы это ни было, оно, похоже, помогло, потому что Варрик сразу же почувствовал, как Андерс расслабился, а его дыхание замедлилось. Ободряюще погладив его по спине, Варрик огляделся, чтобы посмотреть, заметил ли кто-нибудь еще срыв Андерса. К счастью, все вокруг были слишком сосредоточены на споре между двумя Искателями, чтобы заметить что-то еще.

− Я сделаю орден храмовников силой, способной противостоять пустоте, − прорычал Люциус в лицо Кассандре. − Мы заслуживаем признания. Независимости. Вы не смогли показать ничего достойного. Инквизиция даже меньше чем ничто! − отступив на шаг, он крикнул своим людям: − Храмовники, Вал Руайо недостоин нашей защиты. Мы уходим.

Когда он удалился, Кассандра повернулась к ним лицом, и ее лицо осветилось праведным негодованием. 

− Неужели Лорд Искатель Люциус сошел с ума?

Пытаясь отвлечь ее внимание от состояния Андерса, Варрик встал перед ним и кивнул в сторону отступающих храмовников. 

− _Милый_ парень. Думаешь, с ним можно договориться?

Кассандра нахмурилась, проследив за его взглядом. 

− Надеюсь. Если не он, то наверняка есть и другие члены ордена, которые чувствуют себя иначе.

Почти дрожа от отчаяния, Кассандра отошла, чтобы поговорить с преподобной матерью, с которой дискутировала раньше.

Варрик снова повернулся к Андерсу и с облегчением увидел, что тот стал гораздо больше похож на себя, хотя выглядел таким усталым, словно только что пробежал несколько кругов по рынку.

− Так не может больше продолжаться, − тихо сказал Солас.

− Он застал меня врасплох, − возразил Андерс глубоким шепотом. − Он был так спокоен после Конклава. Я не был готов к этому.

− Думаешь, подготовка могла бы тебе помочь? Мы должны срочно что-то предпринять.

− Мне просто нужно еще немного времени.

Покачав головой, Варрик отвернулся. Он слишком часто становился свидетелем того, как Андерс защищает Справедливость, и давно устал выслушивать его неубедительные оправдания.

Искательница вернулась к ним, когда закончила спорить с преподобной матерью. 

− Мы должны вернуться в Убежище.

Варрик не мог с этим не согласиться, но они не прошли и квартала, как их прервала другая заинтересованная сторона. Когда Искательница поприветствовала подошедшую к ним эльфийку как Великую чародейку Фиону, лидера восстания магов, Варрик сразу же посмотрел на Андерса, испугавшись, что эти двое могли знать друг друга, но Андерс выглядел скорее заинтересованным, чем обеспокоенным. Это было не совсем удивительно. Судя по слухам, собранным Варриком после Киркволла, Андерс на самом деле провел с мятежниками очень мало времени. Его статус разыскиваемого преступника мгновенно превращал любого мага, путешествующего с ним, в мишень, и многие из них, в первую очередь, были возмущены его действиями.

− Я хотела увидеть легендарного Вестника Андрасте своими собственными глазами, − сказала Фиона, выглядывая из-за Кассандры, чтобы получше разглядеть Андерса. − Ведь это он, не так ли? Вестник?

− Так и есть, − ответил Андерс, не обращая внимания на предостерегающий взгляд Кассандры. Даже с расстояния в несколько шагов Варрик почувствовал, как в Искательнице нарастает напряжение.

Прищурившись, Фиона нахмурилась. 

− Ты выглядишь знакомо.

− Не думаю, что мы встречались, великая чародейка, − сказал Андерс, казалось, полностью расслабившись, хотя Варрик заметил, что его пальцы слегка дрожат.

Внезапно глаза Фионы расширились. 

− Дыхание Создателя... Ты же Андерс!

Кассандра напряглась, но лицо Андерса выражало лишь крайнюю степень невинного замешательства. 

− Нет… Боюсь, я никогда не был в Андерфелсе. Я из Оствика.

− Что? Нет… нет, я имела в виду... − неуверенно пробормотала Фиона.

Андерс ахнул. 

− О! Вы имеете в виду Андерса? Того, кто взорвал церковь в Киркволле? − он и вправду умудрился покраснеть, и Варрик был вне себя от восхищения, решив про себя, что Блондинчик мог бы стать чертовски хорошим актером. − Я и не знал, что мы похожи. Меня зовут Тревельян. Жаль вас разочаровывать.

− Нет, − ответила Фиона, слегка покачав головой. − Это мне очень жаль. Я ошиблась.

− Чего же вы хотели, Великая чародейка? − прямо спросила Кассандра, вставая между ней и Андерсом, чтобы больше не отвлекаться.

− Я слышала, как вы спорили с Лордом Искателем, − ответила Фиона. − Если вы ищете помощи с Брешью, то маги могут быть очень полезны. Вам нужно приехать в Редклифф. Союз может помочь обеим сторонам.

Варрик наблюдал, как Андерс все это воспринимал, и видел разочарование в его глазах, вызванное необходимостью слушать разговор, не участвовуя в нем. После небольшой дискуссии Фиона и Кассандра обменялись любезностями, и Искательница увела их прочь. Андерс едва взглянул на Великую чародейку, когда они проходили мимо нее, и на его лице застыло смиренное выражение. И все же так не могло продолжаться вечно. Андерс был слишком горд, чтобы позволить Искательнице бесконечно помыкать им, особенно когда он знал, как сильно Инквизиция нуждается в нем. Он уже несколько недель неустанно трудился на благо Инквизиции, и хотя Варрик знал, что маг видит в этом своего рода возможность искупления − и не без оснований, − он не мог спокойно относиться к тому, что его заставляют молчать. И Варрик не хотел быть свидетелем того, что произойдет, когда Андерс окончательно потеряет терпение. И вряд ли это кому-нибудь понравится.

Оглянувшись через плечо, как только они оказались вне пределов слышимости, Кассандра пригвоздила Андерса сердитым взглядом. 

− Я так и знала, что нам надо было накрыть твою голову мешком.

− Эй, − сказал Варрик, прежде чем Андерс успел огрызнуться. − Я думаю, что он проделал великолепную работу. Ты не думал когда-нибудь пройти прослушивание в Орлесианский театр, Блондинчик? Ты бы стал звездой шоу.

Кассандра глубоко вздохнула. 

− Я ненавижу всю эту ложь.

− Тогда тебе не следовало требовать, чтобы я рассказывал им ее, − возразил Андерс. − Это у тебя проблемы с тем, кто я есть.

− Многие верят, что ты ответственен за смерть Джустинии, − напомнила Искательница. − Знаешь, что они сделают с тобой, если узнают, кто ты на самом деле? А ты нужен нам живым.

− Очевидно, живым и молчаливым. С тем же успехом ты можешь просто усмирить меня.

− Не искушай меня, маг!

Варрик попытался вмешаться, но его протесты остались незамеченными. Ему вдруг стало не хватать тишины, которую он так ненавидел в момент их прибытия в Вал Руайо, и он подозревал, что будет скучать по ней всю обратную дорогу до Убежища.


	6. Тевинтерские тараканы

Андерс уже однажды бывал в Редклиффе. Он уже не помнил, была это его вторая попытка к бегству или уже третья. Он провел приятную ночь в таверне с роскошной барменшей, прежде чем храмовники догнали его и потащили обратно в башню. Как ни пытался, он не мог вспомнить ее имя. Берта? Белла? Что-то вроде того. Это было приятное воспоминание, одно из немногих оставшихся о днях, проведенных в Круге.

Справедливости это воспоминание не нравилось. Несмотря на то, что его доводы были надуманны, намерения Справедливости были очевидны; он хотел заставить Андерса чувствовать себя виноватым даже за то, что он вспоминал хоть что-то похотливое и эгоистичное, пока оставались маги, которых нужно было защитить. Но Андерс был не в настроении снова чувствовать себя виноватым. С него уже хватило этого на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И все же непрекращающийся шквал эмоций изматывал его. С тех пор, как они встретились с храмовниками в Вал Руайо, дух был настолько активен и красноречив, что Андерс боролся с постоянной головной болью, просто пытаясь удержать их мысли от полного слияния.

Причина их приезда в Редклифф немного успокоила Справедливость, хотя он уже начал терять терпение от долгого путешествия. Андерс был рад, что остальные согласились сделать это в первую очередь. После нескольких дней споров ему удалось убедить их поговорить с магами, хотя Кассандра настояла на том, чтобы возглавить переговоры. Он подозревал, что Искательница лишь делает вид, будто остается беспристрастной, но он все равно собирался максимально использовать эту возможность.

Кассандра явно не собиралась облегчать ему жизнь. Она специально не стала включать в партию тех, кто мог сопереживать Андерсу, и вместо этого выбрала в качестве сопровождающих несколько новых рекрутов. Вивьен была очевидным выбором, поскольку все знали, что Первая чародейка вызывала у Андерса дрожь. Тот факт, что его фальшивая личность не смогла обманывать Вивьен дольше одного дня, только усугубляло ситуацию, поскольку она любила критиковать его неудачи и делала это так часто, как только могла, − почти постоянно − придумывая новые и новые способы уколоть его. .

Вторым стал Блэкволл. Серый страж раздражал Андерса почти так же сильно, как и мадам де Фер, но по совершенно другим причинам. Он был мошенником. Андерс почувствовал это сразу же, как только они встретились. Если бы Блэкволл был тем, за кого себя выдавал, Андерс ощутил бы в нем скверну, но он не чувствовал ничего. Конечно, маг давно не был рядом с другими Стражами, и в последнее время ему снилось мало кошмаров о порождениях тьмы, но он не думал, что подобного рода ощущения могли испариться. Андерс не знал, почему ничего никому не сказал, но подозревал, что его намерения были менее чем благородны. Сохранение этой маленькой тайны давало ему возможность сохранить хоть какой-то контроль над собственной жизнью.

Вивьен громко вздохнула, прервав его размышления. 

− Это пустая трата времени, − сказала она. Стряхнув грязь со своего блестящего сапога, она критически оглядела деревню, расположенную дальше по дороге. − Эти маги должны быть оставлены наслаждаться своей славной свободой, умирая от голода здесь, в грязи и собачьем дерьме.

Андерс всегда удивлялся, как чародейка умудряется то говорить с таким изяществом, то бросаться грубыми словами; он подозревал, что она делает это нарочно, чтобы застать людей врасплох. Он стиснул зубы, почувствовав, как Справедливость вцепился в его мозг, пытаясь быть услышанным. Хотя маг устал от постоянных жалоб Справедливости, его утешало то, что он был не единственным, кто находил Вивьен раздражающей.

− Все в порядке, дорогой? − ласково спросила чародейка его. − У тебя такой вид, будто ты только что откусил что-то кислое.

− Не надо к нему цепляться, − сказал Блэкволл, придя ему на помощь по какой-то необъяснимой причине.

− А почему бы и нет? − Вивьен пренебрежительно махнула рукой в сторону Андерса. − Ты ведь знаешь, что он сделал, не так ли?

Нахмурившись, Блэкволл отвернулся.

− Мы все делали то, чем вряд ли можем гордиться.

Вивьен фыркнула.

− Ну, а я − нет.

− Мы уже близко, − сказала Кассандра. − Давайте сведем болтовню к минимуму.

У входа в деревню их поприветствовал маг и сообщил новость о том, что теперь восстание магов возглавляет магистр Алексиус. 

− Он скоро прибудет, а пока можете поговорить с бывшей Великой чародейкой.

− Магистр? − Заметила Вивьен. − Разве это не интересно?

Кассандра нахмурилась, многозначительно глядя на Андерса. 

− Мне это не нравится.

− Тебе это никогда не нравилось, − заметил он, ускоряя шаг, чтобы обогнать ее на тропе. Он устал следовать за ней, но правда была в том, что на этот раз он был с ней согласен, и это только ухудшало ситуацию.

− Притормози, − сказала Искательница и схватила его за запястье, чтобы заставить выполнить приказ. − Мы должны войти вместе.

− Точно. Чтобы показать им, насколько мы едины, − усмехнулся он.

Дернув Андерса за руку, она остановила его и посмотрела ему в лицо, нахмурив брови. 

− Ну почему с тобой так трудно? Мы здесь из-за тебя, потому что ты нудел и нудел, пока, наконец, не добился своего! И все же тебе ничего не нравится с того момента, как мы отправились в путь. Я была бы только счастлива развернуться и отправиться в Убежище прямо сейчас, если ты не хочешь здесь находиться.

Андерс мог придумать дюжину способов ответить на угрозу Кассандры “развернуть Инквизицию и уйти домой”, но не стал идти у нее на поводу. 

− Давай просто покончим с этим, − сказал он вместо этого. У него уже челюсть болела от усилий сдержать свое раздражение.

Вивьен ухмыльнулась и только сделала вид, будто пытается скрыть улыбку за рукой. 

− Кажется, кто-то соскучился по своему любимчику-гному.

− Любимчику? − тупо повторил Блэкволл. − Я не понимаю.

− Варрик. Судя по тому, что я слышала, он и Вестник − закадычные друзья.

Лицо Кассандры помрачнело, и Андерс отвернулся. Он не знал, как Вивьен всегда умудрялась находить трещины в его броне, − причем о большинстве этих слабостей он сам не подозревал, пока она не тыкала в них пальцем, − но она была права. Он скучал по Варрику. Хотя отношения между ними все еще оставались натянутыми, он знал, что Варрик смог бы разрядить обстановку в их компании всего парой слов. Из-за бухтения Справедливости, мешающего связно мыслить, и отсутствия контроля над ситуацией, легкомыслие гнома могло помочь Андерсу отвлечься. 

− А вот и таверна, − со вздохом сказала Кассандра, кивая на здание чуть дальше по улице. − Давай "покончим с этим", как ты сказал.

Он почувствовал неладное в тот же момент, когда они вошли в дверь таверны, хотя и не имел конкретных причин думать, что что-то могло пойти не так. Маги были пугливы и неуверенны, и Фиона казалась озадаченной, даже когда поприветствовала их. Она вела себя достаточно дружелюбно, но замерла, заметив Андерса.

− Ты... Ты ведь − это он, не так ли? Ты − Андерс.

Андерс и Кассандра обменялись тревожными взглядами.

− Я думал, мы решили этот вопрос в Вал Руайо, − ответил маг. − Меня зовут Тревельян.

Между бровями Фионы появилась морщинка. 

− Вал Руайо? Я не была там с самого начала Конклава.

Вивьен рассмеялась.

− Фиона, дорогая, у тебя развивается слабоумие.

− Мы встречались в Вал Руайо, − настаивала Кассандра. − Вы сами пригласили нас сюда. Вы правда не помните?

Покачав головой, Фиона задумчиво сказала: 

− Возможно, это какая-то магия, но зачем кому-то...? − отбросив эту мысль, она продолжила: − Кто… или что ни привело вас сюда, боюсь, мне нечего вам предложить. Свободные маги уже сделали выбор... они поклялись служить Тевинтерской империи.

− Что!? − испуганное выражение на лицах всех магов говорило о том, что Андерс слишком громко выразил свою реакцию на происходящее, но он честно не мог придумать ничего лучшего, поэтому, когда они промолчали, он повторил это. − Что? Это…

− Так типично, − закончила за него Вивьен. − А я-то думала, что вы хотите свободы. Очевидно, все, что вам нужно − это свобода выбирать свою собственную клетку.

В этот момент Справедливость так громко завопил внутри Андерса, что он даже поднес руку к одному уху, прежде чем вспомнил, что крик звучал у него в голове. Инстинктивно отодвинувшись от остальных, он попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорила Фиона, читая по ее губам какие-то оправдания, но он не мог расслышать их из-за возмущения Справедливости. Он наткнулся на стол и остановился, дыша глубоко и размеренно, чтобы сохранить контроль, но черные пятна продолжали разъедать его зрение.

Дверь открылась и захлопнулась, и он почти подпрыгнул, увидев, как пожилой мужчина вошел в таверну и поприветствовал их всех сальной улыбкой. Андерс уловил только фамилию этого человека, несмотря на гневный рев в его ушах: Алексиус. Он почувствовал, как дрожь отвращения пробежала по его телу. Он знал этот стиль одежды, тевинтерский. И хотя он часто мечтал о том, каково было бы быть свободным магом в Тевинтере, глядя на этого человека, он вспомнил только Фенриса и ужасного магистра, держащего эльфа в плену. Хотя они с Фенрисом редко сходились во мнениях, рассказы эльфа о рабстве разрушили его иллюзии, что Тевинтер на самом деле не так плох, как все говорили. И уж, конечно, он не пожертвовал бы столь многим ради свободы магов только для того, чтобы они стали рабами Империума.

Алексиус повернулся и жадным взглядом впился в обветренное лицо Андерса. 

− Ты ведь тот самый единственный выживший, да? Тот, что вышел из Тени? Интересно.

Стиснув руки так сильно, что он почувствовал, как ногти впиваются в кожу, Андерс молча смотрел на магистра, не в силах даже говорить. Кассандра нетерпеливо подхватила разговор вместо него, и он перестал пытаться следить за ним, полностью сосредоточившись на битве, происходящей в его собственном сознании. Он поймал себя на том, что отчаянно хочет, чтобы Варрик или даже Солас оказались рядом и помогли ему удержать контроль, но в его распоряжении была только собственная воля, силы которой очень быстро убывали. Лишь отдельные слова и фразы просачивались сквозь окружающий его хаос, бессвязные и бессмысленные: эрл Редклиффа покинул деревню… не хотелось бы никаких эксцессов... бороться с Брешью… мой сын, Феликс… планы впечатляют.

− Что с тобой происходит?

Андерс открыл глаза и увидел лишь яркую вспышку синего света. Содрогнувшись, он отразил атаку Справедливости и сумел достаточно очистить свое зрение, чтобы увидеть Блэкволла, стоящего рядом с ним. Он ухватился за руку Блэкволла, как утопающий хватается за обломки корабля, чтобы удержаться на плаву, и ему очень помогла простая связь с кем-то. Наконец, после борьбы, которая, как ему казалось, продолжалась целую вечность, он толкнул Справедливость обратно в клетку, которую выстроил в своем уме. Это казалось неправильным, но у него не было выбора. Он не мог позволить Справедливости причинить вред кому-то еще.

Едва не падая от усталости, когда закончил, он отпустил Блэкволла и прислонился к ближайшей поверхности, которую смог найти. 

− Прости, − прошептал он.

Хлопнула дверь, и Андерс, подняв глаза, увидел, что все маги ушли. У него упало сердце. Это был единственный шанс убедить Инквизицию встать на сторону магов, и он его упустил.

Вивьен и Кассандра стояли в центре комнаты, уставившись на листок бумаги. 

− "Ты в опасности", − громко прочитала Вивьен. − Это ведь не совсем откровение, не так ли?

Сжав бумагу в кулаке, Кассандра вздохнула. 

− Редклифф в руках магистра. Мы не можем это просто так оставить.

− Значит, мы идем в церковь? − спросила Вивьен.

− Да. Нам нужно докопаться до сути проблемы.

Когда Вивьен последовала за ней к двери, Андерс вздохнул. 

− Я пропустил что-то важное, не так ли?

Блэкволл пожал плечами. 

− Может быть, ты расскажешь мне, что сейчас произошло?

− Я бы предпочел этого не делать.

Поджав губы, Блэкволл посмотрел на дверь. 

− Пожалуй, нам лучше последовать за ними.

Андерс кивнул.

Свежий воздух помог ему стряхнуть с себя страх, и он испытал странное облегчение, когда они обнаружили разрыв, ожидавший их внутри церкви. В данный момент ему не помешала бы настоящая драка, и маг, который очаровательно улыбнулся, как только они переступили порог, тоже не причинил им вреда. Андерс атаковал демонов с удвоенной энергией, немного разочарованный тем, что разрыв так быстро рассыпался. Подняв руку, он потянул на себя энергию внутри разлома и смотрел на ослепительный свет достаточно долго, чтобы тот покинул его после того, как трещина в ткани Завесы затянулась.

− Очаровательно. А как именно это работает? − взяв Андерса за руку, чтобы посмотреть на нее, красавчик-маг наклонился достаточно близко, чтобы Вестник смог вдохнуть аромат его одеколона. Он пах хорошо, невероятно хорошо, как экзотические специи и первобытная мужественность, но Андерсу и не нужно было слышать неодобрения Справедливости относительно его интереса, чтобы понимать, что это плохая идея. И все же он не мог сдержать тоски, которую почувствовал, когда маг поднял на него глаза, блестевшие в свете чадящих факелов. − Ты ведь даже не знаешь, верно? Ты просто шевелишь пальцами и − бум! Разрыв смыкается.

− А ты кто такой? − спросила Кассандра, прежде чем Андерс успел придумать что-нибудь умное для ответа.

− Ах. Я снова забегаю вперед. Дориан из дома Павусов, совсем недавно из Минратоса. Рад знакомству! − голос мага разнесся по церкви.

− Пусти хоть одного тевинтерца на двор, − вздохнула Вивьен, − и вот они уже лезут из всех щелей как тараканы.

− Но-но! − сказал Дориан, спокойно принимая замечание Вивьен. − Я гораздо красивее таракана.

− Просто скажи нам, что происходит, − нетерпеливо произнесла Кассандра.

Дориан объяснил, и даже Андерс поднял бровь в изумлении, прежде чем он закончил свой рассказ.

− Магия времени? − недоверчиво спросил он. − Это все фантазии молодых учеников.

− И я помогал развивать их в то время, когда являлся учеником Алексиуса, − согласился Дориан. − Тогда это была еще чистая теория, и у Алексиуса так и не получилось заставить ее работать. Очевидно, что-то изменилось. Чего я не понимаю, так это зачем он это делает. Рвать время в клочья только для того, чтобы заполучить несколько сотен лакеев?

− Он сделал это не для них.

Все обернулись на звук нового голоса.

− Ты слишком долго возился, − сказал Дориан молодому человеку, который только что присоединился к ним в церкви.

Андерс его не узнал, в отличие от всех остальных. Но он быстро сообразил, что этот человек − сын Алексиуса, и что юноша не очень доволен деятельностью своего отца. Очевидно, Алексиус примкнул к какому-то культу − сторонники возрождения Тевинтера называли себя Венатори, − и сделал все это только для того, чтобы добраться до Вестника Андрасте. Андерс начинал думать, что желание людей оказаться в центре исторических событий сильно переоценено.

Когда они разошлись, Дориан поклялся помочь им расправиться с Алексиусом, и Андерс понял, что не только его беспокоит дальнейшее развитие событий. По крайней мере, произошедшее, казалось, немного изменило точку зрения Кассандры. Пожалуй, Искательница могла бы на самом деле поддержать переход на их сторону магов, если бы это означало держать тевинтерского магистра подальше от политики Ферелдена.

Как бы то ни было, Андерс испытал настоящее облегчение, возвращаясь в Убежище. Справедливость достаточно успокоился, чтобы позволить ему слышать хотя бы половину собственных мыслей, но постоянная борьба за контроль была изнурительной. Магу не хотелось признавать этого, но он уже начал сомневаться в собственных силах. Солас был прав. Андерс не знал, сколько еще сможет продолжать в том же духе, прежде чем станет тем, кем был в Киркволле. И он не мог позволить этому случиться снова.


	7. С секретами друзей не заведешь

Кассандра решила, что на сегодня она достаточно натренировалась и убрала меч. Опускаясь к горизонту, солнце освещало пылающие горы, а холодный ветер, дувший с замерзшего озера, заставлял ее дрожать, несмотря на толстую кожаную накидку. Потянувшись, она с довольной улыбкой посмотрела на занимающихся солдат. Инквизиция росла. Она не была уверена, что ей нравились все способы, к которым приходилось прибегать, чтобы пополнять свои ряды, но движение, подобное этому, через некоторое время начинало жить своей собственной жизнью. Разных людей притягивала Инквизиция, но сейчас они не могли быть слишком разборчивы в выборе союзников.

− Он снова смотрит на тебя, − предупредил Каллен, и ей не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, о ком он говорит. Она чувствовала на себе взгляд кунари так же отчетливо, как прикосновение ветра, треплющего ее плащ.

− Ты уверен, что он не смотрит на тебя? − спросила Кассандра с легкой улыбкой.

Каллен поежился, румянец расцвел на его бледной коже. 

− Не надо так говорить. Мне казалось, что я очень ясно выразился после того, что произошло в прошлый раз.

− Возможно, Железный Бык так же упрям, как и его тезка.

Несмотря на поддразнивания, Искательница знала, что на этот раз кунари был сосредоточен на ней (у нее было отличное периферическое зрение), но его банда наемников была слишком полезна для их дела, чтобы она обращала внимание на небольшое сталкерство. Подчеркнуто игнорируя Железного Быка, она обернулась, заметив какое-то движение на дороге у кузницы. Блэкволл и Солас горячо спорили, направляясь к хижине Серого Стража. Она понятия не имела, о чем они говорят, но это зрелище сразу же заставило ее забеспокоиться.

Что-то в Блэкволле было не так, но она не могла понять, что именно. Его заявления о том, что Стражи менее организованны, когда вокруг не бушует Мор, звучали достаточно убедительно, но она все еще удивлялась тому факту, что он предпочитал путешествовать сам по себе, не общаясь со своими товарищами в то самое время, когда остальные Стражи внезапно исчезли. Это было слишком удобно. Но Лелиана часто читала ей лекции об опасностях паранойи, и она была их начальником шпионов. Если кто и знал, когда следует быть подозрительным, а когда не стоит будить спящую собаку, то это Лелиана. Кассандра знала, что ей следует больше доверять соратникам.

− Интересно, что все это значит? − сказал Каллен, проследив за ее взглядом.

На их глазах Блэкволл прервал разговор и вернулся в свою комнату. С более серьезным выражением лица, чем обычно, Солас повернулся, чтобы уйти.

− Любопытно, − заметила Кассандра.

− Похоже на неприятности, − сказал Каллен, но затем один из его солдат помахал ему, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и он отошел.

Пожав плечами, Кассандра направилась к воротам деревни. Она не осознавала, что Солас идет за ней, пока не достигла верха лестницы.

− Искательница, − сказал он, подойдя ближе. − Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

− О чем именно?

− Речь о Вестнике. Он еще не говорил с тобой?

Ей не понравилось, как это прозвучало, но она постаралась говорить спокойно. 

− Насчет чего же?

Тихо вздохнув, Солас покачал головой. 

− Я обещал ничего не говорить, но ты должна поговорить с ним как можно скорее. Я боюсь, что мы и так слишком долго это откладывали.

В этот момент они добрались до любимого места Варрика, у костра, и гном замер, увидев, что они разговаривают, и озабоченно нахмурил брови. 

− Вы говорите о Блондинчике, не так ли? − спросил он.

Кассандра все еще не доверяла рассказчику, особенно с тех пор, как он снова начал благоволить к Андерсу, но что бы ни являлось причиной тревоги Соласа, это явно беспокоило и гнома тоже. 

− Ты знаешь, где он сейчас?

Варрик нахмурился. 

− Нет. Я не видел его почти весь день.

Она посмотрела на Соласа. 

− Я хочу, чтобы вы просто рассказали мне, что происходит.

− Дело в Справедливости, − ответил Варрик. Солас неодобрительно посмотрел на него, но гном только пожал плечами. − Эй, он не просил меня хранить секрет!

− Справедливость, − повторила Кассандра. Она помнила это имя по книге Варрика, но до сих пор имела лишь смутное представление о том, как сложились отношения Андерса с духом. Технически деление своего тела с духом делало его одержимым, но он не вел себя так, как другие одержимые маги, которых она встречала раньше. − В чем именно дело?

Раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами, Солас поспешно ответил, как будто думал, что если он станет говорить достаточно быстро, то не предаст чужое доверие. 

− Дух меняется, причем уже довольно давно. Я не знаю, сколько еще Вестник сможет сдерживать его. Он почти потерял контроль в Вал Руайо, и судя по тому, что только что сказал мне Блэкволл, у него был еще один срыв в Редклиффе.

− Я ничего не заметила… − начала она, но потом заколебалась. Андерс был расстроен в Редклиффе. Она приписала его реакцию шоку, но, даже рассматривая поведение мага в этом контексте, оно все равно было довольно странным. И если Дух внутри него менялся, это могло означать только одно. − Мне нужно предупредить Каллена.

− Нет, − твердо сказал Варрик, протянув руку и схватив ее, когда она повернулась, чтобы уйти. − Я не думаю, что это необходимо. У Смеюна есть идея, как это исправить. Мы просто должны убедить Блондинчика.

Кассандра смотрела на руку гнома, пока он наконец не отпустил ее, но на самом деле она просто выигрывала время, чтобы подумать. Даже в удачный день трудно было догадаться о настрое Варрика, и Искательница не имела ни малейшего представления, каково его нынешнее отношение к Андерсу. Она даже понимала его нежелание впутывать Каллена на данном этапе и должна была признать, что гном, возможно, прав; инстинкты храмовника заставляли Каллена относиться к Андерсу, как к любому другому одержимому. Но они не могли рисковать потерять мага − как обладателя метки на его руке или исполнителя символической роли в деятельности Инквизиции. В этой ситуации нужно было действовать очень осторожно.

− Я найду его, − наконец решила она, приказав Варрику: − Держи ухо востро! Если увидишь его, задержи здесь до моего прихода, − повернувшись к Соласу, она добавила: − Неважно, что он решил, подготовь все.

Но ей не повезло сразу найти Андерса. Мага не было ни в хижине аптекаря, ни в других местах деревни, куда он часто заходил. Исчерпав все варианты, Кассандра решила проверить таверну, хотя никогда не видела его там раньше. Таверна была шумной и теплой, наполненной звуками музыки и веселыми голосами. Невольная улыбка коснулась ее губ, когда тепло омыло ее, но она быстро смахнула ее. Это было не то место, чтобы ослабить ее бдительность.

Она увидела, как их новобранец болтает с хозяйкой таверны, довольно непринужденно облокотившись на стойку, улыбаясь женщине, смеясь и проводя розовым кончиком языка по верхней губе. 

− Я уверена, что смогу помочь тебе найти и другой способ послужить Инквизиции, если тебе это интересно, − сказала она, и Кассандра закатила глаза. Эльфийке повезло, что та отменно владела луком.

Оглядев остальную часть комнаты, Искательница не увидела никаких признаков Андерса, но заметила Лелиану, прислонившуюся к стене в углу и наблюдающую за всеми из-под капюшона.

− Ты его не видела? − спросила Кассандра, когда подошла достаточно близко, чтобы быть услышанной сквозь шум.

− Кого?

− Тревельяна, − сказала она, с досадой выговаривая вымышленное имя.

− Тебе давно пора начать звать его Вестником, − заметила Лелиана. − Как все остальные. Они начнут удивляться, почему ты этого не делаешь.

Стиснув зубы, Кассандра вынуждена была признать, что Лелиана права. 

− Хорошо, так ты видела Вестника?

− В последнее время − нет. Он недавно разговаривал, или, скорее, спорил, с Вивьен. Возможно, она сможет помочь, − она посмотрела на Кассандру с понимающей улыбкой. − Ты все еще беспокоишься из-за этого дела с магами и храмовниками, не так ли? Боишься того, что он сделает, если мы решим не вступать в союз с мятежными магами?

Кассандра вздохнула, но решила держать свой разговор с Соласом при себе, пока не узнает больше. 

− Я просто не могу понять, о чем думал Создатель, давая кому-то вроде него такую силу.

− Полагаю, мы скоро это выясним.

Несмотря на свое беспокойство, Кассандра улыбнулась, когда менестрель сменил мелодию, и первые аккорды песни "Соловей" разнеслись по таверне. 

− Они играют твою песню, − поддразнила она.

− Думаю, мне пора связаться с моими агентами, − ответила Лелиана, краснея и выскальзывая за дверь.

Кассандра вышла вслед за ней на улицу и посмотрела на церковь. Она избегала искать там Андерса, потому что знала, как сильно он не любит это место, но у нее уже не оставалось вариантов для поисков, и вполне возможно, что Вивьен даст ей дальнейшие указания. Войдя внутрь, она на мгновение остановилась, чтобы дать глазам привыкнуть к тусклому освещению и мерцанию свечей, чьи отблески исполняли причудливый танец на стенах и стропилах.

− У вас совершенно бледный вид, моя дорогая, − поприветствовала ее Вивьен. − Даже больше, чем обычно. С вами все в порядке?

− Я в полном порядке. А вы видели?.. Вестника?

− К счастью, не в последнее время, − ответила Вивьен, скривив губы в гримасе, но быстро вернув привычное выражение лица. − Может быть, вы отговорите его от этого безумия с мятежными магами? Если они настолько глупы, что продают себя в рабство в Тевинтер, я считаю, что мы должны позволить им это сделать. Скатертью дорожка.

Натянуто улыбнувшись, Кассандра спросила: 

− Вы случайно не заметили, куда он пошел?

Вивьен пренебрежительно махнула рукой. 

− О, я даже не знаю. Спустился в подвал? Как по мне, прекрасное место, просто созданное для него.

К своему удивлению, Кассандра действительно нашла Андерса в подвале − сидящим в дальней камере в подземелье. Его глаза были закрыты, но он не спал. Морщинка пролегла между бровями, когда он сжал руки перед собой и пробормотал что-то себе под нос. На мгновение ей показалось, что он молится, но проблеск голубого света, исходящего из уголков его век, все прояснил.

Ее рука тут же легла на рукоять меча. 

− Маг? − спросила она, не зная, как еще к нему обратиться. Она отказывалась называть Андерса Вестником в лицо, "Тревельян" прозвучало бы как-то неловко, и ей не хотелось называть его настоящим именем, хотя они были одни в помещении.

Он резко открыл глаза, и голубой свет мгновенно погас. Он тяжело дышал, как будто только что сражался − и, возможно, так оно и было. 

− Искательница, − приветствовал он ее с фальшивой радостью. − Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Она разочарованно покачала головой. 

− Как же я могла пропустить такое? − спросила она себя вслух. − Ты трещишь по швам, а я даже не заметила никаких признаков этого.

В глазах мага вспыхнул гнев. 

− Я не разваливаюсь на части, − запротестовал он. − У меня все под контролем.

− Так вот почему ты сидишь в камере, где легко можешь запереться, если этот дух возьмет верх?

Андерс вздрогнул, но Кассандра не дала ему возможности ответить.

− Ты уже несколько недель подвергаешь риску всех вокруг себя и ничего не говоришь. Ты даже заставил других хранить твой секрет!

С трудом сглотнув, он отвел взгляд. 

− Солас тебе сказал.

− Нет. Он спросил, говорил ли ты со мной, и был разочарован, узнав, что это не так. Варрик рассказал мне. Он очень обеспокоен.

− Насчет меня? Или того, кем я могу стать?

− Вероятно, и того и другого.

Кивнув, Андерс опустил взгляд на свои колени, обессиленно привалившись к стене позади себя. Несмотря на все эмоции и напряжение, которые он испытывал, его поза была настолько уязвимой, что он выглядел потерянным маленьким мальчиком. К удивлению Кассандры, какой-то материнский инстинкт, который она явно не ожидала найти в себе, заставил ее захотеть положить руку ему на голову и утешить. 

− Что ты собираешься делать? − осторожно спросил он, как будто не хотел знать ответа.

− Мы собираемся все исправить, − позволив мечу скользнуть обратно в ножны, она нетерпеливо махнула ему рукой. − Вставай. 

Когда маг не сразу подчинился, Искательница схватила его за руку и рывком подняла на ноги, выволакивая из камеры. Судя по выражению его лица, она знала, что он ожидал самого худшего − вероятно, думал, что его собираются усмирить. Кассандра не знала, какое влияние усмирение окажет на метку, поэтому предпочла бы не проверять это, даже если бы у них не было другого выхода. Но в данный момент она была слишком зла на Андерса, а потому позволила ему думать, что собирается сделать именно это.

− Прости, − сказал он так тихо, что она едва расслышала его из-за стука сапог по влажному каменному полу. Она не была уверена, кому именно предназначалось произнесенное слово, − ей, самому магу или духу в его голове, − но знала, что сейчас была не готова слушать какие-либо извинения, несмотря ни на что.


	8. Ритуал

Варрик медленно повернулся кругом, чтобы осмотреть пометки мелом, которые Солас нацарапал на полу. В различных местах на диаграмме были размещены несколько объектов: кристаллы, травы и резные статуэтки, происхождение которых явно было долийским. 

− Итак, как именно это работает?

Оторвавшись от детальной части рисунка, который он заканчивал, Солас выгнул бровь. 

− Ты действительно хочешь это знать?

Варрик рассмеялся. 

− Скорее всего, нет.

Андерс сидел в центре одного из кругов, уставившись на свои колени. С тех пор, как Варрик появился в помещении, маг почти ничего не говорил, вяло следуя указаниям Соласа, пока тот готовился к ритуалу. Варрик подозревал, что его молчаливое послушание имело какое-то отношение к Искательнице, стоящей в углу комнаты и выглядящей весьма свирепо. Или, возможно, его больше беспокоило то, что бывший храмовник сердито смотрел на него из противоположного угла. В любом случае, у него не было особого выбора в этом вопросе.

− Выше нос, Блондинчик, − сказал он, похлопав его по плечу. − Все это скоро закончится.

Андерс не поднял глаз и даже не ответил на это замечание. Варрик знал, что маг все еще сердится на него за то, что тот выдал его Искательнице. Это было хорошо. Злость лучше, чем безумие.

− Ты уверен, что гном здесь необходим? − спросила Искательница Соласа, пристально глядя на Варрика.

Солас озадаченно взглянул на нее. 

− Если вы хотите, чтобы Вестник вернулся целым и невредимым, то да. Ему нужен якорь в этом мире.

− Может быть, я смогу справиться с этой ролью? − спросила она. − Или Каллен? Мы сможем удержать его.

Андерс вздрогнул, и Варрик не стал бы винить его за это: угроза, прозвучавшая в голосе Искательницы не была даже завуалирована. 

− Хотя я уверен, что вы попытаетесь, − Солас скривил губы, − его шансы намного выше, если это будет кто-то, кого он хорошо знает.

− Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Смеюн? − спросил Варрик.

− Не так уж много. Просто оставайся в кругу и говори с ним.

Кассандра закатила глаза. 

− У него в этом большой опыт. 

− Если ситуация станет критической, физический контакт может помочь. Пусть его ум будет занят, пока я работаю над освобождением духа, − эльф взглянул на Андерса. − Боюсь, что тебе будет очень больно. Дух начет разрывать тебя на части, особенно если запаникует. Мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался спокойным. И что бы ни случилось, не засыпай. Если твой разум уйдет в Тень, я ничего не гарантирую.

На лице Андерса появилось странное выражение. 

− Я не смогу попрощаться, − пробормотал он.

− Боюсь, что нет. Но я передам ему твои чувства, если ты хочешь.

Андерс кивнул с покорным выражением на лице.

− А как мы узнаем, что ритуал завершен? − спросил Каллен. Хотя он задавал этот вопрос Соласу, его глаза не отрывались от Андерса. Бдительности его взгляда хватило, чтобы заставить Варрика вздрогнуть, хотя не он был его объектом. Он начинал понемногу понимать, почему Андерс жаловался на то, что маги постоянно находятся под присмотром храмовников; трудно было игнорировать столь пристальное внимание.

− Когда ритуал закончится, я проснусь, − сказал Солас, закончив последние штрихи на ритуальном круге и отступая назад, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Сложив руки, эльф оглядел комнату. − Ну что, мы готовы начать? − и он добавил, многозначительно глядя на Каллена: − После того, как мы начнем этот процесс, нас не должны прерывать. Понимаешь?

Каллен встал перед дверью, чтобы заблокировать ее своим телом. 

− Я не позволю одержимому выйти из этой комнаты, − решительно сказал он Соласу. − Так что либо ты преуспеешь в выполнении своей задачи, либо я решу ее сам.

− Полегче, Кудряш, − предостерегающе сказал Варрик и встал перед Андерсом, словно защищая его. − Тебе нужно, чтобы он вышел отсюда живым, помнишь?

Склонив голову набок, Каллен заметил: 

− Усмиренные вполне себе живые, не так ли?

Усевшись между ними, Варрик похлопал Андерса по колену, чтобы привлечь его внимание. 

− Запомни: сначала ему придется пройти мимо меня.

Андерс искренне улыбнулся в ответ на его слова, потому что идея Варрика сразиться с таким воином, как Каллен, была, в лучшем случае, смешной, но гном был просто счастлив увидеть его улыбку.

Солас уселся в центре круга, который пересекал их круг, затем вытянулся на спине и закрыл глаза. Сложив руки на животе, он начал делать медленные, размеренные вдохи, каждый из которых длился чуть дольше, чем предыдущий.

− Это так и должно работать? − нетерпеливо спросила Кассандра, когда Солас замолчал и замер.

− Я не знаю, − ответил Андерс. − Я никогда не делал этого раньше, но если подумать... ах! − он забился в конвульсиях, обхватив руками живот и согнувшись пополам, его лоб почти касался пола, когда он застонал от боли. Варрик на мгновение поразился его гибкости, но потом вспомнил, что его работа − отвлекать Андерса.

− Эй, Блондинчик, − сказал он, положив руку на голову Андерса, чтобы напомнить ему о своем присутствии. − Помнишь, как мы ездили на Рваный берег и Бетани, ну ты же знаешь, какой невинной овечкой она была, наткнулась на тот маленький тайник в лагере Тал Васготов? Ты понимаешь, какой. Позолоченная шкатулка с кисточками, свисающими по бокам. Она открыла его в поисках сокровищ, и тут на ее лице появилось озадаченное выражение. И только когда Изабелла заглянула внутрь, мы поняли, почему. Бедняжка Бетани покраснела так сильно, я даже испугался, что она останется такой навсегда. Кто бы мог подумать, что кунари такие извращенцы? Я к тому, что даже я не знаю, для чего использовалась половина игрушек в том ящике, но от одних только мыслей об этом мне потом целый месяц снились кошмары. 

Андерс рассмеялся слабым хриплым смехом, достаточно болезненным, и Варрик подумал о том, каких усилий ему это стоило. 

− И был еще один, − сказал он в промежутке между спазмами, − фиолетовый. Ты помнишь? Изабелла…

Варрик хохотнул. 

− Она молча схватила его из коробки и спрятала неизвестно куда. Я слышал, как она пробормотала себе под нос, когда делала это: “А я всё гадала, где его оставила!”

− Я думаю, она… она просто издевалась над Бетани.

− Даже не знаю. Ривейни держала эту гротескную штуку так, словно точно знала, как ею пользоваться. Тем более, у нее были какие-то делишки с кунари.

− Может быть, Железный Бык… может, он знает, для чего это было нужно.

− Спроси, если хочешь. А мне новые кошмары не нужны. Мне хватает и своих, про красный лириум. Кстати говоря, а ты видел…

Они продолжали в том же духе, как показалось гному, несколько часов. Варрик потерял счет времени, вспоминая и рассказывая истории, в то время как Андерс становился все слабее, падая на бок и сворачиваясь в позе эмбриона, борясь с приступами боли. Трещины, периодически появляющиеся на его коже, сквозь которые проглядывал синий свет, заставляли сердце Варрика останавливаться, но Андерс, казалось, не замечал этого, слишком занятый болью, чтобы сделать нечто больше, чем цепляться за руку гнома и пытаться не заснуть. Варрик несколько раз встряхивал его, если думал, что сознание Андерса начинает уплывать, но когда его прикосновения, остались незамеченными, он снял перчатки и начал успокаивающе водить голыми пальцами по голове Андерса.

Они говорили о Киркволле и Хоук, их разношерстной компании товарищей и странных персонажах, с которыми сталкивались в своих путешествиях. Они избегали неприятных тем и воспоминаний о сожалениях или потерях, сосредоточившись на хороших временах. Вскоре Варрик вел рассказ уже в одиночестве, и впервые в жизни ему было трудно говорить. Было трудно рассказывать истории тому, кто испытывал слишком сильную боль, чтобы услышать их, но он надеялся, что звука его голоса будет достаточно, чтобы удержать Андерса в их мире. В какой-то момент он поднял глаза и увидел, что Искательница смотрит на него с удивлением, слушая его повествование с восторженным вниманием и время от времени поглядывая на Андерса с напряженностью, в которой сквозило то ли беспокойство, то ли любопытство. Варрик не мог сказать, что именно. Он был просто рад, что повернулся спиной к Каллену, потому что не хотел видеть, вытащил ли тот свой клинок.

Наконец Андерс затих, и Варрик испугался, что он уснул, несмотря на все его усилия, но затем маг пошевелился, перевернулся на спину и посмотрел в потолок. Выражение его лица было непонятным, слишком много эмоций выражало его лицо, чтобы Варрик смог точно их перечислить.

− Все кончено, − вдруг сказал Солас устало, но все же сел и потянулся, словно очнувшись от приятного сна. − Твой друг в безопасности, − добавил он, улыбаясь Андерсу.

Андерс приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на эльфа с печалью в глазах. 

− Спасибо тебе.

− Значит, дух ушел? − требовательно спросил Каллен. Отсутствие сочувствия в его голосе раздражало.

Солас кивнул: 

− Да. Он уже дома.

Андерс нахмурился, его взгляд стал рассеянным. Варрику пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать слова мага, когда он пробормотал:

− Вот я и один.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора** : Для всех, кто обеспокоен тем, что я слишком быстро завершаю линию с духом, не волнуйтесь. Это не последнее, что я планирую для Справедливости. Но я не могла долго держать Андерса в таком отчаянном положении, когда у Соласа уже есть решение этой проблемы. Кроме того, я чувствую, что лидеры инквизиции не смогут доверять Андерсу, пока Справедливость сидит в его голове, и к тому времени, когда мы доберемся до Скайхолда, они должны доверять ему достаточно, чтобы сделать его инквизитором.


	9. Спор о наге

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Приготовьтесь к крайней степени флаффа. Я думаю, что именно письмо на столе Лелианы о Шмоплзе Втором изначально вдохновило меня на эту маленькую сцену, но чем больше я думала об этом, тем больше понимала, насколько интересно было бы увидеть, как эти двое взаимодействуют. В их истории есть несколько интересных параллелей и кроссоверов._

Тишина была оглушительной. Даже когда Справедливость оставался спокойным, его присутствие всегда ощущалось, как голос, доносившийся из соседней комнаты, постоянный фоновый гул, напоминающий ему, что он не один. Теперь ничего не было, и Андерс ясно чувствовал пустоту, все то пространство внутри себя, которое было занято Справедливостью, пустое и жаждущее снова оказаться заполненным. Он чувствовал себя так, словно потерял конечность, и не только мучился фантомной болью утраты, но и заново учился тому, как обходиться без нее. Маг не мог успокоить свой разум достаточно, чтобы заснуть, но даже если бы у него был такой шанс, он беспокоился, что нынешнее состояние сделает его главной мишенью для демонов.

Поэтому Андерс сидел в своей маленькой комнате и смотрел на огонь, теряясь в узорах света и тени. Ему стоило бы хорошенько выспаться, чтобы подготовиться к новым спорам о том, какую фракцию поддержать, но это, вероятно, не имело большого значения, если учесть, как мало значило на самом деле его мнение. Решив окончательно оставить надежду на сон, он подошел к умывальнику возле своей кровати и налил немного воды, чтобы умыться. Вода казалась ледяной, но он не мог сказать, действительно ли она была такой холодной, или его просто лихорадило. Увидев свое отражение в темном окне, когда поднял голову, изможденный и небритый, с синяками усталости под глазами, маг понял, что ему предстоит долгий день.

Уже почти рассвело. Сделав все возможное, чтобы привести себя в порядок, Андерс набросил накидку и вышел на улицу, дрожа от холода, глядя на постепенно светлеющее небо и решив воспользоваться шансом посмотреть на восход солнца. В деревне было тихо, только ночные стражники беспокойно переминались с ноги на ногу, ожидая окончания своей вахты, но по сравнению с тишиной в его голове даже шелест ветра в траве и случайный стук сапог по камням казались приятными звуками.

Ветер вцепился в мага ледяными пальцами, едва тот вышел за ворота Убежища, но он был рад этому неудобству, так как оно помогало понять, что он все еще жив. Снег приятно хрустел под сапогами, когда Андерс взбирался на склон, чтобы лучше видеть горизонт. Наги и другие грызуны сновали через подлесок, когда он проходил мимо. Он даже услышал щебетание нескольких птиц вдалеке. К тому времени, как он добрался до вершины горного хребта, розовый цвет уже разливался по небу, а вдали над вершинами гор вспыхивал золотистый свет.

Очарованный этой красотой, он не заметил, что у него появилась компания, пока не услышал, как женщина прочистила горло. Лелиана примостилась на камне неподалеку, с нежной улыбкой на лице разглядывая его.

− Доброе утро, Вестник, − поздоровалась она. − Ты сегодня рано встал.

− Или поздно, в зависимости от вашей точки зрения.

− Проблемы со сном?

Он кивнул, стряхнул снег с соседнего камня и сел рядом с ней. 

− Что ты делаешь здесь так рано?

− Я всегда встаю рано. Старая привычка еще с тех времен, когда я была сестрой церкви. Встреча рассвета − это такой чудесный способ начать день, не правда ли?

Андерс улыбнулся, глядя, как первые лучи солнца падают на горные вершины.

− Это очень красиво.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, наблюдая за восходом солнца, и Андерс впервые почувствовал себя умиротворенным с тех пор, как Справделивость вернулся в Тень.

− Ты, должно быть, скучаешь по нему.

Вздрогнув, он повернулся и посмотрел на Лелиану, не понимая, что она имеет в виду.

− Дух, − объяснила она, и глаза ее наполнились состраданием. − Без него, наверное, очень одиноко.

Он почувствовал, как у него перехватило горло, удивляясь тому, что кто-то может так хорошо понимать положение, в которое он сам себя поставил.

− Да, одиноко, − наконец сказал он. − Я не ожидал, что буду так остро ощущать его отсутствие. Или чувствовать себя таким потерянным без него.

Кивнув, она снова посмотрела на небо с задумчивым выражением на лице. 

− Ты потерял важную часть себя и теперь ставишь под сомнение все: кто ты есть, кем был, кем хочешь быть.

Она была права. Его личность полностью переплелась со Справедливостью, и теперь он понятия не имел, кем был без духа, насколько то, что он думал, было его собственными мыслями, а насколько − влиянием Справедливости. Его истинное Я было потеряно давным-давно, куски личности отпадали с годами, чтобы освободить место для духа, разделяющего его разум. 

− Ты говоришь так, будто у тебя есть личный опыт в подобных вещах, − с любопытством глядя на нее, заметил он.

Она улыбнулась. 

− Я никогда не делила свой разум с духом, но в моей жизни произошло немало потрясений. Ты знал, что я когда-то была бардом? Я любила (или только так думала), но предательство любимого человека привело эту фазу моей жизни к плачевному итогу. Потом я присоединилась к церкви, чтобы искупить свои грехи. Я думала, что Создатель выбрал меня, что я действительно могу слышать Его голос так, как другие могут только представлять. Но никто мне не верил, пока я не встретилась со Стражем. Мы вместе боролись с Мором, но когда все закончилось, я потеряла свою цель. В конце концов, я стала левой рукой Верховной жрицы и снова обрела саму себя. А потом Джустиния умерла. В некотором смысле, единственной постоянной в моей жизни были перемены.

Андерс вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно эгоистичным из-за того, что погряз в собственных проблемах. 

− Мне жаль.

Удивленно моргнув, она склонила голову набок. 

− Почему?

− Даже не знаю… Просто я был так поглощен собой, что не замечал страданий других.

− Я не думаю, что это правда.

Глаза Андерса расширились от удивления. Поначалу Лелиана была с ним холодна, но теперь, когда он подумал об этом, то понял, что в последнее время она скорее поддерживала его. 

− Нет?

Она покачала головой. 

− Нет. Я наблюдала за тобой и не думаю, что ты способен игнорировать чужую боль. Говорят, что ты был целителем в Киркволле еще до того, как все развалилось. Я вижу эту доброту в тебе, в том, как ты заботишься о тех, кто тебя окружает, и в том добре, которое ты делаешь от имени Инквизиции. Табрис говорил, что ты всегда был слишком щедр со всеми и недостаточно щедр с самим собой. Я склонна согласиться с ним.

Андерс почувствовал, как его сердце слегка затрепетало. Он знал, что Лелиана путешествовала вместе со Стражем во время Мора, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что они все еще могут общаться. Мысль о старом командоре Стражей причиняла боль. Табрис дал ему шанс на новую жизнь, жизнь вне пределов досягаемости храмовников, а он ушел и бросил все. Он чувствовал себя сплошным разочарованием.

− Он также говорил, что ты забавный, − добавила Лелиана, − что ты напоминаешь ему Алистера. Но мы нечасто видим эту твою сторону. Это меня расстраивает.

Андерс все еще был поражен тем, что Табрис сравнил его с королем Ферелдена, поэтому не ответил.

Внезапно ее лицо озарила улыбка. 

− И он рассказал мне о твоем коте. Как же его звали? Лап?

− Сэр Ланселап, − ответил Андерс, чувствуя ком в горле.

− Ну да! − Лелиана радостно захлопала в ладоши и вдруг помолодела лет на десять или даже все двадцать. − Он и мне подарил домашнее животное, знаешь? Шмоплз.

Ее радость была заразительна. Улыбаясь, маг спросил: 

− Кошка? Или мабари?

− Это наг!

Широко раскрыв глаза, Андерс медленно переваривал услышанное. 

− Наг, − повторил он.

− Да. Они такие милые! Такие розовые и морщинистые. В этот момент одновременно, как по команде, трое нагов перебежали через поляну перед ними. Последний немного споткнулся, волоча одну из своих ног и оставляя на снегу красную полосу. − О нет! Смотри! Один из них ранен.

Андерс изумленно уставился на нее. Вот она, убийца и шпион, беспокоится о раненом животном. 

− Я смог бы вылечить ему ногу, если нам удастся его поймать, − предложил он.

Детская благодарность на ее лице согрела его настолько, что он больше не чувствовал холодных укусов ветра. Прижав палец к губам, требуя тишины, она направила его вниз по одной стороне дорожки, а сама пошла по другой. Двигаясь медленно и осторожно, они выслеживали нагов среди деревьев. Солнце поднялось над ними, пока они пытались поймать зверьков. В конце концов им удалось загнать этих тварей в углубление между несколькими скалами. Здоровые смогли убежать через небольшое отверстие, но раненый наг запутался в ежевике. Со скоростью, за которой невозможно было уследить, Лелиана поймала нага в охапку и развернула его, чтобы дать Андерсу доступ к раненой ноге.

− Ну−ну, − успокаивающе сказала она, по-видимому, не обращая внимания на когти зверька, царапающие ее руки.

Опустившись на колени рядом с ней, Андерс успокоил паникующее существо прикосновением и небольшим сонным заклинанием, а затем приступил к работе над раной. Она была неглубокой, но среди хищников, изобилии водившихся в этом районе, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы сделать нага легкой мишенью. 

− Этого должно хватить, − сказал он, когда закончил и присел на корточки.

Опустив взгляд на сонного милаху, которого держала в своих объятиях, Лелиана спросила: 

− Может, мне его оставить?

Андерс пожал плечами. 

− Инквизиция кажется не лучшим местом для домашних животных, но я ходил с кошкой на Глубинные тропы, так что кто я такой, чтобы судить?

Улыбнувшись, Лелиана легонько погладила нага по голове, а затем осторожно опустила на землю. 

− Нет. Пусть он лучше остается на свободе. По крайней мере, мы немного улучшили его шансы на выживание, − она повернулась и взглянула на мага. Было сложно что-либо прочесть по ее лицу, но что-то в силе ее взгляда заставило его покраснеть. − Спасибо, Вестник.

Он поморщился. 

− Пожалуйста, не зови меня так. Не тогда, когда мы одни.

− А как же мне тогда тебя называть? Конечно же, не Тревельян. Андерс? − На ее губах появилась таинственная улыбка. − Мы оба знаем, что это не твое настоящее имя.

Это застало его врасплох, но он не знал, почему так удивился; она была очень хорошо информирована. 

− Очевидно, так оно и есть. Но пусть будет Андерс. Оно было моим именем достаточно долго, чтобы стать правдой.

− Да, − кивнула она. − Тогда спасибо, Андерс. Ты достоин большей благодарности, чем позволяешь себе.

Внезапно Андерс ощутил облегчение, а пустота внутри него стала чуть менее болезненной, чем раньше. 

− Ты слишком добра, − мягко сказал он.

− Каждый судит по себе, − усмехнувшись, Лелиана снова повернулась к Убежищу. − Нам пора возвращаться, а то скоро нас начнут искать.


	10. Темные времена

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора:** Это глава - моя первая попытка повествования с точки зрения Дориана. Мне понравилось писать ее, но я не могла звать Андерса иначе, чем «Тревельян», потому что Дориан не знает, кто он на самом деле. И эта миссия одна из моих любимых в игре._

Дориан всегда считал себя довольно жизнерадостным − и даже когда его оптимизма не хватало, он, по крайней мере, хорошо умел притворяться, пока не добивался желаемого. Подобные навыки были обязательным требованием в Магистериуме, и еще в юном возрасте он понял, что гораздо хуже позволить честной реакции ускользнуть от его внимания, чем прикрывать свои чувства щедрым слоем безразличия. Так что Тевинтер и Орлей имели гораздо больше сходств, чем отличий Единственное важное различие заключалось в том, что Орлей опирался на фарфоровые маски, как на костыль, помогающий скрыть правду. Вестник был не из Тевинтера или Орлея, − Дориан даже сомневался в том, что он из Вольной Марки, − но где бы ни находилось родина этого человека, его явно никогда не вынуждали этому учиться.

Эмоции Тревельяна были необузданными, скрытыми лишь тончайшими щитами, и его уязвимость проявлялась с болезненной очевидностью. Не самые лучшие черты характера для того, кто стоит во главе такого движения, как Инквизиция, и, возможно, именно поэтому другие легко переступали через него. На самом деле, больше всего Вестника отличала пассивность, хотя иногда он демонстрировал вспышки, которые предполагали, что он не всегда был таким.

Дориан не очень-то прислушивался к дискуссии, шедшей в военном зале, прежде чем ворваться в дверь, чтобы предложить свои услуги, но он услышал достаточно, чтобы понять, что мнение Вестника не очень ценится −особенно человеком, возглавляющим армию Инквизиции. Умение улавливать оттенки взаимодействия членов группы являлось еще одним навыком, которому Дориан был хорошо обучен, и он с первого взгляда понял, что власть в организации не принадлежала Тревельяну, несмотря на то, что общественное мнение относилось к нему как к божественному посланнику. В то время как Тревельян пытался убедить остальных отправиться в Редклифф, командир, казалось, считал преследование магов пустой тратой времени, а Искательница была явно больше заинтересована в изгнании Алексиуса из замка, чем в получении поддержки от магов.

Но затем Соловей предложила решение, с которым согласился каждый − единственным неприятным последствием оказался риск для жизни Вестника. Дориан подозревал, что, если бы метка на руке не делала его столь необходимым для Инквизиции, для командира это не имело бы большого значения, но остальные все-таки казались более обеспокоенными. Сам Тревельян отнесся к риску пренебрежительно и принял окончательное решение, и его невнимание к собственной безопасности лишь усугубило беспокойство Дориана. Тревельян вел себя как человек, избежавший смертного приговора и теперь ожидающий, пока судьба, наконец, настигнет его.

И все же в Редклиффе все начиналось необычайно хорошо. Они довольно быстро взяли ситуацию под свой контроль, но потом Алексиус вытащил этот амулет и решил продемонстрировать свою магию времени. Вот тогда-то все и пошло наперекосяк, но, по крайней мере, происходящее обрело некую закономерность. Благодаря многолетней практике управления своими реакциями Дориан принял эту неудачу совершенно спокойно, но Тревельян не справился с шоком так же хорошо.

− Мы прошли сквозь время, − сказал Тревельян, как будто повторение этих слов могло помочь ему принять происходящее. − Это… безумие.

Он выглядел так очаровательно с этой маленькой морщинкой между бровями, его волосы были взъерошены после их путешествия и торчали во все стороны. Дориану не терпелось привести их в порядок с помощью нескольких прикосновений пальцев и языка, как это делает кошка, ухаживающая за котенком, но он передумал.

− Безумие заключается в том, что это может сделать с тканью мироздания, − сказал Дориан. − Мы не столько путешествовали во времени, сколько пробили в нем дыру и бросили в выгребную яму. Но не волнуйся. Я здесь с тобой. И я защищу тебя, − его рука опустилась на плечо Тревельяна, пока он говорил, хотя маг никак не мог вспомнить, когда решил положить ее туда. Это было тревожно; Тревельян определенно дал толчок чему-то внутри него. Инстинкту, вынуждающему Дориана испытывать желать защищать его. Инстинкт, который, как он думал, давным-давно в нем перегорел.

Взглянув на его руку, Тревельян слегка улыбнулся, прежде чем уйти от этого прикосновения с неожиданным самообладанием. Удивленный, Дориан еще внимательнее вгляделся в выражение лица Вестника. Возможно ли, что он недооценил этого человека? Может быть, видимость уязвимости − это просто форма брони, предназначенная для того, чтобы люди недооценивали его? 

− Возможно, это мое первое путешествие во времени, − довольно резко сказал Тревельян, − но не первая безумная схватка. Надеюсь, твое обещание помочь содержит план действий, направленных на то, чтобы вернуть нас в наше время?

Дориан пожал плечами: 

− Да, у меня есть кое-какие соображения на этот счет. Это прекрасные идеи, настоящие маленькие драгоценности.

− Будем надеяться, что это так.

Дориан постарался не рассердиться на сарказм, прозвучавший в его голосе. 

− Мы должны начать с того, чтобы осмотреться вокруг. Если мы будем знать, где находимся, получим больше шансов найти дорогу назад.

Тревельян кивнул, но тут же нахмурился, попытавшись открыть дверь и обнаружив, что она заперта. 

− А ты не думаешь, что кто-то еще мог быть втянут в этот разрыв?

− Сомневаюсь, что он был достаточно большим, чтобы вместить всю комнату, − ответил Дориан, помогая Тревельяну искать ключ у охранников. − Алексиус не рискнул бы вероятностью, что его самого или Феликса может затянуть в эту ловушку. Возможно, они там, где и когда мы их оставили. Во всяком случае, в некотором смысле. Ага! − вытащив ключ из кармана охранника, он поднял его, чтобы показать Тревельяну.

Тревельян кивнул в сторону двери и спросил: 

− Как ты думаешь, что пытался сделать Алексиус?

Дориан с легкой улыбкой подчинился молчаливому приказу и первым вышел в разрушенный зал. 

− Я полагаю, что его первоначальный план состоял в том, чтобы полностью удалить тебя из времени. Если бы это случилось, ты никогда не оказался бы в храме Священного праха и не разрушил бы план этого Старшего, − он замолчал, увидев, что Тревельян не идет за ним, а все еще стоит в дверях со странным выражением на лице.

− Убрать меня из времени... Ты думаешь, такое действительно возможно?

С тревогой осмыслив этот вопрос, Дориан задумался о том, почему Тревельян задал его. 

− Я бы не упоминал об этом, если бы не думал, что такое возможно.

Тревельян вздохнул, как будто был разочарован неудачей Алексиуса, и Дориан покачал головой, чувствуя сильную неприязнь к фатализму, что он продолжал видеть в Вестнике.

− Я думаю, что твой сюрприз в зале замка вынудил Алексиуса поступить безрассудно, − продолжил он, как будто его не прерывали, и Тревельян, наконец, присоединился к нему в коридоре. − Он швырнул нас в разрыв прежде, чем был готов. Я сопротивлялся этому, магия вышла из-под контроля, и вот мы здесь. В этом есть смысл?

− Такой же, как и во всем остальном.

Они начали исследовать подземелья, иногда возвращаясь назад, когда им преграждал путь рухнувший коридор или заросли красных кристаллов. Окружающая обстановка была кошмарной, но, возможно, именно странная природа их окружения помогла Дориану забыть о серьезности их положения. Все казалось слишком похожим на сон, чтобы быть реальным, как небольшое путешествие через Тень вместо путешествия в другое время. Возможно, это о чем-то говорило. С каких это пор мысль о том, что ты находишься в Тени, стала утешительной?

− Не трогай его, − резко предупредил Тревельян, когда Дориан протянул руку, чтобы опереться на красный камень, растущий из ближайшей стены. Вибрирующий алый свет отбрасывал странное свечение на его черты, делая углы более жесткими, а линии и шрамы более яркими.

Повернувшись, чтобы изучить камень, Дориан спросил:

− Что это?

− Красный лириум. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о рыцаре-командоре Киркволла?

− Киркволл? Я помню кое-что об их церкви, но ничего особенного об их храмовниках.

Невеселый смешок сорвался с губ Тревельяна, и он зашагал дальше. 

− Ну, конечно, именно это всем и запомнилось.

− И? Разве ты не собираешься объяснить?

− Достаточно сказать, что красный лириум может свести человека с ума.

Войдя в другую комнату, они услышали зловещий гул чьего-то голоса. Это был один из магов, распевающий церковный гимн, совершенно не осознающий, где находится. Тревельян посмотрел на эльфа с болью и сочувствием, но Дориан махнул рукой, побуждая его идти дальше. Они не могли себе позволить помогать каждой бедной душе, которую находили, а, по всем признакам, этому магу уже нельзя было помочь.

Они нашли Великую чародейку в камере, заполненной красным лириумом, кристаллы которого буквально росли вокруг ее тела, и на этот раз зрелище заставило остановиться даже Дориана.

− Ты жив! − воскликнула она. − Как же так? Я видела, как ты исчез в разрыве.

Дориан объяснил ей ситуацию, и она восприняла ее довольно спокойно. С другой стороны, чародейка была практически съедена заживо светящимися красными кристаллами, так что она могла привыкнуть к сумасшествию, творящемуся вокруг.

− С тобой все в порядке? − спросил Тревельян, как будто ответ был не очевиден, и прислонился к решетке камеры, чтобы получше видеть женщину.

− Пожалуйста, − взмолилась она, − остановите это! Алексиус служит Старшему. Он могущественнее, чем Создатель. Никто не может бросить ему вызов и выжить.

Тревельян вцепился руками в один из прутьев решетки. 

− Этот магистр пожалеет, что просто не убил меня.

Прервавший их, чтобы уточнить дату, Дориан поморщился, услышав ответ. 

− Целый год, − поймав взгляд Тревельяна, он сказал: − Наша единственная надежда − найти амулет, который Алексиус использовал, чтобы отправить нас сюда. Если он все еще существует, я могу использовать его, чтобы снова открыть разрыв в том самом месте, откуда мы прибыли. Возможно.

− Хорошо, − сказала Фиона.

− Я сказал, возможно. С той же вероятностью нас может превратить в фарш.

− Ты должен попытаться. Ваш шпион Лелиана тоже здесь. Ты должен найти ее и побыстрее, пока Старший не узнал о твоем присутствии.

Дориану пришлось практически силой оттащить Тревельяна от камеры, но он стряхнул его руки, как только они снова оказались в коридоре. 

− Как ты думаешь, кто этот Старший? − спросил Тревельян.

− Я подозреваю, что это предводитель Венатори. Какой-то магистр, стремящийся к божественности. Все та же старая песня. Давайте поиграем с магией, которую мы не понимаем. Это сделает нас невероятно сильными. И ничего страшного, если мы разорвем ткань времени в процессе.

Тревельян кивнул, не отвечая на шутливый тон Дориана. 

− Нам нужно найти Лелиану.

Следующим человеком, которого они нашли, была не шпионка, а Искательница. Она читала какой-то стих из Песни, но не религиозная мантра заставила Дориана стиснуть зубы. Может быть, Кассандра и не была заметно поглощена красным лириумом, но он все равно заразил ее; глаза горели, и мерцание красного света витало вокруг нее, как призрачная аура.

− Ты вернулся! − воскликнула она. − Неужели Андрасте дала нам еще один шанс? Конец, и вправду, близок, раз мертвые возвращаются к жизни.

− Я не воскрес из мертвых, − ответил Тревельян. − Я только… ну, это трудно объяснить, − он взглянул на Дориана в поисках поддержки.

− Алексиус послал нас вперед во времени, − ответил тевинтерец. − Если мы найдем его, то сможем вернуться в настоящее.

Надежда наполнила глаза Кассандры, когда она посмотрела на них. 

− Вернуться назад во времени? Тогда вы можете сделать так, чтобы ничего из этого никогда не происходило?

Тревельян решительно кивнул. 

− Да, таков наш план.

Кассандра вздохнула с облегчением, избегая прикосновения Тревельяна, когда он протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться на ноги. Дориан подумал, что это объяснимо, особенно после предупреждений Тревельяна о красном лириуме, но его поступок казался инстинктивным жестом человека, привыкшего помогать. Когда Кассандра, хромая, вышла из камеры, она рассказала им о том, что произошло, пока их не было, о появлении Старшего, о падении Орлесианской империи после убийства императрицы, о том, как армия демонов неуклонно завоевывала мир. Дориан отказывался даже рассматривать эти события как истину, уверенный, что они могут изменить все, если дать им шанс. Тревельян выглядел менее уверенным, но не менее решительным; Дориан понял, что под хрупким фасадом скрывается человек стальной выдержки. 

В соседней камере они нашли гнома. 

− Блондинчик! − воскликнул Варрик. − Ах ты, хитрожопый хрен! Как тебе удалось сбежать на этот раз?

Тревельян улыбнулся, хотя выражение его лица было напряженным. 

− Мы не совсем сбежали. Просто сделали небольшой крюк во времени. У нас есть план, чтобы вернуться и исправить все это.

− То, что связано с тобой, всегда очень странно.

Тревельян с тревогой в глазах заметил: 

− Ты выглядишь не очень хорошо, Варрик. Что случилось?

− Пытался не сдохнуть от красного лириума? И кое-что еще гораздо хуже. Просто к слову.

− Может быть, я смогу... − Тревельян протянул руку, чтобы дотронуться до Варрика, но гном отстранился и покачал головой.

− Нет. Уже слишком поздно, Блондинчик. Просто вернись, чтобы это исправить, и все будет в порядке, − он взглянул на Кассандру и рассмеялся. − И кстати, банда снова в сборе. Что же теперь может пойти не так?

Дориану нравилось отношение гнома к ситуации. Но атмосфера позитива быстро увяла, когда они приблизились к камере Лелианы. Эхо голосов, звенящих в сырых коридорах, было наполнено гневом и открытым неповиновением и периодически прерывалось звуками пыток. Тревельян вздрогнул от криков Лелианы, как будто они причиняли ему физическую боль, и Дориан мог с уверенностью сказать, что Вестник чувствовал себя ответственным за те ужасы, которые произошли в его отсутствие. Несмотря на просьбу Кассандры соблюдать осторожность, Тревельян резко ворвался в комнату, на мгновение заколебавшись, когда рассмотрел Лелиану. Дориан не мог винить его за это. Хотя она, казалось, была свободна от влияния красного лириума, шпионка была в худшем состоянии, чем двое других соратников Вестника. Она была замучена до полусмерти, но все же воспользовалась тем, что их появление отвлекло внимание охраны, и убила своего мучителя, используя только ноги. Впечатляюще, но в то же время пугающе.

−Ты жив, − сказала она, с удивлением глядя на Тревельяна, когда тот снял ее с цепей.

− Теперь ты в безопасности, − мягко сказал он, растирая ее запястья, чтобы восстановить кровообращение.

Ее лицо потемнело от его слов, и она отдернула руки. 

− К черту, безопасность. Если ты вернулся из мертвых, то нужно сделать больше. Тебе нужно покончить с этим, − она оглянулась на остальных, словно предупреждая, чтобы они не смели жалеть ее. − У тебя есть оружие? Магистр, наверное, уже в своих покоях.

Шокированный ее резкостью, Дориан понял, что не обладает и малой толикой ее стойкости; он бы рыдал, как ребенок, если бы пережил тот кошмар, через который прошла она. 

− Разве... − начал он, качая головой. − Разве тебе не интересно, как мы сюда попали?

Лелиана пристально посмотрела на него, собирая лук и колчан со стрелами. 

− Нет.

Он попытался объяснить ей, что произошло, несмотря на ее безразличие, пытаясь заставить ее понять, что они могут все исправить. Они могли бы предотвратить все те страдания, которые она испытала.

− Хватит, − отрезала она. − Для тебя это все игра. Какое-то будущее, которое, как вы надеетесь, никогда не будет существовать. А я страдала. Весь мир страдал. Все это было по-настоящему.

Потрясенный Дориан заговорил снова, прежде чем у него хватило ума остановиться. Его потребность понять пересилила чувство самосохранения. 

− Что случилось, пока нас не было?

− Перестань болтать.

Взгляд Лелианы заставил его вздрогнуть, но он просто не мог держать рот на замке. 

− Я просто хотел получить информацию.

− Нет, ты болтаешь, чтобы заполнить тишину. Не случилось ничего, о чем вы хотели бы услышать.

После этого они почти не разговаривали, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы найти Алексиуса и сбежать от этого кошмара, пока не стало слишком поздно, чтобы все исправить. Они должны были пробиваться через разрушенный замок, каждый угол которого открывал путь бродячим демонам или безумным культистам. Дориан не привык использовать так много боевой магии. Дома они использовали боевую магию скорее в состязаниях, чем в настоящей битве, но остальные сражались с эффективностью, которая заставляла стыдиться недостаточности своих умений. Даже Тревельян был силой, с которой приходилось считаться в бою, стихийная магия вылетала из его посоха с легкостью, в которой чувствовался опыт. Больший опыт, чем мог бы получить обычный маг Башни из тихого уголка Вольной Марки. Однако его истинная сила заключалась в исцелении − области тайных знаний, которую Дориан никогда не находил особенно интересной. Тревельян удерживал остальных на ногах бесконечной цепью заклинаний, чье действие длилось гораздо дольше, чем у целебных зелий, которые очень быстро заканчивались.

Но это стоило Вестнику немалых усилий. Дориан видел напряжение в том, как он опирался на посох, когда шел, в его вздрагивающих пальцах, когда он толкал дверь. Остальные за последний год пережили столько ужасов, что, казалось, не замечали, как выдохся Тревельян, так что Дориану оставалось только попросить Вестника о передышке.

− Нам нужно немного отдохнуть и восстановить силы, − сказал он. − Мы почти открыли эту чертову дверь, и ты знаешь, что Алексиус будет готов к бою, как только мы туда попадем.

− У нас нет на это времени, − запротестовала Лелиана. Ее глаза пылали гневом, когда она ходила взад-вперед.

− Нет. Он прав, − сказала Кассандра. − Нам нужно немного отдышаться.

− Я и сам собирался это сказать, − признался Варрик. − Мои ноги короче, чем у всех остальных, понимаешь?

Тревельян усмехнулся, присел на стул и откинулся на спинку. Дориан с облегчением среагировал на этот звук, радуясь тому, что гном все еще мог рассмешить Вестника, несмотря на окружающее его облако меланхолии.

Усевшись рядом с ним, Дориан вложил ему в руку лириумное зелье. Когда Тревельян вопросительно посмотрел на тевинтерца, он объяснил: 

− Тебе нужнее, чем мне.

Откупорив склянку, Тревельян с облегчением глотнул зелья.

− Как ты стал таким умелым целителем? − спросил Дориан. − Магия восстановления не слишком популярна в Тевинтере.

Печальная улыбка мелькнула на лице Тревельяна, и это выражение было так болезненно мимолетно, что Дориан поймал себя на том, что смотрит на губы мужчины в надежде, что оно вернется. 

− У меня была большая практика.

− Я так понимаю, в Оствике было много людей с синяками и шишками? Или ты просто имеешь в виду свое время в Инквизиции? Если это так, ты должно быть быстро учишься.

Тревельян повернулся и посмотрел на него с такой отстраненностью, что Дориану стало не по себе. Кроме того, он был совершенно уверен, что Вестник поймал взгляд, устремленный на его губы.

− Я знаю, что ты делаешь, − тихо сказал Тревельян, так тихо, что никто в комнате, вероятно, не услышал бы его слов. − Я и сам когда-то неплохо в этом разбирался. Но тебе стоит поберечь свое очарование для кого-то, кто не видит тебя насквозь, − оттолкнувшись от стола, он добавил, снова улыбнувшись: − Спасибо за лириум.

Дориан посмотрел ему вслед и на мгновение застыл в изумлении. Не так уж часто кто-то отвергал его так основательно, но, несмотря на реакцию, которую Тревельян, вероятно, намеревался вызвать, Дориан почувствовал себя лишь заинтригованным сильнее, чем прежде. Этот человек был загадкой, а Дориан всегда имел серьезную слабость к тайнам.

− Нам нужно двигаться, − нетерпеливо сказала Лелиана, но Тревельян уже направился к двери.

− Пошли, − сказал он, и остальные последовали за ним.


	11. Добро пожаловать в Инквизицию

Разлом вернул их к тому самому моменту, когда они ушли, но когда Андерс повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своих спутников, то почувствовал тяжесть _этого почти будущего_ и понял, что никогда не сможет забыть его. Взгляд на Кассандру заставил его вспомнить безнадежность в ее глазах, усталость в ее позе, которую, как он знал, она обычно себе не позволяла. Глядя на Лелиану, он видел затравленное выражение на ее измученном лице в тот момент, когда демоны все же схватили ее. Теперь она с любопытством смотрела на него, и он отвернулся, не в силах примирить в своей голове две ее версии.

Дрожа, он повернулся к Алексиусу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот упал на колени. 

− Ты победил, − сказал магистр, сдаваясь. − Нет смысла продолжать эту шараду. − Он поднял глаза на сына, и лицо его исказилось от боли. − Феликс...

− Все будет хорошо, отец.

− Ты же умрешь!

− Все умирают.

Андерс хмуро наблюдал за тем, как солдаты Инквизиции уводят Алексиуса. Он почти почувствовал жалость к нему. Он знал, каково это − обречь других на гибель ради общего дела, творить зло в надежде, что когда-нибудь цель оправдает средства. Его собственный выбор, возможно, и не был таким уж неверным, как тот, что сделал Алексиус, но это не означало, что он не вызвал огромное цунами последствий, б _о_ льших, чем можно было ожидать. Хотя маг ненавидел все, что олицетворял собой Алексиус, он не мог судить этого человека, не осуждая при этом самого себя.

− Блондинчик, − рука Варрика на его спине была теплой. − С тобой все в порядке? Ты выглядишь так, будто увидел привидение.

− Вообще-то, увидел несколько, − Андерса переполняли эмоции, но он откашлялся, одарив гнома самой непринужденной улыбкой, которую только смог изобразить. − Но я в порядке. 

Он отвел взгляд, как только тот встретился со взглядом Варрика. Андерс не мог смотреть гному в глаза, не видя того, другого, съеденного заживо тем самым веществом, которого он больше всего боялся.

− А выглядишь так, будто врешь, − Варрик несколько раз похлопал его по плечу, а потом опустил руку.

− Со мной все будет в порядке… в итоге.

− Так-то лучше.

Кассандра присоединилась к ним, разглядывая Андерса и явные следы сражения на его одежде. 

− Куда же вас занесло? − спросила она строго. − Вы исчезли только на мгновение, но у меня такое чувство, что вы отсутствовали гораздо дольше.

− И у меня в голове эти странные воспоминания, − согласился Варрик. − Точно знаю, что ничего этого не было, но почему-то помню... Сейчас они исчезают.

− Хорошо. Пусть они исчезнут, − твердо сказал Андерс. − Этого не должно было случиться.

− Но куда же вы попали? − настойчиво повторила Кассандра.

Тут вмешался Дориан, пояснивший: 

− В будущее и обратно. Как бы уныло это ни прозвучало, все-таки такой вариант предпочтительнее противоположного. Гораздо меньше шансов случайно предотвратить свое собственное рождение.

− Не знаю, − пробормотал Андерс. − Я могу придумать несколько вещей, которые мог бы изменить в прошлом.

Их разговор был прерван ритмичными шагами солдат, входивших в тронный зал. На их доспехах красовался герб Ферелдена, и Андерс отступил на несколько шагов, увидев светловолосого мужчину, вошедшего в комнату. Устремив хмурый взгляд на Фиону, тот произнес с иронией:.

− Великая чародейка, представь себе, как я был удивлен, узнав, что ты отдала замок Редклифф некоему магистру из Тевинтера! 

− Король Алистер, − Фиона в ответ почти всхлипнула.

− А я-то был совершенно уверен, что Редклифф принадлежит эрлу Тигану!

Андерс поморщился, услышав это. Он знал, что король вырос в Редклиффе и что нынешний эрл этой деревни − его дядя. Маги поставили себя в трудное положение, перейдя ему дорогу.

− Ваше величество, мы не собирались этого делать...

− Хватит! − оборвал ее король. − Я хотел помочь, но ты сделала это невозможным. Ты и твои последователи больше не желанные гости в Ферелдене.

− Но у нас сотни людей, которые нуждаются в защите. Куда мы пойдем?

Андерс знал, что ему следует держать рот на замке. Маг чувствовал, как глаза Кассандры прожигают дыру в его затылке, но он не мог молча стоять и смотреть, как упускается такая возможность. 

− Ну, мы пришли сюда за поддержкой, − заметил он и услышал, как Кассандра вздохнула. − Нам нужны маги, чтобы закрыть Брешь. 

Фиона настороженно посмотрела на него. 

− И каковы же условия этого соглашения? 

Он едва не поинтересовался, почему она не проявила свой ум и предусмотрительность раньше и не задала этот вопрос тевинтерскому магистру, прежде чем отказаться от свободы магов.

− Надеюсь, лучше, чем предложил Алексиус, − вставил Дориан. − Работа в Инквизиции − более достойный выбор, правда?

Очевидно, смирившись с ситуацией, Кассандра сказала: 

− Я предлагаю призвать магов на службу. Они показали, на что могут быть способны, если им дать слишком много свободы.

Кассандра была права, но Андерс не мог пойти на компромисс, не тогда, когда у него, наконец, появился шанс предложить магам свободу, за которую он так долго боролся. 

− Мы сочли бы за честь, если бы вы сражались на стороне Инквизиции в качестве союзников, − ему показалось, что он услышал за спиной приглушенный смех Варрика, и сила взгляда Кассандры ударила его, как жар огненного шара.

− Мы обсудим это позже, − пообещала Искательница сквозь стиснутые зубы.

От Фионы не ускользнуло недовольство Кассандры, но она, казалось, была удивлена предложением Андерса. 

− Тогда я буду молиться, чтобы вся остальная Инквизиция сдержала ваше обещание, Вестник, − сказала она, опустив голову.

− Брешь угрожает всему Тедасу, − Андерс повысил голос и огляделся, посмотрев на каждого, кто был в зале, даже выдержав на мгновение гневный взгляд Кассандры. − Сейчас мы не можем позволить себе быть разделенными. Мы не можем бороться с этой опасностью без вас. Но любой шанс на успех требует полной отдачи.

Король Алистер все еще выглядел разозленным, но он смотрел на Андерса со странным выражением, в котором было любопытство… и что-то еще. Андерс надеялся, что не узнавание. Оглянувшись на Фиону, король посоветовал: 

− На вашем месте я бы принял это предложение. В любом случае, вам придется покинуть мое королевство.

Фиона, конечно, согласилась, но Андерс был слишком ошеломлен тем, что только что совершил, чтобы заметить это. Как долго он мечтал об этом дне? С тех пор как ребенком прибыл в Башню Круга, прижимая к груди вышитую подушку своей матери, а на его щеках высыхали слезы. Он не знал, хватит ли у него сил сохранить приобретенную для магов свободу, но это было больше, чем он смог когда-либо сделать.

− Ты сделал это, Блондинчик, − мягко сказал Варрик, снова похлопав его по спине. − Теперь давай просто надеяться, что ты сможешь это пережить.

Король Алистер подошел к Андерсу и задумчиво взглянул на него. 

− Это ты…

− Вестник. Тревельян, − быстро ответил Андерс, но тут же увидел, что король не купился на эту ложь. − Я определенно не тот беглый маг, которому вы помогли попасть в Стражи, − добавил он более мягко, надеясь, что король поймет. − Или маг, которого вы встретили в Киркволле и который сопровождал Защитницу.

− Перепутал, − наконец сказал король. − Я тебя кое с кем перепутал.

− Да, мне уже говорили об этом.

Кивнув в сторону Фионы, Алистер сказал: 

− Я надеюсь, что тебе повезет с ними больше, чем мне. Но ты, вероятно, сделаешь все возможное, не правда ли? Ты же их понимаешь.

− Да.

Кивнув, король отвернулся, и Андерс вздохнул с облегчением, но момент спокойствия быстро закончился. Кассандра схватила его за руку и сказала: 

− Идем! Нам нужно вернуться в Убежище и разобраться со всем этим.

− А можно мне пойти с тобой? − спросил Дориан, шагая рядом с ними. − Я бы хотел взглянуть на Брешь поближе, если ты не возражаешь.

Кассандра нахмурилась, но Андерс со всей серьезностью обдумал его просьбу. Хотя они познакомились совсем недавно, ему казалось, что он уже достаточно хорошо понимает Дориана. Он видел в этом маге из Тевинтера себя (или, по крайней мере, того человека, которым был когда-то), поэтому знал, что все это обаяние и нахальство были, скорее всего, только щитом, способным держать всех вокруг на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дориан казался порядочным человеком, непохожим на прочих представителей своего народа, желающим поступать правильно, и Андерс уважал его за это. Но Дориан был также кокетлив и дерзок, достаточно прямолинеен, и его намерения были очевидны. Андерс не хотел давать ему надежду. Ни сейчас, когда он все еще не мог до конца сам в себе разобраться, ни потом, поскольку не был уверен, будет ли он когда-нибудь готов вновь позволить своему сердцу любить. 

− Должен признаться, я удивлен, − сказал он, наконец.

Выражение лица Дориана стало серьезным. 

− Мы оба видели, что может произойти, если этот Старший и его культ достигнут цели. Не все тевинтерцы так страшны. Некоторые из нас веками противостояли подобному безумию. Я считаю своим долгом бороться вместе с тобой и делать все возможное, чтобы это будущее никогда не наступило.

Андерс взглянул на Кассандру, но та лишь обреченно вздохнула. 

− Тогда добро пожаловать в Инквизицию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **От автора** : Я сдвинула просьбу Дориана о вступлении в Инквизицию, потому что в этом больше смысла. Когда я просматривала эту миссию в игре, то думала, что это странно, что Дориан не говорит: "Эй, я могу остаться?" − пока они не проведут свой небольшой разбор полетов в Убежище. Не похоже на то, что Редклифф и Убежище находятся прямо по соседству, или у них есть портал, который позволяет путешествовать в одно мгновение. Ему пришлось бы тащиться вместе с ними всю дорогу до Убежища, а потом это должно быть шоком, что он хочет остаться? Я понимаю, почему они сделали это с точки зрения сюжетного потока в игре, но это на самом деле не имеет смысла, когда начинаешь думать об этом. В любом случае, много странного замечаешь, когда смотришь игровое видео с черепашьей скоростью. ;)


	12. Сплошная головная боль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Я понимаю, что в игре отказ Каллена от лириума не раскрывается, пока они не доберутся до Скайхолда, но из разговоров понятно, что он перестал принимать его, когда присоединился к Инквизиции. Мне трудно поверить, что он не сталкивался с симптомами отмены с самого начала, поэтому я чувствовала, что мне нужно было обратиться к ним при написании главы с его точки зрения. И у него вроде как плохой день..._

Каллен был так зол, что просто в глазах темнело. Не помогало и то, что он уже несколько дней плохо спал, мучимый ночными кошмарами, вспоминая пытки, которые ему пришлось пережить во время Мора в Башне. На протяжении многих лет ему удавалось подавлять эти воспоминания, но несколько недель без лириума − и все они вернулись в ярких красках.

После того, что случилось в Киркволле, Каллен хотел полностью порвать с храмовниками, и отказ от лириума был важным шагом в этом процессе. Но преодолеть зависимость было нелегко. И небезопасно. Многие умерли, пытаясь это сделать, и, судя по тому, насколько ужасными были симптомы даже на этой ранней стадии, он задавался вопросом, хватит ли у него сил вынести все это. С каждым днем симптомы становились слабее, но сегодня его словно вернули в первые дни после отказа от лириума: его голова пульсировала в такт ударам сердца, а кожа была одновременно слишком горячей и чересчур холодной. В самом начале он рассказал Кассандре о своем решении, и она поддержала его, но его постоянно беспокоило, каковы будут последствия, если он потеряет концентрацию в важный момент.

Он чувствовал бы себя более уверенным в принятом решении, если бы Андерс не продолжал подкидывать ему причины снова начать принимать лириум. Было достаточно трудно следить за магами, уже присоединившимися к Инквизиции, но теперь ему приходилось наблюдать за всеми восставшими мятежниками, не обладая реальной властью над ними, а все потому, что Вестник устно дал им свободу, которую подтвердил чертов король Ферелдена, присутствующий в качестве свидетеля. Он в раздражении ударил ладонью по карте, расстеленной на столе, обрадовавшись уколу боли, когда рука приземлилась на один из маркеров; по крайней мере, эта боль была мгновенной, не похожей на агонию абстиненции.

И был еще сам Андерс. С магом и без того хватало хлопот, но небольшой ритуал Соласа только усилил беспокойство Каллена, напомнив обо всех ужасах, свидетелем которых он стал за годы своего пребывания в ордене храмовников. Разум мага и так был уязвим для демонов, а Андерс достаточно долго соседствовал с духом, чтобы привыкнуть к подобному ощущению, и, вполне возможно, легко мог не заметить присутствия демона в своем разуме, пока не стало бы слишком поздно. Каллен не доверял ему раньше, но сейчас он доверял ему еще меньше.

Андерс. Человек, один поступок которого причинил столько боли и страданий всему Тедасу. Маг-отступник, являющийся рекордсменом по количеству попыток побега из любой Башни. Маг, который ускользнул из Башни Ферелдена в идеальный момент, избежав ситуации, ставшей худшим опытом в жизни Каллена. Каллен не мог заставить себя простить Андерса за многое, но сверхъестественная способность мага уворачиваться от последствий своих действий была на самом верху списка. И он сделал это снова. Удобно устроился в рядах Инквизиции и использовал свое влиятельное положение для удовлетворения собственных амбиций, не заботясь о последствиях, с которыми теперь приходилось разбираться Каллену.

− Каллен?

Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Жозефина стоит в дверях и неуверенно смотрит на него.

− Что такое? − рявкнул он.

− Прибыли новые маги. Нам нужно обеспечить их жильем.

− А разве это не твоя работа?

Приподняв брови, она ответила: 

− Да, но мне придется переселить несколько солдат, потому я и хотела сначала переговорить с тобой.

Он выпрямился, и острая боль пронзила его шею. 

− Просто делай то, что должна.

Озабоченно склонив голову, Жозефина подошла к столу. 

− Ты что, заболел?

− Я в полном порядке. Но мне было бы лучше, если бы мы не позволили Вестнику принять такое глупое решение.

− Такова уж ситуация… к несчастью, − согласилась она. − Но мы просто должны сделать все, что в наших силах.

Усмехнувшись, он покачал головой и сразу же пожалел о своем движении, поскольку от этого комната стала лениво вращаться вокруг него. 

− Я просто не могу понять, почему Кассандра не вмешалась. Она была там! Она могла бы остановить его.

Жозефина вздохнула. 

− Не думаю, что у нее был большой выбор. Андерс никогда не скрывал своих намерений, а маги слишком упрямы, чтобы добровольно пойти на уступки. В конце концов, возможно, это решение было правильным. Мы получим больше выгоды от магов в качестве союзников, чем от пленников.

− Завеса разорвана! − импульсивно воскликнул он. − Среди магов могут появиться одержимые, над которыми не будет никакого надзора!

− Они все еще часть Инквизиции, − напомнила она, − а ты командуешь ее армией. Если они выйдут за рамки дозволенного, ты имеешь право вмешаться.

− Я надеюсь, что этого будет достаточно, − нахмурившись, он повернулся и начал расхаживать по комнате. − Потребуется время, чтобы организовать наши войска и магов-новобранцев для похода на вершину. Но чем больше времени мы им даем, тем больше шансов появления одержимых. Мы можем потерять жизни прежде, чем у нас будет шанс даже попытаться закрыть Брешь.

− Мы делаем все, что в наших силах.

Остановившись, он ткнул в нее пальцем. 

− Этого недостаточно!

Жозефина нахмурила брови. 

− Ты сам на себя не похож, Каллен. Что происходит?

− Происходит то, что мы имеем высокомерного, титулованного мага, управляющего Инквизицией.

− Он здесь не главный.

Каллен всплеснул руками: 

− С тем же успехом он мог бы всем тут заправлять.

Прищурившись, она заметила: 

− В этом есть что-то личное, не так ли?

− Что?

− Это… что бы там ни произошло между тобой и Вестником. Это очень личное для тебя.

Подавив свой гнев, он глубоко вздохнул и положил руки на стол, глядя вниз на карту Ферелдена и маленький кружок, который отмечал Башню на озере Каленхад. 

− Я знаю его очень давно, дольше, чем кто-либо из вас. Там, в Башне Круга Ферелдена, он постоянно досаждал нам, все время доставлял неприятности собратьям-магам своим поведением. Заставлял их возмущаться царящей несправедливостью, а потом просто бросал их, как только находил способ ускользнуть из Круга.

Жозефина прислонилась к противоположной стороне стола, свеча на ее планшете судорожно мерцала. 

− Это было очень давно. Я подозреваю, он немного изменился с тех пор.

− Изменился? Он бы не сидел здесь до сих пор, если бы все время не добивался своего. Он не может терпеть никаких ограничений, даже когда это делается для его собственной безопасности, и ему нельзя доверять.

− Боюсь, я не могу с тобой согласиться, − они оба вздрогнули при звуке нового голоса. Лелиана вышла из тени в углу комнаты, и Каллен задался вопросом, как долго она стояла там, подслушивая. − Вначале у меня были одни лишь сомнения на его счет. После сделанного им в Киркволле, я думала, что самое лучшее в сложившейся ситуации − держать его под контролем, стараясь предотвратить еще одну катастрофу, но его действия за последние несколько недель изменили мое мнение. У него доброе сердце. Самый большой недостаток Вестника заключается в том, что он слушает его слишком часто, даже когда это сбивает его с истинного пути.

Каллен изумленно покачал головой. 

− Значит, он и тебя очаровал? У него это хорошо получается.

− Каллен, − резко произнесла Лелиана. − Ты забываешь, кто я и чем занимаюсь. Меня не так легко обмануть.

− Если бы я не знала тебя лучше, − задумчиво произнесла Жозефина, глядя на Каллена со странным выражением лица, − я могла бы подумать, что ты… завидуешь. − Жалость. Вот что он увидел в ее глазах.

Гнев вспыхнул в душе Каллена, и он испытал искушение перевернуть столешницу с картой только для того, чтобы на мгновение ощутить удовольствие, наблюдая, как все эти маленькие маркеры разлетятся по комнате. Он сдержался, сжав кулаки, и сделал шаг назад от стола. 

− У него нет ничего, что могло бы заставить меня завидовать.

Две женщины обменялись понимающими взглядами, и он разочарованно застонал.

− Мне нужно подышать свежим воздухом, − отрезал Каллен и вышел из комнаты. Гнев только усилил головную боль, и солнечный свет ударил ему в глаза, словно кинжалом, когда он вышел наружу. Нестерпимо яркий, несмотря на тошнотворную зеленую рану, видневшуюся на горизонте. Поморщившись, он нашел угол, где сгущалась тень, и прислонился спиной к каменной стене, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не дать своему черепу развалиться на куски.

− Что-то не так, командир? − спросил низкий голос с таким грохотом, что головная боль Каллена только усилилась. Кунари. Только его не хватало. − У тебя такой напряженный вид.

− Я в порядке, − проворчал он в ответ.

− Ну, если понадобится кто-то, кто поможет тебе расслабиться, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Съежившись, Каллен затаил дыхание, пока не услышал, как Железный Бык уходит. Ему нужно было найти менее людное место, чтобы окончательно погрузиться в свои страдания. Щурясь от яркого солнечного света, он шел по тропинке, ведущей из Убежища, пока не отыскал тенистое место под деревом. Он не ушел далеко, просто достаточно, чтобы быть вне поля зрения любого, кто мог бы бродить по деревне. Потирая виски, он прислонился спиной к дереву и попытался восстановить душевное равновесие.

Чувствуя себя загнанным зверем, Каллен не понимал, как ему донести свое мнение до остальных, не выглядя при этом полным дураком. Он не завидовал Андерсу. Он не мог. Маг был безрассуден, недисциплинирован и упрям до крайности, всегда выдвигал какие-то планы и критиковал любого, чьи поступки выходили за рамки его нынешнего мировоззрения. Каллен ненавидел Андерса. Ненавидел за то, что тот был так самоуверен, что мог позволить себе следовать своим путем. За то, что отказывался подчиняться чьей-либо воле, кроме собственной. За то, что вовлекал других в свои дела одной лишь силой страсти. Он ненавидел Андерса за все, чем он был, а Каллен − нет.

Черт. Он и вправду завидовал, не так ли?

Шорох в кустах прервал его размышления. Он предположил, что это какой-то дикий зверек, но потом услышал знакомый хруст сапог по снегу и понял, что ему не повезло. Может быть, если он не будет двигаться, то сможет остаться незамеченным. Но шаги остановились совсем рядом, и любопытство, наконец, взяло верх. Но когда Каллен увидел, кто это был, он пожалел, что не закрыл глаза.

Андерс стоял в нескольких шагах от него, держа в ладонях пригоршню стеблей эльфийского корня, и еще больше их торчало из сумки, висевшей у него на плече. Он не выглядел таким самодовольным, как ожидал Каллен. Напротив, его брови были озабоченно сдвинуты, когда он изучал лицо Каллена. 

− Тебе больно, − заметил он, и Каллен был ошеломлен сочувствием, прозвучавшим в его голосе.

− Я в порядке, − машинально ответил Каллен, но Андерс уже не слушал его, убирая растения в сумку и подходя ближе, чтобы окинуть его еще одним оценивающим взглядом.

− Мигрень? И, судя по всему, очень сильная. Я собирал растения для мастера Адана, чтобы пополнить запасы наших зелий, но в сыром виде эльфийский корень не очень эффективен... − он поднял руки, но заколебался. − Можно мне?

Каллен увернулся от его прикосновения, но это движение лишь вызвало приступ головокружения, от которого он чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги. Андерс инстинктивно протянул руку, чтобы поддержать Каллена, и тот был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Каллен почувствовал запах эльфийского корня на пальцах мага, когда тот переместил руки с его плеч на подбородок, осторожно обхватив его лицо. Андерс сосредоточенно закрыл глаза, а Каллен застонал, когда магия хлынула в него. Он понял, что звук был почти неприличным, как только услышал его, но не смог сдержать облегчения, наступившего в тот же миг, когда мерцающая волна энергии отодвинула пульсирующую боль и заменила ее успокаивающим покалыванием эйфории. Его зрение прояснилось, и когда он снова открыл глаза, то смог увидеть каждую крошечную морщинку на лице Андерса и золотые искорки в его глазах.

− Так лучше? − спросил маг, и Каллен не смог найти слов, чтобы ответить, но выражение его лица, должно быть, успокоило Андерса, потому что он отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. − У тебя часто бывают такие головные боли? − он задумчиво рассматривал Каллена. − Они могут быть вызваны чем-то серьезным.

Увидев сочувствие в его глазах, Каллен вспомнил, почему он никогда не пытался арестовать Андерса в Киркволле. Он видел, что маг творит добро в своей клинике. И хотя он не переставал ненавидеть его, Каллен понимал, что не сможет найти оправдание своему поступку и запереть Андерса в Казематах, когда маг, наконец-то, сумел с пользой распорядиться своей свободой. 

− Ничего страшного, − наконец сказал он, смущенно потирая затылок. − Но все равно спасибо. Я чувствую себя намного лучше.

Андерс кивнул, но, похоже, не слишком ему поверил. 

− Я мог бы провести более тщательный осмотр, просто чтобы убедиться.

− Нет, − быстро сказал Каллен, выставив руку между ними, чтобы удержать мага от попытки приблизиться. − Этого достаточно.

В глазах Андерса мелькнуло понимание, и его губы искривились в усмешке. 

− Я заставляю тебя нервничать?

− Магия заставляет меня нервничать. А ты... ну... − Каллен почувствовал, как непрошеный румянец заливает его щеки, и Андерс поднял бровь. − У тебя это довольно хорошо получается, − неуверенно закончил он.

На губах Андерса появилась ухмылка. 

− Должно быть, да. Если бы кто-то мог услышать звук, который ты издал ранее, они бы подумали, что я... 

− Не стоит заканчивать это предложение, − предупредил Каллен, уже отступая назад. Выражение лица Андерса вызвало целый поток воспоминаний об их пребывании в Башне. Он знал, что у мага много опыта (один Создатель ведал, в скольких постелях за эти годы храмовники заставали Андерса; этот маг настолько жаждал любви, что был готов искать ее где угодно), а уж стыда ни на грамм. Каллен же, с другой стороны, не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы невольно издать подобный стон, не покраснев.

− Почему? − Андерс моргнул. − Я не собирался говорить ничего пошлого.

− Это не имеет значения. Я не хочу этого слышать. Я должен идти, − пробормотал он, споткнувшись на тропинке. − У меня много работы, которую нужно выполнить, если мы собираемся закрыть эту Брешь в ближайшее время.

Каллен чувствовал, что Андерс наблюдает за ним, но не стал обращать внимания на тяжесть преследующего его взгляда. Кто-то должен оставаться объективным в отношении этого человека, иначе все они будут обречены.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Да, Каллен. В этом весь ты. Зацикленный на цели. Но я также вижу человека, который чувствует себя просто ужасно, имея дело с частыми мигренями, и могу это понять. А еще я хочу, чтобы у меня был кто-то вроде Андерса, кто мог бы избавить меня от боли..._


	13. Недолгая победа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : В общем, я сразу перескочила на вечеринку, потому что, как и Варрик в этой главе, я была немного разочарована закрытием Бреши. Я имею в виду, что мы столько всего делаем, чтобы достичь этой цели, а сам процесс заканчивается в мгновение ока. Кроме того, я думаю, что это более интересно. И мне хотелось показать резкий контраст между празднованием и битвой._

Закрыть Брешь оказалось на удивление просто. Один сильный удар Андерса при поддержке магов – и дыра в небе просто захлопнулась. Это казалось настолько обыденным, что если бы Варрик включил этот момент в рассказ, то ему пришлось бы несколько раз переписывать отрывок, чтобы он, наконец, вызвал что-то, кроме разочарования. Но ведь это было признаком хорошо спланированной операции, не так ли? То, что сам процесс выглядел легким, не означало, что его не предваряла большая работа.

Потраченные усилия заметно сказались на Андерсе. Если бы не прилив облегчения и восторга, который вскоре охватил всю Инквизицию, он, вероятно, рухнул бы, как только задание было выполнено. Вместо этого маг был подхвачен потоком эмоций и теперь праздновал вместе с остальными, танцуя и принимая поздравления на каждом шагу. Варрик с удивлением наблюдал за происходящим, зная, что многие из тех, кто сейчас пытался погреться в лучах обаяния Вестника, были теми же самыми людьми, которые так критично относились к нему с самого начала.

Звуки музыки и смеха смешивались в бодрящем ночном воздухе с запахом костров и разнообразной еды, и атмосфера веселья опьяняла сама по себе, хотя многие из празднующих уже выпили достаточно, чтобы к эмоциональной эйфории добавить алкогольную. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Варрик заметил Кассандру, которая стояла на выступе над толпой, наблюдая за происходящим со складкой меж бровей и тенью недовольства на губах. Поднявшись наверх, чтобы присоединиться к ней, он поддразнил ее: 

– Похоже, ты не получаешь удовольствия от вечеринки, Искательница.

– Напротив, я наслаждаюсь происходящим, – ответила она ворчливым тоном, который шел в разрез с ее заявлением.

– Вдали от людей, которые действительно веселятся? 

– Это было слишком легко, – сказала она, покачав головой.

– Что именно?

– Закрыть Брешь. Не нравится мне это.

Он не знал, как успокоить Кассандру, поскольку испытывал схожие чувства, но, по крайней мере, мог попытаться отвлечь ее. У него это хорошо получалось. 

– Ты и вправду не умеешь расслабляться, не так ли? Я дам тебе подсказку. Давай выпьем, и тебе сразу станет лучше.

– Варрик!

– Эй, я даже приглашу тебя на танец, а перед этим предложением мало кто сможет устоять.

– Нет, – ответила она, но уголки ее губ приподнялись в легкой улыбке, и Варрик посчитал это какой-никакой, но победой. – Но спасибо за попытку.

– В любое время, Искательница.

Пробираясь обратно через толпу, он увидел Железного Быка, кружившего Андерса в неистовой джиге, и чуть не споткнулся о собственные ноги; это было зрелище, которое ему в ближайшее время будет трудно выкинуть из головы.

– Приятно видеть, как он улыбается, – тевинтерский маг стоял, прислонившись к стене соседнего здания, потягивая вино и наблюдая за танцующей парой.

– Да, это так, – согласился Варрик, хотя ему этого и не хотелось. Что-то в Дориане раздражало его. Варрик подозревал, что это была очевидная сосредоточенность мага на Андерсе, хотя и не мог понять, почему это так сильно его беспокоило. Нетрудно заметить, что у этих двух магов достаточно много общего. Возможно, они даже стали бы хорошей парой, но Варрику эта идея совсем не нравилась.

Задыхаясь и смеясь, Андерс отвернулся от Железного Быка, как только песня закончилась, и направился к столу с закусками, чтобы выпить, сказав через плечо кунари:

– Спасибо за предложение, но боюсь, что мне придется отказаться. 

– Оно будет в силе бесконечно, – сказал Бык, – только дай мне знать, если передумаешь.

– Малыш, ты только что приставал к Блондинчику? – со смехом спросил Варрик у Быка. Как ни странно, мысль о том, что кунари бросал недвусмысленные намеки Андерсу, не вызвала у него того же беспокойства, какое он испытывал по отношению к Дориану. – Я и не думал, что он в твоем вкусе.

– Мой вкус довольно разнообразен, – признал Бык.

С любопытством посмотрев на него, Дориан спросил: 

– Насколько же разнообразен, позволь спросить? Мог бы ты, например, заинтересоваться кем-то вроде нашего друга Варрика?

– Эй, оставь меня в покое, – Варрик замахал руками и попятился назад. – У меня уже есть серьезные отношения.

Бык, казалось, не заметил его смущения. Пожав плечами, он сказал: 

– Я уже бывал с гномами раньше. В разнице в росте есть… своя прелесть и вызов, – выражение, с которым кунари произнес последние слова, намекало на то, что он был более чем готов к вызову. – А Варрик – очень привлекательный мужчина. Ты только посмотри на эти волосы на груди!

– Серьезные и преданные отношения, – повторил Варрик, его рука инстинктивно двинулась к Бьянке.

– Было бы предложено, – ответил Бык. Оглянувшись на Дориана и окинув его внимательным взглядом, он добавил: – Если ты твой вопрос содержит личную заинтересованность, отвечу, что обычно я не хожу за вином. Но… для тебя мог бы сделать исключение.

Дориан рассмеялся: 

– Буду иметь ввиду.

Надеясь, что это было началом прекрасных отношений, которые не подразумевали участия Андерса (или его самого), Варрик оставил их наедине и пошел искать своего друга. Он нашел мага в тихом месте рядом с таверной, где тот жадно пил эль из кружки и пытался сохранить самообладание. Вивьен загнала его в угол, с царственным видом глядя на него поверх бокала вина. Ее поза была чересчур надменной для такого неформального празднования. Сэра, похоже, придерживалась подобного мнения, поскольку, проходя мимо Вивьен, сделала неприличный жест в сторону Железной леди. Андерс чуть не поперхнулся элем, но чародейка была слишком поглощена своей речью, чтобы заметить это.

– Ваш гамбит, возможно, окупился в краткосрочной перспективе. Брешь закрыта при участии магов, но неужели вы действительно думаете, что их добровольной помощи в разгар кризиса будет достаточно, чтобы заслужить чье-то доверие? Попомните мои слова, как только они будут предоставлены самим себе, хоть на несколько дней, они докажут, как мало им можно доверять. В конце концов, Круги были созданы не просто так.

Ответ Андерса был ровным и гладким, как шелк, и настолько безупречным, что, вероятно, являлся цитатой из его манифеста. 

– Да. Порабощать и подавлять людей, которым не повезло родиться со способностями, пугающими остальное население.

Вивьен покачала головой и улыбнулась, хотя выражение ее лица не имело ничего общего с весельем. 

– Вы настоящий фанатик. Полагаю, количество аспектов, которые вам постоянно приходится рационализировать или игнорировать, должно быть головокружительным.

– Вы же лучше меня знаете, что в извращении истины в угоду собственным прихотям весь смысл Орлесианской Игры. Как вам вообще удается отделить правду от всей той лжи, что вы сотворили, подкрепляя свои аргументы?

– Дорогуша, моя правда – единственное, что имеет значение. Выживание наиболее приспособленных.

– Конечно. Если бы только мы все могли претендовать на такое исключительное привилегированное положение, какое вы себе обеспечили. Тогда, возможно, никто никогда не имел бы повода жаловаться. Но есть причина, по которой существует только одна должность придворного чародея. Только одного мага, обладающего властью, общество способно терпеть одновременно.

Если бы Варрик не знал, что Справедливость исчез, он ожидал бы увидеть в глазах Андерса голубое сияние. Но, по словам Андерса, он поддерживал магов задолго до того, как соединился со Справедливостью; дух просто дал ему смелость (и безрассудство) начать действовать. И все же Варрик не мог слушать рассуждения друга на эту тему, не испытывая при этом некоторого беспокойства.

– Блондинчик, ты явно недостаточно выпил, – перебил он его. – Твои предложения все еще слишком связны. Смотри! Твоя кружка пуста. Давай-ка это исправим.

– А вот и твой любимый гном, как раз вовремя, – произнесла Вивьен с иронией. – Что бы ты делал без своей няньки?

– Как ты меня назвала? – требовательно переспросил Варрик и инстинктивно встал между ней и Андерсом, прежде чем понял, что этим лишь доказывает ее правоту.

– О, не принимай это так близко к сердцу, Варрик, дорогой. Это скорее размышление о его слабости, чем критика в твой адрес.

– Помнишь, ту книгу, которую я собирался написать? – хмуро произнес гном. – Кажется, я передумал. 

Она рассмеялась. 

– Но ты уже избрал меня злодейкой! Разве последние события не подтверждают правильность этого выбора?

– Эта роль слишком хороша для тебя. Возможно, тебе достанется роль какой-нибудь мелкой дворянки, которая кажется злодейкой, но на самом деле оказывается всего лишь мелкой сошкой.

– И возможно, я добьюсь того, чтобы ваш маленький роман был запрещен к публикации, – сказала она с ленивой улыбкой, прежде чем отойти в сторону, чтобы быть уверенной, что последнее слово останется за ней.

– Ты можешь в это поверить? – повернувшись обратно к Андерсу, Варрик ожидал увидеть краску гнева на его лице, но вместо этого маг казался каким-то рассеянным. Андерс замер, слегка наклонив голову, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, что мог слышать только он. – Блондинчик?

Андерс моргнул и слегка покачал головой. 

– Хм?

– Что-то случилось?

– Даже не знаю, – маг задумчиво посмотрел на стену, возведенную вокруг деревни, его взгляд был рассеянным, как будто он видел сквозь нее что-то очень далекое. – Просто какое-то странное чувство.

В этот момент по всей деревне пронесся тревожный звон, и звуки празднества внезапно стихли.

– Если у тебя и было предчувствие, то оно слишком припозднилось, чтобы оказаться полезным, – заметил Варрик, но Андерс уже двинулся в сторону ворот, и гном быстро потерял его из виду. К тому времени, когда он смог пробиться сквозь толпу к воротам, лидеры Инквизиции уже стояли снаружи и смотрели на огромную армию, сплошным потоком переливавшуюся через гребень холмов. Мерцающие факелы усеивали горы, их было слишком много, чтобы сосчитать, и гном почувствовал, как его желудок сжался. Варрик был рассказчиком и бизнесменом, а не солдатом, и хотя он участвовал в большем количестве стычек, чем мог припомнить, он не был создан для крупномасштабных сражений. Услышав, как Каллен отдает приказы своим солдатам, он захотел только одного – побежать обратно в церковь и спрятаться, но тут увидел лицо Андерса, напряженное от беспокойства и болезненно бледное. Он проследил пристальный взгляд мага, устремленный на армию, которая форсировала гребень холма вдалеке, и его челюсть отвисла в шоке.

– Нет. Это невозможно.

– Корифей, – с содроганием прошептал Андерс.

В последний раз, когда они видели этого урода, он валялся трупом на земле, но сейчас, вне зависимости от того, насколько вероятным это казалось, искаженная пародия на человека, нечеловечески высоко возвышалась над остальной армией, и была безошибочно узнаваемой. Затем Варрик заметил храмовника, стоявшего рядом с Корифеем: Самсон. Они наткнулись на этого лириумного наркомана еще в Киркволле, жалкую оболочку человека, который продал бедного эльфийского мальчика работорговцам Тевинтера, чтобы получить еще одну дозу. И мерцание красного лириума на его доспехах говорило, что он не стал останавливаться в своем падении.

Андерс отшатнулся, дыша часто и неглубоко. 

– Варрик, – умоляюще произнес он. – Раньше Корифей почти полностью контролировал меня. Я не могу…

– Полегче, Блондинчик, – успокаивающе сказал Варрик, хотя паника его не уменьшилась. – Все будет хорошо.

– Хорошо? Он умер!

– Я знаю. Знаю. Мы с этим разберемся.

– Красные храмовники отправились к Старшему.

Внимание Варрика переключилось на странного молодого человека, который произнес эту фразу. Под его необычной широкополой шляпой скрывалась половина лица, а спутанные пряди волос прятали остальное.

– Ты его знаешь? – спросил молодой человек у Андерса. – Он тебя знает. Он очень зол, что ты забрал его магов.

– Что ты сказал, Коул? – Каллен обернулся и проследил за взглядом юноши, устремленным на Андерса. – Ты знаешь этого Старшего? – теперь он обращался с вопросом к Андерсу. – Объясни. Сейчас же.

– Мы сражались с этой тварью – Старшим – вместе с Хоук, – ответил Варрик, увидев, что Андерс слишком рассеян, чтобы ответить. – Но мы не просто дрались с ним. Мы его убили.

– Я помню эту историю, – подтвердила Кассандра. – Но как это может быть Корифей? Как он мог остаться в живых?

– Ты меня спрашиваешь? Откуда, черт возьми, мне знать? Все это дерьмо кажется мне странным.

– Но ты же говорил, что Корифей имеет какую-то власть над Серыми Стражами. Он использовал их связь с порождениями тьмы, чтобы управлять ими, – она перевела взгляд на Андерса. – А ты – Серый Страж.

– Мы должны предупредить Блэкволла, – сказала Лелиана, – и принять меры предосторожности.

Наконец обретя дар речи, Андерс покачал головой: 

– Корифей – не просто порождение тьмы, он ее первое порождение. Я должен был бы уже почувствовать его скверну, но все, что я ощутил – предчувствие, что вот-вот случится что-то плохое. В этот раз что-то изменилось.

– У нас нет времени обсуждать это, – сказал Каллен, хотя то, как он прикусил нижнюю губу, говорило о том, что он не рад данному обстоятельству. – Нам нужно откинуть их назад, пока они не подошли еще ближе. – Обернувшись к своим солдатам, он крикнул: – Кто-нибудь, зарядите этот требушет! Маги, у вас есть разрешение на атаку!

Вскоре вокруг разразилась битва, в которую Варрик с Андерсом оказались втянуты вместе со всеми остальными. Они последовали приказу и использовали требушеты, чтобы похоронить как можно больше армии в лавине, но чертов огромный дракон в одно мгновение изменил ход событий. Несколько широких пролетов – и деревня оказалась охвачена огнем, а их войска – смятением. Каллен приказал отступать, и они побежали обратно к самому крепкому зданию в деревне, попутно вытаскивая выживших из-под горящих обломков. Но спасти всех они не смогли.

Легкие Варрика горели из-за наполнявшего их дыма, когда они добрались до церкви, и он нашел колонну, к которой можно было прислониться, пытаясь отдышаться. Он нахмурился, увидев, что молодой человек, которого Каллен назвал Коулом, помогает раненому Родерику войти внутрь, но, к его удивлению, канцлер на этот раз действительно оказался полезным. Он рассказал им о тропе через горы, о пути, известном лишь немногим, и при этом с благоговейным трепетом смотрел на Андерса, явно начиная верить в его божественную избранность. Варрику пришлось откашляться, чтобы скрыть клокочущий в горле смех. Но Андерс замолчал и застыл с настороженным выражением на лице.

Лидеры Инквизиции лихорадочно обсуждали варианты действий, но Андерс стоял в стороне от них, слушая, но явно обдумывая что-то свое. Потом снова заговорил Коул. 

– Старшему не нужны остальные. Он хочет только тебя, – сказал он, печально глядя на Андерса.

Андерс решительно кивнул, и у Варрика по спине пробежал холодок. Он и раньше видел это выражение на лице мага – жуткое умиротворение, слегка смягченное пониманием неизбежности единственного выбора. В последний раз, когда у Андерса было такое выражение лица, он взорвал церковь. Варрик знал, что и на этот раз его не остановить.

– Я возвращаюсь туда, – сказал Андерс, и его голос прорвался сквозь шум горячего спора.

– Что? – рявкнул Каллен, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Это самоубийство!

– Коул прав. Корифею нужен я. Все остальные – просто сопутствующие потери. Я отвлеку его, чтобы вы смогли уйти.

Рот командира открылся и закрылся, словно дар речи полностью покинул его. Он хмуро взглянул на Андерса, и Варрик почувствовал всю тяжесть нерешительности Каллена.

– Просто отвлечь Корифея – недостаточно, – задумчиво сказала Кассандра. – Если его армия последует за нами, все будет кончено.

– Единственное, что замедлило их движение, – лавина, – сначала голос Каллена звучал слабо, но с каждым словом он становился все более уверенным. – Мы могли бы использовать оставшиеся требушеты, чтобы вызвать еще одну.

– Но тогда Убежище будет полностью похоронено! – воскликнула Жозефина.

– Нет, он прав, – возразила Кассандра. – Это единственный способ остановить их.

– Но нам нужно время, чтобы всех увести. У тех, кто останется прикрывать отход, не будет шансов на спасение, – Лелиана печально посмотрела на Андерса.

Он ответил ей прежней душераздирающей полуулыбкой. Руки Варрика сжались в кулаки. 

– Тебе вовсе не нужно, чтобы я спасся, – успокаивающе сказал Андерс. – Брешь закрыта. Если я смогу похоронить Корифея, все будет кончено. – Пожав плечами, он добавил: – По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не найдет способ вернуться обратно.

– А что, если Корифей попытается контролировать твой разум? – запротестовала Лелиана.

– Я приобрел большой опыт борьбы с подобными вещами в последнее время. Но если я начну терять контроль, то быстро покончу с этим. Можно мне одолжить один из твоих кинжалов, Коул?

Молодой человек, нахмурившись, протянул ему клинок, и Андерс легко заткнул его за пояс, как будто собирался использовать этот нож не для того, чтобы покончить с собой. Воцарилось молчание, и все потрясенно уставились на него. Он сглотнул и затем без церемоний повернулся, чтобы уйти.

Варрик шагнул вперед, чтобы последовать за магом. 

– Ты будешь не один, – сказал гном. Андерс посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, готовясь возразить, но Варрик с улыбкой остановил его. – Корифей – это тоже моя ответственность, ты же знаешь. И ты мог бы хотя бы придумать план спасения – на тот случай, если с тобой будет кто-то еще.

– Рассчитывай и на меня, – поддержал его Железный Бык. – Мне не терпится замахнуться на этого дракона!

– Я тоже пойду, – объявил Дориан. – Мы все слишком красивы, чтобы умереть, поэтому, естественно, должны выйти из этой битвы живыми.

Эмоции переполняли Андерса, и он закрыл глаза, словно пытался сдержать их. Затем, согласно кивнув, он снова повернулся к двери и высоко поднял голову. 

– Идем.


	14. Старший из Них

Пока они пробивались к требушетам, Андерс понял, что в одиночку никогда бы не добрался туда. Армия врага была уже слишком близко, чтобы можно было избежать встречи, и они едва успели отойти от церкви на пару шагов, когда через частокол в Убежище хлынули красные храмовники. Он все еще был поражен тем, что кто-то вызвался пойти вместе с ним, но сейчас некогда было думать об этом. Может, позже. Если он выживет. Если вообще кому-то из них это удастся. 

Они только-только повернули требушет, когда он услышал крик дракона и, подняв глаза, увидел, что зверь пикирует прямо на них.

– О, да! – заревел Железный Бык, но Андерс оттолкнул его, когда дракон рванулся к ним, и из его пасти вырывалось пламя.

– Беги! Я серьезно, Бык!

Кунари прислушался лишь когда пламя приблизилось достаточно близко, чтобы они почувствовали жар. Не теряя больше ни секунды, все бросились бежать. От нового залпа огня обломки разлетелись в воздухе, и Андерс потерял равновесие. Снежный ландшафт завертелся над головой, а из легких выбило весь воздух, когда он упал.

Прищурившись и глядя сквозь дым, он увидел, что остальные все еще бегут, вероятно думая, что он находится прямо позади них, а дракон продолжает преследование. Хорошо. Его соратники ускользнут хотя бы от дракона. Но у них нет шансов спастись от лавины, если он воспользуется требушетом. Требушет! Андерс с облегчением выдохнул, увидев, что тот цел. Поднявшись на ноги, маг двинулся к орудию и был уже на полпути к нему, когда дракон приземлился на тропинку, преграждая обратный путь.

Он обернулся на звук знакомого голоса, который прорычал позади него: 

– Самозванец! Ты играешь с силами, находящимися за пределами твоего понимания! Но больше тебе не удастся делать это, – Корифей замолчал, склонил свою нелепую голову к Андерсу и замер. – Это ты! Теперь я тебя узнаю. Ты – один из Стражей моей тюрьмы, один из тех глупцов, что пытались уничтожить меня.

Это было не совсем так, но Андерсу не хотелось спорить. 

– Да. Это я, – горло саднило, но он продолжал говорить, медленно приближаясь к требушету. – Как ты вообще выжил?

– Твое понимание здесь не требуется. Если ты достигнешь его, считай себя благословенным. Пади же на колени! – пальцы, похожие на когти, потянулись к Андерсу, изогнувшись в воздухе, словно пытались ухватиться за что-то невидимое. – Славь Старшего, волю Корифея!

Андерс приготовился к атаке, но почувствовал… ничего. Было ясно, что Корифей пытается манипулировать им точно так же, как и раньше, но эта магия, похоже, перестало действовать на него.

– Якорь изменил тебя! – ахнул Корифей, и в его глазах вспыхнул гнев. – Он защищает тебя от моей воли! Неважно. Я заберу его прямо сейчас, – он снова скрутил пальцы, и метка на руке Андерса взорвалась болью, заставив его согнуться пополам в агонии. – Это твоя вина. Ты прервал ритуал и вместо того, чтобы умереть, украл Якорь. Я не знаю, как ты выжил, но то, что отмечает тебя как избранного, то, чем ты закрываешь разломы, я создал, чтобы взойти на небеса. А ты используешь Якорь, чтобы разрушить мою работу. Какая наглость!

Изо всех сил стараясь не останавливаться, несмотря на боль, Андерс позволил Корифею продолжить свою насыщенную речь, надеясь, что выродок достаточно влюблен в собственный голос, чтобы не заметить этого. Но прежде чем маг успел сделать еще один шаг, существо схватило его за левую руку, оторвало от Земли и продолжило атаку на метку – Якорь, как называл его Корифей. Андерс поморщился, изо всех сил пытаясь дотянуться до земли или найти опору на любой поверхности в пределах досягаемости, чтобы хоть немного ослабить напряжение в руке.

– Однажды я вторгся в Тень во имя других, чтобы служить старым богам империи, – продолжал Корифей, и с каждым словом его зловонное дыхание ударяло Андерсу в лицо. – А нашел хаос, разложение и мертвый шепот. На протяжении тысячи лет я пребывал в смятении. Но с меня хватит! Я собрал всю свою волю, чтобы возвратиться под собственным именем, чтобы вернуть Тевинтеру былое величие и исправить этот оскверненный мир. Возжелай моего успеха, ибо я видел трон богов, и он был пуст!

Он швырнул Андерса через поляну, и маг с трудом поверил своему счастью, когда приземлился прямо на требушет, хотя падение и оказалось болезненным. По крайней мере, боль в руке, наконец, прекратилась. Он почувствовал слабость и облегчение.

– Якорь вечен, – печально сказал Корифей. – Ты испортил его. Да будет так. Я начну снова, найду способ дать этому миру народ и Бога, которых он заслуживает. Но я не потерплю соперника, даже такого никчемного. Ты должен умереть.

Когда Андерс снова поднял глаза, он увидел пылающую стрелу, поднимающуюся высоко в небе – сигнал о том, что остальные члены Инквизиции благополучно отошли на безопасное растояние. Собрав последние силы, он проговорил: 

– Если я умру сегодня, то не один! – и, нажимая на спусковой крючок, он добавил: – Посмотрим, будет ли твое второе воскрешение таким же волшебным.

Над долиной пронесся грохот, похожий на раскат грома, и Андерс нырнул в укрытие, повинуясь своим инстинктам, хотя на самом деле и не надеялся найти место, где можно было бы спрятаться. Последнее, что он помнил, было падение. А потом – ничего, кроме холода и темноты.


	15. Все ещё жив

Дориан придвинулся поближе к огню, настолько замерзший, что даже начал с завистью поглядывать на нелепую меховую накидку командира. В лагере и вокруг него царила тишина, казавшаяся печальной, и хотя маг хранил молчание, чтобы выглядеть почтительным, ничего он не хотел так, как начать говорить − просто чтобы заполнить воздух чем-то другим, кроме случайных стонов боли или заунывного плача. Когда люди говорили, они делали это шепотом, опустив глаза, и удушающая снежная тишина поглощала их слова.

− Котята и целебные снадобья. Такой одинокий. Раньше он больше улыбался.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Дориан посмотрел на грязного молодого человека, сидевшего рядом с ним. Он не помнил, чтобы видел его раньше, но он все еще не знал многих членов Инквизиции − и после сегодняшнего дня стало еще больше тех, с кем он никогда не сможет встретиться. 

− Что ты сказал? − спросил он, но юноша, казалось, сосредоточился на гноме, который расхаживал по другую сторону костра.

− Всегда хотел быть мучеником. Наконец-то, нашлось дело, достойное его. Мертвый. Он не может быть мертв. Нужно возвращаться. Искать его.

Смутившись, Дориан покосился на молодого человека − Коул, так его звали. Теперь он это вспомнил. Но Коул пристально смотрел на Варрика, когда говорил, почти как если бы он говорил за гнома, а не за себя. 

− С тобой все в порядке?

Коул повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, и вздрогнул, словно стряхивая с себя дурное предчувствие. 

− Ему очень больно.

− Кому? Варрику?

− Да. Как бы мне хотелось ему помочь, − искренность в глазах Коула была болезненно светла, и этого зрелища было почти достаточно, чтобы Дориан забыл о своем желании втирать снег в грязные волосы парня до тех пор, пока они не станут чистыми.

Дориан вздохнул. 

− Нам ничего не остается, кроме как дать ему время и место для скорби. Сегодня он потерял друга.

− Вестник.

− Да, − оглянувшись на огонь, Дориан нахмурился. Он узнал Тревельяна совсем недавно, но до сих пор остро ощущал его потерю. Он пожалел, что не оглянулся назад, когда они бежали. Если бы он заметил, что Вестник отстал, то, возможно, смог бы спасти его. Мысли о том, что могло бы быть, об упущенных возможностях, теперь похороненных вместе с Убежищем, тяжело давили на него. Но маг не видел смысла в том, чтобы зацикливаться на сожалениях.

− Это моя обязанность, − неожиданно сказал Коул. − Надо было пойти с ним и убедиться, что он вернулся живым. − Теперь Коул смотрел на Кассандру, и между его бровями залегла складка. − Храбрый. В конце концов, он искупил свою вину.

− Так и есть… Ты читаешь их мысли? − недоверчиво спросил Дориан, но Коул проигнорировал его, повернувшись к Железному Быку.

− Десять тонн великолепия, а я убежал. Не надо было никого слушать. Я найду тебя снова и сорву чешую с твоей шкуры. Ты мой, дракон. Но он велел мне бежать. Самоотверженный ублюдок. Надо было спасаться самому.

Дориан с хмурым видом наблюдал, как великан-кунари сжимает рукоять своего огромного меча. Повинуясь инстинкту, Дориан посмотрел на ящик рядом, к которому был прислонен его посох. Хотя ему нравился Железный Бык, он не мог чувствовать себя комфортно в присутствии разъяренного кунари, не имея под рукой оружия. 

− Почему бы тебе не посмотреть на кого-нибудь другого, Коул? Я думаю, что на сегодня достаточно наслушался мыслей Железного Быка.

Глядя на него снизу вверх, Коул моргнул и повернул голову то в одну, то в другую сторону. Дориан съежился, когда понял, что парень вот-вот начнет выбалтывать собственные мысли, но затем Коул повернулся, настойчиво глядя на точку в снегу где-то за кругом света, отбрасываемого костром. 

− Холодно. Замерзаю. Не могу больше двигаться. Не могу думать. Это свет или галлюцинация? Должно быть, переохлаждение. Так холодно.

Дориан вскочил на ноги еще до того, как Коул закончил говорить. У самого края гребня он заметил какое-то движение, тень, которая тяжелыми шагами двигалась по глубокому снегу. Варрик растерянно посмотрел на мага, когда тот прошел мимо, но повернулся, чтобы последовать за ним.

− Куда это ты собрался? − спросила Кассандра.

− Подштанники Андрасте, − прошипел Варрик, выбегая вперед, в снег, когда фигура впереди резко накренилась. − Блондинчик! Он же живой!

Дориан шел за ним по пятам, не обращая внимания на то, в какое состояние постепенно приходила его одежда, пока они тащились по сугробам. Полные надежды крики эхом разнеслись над вершиной горы, лагерь позади них внезапно наполнился голосами и топотом бегущих ног. Он не знал, кто из них вытащил Тревельяна из снега, но это было общее усилие, множество рук подняли его бесчувственное тело и понесли обратно в лагерь. Кожа Вестника была как лед, лицо − бледным и испачканным кровью, но он, казалось, не был серьезно ранен. Дориан мысленно оценил то расстояние, которое они прошли, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы согреться у костра, пока окончательно не продрогли и не выбились из сил. Как Тревельян смог проделать весь этот путь в одиночку − не говоря уже о том, как ему удалось спастись от лавины или от отвратительного существа, возглавлявшего армию?

− Это чудо, − прошептала мать Жизель. Обычно Дориан не был склонен соглашаться с подобной религиозной чепухой, но у него не было лучшего объяснения тому, как Вестник сумел выжить.

Кассандра присоединилась к ним, несущим Тревельяна, и с выражением удивления на лице нежно стряхнула снег с его плаща. Варрик был рядом с ней, его румяные щеки блестели от влаги в свете костра, хотя Дориан подозревал, что если бы кто − нибудь спросил его об этом, то гном сказал бы, что это просто растаявший снег. Кунари тоже присоединился к ним, взяв на себя большую часть веса, хотя все они знали, что он без особых усилий мог бы сам отнести Вестника в лагерь. Но все хотели помочь. Даже Каллен присоединился к ним, стоя напротив Дориана и поддерживая плечи мага, выражение его лица было трудно понять.

− Я знал, что ты найдешь способ сбежать, − тихо сказал Каллен, глядя на Тревельяна сверху вниз. − Ты всегда так делаешь.

Отложив обдумывания этого заявление на потом, Дориан сосредоточился на том, чтобы помочь остальным уложить Тревельяна на раскладушку. Мать Жизель выгнала всех из палатки, чтобы заняться ранами Вестника, но Варрик задержался, подтащив ящик поближе к койке и усевшись в изголовье у мага. Дориан и Кассандра тоже слонялись без дела, поэтому мать Жизель отправила их за чистой водой и бинтами. Кассандра немедленно последовала приказу, и на ее лице при этом отражалась солдатская решимость, но Дориан задержался возле полога палатки, завороженный видом гнома, осторожно прижимающего голову Тревельяна к груди и нежно целующего его волосы. Тревельен бессознательно повернулся к теплу, и затянутые в перчатки пальцы Варрика крепче сжали его плечо.

Дориану вдруг захотелось снова оказаться в обществе того молодого человека, который умеет читать мысли. Он поискал его взглядом, но тут же понял, что понятия не имеет, как выглядит Коул.

Он обернулся, услышав приглушенный голос Тревельяна. 

− Варрик?

− Ш−ш, − успокоил его Варрик. − Ты в безопасности. Я рядом.

− Мне что, снится сон?

Варрик усмехнулся, слегка поглаживая его волосы. 

− Блондинчик, если ты мечтаешь обо мне, то тебе действительно нужно поработать над своим воображением.

− Или я попал в сон Изабеллы. По крайней мере, эти волосы у тебя на груди очень теплые.

Варрик снова рассмеялся − и на этот раз достаточно громко, чтобы мать Жизель нахмурилась и подняла глаза.

− Дориан.

Вздрогнув, Дориан обернулся и увидел, что Кассандра тянет его за рукав. 

− Пойдем. Нам нужно найти бинты.

Неохотно кивнув, Дориан позволил себя увести.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : С точки зрения Дориана писать "последствия нападения на Убежище" было действительно интересно. Мы все знаем, через что прошел Вестник, догоняя остальных, но довольно интересно увидеть, что думали все остальные, пока его не было. И теперь я понимаю, почему так много людей любят писать о Коуле. Мир с его перспективы − это очень весело!_


	16. Истина

Варрик ужасно устал от снега. Начнем с того, что он никогда не был любителем прогулок на свежем воздухе, и, по его мнению, снег был самым плохим из явлений природы, с которыми можно было столкнуться. Он был холодным, а когда нагревался, то таял, и все шло наперекосяк. Ветер дул все холоднее, и пытаться продраться через снегопад было столь же тяжело, как пробиваться сквозь песок. И они шли по нему, казалось, уже несколько дней. Нельзя сказать, чтобы Варрик не был благодарен за то, что остался в живых, но еще большую признательность он почувствовал бы, если бы его согрели и защитили от непогоды.

Они все еще не знали, куда идут, но, по крайней мере, никто больше не пел. Импровизированная репетиция хора Инквизиции прошлой ночью быстро заняла первое место в списке самых неловких вещей, которые гном когда-либо видел. Песня явно подняла дух людей больше, чем споры руководства Инквизиции, но Варрик предпочитал оставлять музыку профессионалам и знал, что был в этом не одинок. Он старался не встречаться взглядом с Блондинчиком во время пения из опасения рассмеяться, но был в состоянии почувствовать дискомфорт мага даже стоя в нескольких шагах от него. Гном пережил это только благодаря тому, что сосредоточился на особенностях характера, которые музыка раскрыла в его товарищах. Например, он не ожидал, что у Каллена будет такой приятный голос, а опыт Лелианы в качестве барда позволил ее таланту заиграть новыми красками, когда она взяла мелодию на октаву выше, чем мать Жизель. И все же он почувствовал бы облегчение, если бы точно знал, что это больше никогда не повторится.

Солнечный свет ярко отражался от склонов, и Варрик прищурился. Солас и Андерс только что вернулись из очередной разведки и, судя по выражению их лиц, были воодушевлены тем, что обнаружили. Варрик был только рад видеть, что Андерс вновь встал на ноги и взялся за дело. Во время нападения на Убежище напряжение было очень велико, и хотя битва унесла немало жизней, основной удар принял на себя Вестник. Однако Варрик заметил, что за последние несколько дней настроения в Инквизиции изменились, особенно в том, что касалось отношения большинства к Андерсу. Даже Каллен и Кассандра начали интересоваться его мнением и просить разрешить конфликты, когда они не могли прийти к общему решению. Маг, казалось, не знал, как отнестись к этому новообретенному уважению, но Варрик не был удивлен. Андерс пожертвовал собой ради их дела, и многие считали, что его спасение было не чем иным, как чудом. Слухи о Вестнике Андрасте приобрели новые масштабы, когда он, судя по всему, во второй раз сумел бросить вызов смерти. Это была такая великая история трагедии и искупления, что Варрик уже подумывал записать ее целиком.

− Варрик, дорогой, ты слишком много думаешь.

Взглянув на Вивьен и приподняв бровь, он усмехнулся: 

− С каких пор думать − это преступление?

− С тех пор, как ты начал делать это так громко, что никто вокруг тебя не может ясно мыслить.

− О, ты просто боишься, что я найду способ оклеветать тебя в своей новой книге.

− Ну уж нет! Как будто ты способен придумать оскорбление, которое я не смогу обратить в свою пользу.

Обогнав его на склоне, несмотря на свою изящную обувь, магесса направилась к Жозефине, и Варрик с облегчением проводил ее взглядом. Гном покачал головой и тут заметил идущего рядом с ним Дориана. Тевинтерец был достаточно высок, поэтому ему приходилось подстраиваться под темп Варрика, и это означало, что он хотел о чем-то поговорить. Отлично.

− Ладно, Посверкунчик, в чем дело?

− Что, прости?

− Я чувствую, что у тебя на языке так и вертится какой-то вопрос. Просто валяй.

Ухмыльнувшись, Дориан чуть повел плечами, словно устраиваясь поудобнее. 

− Очень хорошо. Ты и Тревельян. Вас связывает какая-то история, не так ли?

Варрик на мгновение задумался, прежде чем понял, что Дориан говорит об Андерсе. Затем он еле удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. 

− Мы знаем друг друга уже очень давно, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.

− Просто интересно. Я имею в виду, разве житель Киркволла, который безвылазно сидел в своем городе, мог проводить много времени в Башне Круга Оствика?

 _Он ловил рыбу. Разве не очевидно?_ Варрику не нравилось, к чему клонит Дориан, но тот явно не собирался останавливаться, пока не найдет ответы на свои вопросы. Гном мог бы много чего ему рассказать, пусть даже ответы окажутся неверными. 

− Как много ты знаешь о Вольной Марке? − спросил он.

Дориан нахмурился, слегка надув губы. 

− По общему признанию, не так уж и много.

− А о Кругах магов за пределами Тевинтера?

Между идеально вылепленными бровями Дориана пролегла морщинка. 

− Достаточно, чтобы знать, что их маги не могут свободно разгуливать, где им вздумается.

− Точно. Однако их можно переводить из одного Круга в другой.

Дориан задумчиво посмотрел на него. 

− Значит, Тревельян начал свою карьеру в Киркволле? Я думал, что его семья из Оствика.

− Иногда Круги переполняются, и храмовникам приходится отправлять магов в другой Круг, где есть места, − осторожно сказал Варрик, стараясь ничего не подтверждать.

− И все же я не понимаю, как маг, живущий в одном из ваших излишне охраняемых Кругов, смог познакомиться с купцом-гномом.

Варрик выгнул бровь, выразительно глядя на Дориана. 

− Конечно же, ты понимаешь, что купцы-гномы хорошо известны своими поставками.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Дориан кивнул. 

− Лириум. Ну, конечно! − он, казалось, был очень доволен собой, соединив, наконец, все эти факты. − Итак, ты был вовлечен в торговлю лириумом в Киркволле, и что же? Ты познакомился с Тревельяном, когда доставлял припасы храмовникам города? Кажется довольно странным совпадением.

− Посверкунчик, девяносто процентов всех дружеских отношений начинаются со случайной встречи того или иного рода. Только будущее может показать, будет это простым совпадением или судьбой, − Варрик был в ударе, полная чушь скатывалась с его языка, как по маслу.

Дориан несколько шагов шел молча, обдумывая услышанное. 

− Это объясняет, как вы познакомились, но при этом и порождает еще больше вопросов. Вы двое, очевидно, очень близки. Между вами тот вид связи, который формируется только через общий опыт и боль. Именно такая связь объединяет солдат во время боя − глубокое взаимное доверие и опора на инстинкты друг друга. Я видел, как вы двое сражались вместе. Вы будто две части одного целого.

− Ну, так мы воюем вместе уже несколько месяцев.

− Вы настолько хорошо знаете друг друга, что один предугадывает действия другого. Такого рода взаимопонимание не развивается в течение нескольких месяцев. И тем более, что ни у одного из вас нет подобной связи ни с кем другим в Инквизиции.

Варрик покачал головой. Дориан был похож на собаку, ухватившую кость, − очень ухоженную и избалованную, но все же собаку. 

− Между некоторыми людьми быстрее возникает взаимопонимание. Это не так уж трудно объяснить.

Глядя на Варрика с самодовольным выражением в глазах, Дориан произнес обвиняющим тоном: 

− Вы уже сражались вместе. И Тревельян слишком искусен в боевой магии, чтобы быть магом Круга, который практиковался только на уроках. Не говоря уже о его способностях к исцелению. Я видел менее талантливых целителей, которые своим мастерством смогли сколотить состояние.

− Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? − спросил Варрик, раздраженно всплеснув руками. − Что Блондинчик развлекался вместе со мной игрой в наемников? Что он проводил все свое свободное время, предлагая услуги по исцелению бедным и нуждающимся?

Прищурившись, Дориан уточнил:

− А так и было?

− Ты что, шутишь? Это просто вздор.

− Тогда в чем же тут дело? Откуда вы с Тревельяном так хорошо знаете друг друга? Вы давно потерянные сводные братья? Выжившие после какой-то ужасной трагедии? Тайные любовники?

По крайней мере, у Дориана было живое воображение. Этого нельзя было отрицать. Варрик заколебался, не в силах придумать другого выхода из положения, в которое он сам себя загнал, кроме откровенной лжи. Прежде чем он успел ответить, Железный Бык присоединился к их разговору и полностью лишил гнома возможности принять какое-то решение.

− Его зовут не Тревельян, − резко возразил кунари Дориану, и маг смущенно заморгал, явно пытаясь связать этот факт с тем, что, как ему казалось, он уже знал.

− Малыш, − предостерегающе сказал Варрик, гадая, когда же Железный Бык догадался, что Андерс не тот, за кого себя выдает. Затем вспомнил, что кунари был шпионом. Он с тревогой огляделся, не слышит ли их кто-нибудь еще, но, к счастью, они отстали достаточно, чтобы отделиться от основной группы.

− Он не остановится, пока не узнает правду, − заметил Бык. − Тебе не следовало идти со своими вопросами к гному, − он обращался уже к Дориану. − Он позволил тебе создать ложное представление о реальности.

− Подожди... значит, все это не было правдой?

Железный Бык покачал головой. 

− Ничего из того, что ты себе напридумывал. 

− Тогда в чем же истина?

− Я предлагаю тебе заглянуть в недавнюю историю Киркволла. Ты найдешь историю о маге, отличающегося от остальных, и событии, навсегда изменившем этот город. Его имя и его действия.

Дориан рассмеялся: 

− И это все? Ты собираешься заставить меня провести исследование самостоятельно?

Усмешка раздвинула губы кунари. 

− Я буду счастлив составить тебе компанию, пока ты работаешь, хотя и не уверен, что мое присутствие поможет тебе сосредоточиться.

− Все, что ты узнаешь, − добавил Варрик, раздраженно стиснув зубы. − Держи это при себе. Есть причина, по которой мы не сообщали правду всей Инквизиции.

− Конечно, − сказал Дориан, и его хмурое лицо потемнело.

− Вероятно, тебе следует начать с его книги, − предложил Железный Бык, кивнув в сторону Варрика.

− Трудная жизнь в Верхнем Городе? − воскликнул Дориан. − Я не смог осилить и пары страниц этого бреда… − он осекся под взглядом Варрика. − Я имею в виду, что это не совсем мой жанр.

−Тогда тебе повезло, − мягко ответил гном, уже привыкший к подобной критике. − Он имел в виду “Историю о Защитнице”.

На этом их беседа закончилась, потому что в следующий миг они услышали, как шагавшие впереди колонны испустили радостные возгласы. Андерс и Солас стояли на вершине холма, глядя куда-то вдаль, и Варрик нутром почувствовал, что они наконец-то нашли свою цель.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Что вы думаете о детективе Дориане? Я думаю, что его навыки расследования тоже не помешает немного доработать. Но казалось неизбежным, что он узнает правду.


	17. Инквизитор

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Будьте готовы к точке зрения Жозефины. Нечто новое для меня, но она оказалась подходящей здесь. Поскольку эту историю Андерс начинал в достаточно шатком положении, интересно посмотреть, как далеко он продвинулся._

Жозефина никогда в жизни не видела ничего более прекрасного. Скайхолд был идеальным, легко защищаемым убежищем, достаточно большим, чтобы удовлетворить их потребности, и достаточно удаленным, чтобы подарить им безопасность на то время, пока они оправляются от своих ран. Она с трудом могла поверить в их удачу − или в благосклонность провидения, на чем настаивала мать Жизель, − но замок был покинут давным-давно и теперь ожидал, что они обнаружат его, словно был создан рукой Создателя для их целей.

Она знала, что была не единственной, кто думал об этом, и тот факт, что Вестник сам открыл замок, только придавал большую весомость мыслям о предопределенности происходящего. Жозефина сама не знала, во что верит, но хорошо представляла, как использовать эти убеждения в своих интересах. Несмотря на ее кажущиеся чистыми намерения, мать Жизель, видимо, тоже разделяла эти понятия, поскольку она выступила с предложением избрать лидера для Инквизиции в ближайшее время. Они должны были объединиться, сейчас это было более важным, чем когда-либо, и выбор того, кому предстояло их возглавить, казался очевидным. Жозефине нужно было только убедить остальных. Это казалось трудной задачей, но не такой трудной, как до событий в Убежище, до того, как Вестник принес себя в жертву ради Инквизиции.

Отдавая распоряжения рабочим, Жозефина бродила по замку и искала остальных советников, надеясь, что им удастся быстро прийти к согласию. Они не могли слишком долго ждать, чтобы решить эту проблему, иначе недавнее событие утратит свою значимость. Она нашла Лелиану на площадке башни: Тайный канцлер, привязав послание к лапе ворона, выпустила птицу в небо.

− Жози, − поздоровалась Лелиана, облокотившись на балкон и глядя на замок. − Разве это не чудесное место?

− Будет еще прекраснее, − согласилась Жозефина. − Как только мы закончим ремонт, я начну связываться с нашими сторонниками. Вид новой крепости убедит их, что Инквизиция сейчас сильнее, чем когда-либо, несмотря на то, что произошло в Убежище.

Лелиана улыбнулась, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо ветру.

−Ты не думала о нашем разговоре?

− Насчет Вестника?

Жозефина кивнула.

− Да. И я согласна. Он − единственный логичный выбор. Все бы удивились, если бы мы избрали кого-то другого. Кроме того, он заслужил это. Я ему доверяю.

Вздохнув, Жозефина сказала: 

− Тогда нас уже двое. Мне нужен только один голос, чтобы получить преимущество. К кому бы ты посоветовала обратиться дальше? Каллен или Кассандра?

− Трудно сказать. Каллен был самым непостоянным по отношению к Вестнику, но убедить его очень важно, если звание Инквизитора будет чем-то большим, чем просто символическим. Но Кассандра уже не столь неумолима в отношении Вестника, и, возможно, Каллен поддастся давлению, если все остальные будут согласны.

− Или он заупрямится, решив, что мы объединились против него.

− Тоже верно.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Жозефина заставила себя улыбнуться. 

− Тогда я пойду искать их обоих и подойду к тому, кого найду первым.

Она спустилась вниз по лестнице, на ходу кивнув магам, работающим в библиотеке. Пройдя по коридору через комнату Соласа, она восхитилась фреской, которую он рисовал на стене, и направилась к башне Каллена. Но командира на месте не оказалось. Бросив взгляд с балкона, Жозефина увидела, что он спустился во внутренний двор, так что Кассандра оказалась ближе, поэтому она направилась в ее сторону. Наблюдая, как Искательница с мстительным выражением на лице кромсает тренировочный манекен, посол заколебалась, но Кассандра уже заметила ее.

Вытерев пот со лба, Искательница хмуро посмотрела на нее. 

− Я полагаю, ты здесь, чтобы получить мой ответ, − прямо сказала она.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Жозефина спросила:

− И ты согласна?

− Согласна, − глядя в землю, Кассандра размяла шею. − И как бы мне ни хотелось сказать что-то иное, мой ответ − да. Его прошлые ошибки не могут быть забыты, но он сделал многое, чтобы искупить их. И его самоотверженность неоспорима после того, что он совершил в Убежище.

− И ты последуешь за ним? Будешь поддерживать его? − настойчиво уточнила Жозефина, желающая получить подтверждение решения Кассандры.

− Если он согласится принять во внимание мои советы, то да. Я уже поддержала некоторые из его решений, которые сама бы не приняла. И последствия оказались не такими страшными, как я ожидала.

− Хорошо. Тогда мне остается только убедить Каллена.

Кассандра поморщилась. 

− У него сегодня тяжелый день. Возможно, сейчас не самое лучшее время.

Заметив, как уклончиво отвечала Кассандра, Жозефина решила, что Искательница осведомлена о происходящем с Калленом гораздо лучше, чем желает показать. Это потребует дальнейшего расследования. 

− К сожалению, мы должны сделать это немедленно. Если будем ждать слишком долго, то момент будет упущен.

− Тогда удачи тебе.

Каллен отдавал приказы своим солдатам, когда Жозефина вошла во двор, и в его позе читалась такая усталость, что она подумала, спал ли он вообще с тех пор, как они прибыли в Скайхолд. Увидев затравленное выражение его глаз, она поняла, почему Кассандра пыталась отговорить ее. Не обращая внимания на присутствие посла, он снова взглянул на бумаги, разложенные перед ним на столе, и вернулся к работе.

− Командир?

− Боюсь, у меня нет времени на разговоры, посол, − резко ответил он.

− Голова раскалывается, огонь горит в моих венах, − они оба обернулись и увидели Коула, который сидел на ящике неподалеку, рассеянно постукивая каблуками по дереву и глядя на Каллена немигающим взглядом. − Нужно принять его. Должен принять его. Так больше не может продолжаться. Нет! Выбрось это из головы. Надо работать.

− Прекрати это! − рявкнул Каллен, и Жозефина поняла, что Коул высказал его мысли вслух. _Что ему нужно принять_ , − подумала она. _Может быть, именно это скрывала Кассандра?_

− Тебе больно, − сказал Коул, будто хотел оправдать свое вторжение. − И он мог бы помочь.

Он перевел взгляд на лестницу, и Жозефина увидела Андерса, спускающегося к ним по каменным ступеням.

Маг был одет в новое пальто из черненой парчи и стеганой ткани темно-бирюзового цвета с черной отделкой − _и это что у него на плечах, перья?_ Из-под пальто виднелась свободная белая рубашка, а образ завершали черные брюки, заправленные в мягкие кожаные сапоги.

− Вестник, − удивленно произнесла она. − Разве вы не получили пакет, который я оставила в вашей комнате?

Поморщившись, Андерс ответил:

− Вообще-то получил. И я, правда, благодарен вам за подарок, посол, но та одежда была немного… облегающей и совсем не моего цвета. Я попросил Дагну сделать мне что-нибудь новенькое. 

Хотя Жозефина и была раздражена тем, что маг отказался от заказанной ею для него одежды, она все же признала, что у Вестника был приличный вкус; бирюзовый приятно контрастировал с его глазами, а покрой пальто подчеркивал его высокую фигуру.

− А вы не могли бы пойти поболтать где-нибудь в другом месте? − проворчал Каллен.

Андерс нахмурился, глядя на него. 

− У тебя опять болит голова, да?

Прервав работу, Каллен, казалось, затаил дыхание, но не поднял глаз и не ответил.

− Упрямый, − пробормотал Андерс, без дальнейших предисловий подошел к Каллену и прижал ладонь к его затылку. Магия вспыхнула на кончиках его пальцев. − Тебе стоит позволить мне взглянуть, чтобы убедиться, что эти головные боли не являются симптомом чего-то более серьезного.

− Я просто устал, − сказал Каллен хриплым голосом, закрывая глаза, и все же отстранился от прикосновения Андерса, несмотря на явное нежелание.

− Облегчение, − сказал Коул, и Жозефина, взглянув в лицо Каллена, увидела на нем эмоции, подтверждающие каждое слово, произнесенное молодым человеком. − Как будто ныряешь в горную воду, чистую и прозрачную. Покалывание бежит по всему моему позвоночнику. Нет больше боли. Я снова могу дышать. Хватит болтать! − при этой последней фразе рука Коула взлетела вверх, чтобы прикрыть рот.

Каллен поднял голову и сердито посмотрел на Коула, и тот, спрыгнув с ящика, поспешил удалиться. 

− Кто-нибудь, держите его подальше от меня! Его постоянная болтовня не дает сосредоточиться.

− Пойду поищу его, − вздохнул Андерс.

Глядя вслед магу, Жозефина чувствовала, как по ее губам расползается улыбка. Хотя Каллен старался не обращать внимания на присутствие посла, он слегка поежился под ее пристальным взглядом. 

− Итак, − сказала она, подходя к нему. − Он лечит твои головные боли.

− Я никогда его ни о чем не просил.

− Значит, он делает это, потому что осознает твою боль и хочет помочь. Замечательная черта характера.

Положив руки на стол, он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх. 

− Чего ты хочешь?

− Ответа.

− Зачем?

Она склонила голову набок и приподняла бровь.

Глубоко вздохнув, Каллен посмотрел в ту сторону, куда ушел Андерс. 

− Он не является лидером.

− У него есть последователи, − возразила Жозефина. − Разве это не делает его таковым по умолчанию?

− Нет, − сказал командир, напрягая челюсти, как будто слова не хотели выходить наружу. − Но у него добрые намерения. Без демона, затуманившего его разум, он кажется более надежным. Возможно, я даже доверяю ему. Немного.

− Достаточно, чтобы сделать его Инквизитором?

Каллен потер лицо ладонями. 

− Я, наверное, пожалею об этом, но да.

Ее улыбка стала еще шире. 

− Я соберу всех во дворе для объявления. Увидимся там, командир.

− Да. Хорошо,− он махнул ей рукой и вернулся к своей работе.

У Жозефины вошло в привычку никогда не злорадствовать по поводу своих побед − такое поведение было неподобающим для леди и даже грубым, − но позже она, вероятно, сядет у камина в своем кабинете и насладится бокалом вина и коробкой орлесианских конфет, чтобы отпраздновать это событие. Разве можно назвать выражением злорадства то, что никто не видит?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора:** Итак, причина, по которой я заменила одежду Андерса в Скайхолде, заключается в том, что я вовсе не поклонник одежды Инквизитора в игре. К тому же мне кажется, на Андерсе эта одежда смотрелась бы глупо. Я думаю, что новая одежда, которую я описала, немного похожа на его старую из DA2, или, по крайней мере, похожие цвета, но мне хотелось бы думать, что у нее немного новый дизайн, и она гораздо менее потертая и грязная._


	18. Свободный дух

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Это немного Коул−центричная глава. Я уже давно с нетерпением ждала этого момента. Я прочитала роман “Маска призрака”, прежде чем играть в “Инквизицию”, так что мне несложно представить встречу с ним в игре. Авторы многое упустили, но думаю, что они просто не хотели испортить книгу. И все же мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы побольше узнали о Рисе и Евангелине в игре.  
> В любом случае, я знаю, что многие люди были разочарованы тем, что Справедливость вернулся в Тень до того, как Андерс начал взаимодействовать с Коулом, но надеюсь, что этот разговор поможет немного это компенсировать._

Андерс был в шоке. Он возглавил Инквизицию. Как это могло случиться?

Он начинал как заключенный, пользующийся наименьшим доверием член Инквизиции − и не без оснований. Если бы не метка на руке, его наверняка казнили бы, как только узнали, кто он такой. Советники держали мага при себе из необходимости, поддерживая публично, а за закрытыми дверями пытаясь управлять им, дергая за веревочки, как марионетку. И теперь, когда Брешь была закрыта, а цель достигнута, он ожидал, что его полностью уберут с переднего плана. В данный момент маг был не более чем помехой, − даже для Корифея, − и первые лица Инквизиции должны были быть более чем счастливы возможности низвести его роль до чисто символической, до положения, в котором он не мог причинить большого вреда.

Вместо этого они сделали его своим лидером.

Возможно, советники чувствовали, что у них нет выбора. После произошедшего в Убежище, и после того, как его спасение было расценено как божественный промысел, они понимали − признают они влияние Вестника или нет, люди уже видели в нем лидера. Груз всеобщих ожиданий был настолько тяжелым, что ему захотелось убежать − убежать до того, как он найдет способ снова все разрушить. Хотя он часто хотел изменить мир, роль того, кто принимает все важные решения, оказалась не столь привлекательной. Угодить всем невозможно, и в большинстве случаев глупо было даже пытаться.

Советники высказывали свое мнение, но оставляли окончательные решения за Андерсом. Он не знал, как справиться со свалившейся на него властью, поэтому старался не действовать сгоряча. Конечно, они должны расследовать возможное убийство императрицы Селены. И, конечно же, им нужно было узнать больше о демонической армии, которую собирал Корифей. Ему почти нечего было добавить. Пока они не пытались заставить его ограничить свободу магов, он был счастлив следовать их советам.

Варрик попытался поймать взгляд мага, когда тот, наконец, вышел наружу, но ему удалось избежать встречи с гномом, затерявшись в толпе людей, расхаживающих по замку. Ему нужно было немного подумать. В итоге Андерс нашел тихое место на вершине зубчатой стены, где холодный ветер трепал его волосы и напоминал ему, что он не спит. Он думал, что остался один, пока не услышал голос рядом с собой.

− Неправильный. Неподходящий человек для этой работы. О чем они только думают? Никогда не хотел этого. Я только провалюсь, подведу их.

Удивленно глядя на Коула, Андерс втянул воздух и оперся на каменный зубец, пытаясь успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. 

− Ты не должен так пугать людей, Коул.

− Извини.

Задержав дыхание, Андерс посмотрел на молодого человека, все еще не представляя, что о нем думать. Маг отправился на поиски Коула после того, как Каллен спугнул юношу, но нигде не смог его найти. У Коула был талант полностью исчезать, если он хотел остаться незамеченным. Андерс понятия не имел, кто такой Коул, но знал, что человеком он не является. Он мог быть духом, завладевшим чужим телом, каким был когда-то Справедливость, впервые покинувший Тень, или чем-то совсем другим. И все же Коул казался доброжелательным по натуре, и Андерс с первой встречи почувствовал к нему симпатию.

− Ты меня не боишься, − задумчиво произнес Коул. − Не так, как остальные.

Улыбаясь, Андерс ответил: 

− Нет. Ты напоминаешь мне моего друга.

Коул наклонил голову, закрыв глаза, и мечтательно произнес: 

− Так тихо. Одинокий. Я больше не могу вспомнить его голос. Теперь уже наполовину, а не целиком. Как люди могут ходить такими пустыми?

Ощутив собственную боль, преподнесенную ему прямо в лоб, Андерс почувствовал, что на поверхность его сознания поднялись все тяжелые эмоции, чувства, которые он сумел похоронить в недавнем хаосе событий. 

− Коул, − мягко сказал он, − большинство людей приходят в замешательство, когда ты высказываешь их мысли вслух.

− Но Справедливость знал твои мысли, − паренек повернулся и посмотрел на Андерса из-под своей шляпы. − Он делился ими, делился всем.

− Да, − Андерс посмотрел вдаль. − Но я сам ему позволил. Это неправильно − вторгаться без разрешения.

− Но они все взывают ко мне, передают свои мысли, чтобы я услышал.

− Они не знают, что делают это. Это не то же самое, что давать разрешение.

− Я хочу помочь. А потом они меня забудут.

− Но это еще не значит, что все в порядке.

Коул заломил руки, нервно постукивая ногой по камню. 

− Но что же мне делать? Как я могу помочь? Они нуждаются во мне.

С сомнением взглянув на него, Андерс покачал головой. 

− Даже не знаю.

Коул оглянулся через плечо на внутренний дворик внизу. Проследив за его взглядом, Андерс увидел, что Кассандра, Вивьен и Солас увлеченно беседуют. 

− Они думают, что я демон.

− Это не так, − твердо сказал Андерс.

− Но ты беспокоишься, что забыл, как отличить одно от другого.

Закрыв глаза, маг вздохнул. 

− Демоны только берут, а ты только даешь. Ты не демон.

Коул улыбнулся ему, когда он снова открыл глаза, и эта детская улыбка согрела Андерса изнутри. 

− Ты очень добр. Ты мне его напоминаешь.

− Кого?

− Риса. Он был моим другом. Потом один храмовник сказал ему, кто я такой, и я ушел, − уставившись на свои колени, Коул грустно улыбнулся. − Я потерял своих друзей. Я потерял все. Я научился быть более похожим на того, кто я есть. Это сделало меня другим, но сильнее. Я могу чувствовать больше. Я хочу тебе помочь.

Слова Коула, всколыхнули воспоминания Андерса, к которым он не был готов. Задумчиво улыбнувшись собеседнику, маг заметил: 

− Ты напоминаешь мне Справедливость. Того, каким он был в самом начале.

− Жаль, что я не смог с ним встретиться. Может быть, он мог бы помочь мне понять.

− Даже не знаю. Я думаю, что он был так же потерян в этом мире, как и ты. А может, даже и больше. Он был слишком уверен в своей правоте, − встретившись взглядом с Коулом, Андерс посоветовал: − Не переставай задавать вопросы, Коул. Когда ты перестанешь сомневаться, то с большой вероятностью заблудишься.

Прищурившись, Коул произнес: 

− Пламя и пепел. Люди кричат. Хаос. Это было необходимо. Теперь они будут нас слушать.

У Андерса пересохло во рту, но он кивнул. 

− Да. Добро и зло не абсолютны. Легко ошибиться, когда полагаешься исключительно на собственную точку зрения. Но сомнение поможет уберечься от ошибок.

Сапоги застучали по ступенькам позади них, и Андерс съежился, надеясь, что это окажется всего лишь патрульный. Но ему не повезло.

− А вот и ты, Блондинчик. Я искал тебя повсюду, − Варрик замолчал, заметив Коула. − О, привет, Парень.

− Привет, − весело ответил Коул.

Откашлявшись, Варрик улыбнулся Коулу, но выражение его лица осталось напряженным. 

− Ты не мог бы дать нам минутку?

Кивнув, Коул спрыгнул со своего насеста.

− Коул, − остановил его Андерс. − Если хочешь знать мое мнение, я считаю тебя полноправным членом Инквизиции, хотя остальные могут этого не понять. Я поговорю с ними, но до тех пор ты должен оставаться рядом с Соласом. Он позаботится о твоей безопасности.

Коул посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица, но кивнул. Он несколько раз оглянулся, когда уходил.

− Я вижу, вы с ним поладили, − Варрик, скривив губы в усмешке, наблюдал, как Коул вприпрыжку бежит вниз по лестнице.

Скрестив руки на груди, Андерс прислонился спиной к каменной стене и ждал, когда Варрик скажет то, что было у него на уме. Маг чувствовал неуверенность гнома с расстояния в несколько шагов и не мог придумать ничего такого, что могло бы его расстроить.

Оттягивая неизбежное, Варрик оперся одной рукой о стену и с улыбкой посмотрел на него. 

− Итак, Инквизитор? − он покачал головой. − А я и не заметил, что к этому идет.

Андерс посмотрел себе под ноги.

Варрик толкнул его локтем в плечо. 

− Но ты это заслужил. Ты ведь это знаешь, не так ли?

− Зачем ты искал меня, Варрик? − спросил Андерс, не в силах больше выносить это ожидание.

Потирая затылок, Варик стиснул зубы и отвел взгляд. 

− Ты убьешь меня.

− Что? С чего бы мне...

− Потому что я написал Хоук письмо, − объяснил Варрик, скривившись, словно ожидая удара. − Я пригласил ее сюда.

Андерс почувствовал, как его сердце резко упало, приземлившись где-то на уровне подземелья. 

− Но зачем?

− Это не должно тебя удивлять. Ты же знаешь, я не мог не рассказать ей о Корифее.

Вспыхнув гневом, Андерс оттолкнулся от стены и принялся прохаживаться из стороны в сторону. 

− Я не вижу в этом смысла. Мы знаем о нем столько же, сколько и она, а может быть, и больше.

− Да, но она не могла оставаться в стороне, как только узнала о случившемся. И у нее есть информация, которую мы могли бы использовать. Она занимается поисками пропавших Стражей.

Вздохнув, Андерс отвел взгляд. 

− Тогда ты сам сможешь выяснить, что ей известно. Я не желаю с ней встречаться.

Варрик поморщился, потирая бровь, и сказал: 

− А она хочет тебя видеть.

− Что? С какой стати ей вообще это понадобилось? Разве что она передумала отпускать меня...

− Андерс, − произнес Варрик, удивив мага тем, что назвал его своим именем, а не прозвищем. − Я знаю, что сейчас это трудно вспомнить, но было время, когда вы двое были друзьями.

Невеселый смешок сорвался с губ Андерса, и он недоверчиво покачал головой.

− Послушай, − продолжал гном. − Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, что должен был сказать тебе, прежде чем писать ей. Но если она поможет нам понять, что замышляет Корифей, мы не можем отмахнуться от этой возможности.

Зарычав от разочарования, Андерс наклонился к ближайшей стене и сжал камень так крепко, что почувствовал, как тот врезается ему в кожу. Несмотря на все, что произошло с тех пор, как он присоединился к Инквизиции, несмотря на титул и власть, которые ему только что доверили, мысли о Хоук заставили его чувствовать себя так, словно он только что покинул Киркволл. Встреча с нею всколыхнет все его воспоминания с такой силой, что весь достигнутый им за последние несколько месяцев прогресс отправится псу под хвост.

Варрик положил руку ему на плечо и мягко сказал: 

− Не волнуйся. Я пойду с тобой.

− Когда она приедет? − спросил Андерс.

− Она уже здесь. Я не думал, что она так быстро доберется сюда, иначе предупредил бы тебя раньше.

Собравшись с духом для предстоящего столкновения, Андерс сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул через нос. 

− Кто-нибудь еще знает, что Хоук здесь? − спросил он, представив, как отреагирует Кассандра, когда Защитница Киркволла войдет в парадные ворота Скайхолда.

− Нет. Я подумал, что будет правильнее держать ее приезд в секрете.

Андерс кивнул. 

− Давай поскорее покончим с этим.

− Эй, − воскликнул Варрик, схватив мага за руку, когда он попытался уйти. − Что бы ни случилось, не позволяй ей сломать себя. Просто вспомни тот момент во дворе. Вспомни всех тех людей, которые верят в тебя. Я один из них, и я буду рядом все время.

Андерс судорожно сглотнул. 

− Варрик.

− Все будет хорошо, Блондинчик.


	19. Старые друзья

Варрик заранее чувствовал себя ужасно. Что бы он ни делал дальше, скорее всего, в итоге для кого-то из них − Хоук или Андерса − он станет дерьмовым другом. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Этот разговор должен был состояться, и до тех пор, пока он сможет удержать этих двоих от драки, это будет стоить потраченных усилий.

И все же он затаил дыхание, когда Хоук появилась на верхней ступеньке лестницы. Ее пронзительные голубые глаза смотрели на Андерса с какой-то жутковатой беспристрастностью, словно она глядела на экспонат в музее, а не на старого друга. Несмотря на то, что ветер трепал ее черные волосы, она не отрывала взгляда от Андерса, пока спускалась по ступенькам, приближаясь к нему с той осторожностью, которую обычно приберегают для диких животных.

− Андерс, − неуверенно произнесла она. − Не думала, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова.

Повернувшись к ней лицом, Андерс пожал плечами. Жест был обманчиво небрежным, учитывая напряженность его позы. 

− Если бы все шло по плану, этого бы и не случилось, − ответил он.

Варрик не был уверен, имел ли Андерс в виду обстоятельства, которые привели Хоук сюда, или его неудачные попытки покончить с собой после Киркволла, но в любом случае ему это не понравилось.

− Впечатляющее место, − прокомментировала Хоук, глядя вниз, на внутренний двор. − Отдаленная крепость в горах, солдаты и паломники стекаются к тебе… и я слышала, что они назначили тебя главным, − в ее глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на юмор, но быстро исчезло.

Андерс покачал головой. 

− И не говори. Я сам до сих пор не могу в это поверить.

− Забавно, как все складывается, правда? − касаясь пальцами каменной стены, Хоук медленно сократила расстояние между ними. Хотя ее голос и звучал легко, более резкие ноты проявились в нем, когда она продолжила: − Я потратила годы, пытаясь спасти город от его собственной коррупции, а они выгнали меня за то, что я подружилась не с тем человеком. Ты же погрузил мир в хаос и в конечном итоге возглавил самое мощное религиозное движение в мире. Я явно все делала не так.

− Не позволяй замку и этому причудливому титулу одурачить тебя, Хоук, − вмешался Варрик, прежде чем Андерс успел придумать другой способ самоуничижения. − Для него все складывалось не так просто.

Хоук, сузив глаза, посмотрела на Варрика, но не произнесла ни слова.

Когда стало ясно, что молчание затягивается, Андерс заговорил: 

− Варрик сказал, тебе что-то известно об исчезновении Серых Стражей.

Хоук вздохнула, скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась от Андерса. 

− Да. А теперь, когда знаю, что Корифей все еще жив, думаю, что он снова взял их под свой контроль.

Варрик обменялся взглядом с Андерсом. 

− Мы пришли к тому же выводу.

− У меня есть друг среди Стражей, − продолжила Хоук. − Он ведет собственное расследование. Его зовут Страуд. Ты ведь помнишь его, не так ли? Тот, кто спас Бетани на Глубинных тропах. Во всяком случае, в последний раз, когда я с ним говорила, его волновало моральное разложение в рядах Стражей. Но с тех пор от него не было известий.

− Корифея, безусловно, можно квалифицировать как моральное разложение в рядах ордена, − прокомментировал Варрик. − Ты думаешь, что твой друг исчез вместе с остальными Стражами?

− Нет, он сказал мне, что будет прятаться в старой пещере контрабандистов недалеко от Крествуда.

− По крайней мере, с этого можно начать, − Варик посмотрел на Андерса, и тот кивнул.

Хоук вздохнула. 

− Чего я не могу понять, так это как Корифею удалось выжить.

− Архидемонов, как известно, очень трудно убить, − заметил Андерс. − Возможно, связь Корифея со скверной дала ему такую же способность.

− И у Корифея, похоже, есть архидемон на побегушках, − заметил Варрик.

Хоук внимательно посмотрела на Андерса. 

− Но ты же видел Корифея? И разговаривал с ним?

− Да.

− После того, что случилось в тюрьме Стражей, как ты можешь быть уверен, что он не контролирует тебя сейчас?

Андерс стиснул зубы, услышав это обвинение. 

− Он не может меня контролировать. Больше нет, − он поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами, так что метка блеснула на солнце, и Хоук с любопытством посмотрела на нее. − Якорь рушит его власть.

Поджав губы, Хоук произнесла: 

− Это тебе на руку, − она ухмыльнулась, словно только заметив свой каламбур, и повторила: − на руку.

Варрик усмехнулся, несмотря на напряжение, все еще висевшее в воздухе.

Хоук взяла руку Андерса и притянула ее поближе, поворачивая то в одну, то в другую сторону, чтобы лучше рассмотреть энергию, танцующую на его ладони. 

− И это позволяет тебе контролировать порталы, ведущие в Тень? Удивительно, − она, казалось, не заметила, как маг напрягся от ее прикосновения, как затаил дыхание, пока она водила пальцами по чувствительной коже на внутренней стороне его запястья. − А как ты вообще ее получил?

Сглотнув и отвернувшись, Андерс спокойно ответил: 

− Я не помню.

− Это очень удобно.

− Вообще-то нет, − теперь в голосе Андерса послышались резкие нотки.

Она посмотрела на него из-под темных ресниц, и Варрик нервно дернулся, заметив, как близко они стоят, и как Хоук слегка наклонилась к магу. Варрик никогда не думал, что эти двое когда-нибудь станут больше, чем друзьями, но сексуальное напряжение неизменно сгущало воздух между ними так сильно, что, казалось, его можно было рассечь одним из кинжалов Хоук. Отсутствие у Защитницы интереса к тому, что Андерс считал делом всей жизни, превратило это напряжение в нечто уродливое, на протяжении многих лет провоцируя яростные споры. Но каким-то образом Хоук всегда удавалось вернуть расположение Андерса; она использовала свою харизму, как оружие, и маг постоянно попадал под влияние ее чар. Хуже всего было то, что она, казалось, получала садистское удовольствие, заводя Андерса, подпуская и притягивая к себе только для того, чтобы понаблюдать за его страданиями и вновь оттолкнуть.

Но не в этот раз. Повернув запястье, чтобы осторожно высвободить свою руку из хватки Хоук, Андерс сделал шаг назад и глубоко вздохнул. Он был спокоен и собран, когда, наконец, пристально взглянул на нее. 

− Кстати, как там Бетани? − беспечно спросил он.

Озадаченная внезапной сменой темы Хоук была вынуждена собраться с мыслями, прежде чем ответить. 

− Она в безопасности. Когда я услышала, что происходит со Стражами, я попросила Авелин увезти ее куда-нибудь подальше от Орлея.

− Вот и хорошо. Я боялся, что она может быть замешана в происходящем.

Хоук улыбнулась, и это выражение действительно коснулось ее глаз.

− А как Фенрис? − спросил Андерс, чертовски удивив Варрика. − Я почти ожидал, что он приедет вместе с тобой. Он никогда мне не доверял.

Хоук выпрямилась, нахмурив брови. Соображение о том, что ей может понадобиться нянька, явно не устраивало ее. 

− Он занят, − загадочно ответила она, но Варрик знал, что эльф сражается где-то с работорговцами Тевинтера. Согласно его источникам, они даже больше не были вместе.

Кивнув, Андерс отвел взгляд. 

− Похоже, дела в Киркволле идут напряженно.

Выражение ее лица стало холодным и жестким. 

− Именно это я и слышала. С тех пор, как Себастьян вернул себе Старкхевен, он постоянно создает проблемы. Он говорит, что наказывает Киркволл… за твои грехи.

Андерс прислонился спиной к каменной стене, обхватив руками живот, словно хотел согреться.

− Если хочешь знать мое мнение, − сказал Варрик, − не такие уж и благородные цели преследует Певчий. Он такой же фанатик, как и все остальные.

Андерс выпрямился. 

− Ты не обязан меня защищать, Варрик. Себастьян сам принимает решения, и я не хочу прятаться от последствий своих поступков.

Хоук уставилась на него, приоткрыв рот от удивления.

− Я знаю, что Киркволл стал твоим домом, − продолжал маг, − и мне очень жаль, что они выгнали тебя из-за меня.

Она устало пожала плечами. 

− Наверное, это и к лучшему. Киркволл никогда не был особенно добр к моей семье.

− И все же у тебя не было выбора. Я знаю, каково это, когда у тебя отнимают право принимать решение, и я никому этого не пожелаю.

Прищурившись, Хоук покачала головой. 

− Это мило, но немного поздновато для сожалений, не думаешь?

Глядя на свои ботинки, Андерс нахмурился.

− Возможно, слишком поздно что-то изменить, но это не значит, что я не сожалею о непредвиденных последствиях своих действий.

− Непредвиденные последствия? − повторила она. − А как насчет того, что ты действительно намеревался сделать?

Андерс поджал губы и промолчал. Он выглядел каким угодно, но не раскаивающимся. 

Хоук внезапно повернулась к нему, и ее голубые глаза вспыхнули гневом. 

− Ты все еще не жалеешь о том, что сделал, не так ли?

Даже Варрик поймал себя на том, что боится ответа Андерса. Ему было не по себе от того куда их завел этот разговор. 

− Все очень сложно, − наконец сказал Андерс.

− Вообще-то нет, − отрезала Хоук, скривив губы, когда ответила магу его же фразой, произнесенной чуть раньше. Покачав головой, она начала расхаживать по крепостной стене. − Когда Варрик сказал, что Справедливость вернулся в Тень, я подумала, что ты мог измениться. Но все осталось по-прежнему, правда? Ты все еще одержим той же идеей, что и раньше.

Андерс вздрогнул. Ее слова явно ранили его гораздо глубже, чем это когда-либо могли бы сделать ее кинжалы. 

− Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать.

− О, перестань говорить, что тебе жаль, если это не так! По крайней мере, не за то, что имеет значение, − с пылающими щеками и сжатыми от гнева челюстями Хоук отступила на несколько шагов и хмуро посмотрела вниз, во внутренний двор.

− Хоук, − начал Варрик, когда стало ясно, что ни Хоук, ни Андерс не собираются нарушать молчание, − после Киркволла многое изменилось. Дай ему шанс все объяснить.

− Дать ему шанс? − Хоук посмотрела на гнома, как на предателя. − Ты простил его, не так ли? Я слышу это в твоем голосе.

Удивленно моргнув, Варрик понял, что она была права. Хотя он никогда сознательно не прощал того, что сделал Андерс, он определенно нашел способ принять поступки мага и двигаться дальше. За эти месяцы его чувства к Андерсу изменились, постепенно переходя от гнева к терпимости, затем к теплоте и, наконец, к яростному заступничеству, которое он теперь испытывал к магу, особенно после событий в Убежище. Варрик не мог полностью объяснить свою перемену, но теперь, когда Хоук обратила на это его внимание, увидел правду.

− И что же он сделал, чтобы вернуть твое доверие? − спросила она с умоляющей ноткой в голосе, как будто надеялась, что Варрик поможет ей решить эту загадку, что она сможет сделать то же самое, если только сумеет понять его мотивы.

Варрик открыл рот и снова закрыл его, внезапно не найдя нужных слов − столь редкое явление для него, что одна только мысль о собственной бесполезности привела его в замешательство.

Затем Андерс заговорил так тихо, что свист ветра почти заглушал его: 

− Я ни от кого не жду прощения, − его голос постепенно набирал силу. − Но сейчас мы столкнулись с большими проблемами, которые могут быть решены только в том случае, если мы будем работать вместе.

Хоук кивнула, избегая смотреть на Андерса. 

− Ты прав, по крайней мере, в этом, − сказала она с отстраненностью в голосе, которой раньше не было. Обернувшись к Варрику, она добавила: − Я еду в Крествуд. Встретимся там, когда сможешь. − Она так и не взглянула на мага, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.

Когда Хоук удалилась, Андерс прислонился спиной к ближайшей стене и соскользнул по ней вниз, закрыв лицо руками. Варрик почувствовал себя расколотым надвое. Одна его часть хотела утешить Андерса, а другая − оставить его здесь, чтобы он еще сильнее погряз в собственных страданиях. Обвинения Хоук напомнили гному обо всех причинах, по которым он был зол на Андерса, и он не мог быть уверен, были ли произошедшие с ним перемены реальны или результатом стремления следовать путем наименьшего сопротивления. В конце концов, Варрик всегда питал слабость к этому магу, и ему было нетрудно вернуться к старым привычкам. Но столкнувшись с отсутствием раскаяния у Андерса, он понял, чтобы просто не может проглотить и проигнорировать данный факт.

− Просто уйди, − пробормотал Андерс, заметив, что Варрик продолжает стоять рядом в нерешительности. − Ты мне ничего не должен.

Вздохнув, Варрик пошел прочь, с каждым шагом разбивая свое сердце все сильнее. Но он не мог справиться с этим здесь и сейчас. Ему нужно было время подумать.

Он оказался совершенно прав. Ему так и не удалось стать хорошим другом кому-либо из них.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Когда я впервые написала это, я не ожидала, что в конце концов у Варрика возникнет небольшой кризис веры в Андерса, но когда это произошло, я почувствовала, что все правильно. Они практически не говорили о том, что произошло в Киркволле, а старые друзья, как правило, всегда вспоминают прошлое. Написание этой версии Хоук было немного сложным для меня, потому что, по моим ощущениям, он шел вразрез с Хоук, которой я обычно играю. Но думаю, что динамика соперничества для этой истории работает лучше, поэтому я продолжала смотреть видео прохождения и переписывать, пока не почувствовала, что нашла правильный баланс. Надеюсь, мне удалось сделать это, не заставляя Хоук казаться неприятной. Мне любопытно услышать, что вы думаете._


	20. Открытые раны

Андерс не знал, что делать. В последний раз, когда он чувствовал себя таким потерянным, с ним, по крайней мере, был Справедливость, составлявший ему компанию. Присутствие духа успокаивало и было реальным, даже когда тот молчал. Но теперь маг остался один. Даже короткого разговора с Хоук было достаточно, чтобы вернуть его к тому эмоциональному состоянию, в котором он находился после Киркволла. И он вновь потерял доверие Варрика. За последние несколько месяцев гном стал для Андерса чем-то надежным и постоянным, как скала, и он не осознавал, как сильно привык полагаться на его поддержку, пока не лишился ее.

Он оставался на стене до тех пор, пока солнце не село и охранник не сменился. Андерс кивнул новому стражнику на посту так, как будто ничего не случилось, и встал, чтобы уйти, прежде чем любопытство на лице солдата превратилось в вопросы, на которые он не был готов ответить. В это время дня в замке было тихо, голоса и музыка призывно звали внутрь таверны, но он не хотел оказаться среди людей в своем нынешнем состоянии. Не было ничего хуже, чем чувствовать себя одиноким в толпе, и он знал, что его новый титул связан с ответственностью. Он не мог позволить себе появиться перед солдатами с чем-то меньшим, чем абсолютная уверенность, и знал, что в данный момент не может достичь такого самообладания.

Поэтому Андерс бродил, держась в тени, избегая знакомых и исследуя осыпающиеся стены замка, пока, наконец, не нашел дорогу в подземелье. Там дежурил только один охранник, но все камеры были пусты.

− Осторожнее, Инквизитор, − сказал стражник, открывая дверь в самую дальнюю комнату. − Пол там неустойчив.

Он кивнул и все же толкнул дверь, ошеломленный ревом воды, мчащейся через то, что осталось от комнаты. Стены и пол будто парили над зияющей дырой, которая демонстрировала огромный водопад внизу. При виде этого зрелища у мага закружилась голова, но он подошел к самому краю, глядя вниз на воду и чувствуя, как его слегка тянет к роковому обрыву. Было бы так легко сделать этот первый шаг. Так легко было сделать то, что Справедливость никогда не позволял ему закончить. Спастись бегством.

− Инквизитор! − крикнул охранник, но не паника в его голосе остановила Андерса. Это был титул, ответственность, которая пришла вместе с ним. Что будет с Инквизицией, если он сойдет с этого выступа? Они нуждались в нем уже не только из-за метки на его руке. Ему доверили судьбу Инквизиции, добровольно сделали своим лидером и символом общего дела. Как это будет выглядеть, если избранный Инквизицией лидер покончит с собой? Как это повлияет на моральный дух, на ту силу, которую они набирали в своей войне против Корифея?

Он отступил от края пропасти. 

− Красиво, не правда ли? − спросил он у охранника.

Охранник беспокойно зашаркал ногами. 

− Я тоже так думаю. Но честно говоря, это вызывает у меня легкую тошноту.

Сердце все еще колотилось от возбуждения, от того, что он почти сделал, и Андерс кивнул. 

− Думаю, это правильная реакция.

Не оглядываясь, он вышел из подземелья и поднялся обратно на верхние уровни. Каждый шаг выводил его из тумана, в котором он дрейфовал после разговора с Хоук. Вспомнив свой недавний разговор с Коулом, он решил отправиться на поиски Соласа. Он нашел эльфа в его комнате у подножия башни, где тот усердно трудился над своей фреской. Хотя Андерс не был поклонником ярких цветов, он должен был признать, что картина выходит хорошо, и задержался в дверном проеме на мгновение, чтобы полюбоваться ею.

− Инквизитор, − сказал Солас, оглядываясь через плечо. − Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

− Я насчет Коула. Видел, как ты разговаривал с Вивьен и Кассандрой.

Эльф поморщился, накладывая на кисть новую порцию краски. 

− Да, вышел довольно неприятный разговор. Кассандра думает, что Коул может быть магом, но Вивьен убеждена, что он демон. Я попытался объяснить, что он ни то, ни другое. Он − дух, принявший осязаемую форму и не обладающий ничем и никем. Более того, он хочет помочь нам. Я думаю, что мы должны позволить ему это.

− Я и сам пришел к такому же выводу.

Солас посмотрел на него, его рука с кистью замерла в воздухе, пока он обдумывал свой ответ. 

− Ты думаешь? − затем он улыбнулся. − Ну конечно же, ты так думаешь. И все же я рад это слышать.

− Ты, наверное, единственный − кроме Коула, я полагаю.

Отложив кисть, Солас с любопытством посмотрел на него. 

− Что-то случилось, Инквизитор? Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным.

Андерс попытался улыбнуться и покачал головой. 

− Я в полном порядке. Просто устал.

− Да, это был знаменательный день для тебя, − искоса взглянув на Андерса, эльф покачал головой. − Но что-то мне подсказывает, что тебя беспокоит не это.

Вытерев руки о тряпку и с легким изяществом спустившись по лесам, Солас подошел к Андерсу с задумчивым выражением лица, внимательно изучая его, как будто он мог определить, что беспокоит Инквизитора, просто взглянув.

− Ты плохо спал, − наконец сказал он.

Не этого вывода ожидал Андерс, но тем не менее он был правдив. 

− Я плохо сплю с тех пор, как Справедливость вернулся в Тень. Я беспокоюсь... − Андерс проглотил страх, который сдавил ему горло. − Я беспокоюсь, что могу быть более уязвим для демонов, потому что все эти годы делил свой разум с духом.

Солас пожал плечами. 

− Это логическое заключение, основанное на той информации, которой ты располагаешь, но я не думаю, что это настоящая проблема. На самом деле, я считаю, что знакомство с духами на самом деле делает тебя менее уязвимым для демонов.

− И ты так считаешь, потому что...

− Предчувствие. Но очень хорошее, − Солас улыбнулся, но тут же его лицо погрустнело. − Ты скучаешь по нему, не так ли?

Отвернувшись от пристального взгляда эльфа, Андерс прошептал:

− Каждый день. Большую часть времени я могу не обращать внимания на одиночество, но иногда оно становится еще тяжелее, словно камень на моей шее.

− И сегодня один из таких дней?

Андерс кивнул.

Солас положил руку ему на плечо и терпеливо смотрел на него, пока Андерс снова не встретился с ним взглядом. 

− Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть. Мы можем поговорить об этом позже… Думаю, в более интересном месте, чем это.

Снова кивнув, Андерс отвернулся, внезапно почувствовав слабость, как будто Солас наложил на него сонное заклинание. Но если эльф и использовал магию, то не такую, которую Инквизитор узнал бы. Опустив голову, маг торопливо прошел через главный зал, чтобы избежать толпящихся вокруг людей. Он проскользнул в дверь рядом с троном и поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату, и каждый новый шаг требовал больше усилий, чем предыдущий. Эмоциональное напряжение этого дня, наконец-то, настигло его, и к тому времени, когда он добрался до своих покоев, он уже едва мог переставлять ноги. Он все еще был ошеломлен ненужной роскошью своих комнат, но в данный момент кровать выглядела слишком удобной, чтобы чувствовать вину за желание погрузиться в восхитительно мягкий матрас. Сняв сапоги и накидку, Андерс забрался под одеяло, слишком измученный, чтобы даже побеспокоиться о смене одежды. Он уснул еще до того, как его голова коснулась подушки.

− Почему ты хотел поговорить именно здесь? − спросил он, идя по главной тропинке Убежища и удивляясь тому, как падающий снег поглощает все звуки в тихой деревне.

− Убежище мне знакомо, − ответил Солас. − Здесь столько всего произошло, и хорошего, и плохого. Но это очень важно для тебя. Это место, где вы расстались.

Они вошли в комнату, где совершали ритуал. Меловые отметки были размазаны по полу. Склонив голову набок, Солас задумчиво посмотрел на Андерса. 

− Он был в ужасе, когда я, наконец, вытащил его из тебя. Он не знал, кто он такой и как сюда попал. Я немного поговорил с ним, и в конце концов к нему начали возвращаться воспоминания, но он беспокоился только о тебе. Он хотел знать, пережил ли ты ритуал.

− Разве он не винил меня в том, что случилось? В том, что мы делали?

− Винить тебя? − удивленно повторил Солас. − Он не говорил ничего подобного.

Андерс покачал головой и почувствовал, как снег коснулся его щеки. Они стояли во дворе снаружи, глядя на миазмы Бреши, клубящиеся в небе.

− Вообще-то, я тебе немного завидую, − сказал Солас, криво усмехнувшись. − Ты это знал?

− Завидуешь? − Андерс удивленно посмотрел на него. − По-настоящему, тебе стоило бы бояться.

− Ты жил в согласии с духом почти десять лет и ни разу не превратился в одержимого, ни разу полностью не терял контроль.

− Мы были очень близки к этому. Не раз.

− Но ты выжил. Кроме того, ты единственный смертный в мире, который физически прошел через Тень. Я исследовал Тень больше, чем кто-либо из живых, но даже я могу посещать ее только во сне. Но ты… ты смог бы навестить меня здесь, даже бодрствуя.

Андерс моргнул. 

− Что ты имеешь в виду?

Застенчиво улыбаясь, Солас спросил: 

− А где мы по-твоему?

Приглядевшись внимательнее к окружающему, Андерс, наконец, осознал. 

− Мы уже в Тени.

− Да. И я не вижу никаких демонов, собирающихся овладеть тобой. А ты?

Андерс удивленно покачал головой.

Солас улыбнулся, глядя куда-то мимо плеча Андерса. 

− Но здесь кое-кто хочет тебя увидеть.

− Андерс.

От этого голоса у Андерса по спине пробежали мурашки, и он обернулся, чтобы увидеть сияющее существо, стоящее позади него, поврежденное в нескольких местах, но, в основном, целое − золотую фигуру, наполненную светом. Справедливость улыбнулся ему, и Андерс почувствовал, как мир вокруг них меняется, а сонный образ Убежища уносится в темноту. Теперь они были в Амарантайне, там, где приняли это судьбоносное решение.

− Ты в порядке, − тихо сказал Андерс, чувствуя, как по щеке катится слеза.

− Я в порядке, − согласился Справедливость, но затем хмуро взглянул на Андерса. − Но ты кажешься другим. Неужели наша разлука была для тебя такой тяжелой?

Грустная улыбка тронула губы Андерса. 

− Да. Но это было необходимо. Я беспокоился, что годы совместного использования моего разума могли изменить тебя.

− Я помню то время только во вспышках ясности, но этот опыт был необыкновенным. Ты дал мне представление о мире смертных, который никогда не был доступным для духов. И мы изменили ситуацию! Мы принесли справедливость в твой мир.

Андерс вздрогнул и отвернулся. Он не мог примирить внутри себя то, как приятно было видеть, какую гордость испытывает Справедливость из-за их действий, с тем, как ужасно он сам чувствовал себя из-за тех же самых действий весь день. Эта непоколебимая поддержка духа была именно тем, что расстроило мага, но облегчение, захлестнувшее его, осознание, что кто-то не только понимает его действия, но и восхищен ими, было слишком большим искушением, чтобы отвергать его.

− Что такое? Ты расстроен.

− Ты когда-нибудь задумывался… что мы могли зайти слишком далеко?

− Никто не стал бы нас слушать ! − воскликнул Справедливость, потрясая в воздухе сжатым кулаком. − Мы должны были их заставить. И теперь маги… они ведь свободны, не так ли? − Справедливость говорил о свободе магов так, как будто это был прямой результат их действий, а не хрупкая победа, одержанная после стольких потрясений и боли. И вдруг Андерс почувствовал, что не хочет разрушать его наивное убеждение. Он хотел, чтобы Справедливость верил, что их действия были оправданы. Это было облегчение, которого сам маг никогда не сможет узнать, но он хотел, чтобы оно было хотя бы у его друга.

− Маги свободны, − сказал Андерс, задыхаясь от переполнявших его чувств. Он выдавил из себя улыбку, хотя знал, что она может обмануть только духа.

− Значит, нам это удалось, − усмехнулся Справедливость. − Мы сделали этот мир лучше.

Кивнув, Андерс отступил на шаг, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь слезы, застилавшие глаза. 

− Я скучал по тебе, − сказал он духу, − но я рад, что ты дома, в целости и сохранности.

−Так и есть. Ты так много для меня сделал, а я так мало могу сделать взамен. Но я буду охранять твои сны. Ни один демон не приблизится к тебе, пока у меня есть силы, чтобы сражаться с ними. И если я тебе когда-нибудь понадоблюсь, ты всегда сможешь найти меня здесь.

− Спасибо, Справедливость.

Дух кивнул: 

− А теперь тебе надо отдохнуть. Я буду присматривать за тобой и твоими снами.

Андерс хотел попрощаться, но у него уже не оставалось сил. Окружающая обстановка уже рушилась вокруг мага, когда он погрузился в более глубокий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора:** Я надеюсь, что поклонникам Справедливости понравилось! Я планировала это с тех пор, как мы отправили Справедливость обратно в Тень несколько глав назад. И не думайте, что это будет последний раз, когда мы его увидим..._


	21. Субъективность

− Еще, − сказал Варрик бармену, когда его кружка опустела. Кэбот удивленно приподнял бровь, но снова наполнил его кружку, не сказав ни слова. Умный человек. Впервые в жизни Варрику не хотелось разговаривать.

− Продолжишь в том же духе, и я начну думать, что ты хочешь меня переплюнуть.

Варрик взглянул на Железного Быка, когда тот уселся на табурет рядом с ним. Честно говоря, Варрик был удивлен, что прочности дерева оказалось достаточно, чтобы выдержать вес кунари. Он оторвался от выпивки только для того, чтобы сказать: 

− Это не соревнование.

Бык поджал губы. 

− Странно, потому что я не могу припомнить времена, когда бы добровольно выпил столько алкоголя в один присест, если не соревновался с кем-то. 

− Слышал когда-нибудь о самолечении?

− У меня есть кое-что покрепче, если в этом твоя цель. По крайней мере, все закончится гораздо быстрее.

− Я не хочу, чтобы все закончилось быстро.

Голос Быка прозвучал таким глубоким баритоном, что Варрик почувствовал, как он вибрирует в его собственной груди. 

− А я-то думал, что все идет хорошо. Что я пропустил?

− Я не хочу об этом говорить, − допив остатки эля, он кивнул Кэботу, и тот, нахмурившись, снова наполнил его кружку.

Глядя, как гном пьет свежий эль, Бык покачал головой.

− Может быть, тебе стоит поговорить об этом с кем-нибудь?

− Нет, Малыш. Меньше всего мне хочется думать о том, почему я пью.

− Как хочешь, − Бык пожал плечами. − Но я не собираюсь отрывать тебя от пола, когда ты переборщишь со своим самолечением. − Варрик проигнорировал его, и кунари неохотно вернулся на свое обычное место.

Гном едва успел добраться до дна кружки, как кто-то грубо прервал его туманное, пьяное блаженство. Взгромоздившись на табурет рядом с ним, тевинтерский маг махнул рукой Кэботу и заказал бокал изысканного вина, название которого звучало, по меньшей мере, так же дорого, как, вероятно, и стоило.

− Я прочел твою книгу, − сказал Дориан, дожидаясь своей порции.

Съежившись, Варрик потер переносицу. Это было последним, в чем он нуждался.

− Книга многое объясняет, но вопросов стало больше, чем полученных ответов, включая и то, насколько твое собственное мнение повлияло на эту историю, − повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на гнома, Дориан спросил с большей искренностью, чем Варрик когда-либо слышал в его голосе: − Ты и вправду так сильно ненавидишь Вестника за его поступки, как пишешь об этом?

Варрик поставил свою кружку обратно на стойку бара, пытаясь найти подходящий ответ. Его зрение затуманилось.

− Понятия не имею.

− То есть? Ты знаешь его лучше, чем кто-либо здесь.

− Боюсь, это лишь сильнее все усложняет.

Криво усмехнувшись, Дориан пригубил вина и задумчиво посмотрел на полку с бутылками за стойкой бара. 

− Полагаю, что да. Я его почти не знаю, но все-таки чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Мне кажется, его намерения оставались благими, даже если суждение было ошибочным. Но с другой стороны, он пытался изменить мир, и с каких это пор такие изменения стали простыми… или безболезненными?

Варрик прикусил губу, радуясь боли, которая давала оправдание его размытому зрению, не имеющее ничего общего с эмоциями, скручивающими его живот.

− Я бы даже сказал, что восхищаюсь им, − наконец произнес Дориан. − Не столько за то, что он сделал, сколько за то, как он вел себя после этого, за чистоту его решимости. Лично я никогда ни во что не верил так сильно, как он − в свое дело, и хотя подобный фанатизм может быть опасен, не думаю, что он остался таким же. Он научился задавать себе вопросы.

Размышляя над словами Дориана, Варрик уставился в свой эль. Был ли ответ так прост? Человек, которого он знал в Киркволле, редко сомневался в себе, возможно, потому, что Справедливость не позволял ему подвергать сомнению их действия. Но с момента попадания в Инквизицию не было дня, чтобы Андерс не сомневался в себе или своих действиях. Ему вспомнилась реакция мага на вопросы Хоук, противоречие в голосе, когда он защищался. Ему вспомнились слова Андерса: "Я ни от кого не жду прощения". В тот момент Варрик решил, что это еще один пример самонадеянной веры мага в то, что ему не за что извиняться, но теперь задумался. Андерс не говорил, что ему не нужно прощение. Он сказал, что не ждёт его. Это были две совершенно разные вещи.

Внезапно поднявшись, он почувствовал, как комната несколько раз качнулась вокруг него, прежде чем окончательно успокоиться.

− Осторожно, − сказал Дориан, положив руку гному на плечо. Взглянув на кружку Варрика, он спросил: − И давно ты этим занимаешься?

− Хорошо поболтали, Посверкунчик, − сказал Варрик, поведя плечами, чтобы освободиться от хватки мага. − Но я только что вспомнил, что мне нужно кое-что сделать.

Он добрался до двери, слегка покачиваясь, хотя до сих пор никогда не замечал, что пол таверны неровен. Холодный воздух снаружи несколько отрезвил его, и он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы прояснить взгляд. Теперь ему просто нужно было найти Андерса. Может быть, он все еще стоял на зубчатой стене?

Но не успел Варрик сделать и двух шагов к лестнице, как оказался лицом к лицу с разозленной Искательницей. 

− Нам нужно поговорить, − сказала она, буквально выплевывая каждое слово. Схватив гнома сзади за рубашку, она оттащила его в укромный уголок двора и швырнула к стене. Учитывая свое шаткое положение, он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы остановить ее. − Ты же все время знал, где Хоук, − упрекнула она его.

Он даже не потрудился спросить, как Кассандра узнала об этом. 

− Ты чертовски права, − сказал он, отталкивая ее.

− Ах ты коварный маленький говнюк! − скривив губы от гнева, она замахнулась на него, и он был недостаточно проворен, чтобы увернуться от удара.

Оперевшись на стену, Варрик порадовался количеству выпитого алкоголя, когда коснулся своей челюсти. До утра он вряд ли ощутит все последствия тяжёлой руки Кассандры. 

− Ты похитила меня! − рявкнул он на нее. − Допрашивала! Чего ты ожидала?

− Я ожидала, что ты скажешь правду! Я честно объяснила, что поставлено на карту!

Он был слишком зол, чтобы обратить внимание на боль в ее голосе, хотя что-то подсказывало ему, что он пожалеет об этом позже, когда будет трезв. 

− Я что, должен был просто преподнести ее тебе на блюдечке? Все в порядке, Хоук. Это не сумасшедшая фанатичка, я обещаю.

На этот раз Кассандра не стала вымещать свой гнев на нем, ударив со всей силы по тренировочному манекену. Но Варрик не был уверен, кому стало хуже, ей или чучелу, судя по тому, как она поморщилась, когда разминала руку после этого. 

− Нам нужен был тот, кто возглавит Инквизицию, − сказала она сдавленным голосом. − Сначала мы с Лелианой искали Героя Ферелдена, но он исчез. Потом мы пытались найти Хоук, но она тоже исчезла. Мы думали, что все это связано, но оказалось, что нет. Это все ты. Ты держал ее подальше от нас.

− У Инквизиции есть лидер, − сказал Варрик, и напоминание о том, кто был этим лидером, заставило его замолчать.

− На Конклаве должна была быть Хоук! Если бы кто и смог спасти Джустинию…

− Если бы Хоук была в храме, то, вероятно, тоже была бы мертва! Ты не можешь изменить прошлое, Искательница.

− Значит, я должна принять… Что? Что Создатель хотел, чтобы все это произошло? Это он… что он... − гнев Кассандры, казалось, немного остыл, и она откинулась назад, прислонившись к стене рядом с ним.

− Хоук теперь с нами, − вздохнул Варрик. − Это все, что имеет значение, не так ли? Мы с тобой на одной стороне.

Она покачала головой. 

− Будто я не знаю, на чьей ты стороне, Варрик. Уж точно не Инквизиции.

− Так вот оно что? − воскликнул Варрик, в гневе придвигаясь к Искательнице и вторгаясь в ее личное пространство. − Я пытаюсь защитить друга и сразу теряю все твое доверие?

Скривившись от запаха его дыхания, она сказала: 

− Ты пьян.

− Ты чертовски права, я пьян, − он уже шатался, еле стоя на ногах, вся жидкость в его желудке бурлила, будто была готова взбунтоваться. − Знаешь, ты не единственная, кому сегодня пришлось столкнуться с неприятной правдой.

Она нахмурилась. 

− В твоих же интересах больше ничего не скрывать.

− В таком случае, у меня есть для тебя кое-какие сведения, − сказал Варрик, поморщившись. − Меня сейчас стошнит.

Ухитрившись отойти в сторону за мгновение до того, как гном согнулся пополам и испачкал ее ботинки, Кассандра с отвращением наблюдала, как он, прислонившись к стене, опорожняет свой желудок прямо на траву. Дешевый алкоголь ухитрялся обжигать гортань на выходе так же сильно, как и на входе. К удивлению Варрика, Искательница легонько провела рукой по его спине, когда он снова поднялся. Впрочем, у него не было достаточно энергии, чтобы задуматься о внезапной искре ее сострадания. Вытерев рот рукавом, он понял, что его небольшой разговор с Андерсом придется отложить до утра. Или, может быть, до обеда, в зависимости от тяжести его похмелья.


	22. Ушибы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**От автора** : Эта глава доставила мне немало хлопот. Я, должно быть, написала дюжину различных версий того, что последовало за предыдущей главой, но ни одна из них не казалась мне вполне правильной. (Одна или две из этих сцен на самом деле появятся немного позже в этой истории). Я боролась с тем, как именно Андерс отреагирует на все, что произошло, но когда написала эту сцену с точки зрения Кассандры, то все, наконец-то, встало на свои места. Надеюсь, вы почувствуете то же самое._

Всю ночь мысли Кассандры мчались по кругу. Ложь Варрика неизменно возвращала ее к попыткам представить, как все могло бы сложиться, и в конечном счете привела к привычному перечню сожалений, который ее разум хранил для болезненных размышлений в бессонные ночи. После нескольких часов мучительных раздумий она, наконец, отказалась от попыток заснуть и решила заняться чем-нибудь продуктивным.

Она медленно одевалась, морщась при каждом движении, беспокоившим раненую руку. У Варрика был весьма крепкий череп, и Кассандра надеялась, что последствия ее удара оказались для гнома не менее болезненными. Второй удар, который она нанесла тренировочному манекену, вероятно, причинил гораздо больший ущерб. С сомнением взглянув на свои перчатки, она подумала, сможет ли вообще натянуть их своими распухшими пальцами, но потом решила, что должна попробовать. Она не хотела отвечать на вопросы, которые ей будут задавать весь день при виде синяков и разбитых костяшек.

Когда Кассандра, наконец, оделась, то со вздохом вышла на свежий воздух. Во дворе в это раннее утро все еще было тихо, и она наслаждалась тишиной, поднимаясь по лестнице и шагая через главный зал. Жозефины еще не было в кабинете, поэтому она, конечно же, не ожидала увидеть хоть кого-нибудь в Ставке командования. Но, к своему удивлению, обнаружила, что комната не только занята, но и вовсю используется. Ее глаза удивленно расширились, когда она толкнула дверь и увидела Инквизитора, который сидел на полу в окружении стопок бумаг и, задумчиво покусывая ноготь, читал отчет. В комнате царил хаос, секрет организации которого знал лишь Инквизитор. Рассортированные и сложенные пачками вокруг Андерса листы бумаги были придавлены сверху различными предметами, чтобы они не сдвигались, если он случайно задевал их.

− Инквизитор? − сказала Кассандра, все еще удивляясь тому, как легко этот титул слетел с ее губ, в отличие от начала их общения, когда она не в силах была заставить себя называть его Вестником.

Андерс взглянул на нее так, словно не услышал, как она вошла, янтарные глаза были полны смущения. Он выглядел отдохнувшим, и это развеяло ее беспокойство, вызванное предположением, что Инквизитор, возможно, работал всю ночь. Он не надел дублет, и рукава его черной рубашки были закатаны до середины предплечья, чтобы ткань не мешала ему. Ей почему-то подумалось, что именно так он и выглядел, когда работал в своей клинике в Киркволле. Этот небрежный вид удивительно хорошо подходил ему.

− Ты сегодня рано встал, − заметила она.

− Вчера вечером я забыл закрыть двери на балкон, − ответил он, возвращая взгляд к бумагам. − Меня разбудил холод, и я не смог снова заснуть.

− И поэтому ты спустился сюда, чтобы... чтобы ты тут ни делал, − она беспомощно махнула рукой в сторону созданного им беспорядка.

− Я сортирую донесения, − сказал он, хмуро просмотрев документ, который держал руке, прежде чем решительно кивнуть и положить его в одну из стопок. Не останавливаясь, он взял другой и начал просматривать его, продолжая: − Все срочные в эту стопку, а менее срочные я группирую по типу запроса. Мы не можем посылать наших солдат сразу во все стороны, поэтому я складываю запросы в том порядке, в котором на них стоит отреагировать.

Ухмыльнувшись рвению Андерса, Искательница осторожно прошла между стопок и сдвинула некоторые из них, чтобы сесть напротив него. 

− Ты ведь понимаешь, что разбирать бумаги − не твоя работа? Это должны делать твои советники. 

− Но ведь в какой-то момент мне самому придется прочесть отчеты, не так ли?

− Тебе, конечно, придется прочесть самые важные, но рутинные запросы мы отфильтруем, − взяв пачку и просмотрев ее, она улыбнулась, заметив, что он хмуро смотрит на нее, очевидно обеспокоенный тем, что она внесет сбой в им же придуманную систему. Стопка документов представляла собой список заявок, и она одобрительно кивнула, увидев, как он расставил приоритеты. И все же он не должен был заниматься такой работой. − Инквизиции нужно, чтобы ты больше работал с людьми, чем с бумагами, − сказала она, возвращая листы на их прежнее место на полу.

Он поднес к лицу еще один рапорт, как будто не слышал ее, и она легонько коснулась его руки, чтобы привлечь внимание.

− Андерс, − сказала она, возможно, впервые назвав его по имени. − Что тебя беспокоит?

Она нетерпеливо ждала, когда он поднимет глаза, но его взгляд был по-прежнему прикован к стопкам бумаг перед ним. 

− Ничего. Я просто хочу чем-нибудь заняться.

− Если это все, то уверена, что смогу найти для тебя более важное задание.

Он сглотнул, украдкой взглянув на нее, прежде чем отвернуться.

− Что такое? − спросила Кассандра.

− Все это для меня в новинку. Я просто не хочу никого подвести.

Выражение лица мага было странно уязвимым, и Кассандра почувствовала сильное и необъяснимое желание успокоить его. Инквизитор уже пробуждал в ней этот защитный инстинкт раньше, и это озадачило ее так же сильно, как и в тот раз. 

− Ты прекрасно справляешься, − сказала она, и даже в ее устах эти слова прозвучали отстраненно. Неловко потрепав его по руке, чтобы продемонстрировать свое участие, она поморщилась, поняв, что воспользовалась своей ушибленной рукой.

Андерс почти не смотрел на Искательницу, но боль ее заметил сразу. 

− Что случилось?

− Ничего страшного.

Она попыталась высвободить руку, но он схватил ее за запястье и слегка стянул перчатку, чтобы осмотреть раны под ней. Задохнувшись от боли, которая оказалась слишком острой даже от такого нежного прикосновения, она вздрогнула и инстинктивно оперлась другой рукой об пол, чтобы не свалиться. К несчастью, ее ладонь угодила на стопку бумаг, которые тут же заскользили по начищенному полу, и она качнулась к Андерсу. Прежде чем Кассандра поняла, что произошло, он уже держал ее за запястье одной рукой, а другой поддерживал за плечо. Если бы он не поймал ее, она бы рухнула прямо ему на колени.

Он выгнул бровь, глядя на нее. 

− Это не похоже на “ничего страшного”.

Покраснев, она смущенно покачала головой. 

− У меня просто немного болит рука.

Теперь, когда она восстановила равновесие, маг все-таки стащил перчатку с ее руки и неодобрительно фыркнул, увидев, в каком состоянии ее пальцы. 

− Такое ощущение, что ты врезала по камню.

Сухо усмехнувшись, она пробормотала: 

− На самом деле, это была челюсть гнома.

Его брови удивленно поднялись. 

− Ты ударила Варрика?

Кассандра слабо улыбнулась ему в подтверждение. В Инквизиции было несколько гномов, но она не удивилась, что он так быстро вычислил ее цель.

− Зная его, можно предположить, что он это заслужил, − сказал Андерс с кривой усмешкой, сосредоточив внимание на ее ранах.

Свет заискрился на кончиках его пальцев, пока он творил исцеляющее заклинание, и она задрожала от интимности этого ощущения. Он и раньше залечивал ее раны в разгар битвы, но теперь, когда они сидели на полу колено к колену, этот жест казался совсем другим. Слегка встряхнувшись, Кассандра попыталась собраться с мыслями. Ей всегда было трудно сохранять объективность в присутствии особенно харизматичных людей − вероятно, именно с этого и начались ее проблемы с Варриком, − а Андерс обладал харизмой в избытке. Каллен рассказывал ей о способности Андерса очаровывать окружающих с помощью естественного магнетизма, и она приняла его предостережения близко к сердцу. Но по мере того, как росло доверие к Инквизитору, сопротивление его чарам ослабевало. Кассандра порой задумывалась о том, оказывает ли он такое же воздействие на кого-то еще, и надеялась, что его мотивы были такими же честными, какими они казались. В противном случае им всем грозила беда.

− Как ощущения? − спросил он, когда закончил.

Освободив свою руку из его хватки, она несколько раз согнула пальцы и удивленно улыбнулась. 

− Лучше, чем новая.

Его взгляд согрела улыбка. 

− Исцеление − единственное, что дается мне легко.

− Вряд ли это так.

Маг не покраснел, но по тому, как он отвел глаза, она поняла, что комплимент его смутил. 

− Почему ты ударила Варрика? Из-за Хоук?

Она вздохнула. 

− Он должен был с самого начала сказать мне, что знал, где она была.

Взяв камень, который он использовал как пресс-папье, он рассеянно перекатил его несколько раз из одной ладони в другую. 

− Если бы он сказал тебе правду, я думаю, все сложилось бы совершенно по-другому. Хоук могла бы стать Инквизитором вместо меня. В конце концов, я не самый подходящий кандидат на должность лидера Инквизиции.

Прищурившись, Кассандра изучала выражение лица мага, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает. Хотел ли он, чтобы все вышло именно так? Или он думает, что этого хотела бы она? Кассандра почувствовала укол вины, когда поняла, что ту же самую фразу кинула в качестве упрека Варрику прошлой ночью.

Глядя на нее с грустной полуулыбкой, он сказал: 

− Я полагаю, что так было бы проще для всех. Хоук − признанный герой, в то время как я просто человек, который движется спотыкаясь и неумело пытается компенсировать всю боль, которую причинил.

Кассандра видела искренность в его глазах и то, как он безоговорочно отдавался работе, и поняла, что у нее нет никакого желания менять прошлое. Тот факт, что Андерс чувствовал неуверенность, только заставлял его стараться еще больше. Возможно, они могли бы найти менее сложного лидера, но не более преданного. Маг был напоминанием о том, что воля Создателя редко бывает понятной, но всегда верной, и Он выбрал гораздо лучше, чем это смогла бы сделать она. 

− Путь Создателя редко бывает таким, который мы выбрали бы для себя, − сказала она скорее себе, чем ему.

− А бесчестный человек должен пробиться обратно к свету, чтобы не утащить с собой других во тьму непроглядную, − возразил Андерс, удивив ее тем, что не только узнал ее цитату, но и нашел еще один подходящий стих из того же самого Писания. Она всегда считала, что Андерс не верит в Создателя, но он точно изучил Песнь Света.

Нахмурившись, она подумала о Стихе, который он выбрал, и попыталась истолковать его смысл. 

− Ты боишься, что так и будет? Что твое прошлое вернется и будет преследовать нас?

− Это уже происходит, − он вздохнул, пролистывая бумаги в стопке срочных донесений, пока не нашел те, которые искал. − В Оствике есть Тревельяны − настоящие Тревельяны, − которые хотят разоблачить меня как мошенника. Теперь мы должны попытаться либо силой, либо угрозами заставить их сохранить мою тайну, потому что Инквизиция пойдет ко дну вместе со мной, если правда выйдет наружу. А еще есть Себастьян. Он бы завтра же отправился осаждать Скайхолд, если бы знал, что Инквизиция приютила меня. Посмотри, что он сделал с Киркволлом! Как ты думаешь, насколько опасно для Инквизиции то, что ее возглавляю я?

Доводы Андерса были более вескими, чем Кассандре хотелось бы признать, и у нее не нашлось быстрого ответа, чтобы успокоить его.

− Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь ложь так же сильно, как и я, − сказал он, когда она промолчала. − Может быть, для всех будет лучше, если Инквизиция сократит свои потери и дистанцируется от меня, пока еще не слишком поздно.

Она изумленно покачала головой. До встречи с ним она всегда представляла себе Андерса высокомерным, самоуверенным фанатиком, который отказывается принимать разумные доводы или идти на компромисс. Каждый отчет, который она читала об инциденте в Киркволле, рисовал его именно таким, но даже после нескольких месяцев общения с ним она все еще не знала, как примирить свои ожидания от этого человека с реальностью, обрушившейся на нее. Он был упрям, когда ему бросали вызов, и быстро восставал против несправедливости, но никогда не действовал эгоистично или ради собственной прихоти, не стремился захватить власть. Она почти ожидала, что он покажет свое истинное лицо, получив титул Инквизитора, но он продолжал удивлять ее своими сомнениями.

− Этого не случится, − сказала она наконец.

− Почему же?

− Потому что ты очень подходишь для этой работы. Если бы кто-нибудь в самом начале всех этих событий сказал мне, что я буду рада тому, что ты возглавишь Инквизицию, я бы задушила болтуна на месте. Но не теперь. Я не во всем согласна с тобой, но я доверяю твоим решениям. И я верю, что тебе предназначено быть именно там, где ты сейчас находишься.

На этот раз он действительно покраснел и отвел увлажнившиеся глаза. 

− Я не знаю, что сделал, чтобы заслужить такое доверие, но я не собираюсь злоупотреблять им. Спасибо.

− Всегда пожалуйста. А теперь давай приведем эту комнату в порядок, пока сюда не вошла Жозефина и не пришла в ужас от того, что ты сделал с ее картотекой.

Андерс рассмеялся, и от этого смеха на сердце у Кассандры стало легче. Желание успокоить его чудесным образом изменило ее собственное настроение, и она вдруг почувствовала, что готова без сожаления встретить все, что бы ни случилось дальше.


	23. Потерянные навыки

Андерс понимал, что лидерство − это прежде всего построение и развитие отношений, а не что-то другое. После ободряющей речи Кассандра не только посоветовала ему не зацикливаться на отчетах, но и научила распоряжаться своим временем. Он был поражен тем, как терпеливо она вела себя с ним, делясь своим опытом и мудростью без каких-либо грубых увещеваний и яростного неодобрения, которых он ожидал от нее. Оказалось, ее уважение, когда оно было заслужено, стоило потраченных усилий.

Пытаясь последовать ее совету, он провел большую часть дня, бродя по Скайхолду и просто разговаривая с людьми. К этому моменту он уже переговорил с половиной Инквизиции, и у него был список просьб длиной с его руку, но он видел, что его усилия производят впечатление. Но это вовсе не означало, что все прошло так уж гладко. Он совершенно не умел заводить и поддерживать дружбу, о чем свидетельствовали его недавние неприятности с Варриком и Хоук. Когда он жил в Башне, завести легкие приятельские отношения было не трудно, у Стражей он даже успел приобрести несколько преданных друзей, но Андерс часто думал, что это чудо, что у него вообще появились друзья в Киркволле, учитывая его одержимость делом магов. Навыки общения медленно возвращались к нему, словно мышечная память, несмотря на то, что мышцы почти атрофировались, но он знал, что единственный способ улучшить их − это практика.

Ему относительно повезло в таверне, возможно, из-за общего веселого настроения. Сэра поделилась с ним своими опасениями по поводу магов, − как будто он сам не был одним из них, − обозвав Корифея несколькими по-детски насмешливыми именами и попросив Инквизицию выполнить поручение от имени Рыжей Дженни. Это казалось достаточно простым, поэтому он согласился. Ему было немного труднее принять просьбу Железного быка. Кунари горел желанием сразиться с одним из драконов, которых они видели в своих странствиях, но Андерс не был уверен, что готов сражаться с подобным противником − или вообще добровольно стал бы его искать. Он все еще помнил дракона, с которым столкнулся в Костяной яме с Хоук, и у него не было особого желания повторить этот опыт. Но Бык был прав насчет опасности, которую дракон представлял для местных жителей, и Андерс согласился, что им стоит обратить внимание на этот факт. 

Коул ни о чем его не просил, но их разговор навел мага на размышления. Дух рассказал Андерсу историю − настолько, насколько любой поток сознания Коула можно было назвать историей − о его друзьях Рисе и Эванджелине. Он не просил Андерса найти их, но было очевидно, что они в опасности, и Коул беспокоился о них. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Андерс добавил это задание к своему списку.

Затем он отправился к Блэкволлу и нашел седого воина в конюшне строгающим грифона-качалку. Как это часто бывало, когда он разговаривал с этим человеком, Андерс раздумывал, стоит ли ему раскрывать факт своей осведомленности насчет того, что Блэкволл на самом деле не был Стражем, но всегда приходил к одному и тому же выводу: пусть все остается так, как есть. В конце концов, у Андерса были свои секреты, и до сих пор он не понимал, как ложь Блэкволла может причинить кому-то вред. Кем бы ни был Блэкволл на самом деле, он испытывал глубокое уважение к Стражам и знал достаточно об их знаниях и истории, чтобы легко сойти за одного из них. Он, казалось, хотел быть Стражем гораздо больше, чем этого когда-либо желал сам Андерс, поэтому маг находил относительно безобидным свое решение позволить Блэкволлу поддерживать эту иллюзию. По крайней мере, на данный момент.

Их беседа была легкой и непринужденной, пока разговор не перешел на битву с Корифеем. Глядя на Андерса с невозмутимым выражением лица, Блэкволл спросил: 

− Они говорят правду? Тебя выбрала Андрасте?

Застигнутый врасплох этим вопросом, Андерс покачал головой. Это была единственная ложь, которую он не хотел говорить. 

− Нет. Я просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.

Блэкволл пристально смотрел на Андерса, не сводя с него глаз. 

− Пожалуй, этого достаточно. Разве ты не видишь, кто ты для них? Без тебя они были бы охвачены отчаянием. Любой из нас поступил бы так же, как ты. Людям нужно, чтобы ты был посланником Андрасте. Это дает им надежду. Правда не имеет значения.

Подумав об этом, Андерс вспомнил свой разговор с Кассандрой и почувствовал, как на его губах появляется улыбка. 

− Ты даже не представляешь, насколько меня обнадеживает эта мысль.

− Может быть, я знаю это даже лучше, чем ты думаешь, − Блэкволл вернулся к своей работе, взял стамеску и осторожно склонился над качалкой.

Оставив Блэкволла заниматься своим проектом, Андерс увидел, как Каллен тренирует во дворе нескольких новобранцев, и решил подойти к нему. Они говорили короткими фразами, но достаточно долго, поэтому Андерс заметил, что у командира снова появились мигрени. Но Каллен отказался от его помощи, вернув свое внимание к новобранцам и игнорируя Андерса, пока тот, наконец, не ушел. Маг нашел Жозефину в ее кабинете и выслушал все ее тревоги. Она хотела, чтобы он встретился с человеком в Вал-Руайо и раскрыл заговор против ее семьи, и хотя ее просьба казалась менее важной, чем остальные, которые он уже выслушал, у Жозефины была такая манера просить, что он почти не имел шанса ей отказать.

Чувствуя себя немного ошеломленным списком предстоящих задач, Инквизитор испытал облегчение, когда столкнулся в холле с Лелианой. Она быстро отвлекла его разговором о последних сплетнях, и вскоре они уже смеялись над какой-то нелепой историей о дворянине из Антивы, помешанном на старых носках. Когда она извинилась, он отправился в убежище магов в башне и совершил свой обход там. Он поблагодарил Соласа за возможность снова увидеть Справедливость, достаточно долго говорил с Вивьен, чтобы пожалеть о начале разговора, и оставил материалы для исследования Элизме. Он даже остановился поговорить с Фионой и посмотреть, как остальные маги устраиваются в Скайхолде. Но все время, пока он разговаривал с бывшей Великой чародейкой, он ощущал тяжесть взгляда Дориана из маленького алькова, который тевинтерец облюбовал в библиотеке.

Дориан развалился в кожаном кресле с раскрытой книгой на коленях, стратегически расположившись так, чтобы вид его обнаженного плеча был доступным из любого уголка комнаты. Никто не мог отрицать, что Дориан привлекателен, − и тевинтерец знал это,− но что-то в нем настораживало Андерса. Он был слишком милым, слишком обаятельным… слишком похожим на него самого в молодые годы. Андерс не был уверен, что именно время, проведенное со Справедливостью, изменило его взгляд на такие вещи, или он просто постарел, но Дориан был неприятным напоминанием обо всем, кем он когда-то являлся. И даже если сходство было более чем поверхностным, то за своей саркастической внешностью Павус наверняка скрывал множество проблем − с количеством которых Андерс не готов был иметь дело. Но это не означало, что он все еще не поддавался искушению. Может быть, у него и не было давно практики в таких вещах, но он явно не был мертв.

Закончив разговор с Фионой, Андерс собрался с духом и повернулся к Дориану, встретив жар в его темных глазах самой спокойной из возможных улыбок. 

− Я вижу, ты нашел прекрасное место для наблюдения за людьми, − сказал он, прислонившись к книжной полке на краю ниши в попытке держаться подальше от него.

− Я мог бы смотреть, как ты бродишь по Скайхолду весь день, − промурлыкал Дориан, − бегая туда-сюда и проверяя своих последователей. Почему они не приходят к тебе? Накормить тебя виноградом? Помассировать плечи?

− Мне больше нравится быть чем-то занятым. И судя по тому, что я видел сегодня, это не проблема. Всем всегда что-то нужно.

− И то верно, − согласился Дориан, поправив книгу на коленях.

− Читаешь что-нибудь интересное? − спросил Андерс, пытаясь взглянуть на обложку.

Губы Дориана тронула озорная улыбка, изгиб которой выделялся сильнее благодаря ухоженным усам. 

− Современная классика, по крайней мере так написано на обложке книги. Ты должен хорошо ее знать. Это самая известная работа твоего друга Варрика, − он поднял книгу так, чтобы Андерс мог ясно прочесть имя на корешке: "История Защитницы".

Не в силах полностью скрыть свою реакцию, Андерс изобразил кашель и покачал головой. 

− Что заставило тебя прочесть это?

Глаза Дориана злорадно блеснули, отчего Андерса занервничал еще сильнее. 

− Я думаю, ты уже знаешь.

− Боюсь, что нет.

Закрыв книгу и постукивая ею по колену, Дориан некоторое время рассматривал его с самодовольным видом, прежде чем встать и придвинуться ближе. 

− Маг из этой истории − тот, кто в конце концов пойдет против Мередит. Он такой трагический персонаж, тебе не кажется? − рука Дориана опустилась на полку рядом с плечом Андерса, и он постарался не вздрогнуть, когда тевинтерец наклонился к нему, понизив голос до интимного шепота. − Такой смелый и отчаянно борющийся за идею. В книге говорится, что он погиб в последовавшей битве, но я не уверен, что это так. А ты как думаешь?

− Я думаю, ты слишком переоцениваешь способности Варрика в драматургии.

Дориан медленно покачал головой и облизнул губы, обдумывая свой ответ, и Андерс изо всех сил постарался не заметить этого привлекательного зрелища. 

− Ты ведь не признаешься, так ведь?

− Признаюсь в чем? − невинно спросил Андерс, пытаясь не ерзать, когда Дориан наклонился еще ближе.

− Я знаю, кто ты такой. Железный Бык подтвердил это.

Брови Андерса взлетели вверх. 

− Бык?

− Он же шпион, помнишь?

Стараясь не обращать внимания на тепло, исходящее от тела Дориана, Андерс сумел найти момент, чтобы осознать всю эту новую информацию, прежде чем отреагировать. 

− Значит, ты знаешь, кто я на самом деле... и что я сделал.

Дориан пожал плечами: 

− Я тебя не осуждаю. Меня там не было. Я могу оценить только того человека, которого вижу перед собой, и для меня очевидно, что ты хороший человек, доведенный до необходимости принимать отчаянные меры. Я мог бы сделать нечто столь же радикальное, если бы считал, что это единственный способ изменить Тевинтер.

Андерс решительно покачал головой. 

− Очень надеюсь, что нет.

− Почему?

− Я бы никому не пожелал жить с последствиями такого решения.

Наконец проскользнув между Дорианом и книжным шкафом, он отодвинулся от него, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Андерс был ошеломлен тем, с какой легкостью Дориан был готов принять его действия, и решил, что, возможно, чтение о них в книге позволяет проще воспринимать и прощать подобное. Быть может, и сама тевинтерская культура оказала влияние на суждения мага. В конце концов, собственные соотечественники Дориана за эти годы совершили достаточно поистине ужасных поступков, и его способность чувствовать хоть какую-то гордость за свою Родину должна была потребовать немалой фантазии, чтобы оправдать их действия.

− Тебя беспокоит, что я знаю правду? − мягко спросил Дориан, и голос его прозвучал так искренне, как Андерсу еще никогда не доводилось слышать.

− Нет. Я не люблю прятаться от того, кто я есть. Я провел достаточно времени, убегая от всего этого. Но, учитывая обстоятельства, у меня нет особого выбора. Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты никому не говорил.

Дориан рассмеялся, и в его голос вернулись дразнящие нотки. 

− Я знаю, как хранить тайну, − игриво изогнув бровь, он снова начал небрежно сокращать расстояние между ними. − Есть еще какие-нибудь секреты, которые ты хотел бы мне доверить, пока мы обсуждаем эту тему?

Андерс подумывал о том, чтобы остановить Дориана, но пока ему это не очень удавалось. Возможно, лучшей защитой было просто притвориться слепым ко всему этому флирту. Конечно, у него было достаточно опыта в подобной тактике, правда, с другой стороны. Карл в течение нескольких месяцев притворялся, что не замечает его намеков, прежде чем, наконец, поддаться его чарам. 

− Секреты? − повторил Андерс, постукивая пальцем по губам. − Давай посмотрим... Я ненавижу запах веретенки, поэтому избегаю снадобий, содержащих ее. Я никогда не терял больше трех рук подряд в Порочной добродетели. О, и вот еще хороший секрет: мое среднее имя − Джером.

− Среднее имя? − спросил Дориан, сверкая глазами. − Постой, а какая тогда у тебя фамилия? А Андерс − это твое первое имя?

Ухмыльнувшись, Андерс погрозил ему пальцем. 

− Прости. Я достиг своей квоты секретов на один день.

− Ну и шутник же ты! − воскликнул Дориан, и Андерс с замиранием сердца понял, что его план провалился. Он был ужасен в этой игре, и хотя в последние годы он подрастерял навыки, флирт был для него гораздо более естественным состоянием, чем холодность.

Прочистив горло, Андерс отвел глаза от обжигающего взгляда Дориана. Хотя он не хотел поощрять тевинтерца больше, чем уже сделал, он испытывал искушение взять его с собой в Крествуд. Маг уже согласился взять с собой Кассандру, когда она попросила, и знал, что не может оставить Варрика в Скайхолде, но в глубине души ему хотелось иметь в отряде кого-нибудь, кто, скорее всего, примет его сторону, если дела пойдут плохо. После их разговора он почти не сомневался, что Дориан сделает это для него. Андерс надеялся, что это не значит, что он использует тевинтерца. Последнее, что он хотел бы сделать, это водить мага за нос.

− Завтра мы уезжаем в Ферелден, − небрежно бросил он. − Я могу использовать другого мага в качестве прикрытия, если ты занят.

Дориан удивленно поднял брови. 

− Ты шутишь? Чтобы я да бросил эти ужасно скучные книги? 

Андерс с облегчением кивнул. 

− В таком случае, буду рад увидеть тебя завтра утром, − сказал он, отступая к лестнице.

− Вот эту фразу я бы не прочь услышать и в другом контексте, − подмигнув, сказал Дориан.

Андерс рассмеялся, гадая, не был ли он таким же высокомерным в прошлом, но теперь такая уверенность казалась ему столь же чуждой, как и благородство в Орлее. Повернувшись к лестнице, он пробежался глазами по списку тех, с кем ему все еще нужно было поговорить, и с замиранием сердца понял, что остался только один − Варрик. Внезапно ему захотелось поступить как и прежде, чтобы избежать этого разговора, но он знал, что ему нужно объясниться с гномом, прежде чем они отправятся в Крествуд. Он не мог снова встретиться с Хоук, не зная, остался ли Варрик на его стороне. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он направился к лестнице и начал спускаться по ступеням.


	24. История продолжается

Голова Варрика гудела, как барабан, а нервы были так напряжены, что даже трение одежды о кожу вызывало раздражение. У него не было такого сильного похмелья с тех пор, как Изабелла взяла его на слабо. Он знал, что пиратка пьет как заправский алкоголик, но думал, что еще может похвастаться своей переносимостью спиртного, пока она не доказала обратное.

Щурясь от яркого света, льющегося из окон кабинета Жозефины, он гадал, не сочтет ли леди посол его просьбу прикрыть ставни попыткой пристать к ней. Для горной крепости в Скайхолде было немало солнечных дней, что не могло не радовать, но сейчас Варрик отдал бы что угодно за облака, способные хоть немного уменьшить яркость солнечного света. Однако гном знал, что нужно быть осторожным в своих желаниях. Облака могли легко принести снег, а настроение у него и без того было паршивое. 

Жозефина была так поглощена написанием письма, что, казалось, даже не обратила внимания на появление Варрика. У него было такое чувство, что в действительности она заметила его, но игнорировала, желая закончить свою работу.

− Хорошо, Рюшечка, − сказал он, так и не дождавшись, пока она отведет глаза от своего письма. − И где же он?

Закончив фразу размашистым росчерком, Жозефина подняла на него взгляд и дипломатично улыбнулась. Ее глаза расширились, когда она заметила синяк на его челюсти. 

− Варрик, ты подрался?

− Тебе нравится? − спросил он, легонько проведя пальцами по отметине. − Не находишь, что я выгляжу довольно крутым?

Ее кривая ухмылка, казалось, выражала несогласие.

− Просто скажи "да", Рюшечка. Моя гордость нуждается в поддержке после нанесенного Искательницей оскорбления.

− Я полагаю, что твоя гордость достаточно сильна, чтобы пережить это.

Опершись руками о край стола, он выжидающе посмотрел на нее.

− Может быть и так, но я не могу не заметить, что ты избегаешь ответа на мой вопрос.

Ее улыбка стала еще шире. 

− Что это был за вопрос?

− Где Блондинчик?

Жозефина не вздрогнула, выражение ее лица оставалось совершенно спокойным, когда она положила подбородок на одну ладонь и посмотрела на него с вызовом в глазах. 

− А почему ты думаешь, что я знаю?

− Только Соловей следит за людьми лучше, чем ты, и я не собираюсь спрашивать ее об этом. Она просто ужасна. Так ты видела его или нет?

− Видела. Несколько часов назад. Он все еще занят своими новыми обязанностями.

− Ну конечно, − проворчал Варрик, скрестив руки на груди.

Приподняв бровь, она с любопытством посмотрела на него. 

− Что-то случилось?

− Это ты мне скажи.

− Я не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

Пожав плечами, Варрик отвернулся от ее проницательного взгляда. 

− Вчера вечером Блондинчик выглядел очень расстроенным. Я просто хотел проверить, как он там. Убедиться, что у него все в порядке.

− Из-за визита Хоук, − понимающе ответила она. − Похоже, он справляется с этим достаточно хорошо.

− Неужели? − с сомнением произнес Варрик. − Он из тех людей, которые все держат в себе до тех пор, пока не взорвутся − или еще что-нибудь не взорвется, − так что прости меня за скептицизм.

Она пожала плечами. 

− Я прекрасно знаю о существовании его… склонности, но в данный момент он, кажется, занят другими делами.

− Полагаю, это объясняет, почему он избегает меня. Я искал его весь день, но каждый раз, когда я иду куда-то, куда он якобы собирался, его там нет. Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь?

− Почему ты думаешь, что он избегает тебя? − спросила Жозефина, искренне удивившись или, по крайней мере, сделав вид, что очень удивлена.

Покачав головой, Варрик отвернулся. 

− Знаешь что? Забудь, что я вообще что-то сказал.

− Варрик.

Он промолчал, но не обернулся.

− Я предполагаю, это связано с тем, что произошло между ним и Хоук, − продолжила посол. − Не зная больше, я не могу дать лучший совет, но представляю себе, насколько встреча с таким сильным напоминанием о прошлом может быть тяжелой для Инквизитора. Если он и избегает тебя, то, думаю, только потому, что ещё не разобрался в себе. Дай ему время. Он найдет тебя, когда будет готов поговорить.

Вздохнув, Варрик переступил с ноги на ногу. 

− Я не очень хорошо умею ждать.

− Тогда есть повод попрактиковаться, − мягко улыбнувшись, она вернулась к своему письму, и гном воспринял это как прощание.

Протопав обратно в главный холл, Варрик с хмурым видом плюхнулся на стул у камина. Он, не колеблясь, схватил чистый лист, перо и начал писать. Он всегда так делал, когда его что-то беспокоило. Вскоре он потерял себя в потоке слов, создавая мир, подчиняющийся его правилам и населенный персонажами, которыми он мог управлять. Затем он пытал их всякой вечной хренью, бросал им в лицо сердечную боль и смотрел, как они справляются с ней. Люди любили хорошие драмы по той же причине, по которой он любил их писать: это был катарсис − наблюдать, как вымышленные люди терпят невозможные трудности. К сожалению, его проблемы создавали те, кто не был вымышленным.

Андерс обладал всеми признаками культового трагического героя: мучительным прошлым, непоколебимой преданностью безнадежному делу и готовностью пожертвовать собой ради него. Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что его история уже должна была завершиться. Трагические герои имели тенденцию умирать в конце своих историй, потому что только смерть могла дать им искупление за их грехи и освобождение от всей боли, которую они пережили. Переживание этой трагедии было слишком болезненным для большинства читателей, чтобы наслаждаться ею. Но Андерс выжил, и теперь они находились в неизведанных водах. Никто не мог предсказать, чем закончится эта история, и Варрик был слишком увлечен ею, чтобы уйти, не узнав об этом.

Он не знал, как долго писал, прежде чем услышал звуки характерной походки Андерса: тихие, осторожные шаги по каменному полу, которые можно и не уловить, если не обращать внимания. Сначала он думал, что Андерс просто пройдет мимо, ничего не говоря, притворяясь слишком поглощенным своими мыслями, чтобы вообще заметить Варрика. Но, к его удивлению, ботинки Андерса остановились у дальнего конца стола.

Отложив перо, Варрик медленно поднял глаза, боясь увидеть, какую рану нанес визит Хоук его другу. Но Андерс выглядел на удивление хорошо: тени под его глазами стали светлее, лицо казалось более свежим и отдохнувшим, как будто он хорошо выспался, впервые за несколько месяцев. Без своей старой мантии он выглядел более расслабленным и с новой прической смотрелся совсем иначе. Его волосы были собраны на затылке в тончайший конский хвост, хотя несколько прядей выбилось из-под ленты, смягчая его угловатые черты. Он выглядел моложе, чем на самом деле, и Варрик был ошеломлен. Возможно, Жозефина оказалась права. Андерс действительно справлялся с ситуацией лучше, чем ожидал.

Но затем он заговорил, и Варрик услышал сдержанность в его голосе, увидел ужас в его глазах, прежде чем он отвел их, избегая встречаться с Варриком взглядом. 

− Я подумал, что ты захочешь узнать… − сказал он. − Утром мы уезжаем в Крествуд.

Положив перо в чернильницу, Варрик откинулся на спинку стула. Он понятия не имел, как реагировать на это многозначительное заявление.

Костяшки пальцев Андерса легонько и немного нервно постучали по столу, когда он продолжил: 

− Продолжишь ли ты оттуда свой пусть с Инквизицией или решишь пойти с Хоук вместо этого, зависит от тебя.

Вздохнув, Варрик покачал головой. 

− Садись, Блондинчик.

Андерс напрягся, явно приняв его просьбу за приказ. 

− Вообще-то я просто проходил мимо.

− Присаживайся, − сказал Варрик более мягко, отодвигая стул достаточно далеко от стола, чтобы Андерс смог сесть.

Сделав глубокий вдох, маг взялся за спинку стула, развернул его и неловко сел, хмуро глядя в огонь.

− Ты правда думаешь, что я уйду из Инквизиции сейчас, после всего, что мы пережили?

Андерс, казалось, тщательно обдумывал свой ответ. 

− Я бы не стал тебя винить, даже если бы ты захотел.

Глядя на серьезное выражение лица Андерса и думая об абсурдности ситуации, Варрик внезапно почувствовал странное желание рассмеяться. И не успел он опомниться, как уже хохотал громким утробным смехом, который привлек внимание проходивших мимо людей. Наконец маг повернулся и посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно опасаясь, что Варрик в какой-то момент мог заразиться красным лириумом и сойти с ума.

Когда Варрику наконец удалось подавить смех, он наклонился вперед и смотрел на Андерса достаточно долго, чтобы маг смутился. 

− Не знаю, что меня больше разочаровывает: то, что ты действительно считаешь меня таким поверхностным или то, как мало думаешь о себе, − Андерс открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Варрик перебил его: − Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не станешь настоящим лидером, Блондинчик, так что тебе лучше привыкнуть к этой мысли.

− Но Хоук... 

− Хоук? Хоук настолько поглощена твоим поступком, что не может понять, какую роль она сама сыграла в этом − какую роль сыграли мы все. Каждый из нас видел, как с годами ты меняешься. Мы все слышали, что ты говорил о Церкви. Любой, кто слушал, мог догадаться, что ты планируешь, и попытаться отговорить тебя от этого или помочь найти лучший способ решить проблему. Но беда была в том, что мы перестали слушать тебя задолго до того, как стало слишком поздно что-либо менять. И если нам не нравится результат, то мы должны винить в этом только самих себя.

Андерс выглядел смущенным, его руки безвольно лежали на коленях, как будто он не знал, что с ними делать, взгляд был рассеянным, когда он повернулся к огню.

Наклонившись ближе, Варрик положил ладонь на руку Андерса. 

− То, что ты вчера сказал о том, что не ждешь прощения... я не знал, как это принять. Вопросы Хоук сбили меня с толку, и я понятия не имел, как ответить ей. Я и сам до этого не осознавал всей правды, но думаю, что простил тебя давным-давно. Не потому, что я могу полностью понять или принять то, что ты сделал, а потому, что я знаю: ты на самом деле не видел никакого другого решения этой проблемы. И я знаю, что несмотря ни на что, ты хотел сделать как лучше.

Андерс крепко зажмурился, и по его щеке скатилась слеза.

Испытывая непреодолимое желание коснуться его лица и стереть эту слезу, Варрик вместо этого похлопал мага по руке. 

− Ты избегаешь меня весь день, не так ли? Разве ты не чувствуешь себя глупо теперь, после того, что я сказал?

− Немного, − признался Андерс со слабой улыбкой.

− Ты всегда ожидаешь от всех самого худшего. Как будто постоянно готовишься к разочарованию, поскольку убежден, что не заслуживаешь чего-то лучшего. Это очень утомительно.

− Мне очень жаль, − сказал Андерс, как будто рефлекторно; его голос звучал устало и едва слышно. − Это просто привычка. Слишком много разочарований, я полагаю.

Варрик медленно покачал головой. Прежде чем он успел осознать этот жест, он отвел прядь волос с глаз Андерса и заправил ее за ухо, ласковая улыбка изогнула его губы. Карие глаза распахнулись, неуверенно глядя на него, и у Варрика перехватило дыхание, пальцы задержались на подбородке Андерса. Поняв, что его застали врасплох в момент откровенной сентиментальности, гном решил в этом признаться.

− А что это за новая прическа? − небрежно спросил он.

Андерс немного расслабился, и на его губах заиграла усмешка. 

− Вообще-то, она старая. Я всегда так носил волосы, когда был со Стражами. После Киркволла я остриг их, и только теперь волосы достаточно отросли, чтобы вновь к ней вернуться.

Рассеянно кивнув, Варрик прищурился, увидев маленькую точку на мочке уха Андерса. Как же он раньше этого не замечал? Его большой палец потер это место, чтобы подтвердить то, что видели его глаза. 

− Блондинчик! Ты что ли раньше носил сережку?

Андерс улыбнулся, и это выражение действительно коснулось его глаз. 

− Я проколол ухо после второго побега. Это был символ обретения контроля над собственной жизнью, и я чрезвычайно гордился этим, − он отвел взгляд. − Мне пришлось продать серьгу, чтобы оплатить проезд до Киркволла.

− Я удивлен, что храмовники оставили ее тебе, когда привели обратно в Башню.

− Они и не хотели, но Первый чародей Ирвинг убедил их, − Андерс задумчиво покачал головой. − Я доставлял этому человеку бесконечные неприятности на протяжении многих лет, но он всегда питал ко мне слабость. Сам не знаю почему.

Отпустив руку Андерса и повернувшись, чтобы скрыть выражение своего лица, Варрик тихо сказал:  
− Я знаю, − а затем громче: − Нам нужно как-нибудь купить тебе другую сережку. Или Дагна может ее сделать.

− Если Дагна сделает ее, − рассмеявшись, ответил Андерс, − она, скорее всего, будет наполнена душой разъяренного демона или изготовлена из какого-нибудь редкого металла, который позволит стрелять молниями или чем-то в этом роде. Вряд ли она сможет создать что-то простое.

− Похоже на кого-то, кого я знаю. − Варрик многозначительно поднял бровь, и Андерс снова рассмеялся.

Слегка помрачнев, он благодарно улыбнулся Варрику. 

− Спасибо тебе, Варрик. Ты хороший друг. Лучший, чем я того заслуживаю.

− Вообще-то, самый лучший. Но ты заслуживаешь большего, чем можешь себе представить.

− Может быть, − согласился Андерс. − Но мне все равно повезло, что у меня есть такой верный друг, как ты.

Никто никогда не обвинял Варрика в том, что он плохо воспринимает комплименты, но либо Андерс был лучше многих в этом вопросе, либо Варрик все еще чувствовал вину за то, что не был рядом с ним в Киркволле. Неловко поежившись, он потер синяк на подбородке, стараясь не встречаться с болезненно искренним взглядом Андерса.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я его вылечил? − спросил Андерс, сосредоточившись на синяке.

Опустив руку, Варрик покачал головой. 

− Нет. Думаю, похожу с ним немного. Но я бы не отказался от лекарства от похмелья. Знаешь какой-нибудь приемчик?

Улыбаясь, Андерс поднял руку ко лбу Варрика. 

− Может быть, я знаю один или два.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: Мысли Варрика о писательстве как о катарсисе отражают и мое видение. Я заметила, что начинаю многое понимать в своей повседневной жизни, когда пишу о том, о чем раньше не задумывалась. Ведь обычно все это похоронено так глубоко внутри, поэтому, когда я, наконец, начинаю разбираться в хитросплетениях мотивов персонажей, это почти как интерпретация сна — и я полагаю, что это не так уж различается, поскольку творчество имеет тот же источник.


	25. Жар и холод

Крествуд оказался поселением, расположенным у довольно неприятной маленькой ферелденской заводи. У Дориана никогда и не было особо высокого мнения об этой стране, но с каждым шагом и оно менялось к худшему, благодаря жидкой грязи и мороси. И это случилось еще до того, как они встретили первую группу нежити.

− Какое прекрасное место, − воскликнул он, когда его сапог в третий раз увяз в хлюпающей грязи.

Андерс протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему выбраться, и Дориан благодарно улыбнулся, довольный тем, что Инквизитор позволил своей ладони задержаться на руке мага, прежде чем отодвинуться. Зачарованно глядя, как Андерс улыбается в ответ, Дориан подумал, что, может быть, и не так уж плохо, что этот человек так скуп на проявление эмоций, поскольку каждая его улыбка воспринимается как нечто особенное и редкое. Но тевинтерцу и вправду стоило бы притормозить свое растущее увлечение Инквизитором, прежде чем оно выйдет из-под контроля. Андерс уже однажды отшил его, и хотя книга Варрика прямо намекала на то, что у него был опыт общения с другими мужчинами, маг все еще не проявлял никакого интереса к Дориану лично.

− Разве ты не благодарил Блондинчика за то, что он взял тебя с собой, Посверкунчик? − со смехом спросил Варрик. − Я помню, как ты что-то говорил о том, как ужасно скучно становится в замке и как тебе "не терпится выбраться оттуда хоть ненадолго", − гном преувеличенно визгливо изобразил Дориана, но интонацию передал достаточно точно, отчего маг слегка улыбнулся, несмотря на собственный дискомфорт.

− Ах, да. Но это было до того, как ледяная вода проникла в мои сапоги.

− Ты сделаешь только хуже, думая об этом! Представь себе, что находишься на пляже, и это океанские волны касаются пальцев твоих ног.

Альтус с сомнением посмотрел на Варрика. 

− Твое воображение впечатляет, Варрик, но я не думаю, что даже ты смог бы убедить себя в подобном.

− Тебе не надо ничего воображать, − заметил Андерс. − Ты же маг. У тебя есть и другие способы согреться.

− О, я могу придумать много способов согреться, − заверил Дориан с непристойной ухмылкой, − но использование магии для такой деликатной задачи в моем случае приведет только к обожженным пальцам.

Закатив глаза, Андерс шевельнул пальцами в направлении ног Дориана, и приятное тепло разлилось по стопам, вернув пальцам чувствительность и попутно высушив носки.

Дориан с облегчением вздохнул, совершенно не стесняясь удовлетворенного стона сорвавшегося с его губ. 

− Вы человек многих талантов, Инквизитор.

− Блондинчик, − резко сказал Варрик. − Мой боевой дух падает с каждым шагом. Не хочешь ли поделиться частью этого таланта?

− Я думал, что у тебя есть воображение, чтобы согреться, − поддразнил его Дориан.

− У меня также есть щедрый друг.

Андерс повернулся, сделал несколько шагов назад и сосредоточился на ботинках Варрика. Закончив, он взглянул на Кассандру и поднял брови в безмолвном вопросе.

− Действуй, − неохотно сказала она, слегка покраснев, когда он закончил.

− Хороший трюк, не так ли? − спросил ее Дориан, но она отвела взгляд. − Дома никогда не бывало так холодно, чтобы мне пришло в голову прибегнуть к такому приему, но ты, должно быть, находился в отчаянном положении, раз проявил подобную находчивость.

− Когда я в первый раз сбежал из Башни, − ответил Андерс, пожав плечами, − была очень холодная зима. Я вылез из окна посреди ночи, не имея на ногах ничего, кроме пары старых носков. Они были все в дырах, и когда я понял, как согреть свои ноги с помощью магии, то показался себе очень умным. Но озеро Каленхад было только наполовину замерзшим в то время, и от тепла лед треснул. К сожалению, мой трюк не слишком помог мне согреться после долгих часов плавания в холодной воде. Я почти покрылся инеем, когда храмовники нашли меня.

− Ты никогда не рассказывал мне эту историю, Блондинчик, − рассмеялся Варрик. − Сколько тебе было лет, когда это случилось?

− О, я уже не помню. В какой-то момент все попытки побега слились в один.

− Попытки? − удивленно спросил Дориан. − И сколько раз ты пытался это сделать?

− Семь. Я был бы не я, если бы не проявил настойчивость.

У Дориана от потрясения отвисла челюсть. 

− Это довольно впечатляющая черта характера.

− Не совсем так, − небрежно ответил Андерс, сунув посох под мышку и потирая руки, чтобы согреться. − Из-за нее я никогда не мог оставаться в стороне от неприятностей.

− Сколько еще идти, Варрик? − спросила Кассандра, явно устав от этого разговора.

− Судя по карте, которую прислала Хоук, пещера должна находиться как раз за этим хребтом, − ответил Варрик, скосив глаза на пропитанный водой кусок пергамента, а затем снова взглянув на дождливую пустошь вокруг. − Я же говорил тебе, что мы приближаемся, Искательница. Тебе стоит больше доверять мне.

Кассандра громко вздохнула. 

− Я буду больше доверять тебе, когда ты предоставишь мне вескую причину для этого, − прямо сказала она.

Внезапно Андерс слегка споткнулся и остановился, хмуро глядя куда-то вдаль.

− Что случилось? − спросила Кассандра, и ее рука тут же нащупала рукоять меча.

Андерс нахмурился. 

− Даже не знаю. Это не совсем похоже на то чувство, которое я испытывал, когда рядом были Стражи или Порождения тьмы, но очень похоже. Мое восприятие таких вещей изменилось с тех пор, как я получил это, − он поднял руку, и метка на мгновение ожила. − Может быть, именно скверну я и чувствую сейчас.

− И кто же это по-твоему? Стражи или Порождения тьмы? − поинтересовался Дориан, но появление на другом конце дороги людей в доспехах, дало ответ на этот вопрос.

Стражи оказались на удивление бесполезны. Они обменялись краткими, но приводящими в бешенство фразами, включающими причину их пребывания в этом районе (очевидно, в поисках контакта Хоук) и отказ защищать местных жителей от нежити, бродящей по окрестностям. Дориан видел, как нарастает гнев Инквизитора, но Кассандра отреагировала первой, положив руку на плечо Андерса, чтобы поддержать его. Как только она коснулась мага, он сдержал свой гнев настолько, что Стражи, казалось, не заметили этого, но рука Кассандры задержалась на прежнем месте даже после того, как он успокоился. _Интересно_. Дориан отложил это наблюдение до более позднего размышления.

− Ты можешь в это поверить? − сказал Андерс, как только Стражи отошли на достаточное расстояние. − Беспомощные жители деревни в опасности, а командир Стражей приказывает им просто уйти! Именно поэтому я и ушел от них. Когда я впервые присоединился к Стражам, они следовали моральному кодексу, который был для них важнее мелкой вражды. Но, в конце концов, они оказались слишком сосредоточенными на иерархии и политике и недостаточно заинтересованными в том, чтобы просто поступать правильно.

− У нас тоже может не хватить времени, чтобы помочь этим деревенским, − предупредила Кассандра, широко раскрыв глаза, когда Андерс перевел свой свирепый взгляд на нее.

− Мы найдем время, − сурово произнес он.

− Инквизитор, − начала она, но он перебил ее.

− Нет. Им нужна помощь, и я единственный, кто может закрыть этот разрыв посреди озера. Какой смысл от Инквизиции, если мы бросаем тех, кто в нас нуждается?

В глазах Кассандры вспыхнуло раздражение, но она взяла себя в руки и глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем ответить. 

− Я согласна, что мы должны попытаться помочь им, но эти Стражи ищут связного Хоук. Если они найдут его раньше нас...

Неохотно кивнув, Андерс согласился: 

− Сначала мы встретимся с Хоук и Страудом. Но когда мы закончим, то вернемся в деревню.

Варрик хмыкнул себе под нос, похлопав Андерса по спине, и они продолжили свой путь. 

− Твое сердце полно сострадания, Блондинчик.

− Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь им так же сильно, как и я.

− Я разве сказал, что жалуюсь?

Несмотря на настойчивые заверения Варрика, что они уже почти добрались до места назначения, им пришлось обойти вокруг хребта, и к тому времени, когда показалась пещера, ноги Дориана снова онемели от холода. Выражение лица Андерса потемнело, когда они начали подниматься по каменистому склону, с каждым шагом становясь все более хмурым, когда он увидел женщину, стоящую у входа в пещеру, − женщину, которая могла быть только Защитницей. Она была ниже ростом, чем ожидал Дориан, но подтянута и привлекательна, а в ее глазах горел огонь, который одновременно интриговал и пугал.

− Ну, наконец-то, − холодно сказала она, с напряженным выражением лица наблюдая за приближением Андерса. − И я вижу, ты привел с собой друзей.

Андерс не ответил, старательно сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

− Хоук, я полагаю? − спросила Кассандра с легкой дрожью в голосе, которая выдавала волнение.

Андерс и Варрик обменялись удивленными взглядами в ответ на поведение Кассандры, но Дориан только улыбнулся. Очевидно, Искательница скрывала свою увлеченность Защитницей.

− Я Кассандра Пентагаст, − представилась она, протягивая ей руку. − Я так много о вас слышала.

− Приятно познакомиться, − ответила Хоук. − Но не верьте всему, что вы слышали. Варрик любит преувеличивать.

Кассандра натянуто улыбнулась. 

− Я все прекрасно понимаю.

− А я Дориан Павус, − сказал Дориан, слегка поклонившись Хоук, когда та повернулась к нему. − Очень приятно.

Глаза Хоук сузились. 

− Ты из Тевинтера, − заметила она, снова бросив обвиняющий взгляд на Андерса.

− Не все жители Тевинтера сходят с ума от власти, − быстро пояснил Дориан. − Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Я склонен не соглашаться со своими соотечественниками по большинству вопросов.

− Включая рабство? − вопросительно изогнув бровь, Хоук вновь сосредоточила на нем все свое внимание, и он постарался не ерзать от неудобства. Дориан вспомнил кое-какие подробности, касающиеся эльфийского раба из книги Варрика, и понял, почему она так принципиально отнеслась к этому вопросу. К счастью, он был на ее стороне.

− Включая и это, да.

− Хорошо, − Хоук решительно кивнула, как будто это все объясняло. − Мой связной Страж ждет в глубине пещеры. Идем.

Они последовали за ней по коридору, и хотя в пещере было сыро и пахло плесенью, Дориан был только рад, что укрылся от дождя. Приводя волосы в порядок, он внимательно следил за языком тела своих спутников, пока они шли, и заметил, как Хоук намеренно отвернулась от Андерса, а тот слегка опустил плечи. Маг был осведомлен об истории их отношений (по крайней мере, настолько, насколько честно рассказал Варрик), поэтому не удивился, почувствовав напряжение в воздухе, хотя оно было гораздо более напряженным, чем он ожидал. Даже Варрик, казалось, находился на грани срыва.

Проход вывел их в большую комнату, которая казалась хорошо обжитой, благодаря весело потрескивающему огню и различным предметам обихода, разбросанным вокруг. Андерс шел впереди остальных и медленно повернулся кругом, ожидая появления хозяина дома, но наткнулся на внушительного усатого мужчину, вышедшего из тени позади него и наставившего на него меч.

− Андерс, − проворчал мужчина, увидев его лицо, и опустил клинок.

− Страуд, − спокойно ответил Андерс. − Странно встретить тебя здесь.

Хотя Дориан знал о принадлежности Андерса к ордену, он не ожидал, что он и связной Хоук − старые знакомые.

Взглянув на Хоук, Страуд убрал меч обратно в ножны. 

− Я думал, ты приведешь сюда Инквизитора.

− Ты смотришь на него, − сухо ответила Хоук.

Мужчина нахмурился, что, благодаря густым усам, выглядело еще суровее. Дориану очень захотелось придать более пристойный вид этому пушистому беспорядку. 

− Тебе чертовски повезло, − сказал Страуд Андерсу.

− Я предпочитаю думать об этом как о кошачьей удаче. Девять жизней, так сказать. Кроме того, кошки очаровательны.

− Я вижу, ты не изменился, − усмехнулся Страуд, но Хоук нахмурилась, как будто она была не согласна с ним. − Просто помни, Андерс. Теперь мы квиты.

− Неужели? Я слышал, что Бетани − отличный Страж. Думаю, что в конце концов ты получил больше от нашей сделки.

− Так и есть, но ведь это ты просил меня об одолжении. Я больше не буду тебя защищать.

− Какая потеря. Особенно с тех пор, как ты в бегах, насколько мне известно.

Хмурый взгляд Страуда стал еще более задумчивым. 

− Да. Полагаю, что это правда.

− Что вообще происходит? − спросил Дориан, вздрогнув, когда взгляды всех, кто находился в пещере, остановились на нем. − Я имею в виду, разве не поэтому мы здесь? Чтобы выяснить это?

Страуд кивнул: 

− Страж-командор Кларель планирует провести ритуал магии крови, чтобы предотвратить будущие Моры. Когда я назвал это план безумным, мои собственные товарищи выступили против меня.

− Но это же и есть безумие. С чего бы ей вообще задумываться об этом? − спросил Андерс.

Страуд недоверчиво посмотрел на него. 

− Из-за Зова. Когда все Стражи Орлея начали его слышать, руководство запаниковало. Они отчаянно ищут способ покончить с Мором того, как мы все погибнем.

Андерс выглядел испуганным. 

− Подожди...Что?

− Ты тоже должен его слышать, − настаивал Страуд.

Ошеломленный, Андерс посмотрел вниз, на мерцание света на своей ладони, как будто оно содержало ответ. 

− Я ничего не чувствую. У меня даже не было кошмаров о Порождениях тьмы в последние месяцы.

− Ты говорил, что метка не позволила Корифею контролировать тебя, − задумчиво глядя на него, произнесла Хоук. − Может быть, она мешает и слышать Зов?

− Если это правда, то тебе повезло даже больше, чем ты думаешь. Зов − это терпеливый и хитрый зверь. Он прячется, как волк, в тени вокруг костра, − орлесианский акцент Страуда придал красоту и благозвучие словам, резко контрастируя с их значением, отчего по спине Дориана пробежала дрожь. − Существо, создающее эту музыку, никогда не знало любви Создателя, эно... иногда я почти понимаю его. Мы должны выяснить, что сделал Корифей, и покончить с этим.

− Простите, но может кто-нибудь объяснить, что это за Зов? − сказал Дориан, снова привлекая всеобщее внимание. − Что? Это не моя вина, что я, очевидно, единственный здесь, кто не имел большого опыта непосредственного общения со Стражами.

− Зов говорит Стражу, что его время подходит к концу, − объяснил Страуд. − Все начинается со снов. А потом приходит шепот, который звучит в его голове. Страж прощается со всеми и отправляется на Глубинные тропы, чтобы встретить свою смерть в бою.

Дориан поморщился. 

− Звучит варварски.

− И каждый Серый Страж в Орлее слышит это прямо сейчас? − спросил Варрик. − Они все думают, что умирают? Неудивительно, что они сошли с ума. Корифей управляет ими с помощью их же страха.

− Да. И они вряд ли прислушаются к голосу разума, − Страуд указал на карту, лежавшую на соседнем столе. − Они собираются в Западном пределе возле древней тевинтерской ритуальной башни. Я надеюсь найти ответы там.


	26. Встреча со своими героями

Они договорились снова встретиться в Западном пределе, но Варрику удалось убедить Хоук ненадолго остаться в их лагере, прежде чем они разойдутся в разные стороны. На самом деле, Кассандра была благодарна за возможность узнать Защитницу получше, но чем больше вопросов она задавала, тем больше разочаровывалась. Хоук, конечно же, совершила немало удивительных деяний, но Кассандра уже поняла, что ее слава была гораздо больше связана с рассказами Варрика, чем с собственными способностями. Однако Хоук была весьма снисходительна к собственной славе и чрезвычайно терпелива, отвечая на вопросы Кассандры, хотя наверняка ей задавали их раньше не один десяток раз.

Окидывая изучающим взглядом Хоук, пока та рассказывала о своих приключениях, Кассандра пыталась соединить хрупкую и веселую женщину, сидевшую перед ней, с суровой Защитницей Киркволла, о которой она так много слышала. Хоук выглядела слишком маленькой, чтобы являться такой масштабной фигурой, но Кассандра не знала, почему так этому удивлялась. Джустиния была столь же миниатюрной, не говоря уже о том, что хрупкой, но повелевала многими лишь силой слова.

− И все случилось именно так, − сказала Хоук, пожав плечами, заканчивая историю о Тал-Васготах. − Кунари − искусные бойцы, но у каждого есть своя слабость.

− Тогда как же ты победила Аришока? − спросила Кассандра. − О его воинской доблести ходили легенды!

Хоук вздохнула. 

− Ну, он был довольно быстр, но я быстрее, так что я просто продолжала убегать и ждать, когда он замахнется на меня своей огромной секирой. А потом, пока он снова пытался ее поднять, я наносила несколько ударов. В конечном итоге это был вопрос выносливости.

Кассандра почувствовала, что ее сердце обрывается еще сильнее. 

− Но это же так...

− Не так впечатляюще, как звучало в устах Варрика? Я часто это слышу.

− Эй, немного приукрашиваний еще никому не повредило, − запротестовал Варрик, вставая, чтобы размять затекшую спину.

− Ты всегда так говоришь, − сказала Хоук, − но тебе не приходилось иметь дело со всеми идиотами, которые вызывали меня на бой только потому, что, благодаря твоим историям, я казалась непобедимой.

− Но ты ведь наподдала им всем, не так ли? Может быть, я и не так уж преувеличивал, как ты думаешь.

− Вот видишь! Вот что он делает, когда знает, что я в чем-то права, − пожаловалась Хоук. − Он включает свое обаяние и делает мне комплимент.

Кассандра хмуро кивнула. 

− Так и есть.

− И это намек на то, что мне пора уходить, − с недовольной гримасой сказал Варрик. − Если я вам понадоблюсь, леди, я буду там.

Он указал на край лагеря, где разговаривали Дориан и Андерс, и нахмурился, когда его взгляд сфокусировался на этой паре. Андерс не присоединился к ним, сидящим вокруг костра, когда Варрик попросил Хоук остаться, намеренно держался на расстоянии и продолжил заниматься другими делами. В какой-то момент Дориан, должно быть, покинул их общество, чтобы подойти к нему, но Кассандра была слишком поглощена разговором с Защитницей, чтобы заметить это. Она не знала, что заставило Андерса взять с собой тевинтерца, а не сделать более логичный выбор, например, обратиться к Блэкволлу (в конце концов, он сам был Стражем), − но надеялась, что причины не имеют ничего общего с оленьими глазами Дориана и его очаровательной улыбкой.

Вернув свое внимание к Хоук, когда Варрик ушел, Кассандра заметила, что взгляд Защитницы все еще был сосредоточен на находящихся в другой половине лагеря, в частности, на Андерсе. Между ее бровями образовалась складка, и, казалось, что Хоук о чем-то размышляла, когда снова посмотрела на Кассандру.

− Можно тебя кое о чем спросить? − сказала она, прикусив нижнюю губу, словно в чем-то сомневалась.

Приподняв брови, Кассандра виновато подумала о том, что она расспрашивала Хоук всю ночь и ни разу не дала ей возможности задать вопрос. 

− Конечно.

− Ты ведь знаешь, что он сделал, не так ли?

Кассандра сглотнула, немного испугавшись гнева в голосе Хоук. 

− Да, знаю.

Хоук разочарованно покачала головой. 

− У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты − женщина Веры.

− Когда-то я была правой рукой Верховной жрицы. Так что да, моя вера очень важна для меня.

Голубые глаза Хоук посуровели, брови нахмурились, когда она спросила: 

− Тогда как ты можешь следовать за ним?

Глядя на Андерса, Кассандра задумалась над своим ответом. 

− Я не могу ничего сказать о человеке, которым он был, когда ты его знала. Но я доверяю человеку, которым он является сейчас. Он пожертвовал ради Инквизиции столь же многим, как и все остальные, а может быть, и большим, и я искренне верю, что он делает все возможное, чтобы искупить свои грехи.

Хоук медленно кивнула, глядя на свои руки. 

− После Киркволла я так сомневалась в своем решении. Я оставила его в живых, потому что хотела, чтобы он страдал и жил с последствиями своих действий, но в то же время я боялась того, что он может совершить потом. Я понимала, что все его последующие поступки будут на моей совести, и когда услышала, что произошло на Конклаве… я не могла не задуматься о том, был ли он причастен к этому.

− Он не причастен, − сказала Кассандра и порывисто протянула к ней руку, но в последний момент засомневалась и опустила ее. − Это не твоя вина.

Украдкой вытерев глаза, Хоук поджала губы и покачала головой. 

− У нас с Андерсом были свои разногласия на протяжении многих лет, но я никогда не думала, что он зайдет настолько далеко, чтобы взорвать церковь. Большую часть времени он был замечательным, таким самоотверженным и добрым. В конце концов, он все свое время проводил в Киркволле, помогая другим. Но он также может быть одержимым, непоколебимым и невероятно холодным, если выражать несогласие с его взглядами. И он умеет лгать так, как я никогда не ожидала, − взглянув на Кассандру, она добавила: − Я доверяла ему, а он предал это доверие самым ужасным образом.

Нахмурившись, Кассандра заключила: 

− Ты боишься, что он предаст и нас.

Хоук покачала головой и беспомощно всплеснула руками. 

− Я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, зачем я тебе все это рассказываю. Я тебя почти не знаю. Но я чувствую, что мне нужно хоть кого-то предупредить, − вновь обратив внимание на мужчин на другой стороне лагеря, она произнесла с задумчивой улыбкой: − Варрик, кажется, простил его, так что, возможно, он знает что-то, чего не знаю я. Но мне сложно это сделать.

Кассандра не знала, что сказать, не говоря уже о том, что думать. Она уже давно восхищалась Хоук, и хотя в реальности Защитница мало соответствовала ходящим о ней легендам, Кассандра все еще глубоко уважала ее. Она не могла просто проигнорировать мнение своего героя. 

− Я ценю твой совет, − наконец осторожно проговорила она, стараясь не обидеть ее.

− Но ты вряд ли ему последуешь, − сказала Хоук, обреченно улыбаясь.

− Нет. Я приму его во внимание. Но пока Андерс не даст мне повода усомниться...

− В этом-то и проблема, − со вздохом перебила ее Хоук. − Он не давал мне оснований сомневаться, пока пепел церкви не начал падать с неба. Просто будь осторожна с ним. Ради общего блага.

Кассандра молча кивнула, испытывая противоречивые чувства. Когда Хоук снова посмотрела на Андерса, она заметила в ее глазах сожаление и что-то похожее на тоску.

− Увидимся в Западном пределе, − наконец сказала Хоук, вставая и отряхивая грязь со своих брюк. − И попрощайся с Варриком за меня, − добавила она, прежде чем повернуться и исчезнуть в ночи.

Кассандра не знала, как долго она смотрела на огонь, прежде чем Варрик присоединился к ней.

Оглядевшись вокруг с разочарованием во взгляде, он сел напротив нее. 

− Хоук уже ушла?

Кассандра кивнула. 

− Она попросила меня попрощаться с тобой.

− Ты выглядишь так, Искательница, будто тебя сейчас стошнит, − усмехнулся Варрик. − Неужели Хоук поведала тебе о неудачной попытке Мерриль приготовить ужин? Меня после этого еще несколько месяцев тошнило от запаха эльфийского корня. Или это был рассказ про день рождения Изабеллы? Одних мыслей о нем достаточно, чтобы начало мутить.

Покачав головой, Кассандра непроизвольно перевела взгляд на Андерса, и к тому времени, когда она заставила себя посмотреть Варрику в глаза, он уже хмурился. 

− Так вот, о чем вы говорили. Не позволяй Хоук настроить тебя против него. У нее с Андерсом есть своя история. Она не совсем объективна.

− А ты?

− Может, и я тоже. Но, по крайней мере, между нами нет искрящегося сексуального напряжения, которого хватило бы на целый любовный роман.

Образ Андерса и Варрика, в неловкой позе замерших на обложке любовного романа, всплыл в воображении Кассандры, и она поймала себя на том, что улыбается, несмотря на серьезность их разговора.

Варрик вернул ей улыбку, но она не коснулась его глаз. 

− Все, что я хочу сказать: когда речь заходит об Андерсе, суждения Хоук ошибочны. Тебе стоит лучше доверять своим собственным инстинктам.

Она закатила глаза. 

− О, да! Мои инстинкты так хорошо помогли мне с тобой.

− Но ведь это так, − настаивал гном. − Я что-то скрывал, и ты это знала. А когда решила довериться мне, то тоже была права, потому что моя преданность на самом деле направлена на нужный объект, − он глубоко вздохнул. − И поверь мне: он не смог бы совершить одну и ту же ошибку дважды, даже если бы попытался. Я бы ему не позволил.

− Хоук сказала, что она никогда не ожидала подобного. Она доверяла ему до тех пор, пока он не предал ее.

Варрик покачал головой. 

− Значит, она обманывает сама себя. Мы могли предотвратить ту трагедию в Киркволле, если бы хотя бы попытались. Сейчас-то я это понимаю.

− Будем надеяться, что ты прав. Потому что, хорошо это или плохо, но я ему доверяю. И думаю, что перестала быть объективной уже давно.

Варрик с любопытством посмотрел на Кассандру, но, похоже, остался доволен ее решением и промолчал.

Поднявшись, она бросила еще один взгляд на Дориана и Андерса, прежде чем повернуться к палаткам. 

− Я иду спать. Подозреваю, что завтра нас ждет напряженный день, так что стоит воспользоваться минутами отдыха. Спокойной ночи.

− Спи спокойно, Искательница.


	27. Паника

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _От автора:  
>  Эта глава появилась как бы из ниоткуда. Я планировала написать о высокомерном духе Господства, с которым вы сталкиваетесь в старом Крествуде, но эта сцена в конечном итоге пошла в совершенно другом направлении, в основном, из-за моей слабости к ситуациям с клаустрофобией Андерса. В любом случае, часть диалога фактически взята из игры, хотя я немного приукрасила ее. Надеюсь вам понравится._

Пещеры под старым Крествудом, казалось, тянулись бесконечно, и чем глубже они продвигались, тем уже и теснее становился проход. Когда Андерс увидел сияние, исходящее из-под воды, он подумал, что будет достаточно осушить озеро, чтобы обнажить разлом, но, конечно, все оказалось не так просто. Андерс заколебался, как только увидел вход в пещеры, но он пообещал жителям деревни помочь, и не собирался возвращаться только потому, что ему не нравилось находиться под землей. Отряд Инквизитора спустился не так глубоко, и, конечно же, не придется идти очень далеко, чтобы отыскать разлом. Со Стражами Андерсу приходилось гораздо хуже.

Его попытки подавить растущую панику с помощью разума были успешными лишь частично, поскольку нелегко заглушить первобытные животные эмоции, но он все равно продолжал бороться. Дрожа, он сосредоточился на медленном, ровном дыхании, стараясь не замечать, как стены смыкаются вокруг него. Голоса товарищей доносились до него как бы издалека, приглушенные и едва слышные из-за звона в ушах.

− Тела, − сказал Дориан, указывая на что-то, лежащее на земле. − Люди жили здесь, когда старый Крествуд затопило?

− Бедолаги, − вздохнул Варрик. − Мне будут сниться кошмары только от одной мысли об этом.

− Я думал, гномы не видят снов.

Варрик усмехнулся. 

− Ты когда-нибудь слышал о грезах наяву, Посверкунчик?

− Конечно, но это не одно и то же.

− Да, но если это происходит среди ночи, когда ты не можешь заснуть?

Дориан, казалось, серьезно обдумал реплику гнома, но, когда ответил, его голос звучал пренебрежительно. 

− Я полагаю, что это похоже, но тот, кто контролирует свои мысли, может остановить их в любое время. Ты становишься более уязвимым, когда спишь.

− Все уязвимы, когда остаются наедине со своими мыслями посреди ночи.

− Инквизитор? − тихо сказала Кассандра, замедляя шаг, чтобы идти рядом с Андерсом.

Андерс попытался сосредоточиться на ней, но не смог разглядеть выражение ее лица, поскольку все расплывалось у него перед глазами. 

− Хм?

− С тобой все в порядке?

Андерс кивнул, слегка покраснев под ее пристальным взглядом. Он только сумел завоевать доверие Искательницы, и последнее, чего ему хотелось бы, это показать свою слабость по такой глупой причине. Инквизитор должен быть готов достойно противостоять чему угодно, а не трястись из-за нескольких слоев камня у него над его головой. 

− Я просто не люблю пещеры, − сказал он с обезоруживающей, как он надеялся, улыбкой.

Прежде чем Кассандра успела ответить, их атаковала еще одна группа нежити. По крайней мере, борьба помогла ему на некоторое время позабыть о своей клаустрофобии, и он вступил в бой так самозабвенно, что тратил больше маны, чем было нужно его слабым противникам. К тому времени, когда последний враг упал, его запасы полностью истощились. Тяжело дыша, он с любопытством оглядел пещеру, ощущая, что впервые за долгое время его зрение прояснилось. Скальные образования ошеломляли, тонкие бороздки в камне, переплетаясь в замысловатые узоры, придавали всему пространству потустороннюю красоту.

− Блондинчик! Ты не мог бы помочь? − повернув голову на голос Варрика, Андерс увидел, что гном поддерживает раненого Дориана. Кровь капала между пальцами тевинтерца, прижимавшего руку к бедру, и Андерс проклял свою несдержанность во время битвы. Он не знал, достаточно ли у него осталось маны, чтобы лечить кого-нибудь прямо сейчас.

Дориан бросил взгляд на Андерса и покачал головой. 

− Со мной все будет в порядке. Это всего лишь царапина. Давайте просто перевяжем ее и позаботимся об этом позже.

− По крайней мере, позволь мне остановить кровотечение, − ответил Андерс, жестом попросив Варрика помочь Дориану сесть на ближайший камень. Отодвинув ткань в сторону, чтобы лучше рассмотреть порез, он нахмурился. Тевинтерец тем временем продолжал протестовать.

− У тебя уже мало маны, − прошипел Дориан, стиснув зубы, пока Андерс ощупывал рану. − Прибереги ее для чего-нибудь более важного.

− Просто помолчи и дай ему поработать, − нетерпеливо приказала Кассандра, и маг разочарованно вздохнул.

Не обращая внимания на них обоих, Андерс занялся делом. Он сумел закрыть рану, но его запасы маны иссякли, как только он соединил вместе последние кусочки разорванной кожи. Андерс слегка пошатнулся, когда закончил, и Варрик поддержал его, положив руку на плечо и нахмурившись.

Дориан покачал головой: 

− Я бы предложил тебе лириумное зелье, но у меня все кончилось.

− К счастью, мана − это один из ресурсов, который восполняется сам по себе, − сказал Андерс со слабой улыбкой, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал обнадеживающе. Мага немного тревожило, что мана восстанавливается медленнее, чем обычно из-за его нынешнего состояния. Но он не хотел никого беспокоить и мало что мог с этим поделать, пока они не вернутся на поверхность. − Со мной все будет в порядке, − повторил он, когда все с сомнением посмотрели на него.

Они продолжили путь, а Андерс − борьбу с паникой, скребущей его грудь все сильнее с каждым шагом, который уводил вниз. Он потерял счет времени и уже не представлял, как долго они спускаются все глубже в пещеры. Несмотря на отчаянные попытки не отставать, он постепенно отдалялся от соратников, продолжающих двигаться вперед.

− Там внизу − развалины строений гномов! − воскликнула Кассандра, и ее голос резко отозвался в ушах Андерса.

− Этот район все еще освещен, − вмешался Дориан. − Поразительно!

− А чего ты ожидал, Посверкунчик? Ты же знаешь, что гномы строят на совесть.

Дориан ответил не сразу, но когда он это сделал, в его голосе послышались мрачные нотки. 

− Варрик, я хочу новое прозвище.

Варрик рассмеялся. 

− А что не так с Посверкунчиком? Недостаточно красочное для тебя?

− Но сейчас ты знаешь меня гораздо лучше! Или ты все еще считаешь подходящим прозвище, которое ты дал мне через пять минут после нашей встречи?

В тот момент Андерс уже оказался достаточно далеко позади, чтобы видеть, как они исчезают за углом, а Варрик отмахивается от раздраженного Дориана.

− У меня взгляд рассказчика. Это дар.

− Значит, я всего лишь огонек, который ставят на подоконник, чтобы произвести впечатление на прохожих? − требовательно спросил Дориан, и его голос эхом отразился от стен с неровными узорами. − Всего лишь вспышка света, не дающая никакого тепла. Хм. Это на самом деле довольно умно.

− Вот видишь! Осознай свое место во Вселенной, Посверкунчик.

Последние несколько слов Варрика прозвучали для Андерса искаженно, как будто он был под водой, и звуки пузырились, поднимаясь из глубины на поверхность. В глазах снова потемнело, тени принялись надвигаться на него со всех сторон, и он прислонился к ближайшей стене, чтобы остановить вращение пещеры. Он не был уверен, как долго стоял там, пытаясь отдышаться, прежде чем почувствовал теплую руку на своей спине.

− Блондинчик, − прошептал Варрик ему на ухо, и Андерс понял, что в какой-то момент соскользнул по стене на пол и спрятал голову между колен. Он услышал, как рядом кто-то дышит так глубоко и часто, что звуки дыхания кажутся еще громче в тишине пещер, а затем понял, что "кем-то" был он сам. Ему едва давало воздуха, чтобы не потерять сознание. − Блондинчик, ты меня слышишь?

− Варрик, − запинаясь, прошептал Андерс, и гном начал ободряюще поглаживать его по спине.

− Вот и хорошо. Сосредоточься на моем голосе. Дыши вместе со мной. Вдох... и выдох... вот и все. Хорошо и медленно. Глубокий вдох.

− А что с ним такое? − услышал он вопрос Кассандры, но не осмелился поднять глаза, опасаясь, что головокружение станет еще сильнее. Хотя Андерсу и было крайне неловко оттого, что соратники увидели его в таком состоянии, он все равно ощущал себя практически оторванным от собственного тела, чтобы что-нибудь предпринять. 

− Приступ паники, − объяснил Варрик. − С ним такое уже было однажды на Глубинных тропах, и это напугало меня до чертиков. Он просто ненавидит находиться под землей, − его рука замерла на спине Андерса, а затем снова вернулась к своему обычному ритму. − Я чувствовал, что что-то не так. Нужно было быть более внимательным.

− Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? − теперь голос Кассандры звучал ближе, и Андерс понял, что она тоже опустилась на колени рядом с ним, ее рука неуверенно коснулась его головы, пальцы пробежались по волосам, словно она хотела утешить его, но не знала как.

− Я думаю, ты уже помогаешь, − тихо сказал Дориан, и его тон заставил Андерса подумать, что у тевинтерца был похожий опыт.

Он точно не мог сказать, как долго они оставались в таком положении, Варрик помогал ему поддерживать ритм дыхания, пока, наконец, не удалось замедлить его до нормального уровня. Все это время Кассандра и Дориан стояли рядом с ним, и от них почти осязаемо веяло тревогой. Он ценил их заботу, но они находились слишком близко, вторгаясь в его личное пространство и заставляя его чувствовать себя еще более уязвимым. Но в конце концов паническая атака отступила, и Андерс почувствовал себя глупо, не зная, как дать остальным понять, что все кончено. К счастью, Варрик обладал достаточной интуицией, чтобы разобраться в этом самостоятельно.

Похлопав его по спине, прежде чем убрать руку, гном вздохнул. 

− Ты должен был дать понять, что у тебя проблемы, прежде чем дошло то такого, Блондинчик, − сказал он.

Андерс поднял голову, и Кассандра тоже отступила на несколько шагов, чтобы дать ему немного пространства. Тем не менее, она и Дориан смотрели на него широко раскрытыми глазами, как будто они думали, что он может упасть в любой момент. 

− Извини, − сказал он, глядя на свои колени. − У меня уже давно не было такого ужасного приступа.

− У тебя была тяжелая неделя, − ответил Варрик, пожав плечами. − Не каждый столько вынесет, прежде чем сломается. 

Андерс невольно задумался о том, прав ли Варрик. Он всегда ненавидел замкнутые пространства, и год, проведенный им в одиночке в Башне Кинлох, усилил эту фобию так, что она становилась почти непреодолимой, когда обстоятельства складывались "удачно". Причины, как правило, включали в себя беспокойство о других, а также истощение, как эмоциональное, так и физическое. Его паническая атака на Глубинных тропах произошла после того, как Бартранд оставил их умирать, и они принесли умирающую Бетани к Стражам в отчаянной надежде, что те смогут спасти ее. Оба события были эмоционально истощающими, и они произошли после нескольких дней, проведенных под землей. Обстоятельства на этот раз казались менее ужасными, но эмоциональные горки минувшей недели были намного хуже: от ожидания почти неминуемой смерти до восторга, связанного с обретением нового положения, от уничтожившей его морально встречи с Хоук и до радости новой встречи со Справедливостью. К тому же на него свалилось столько дел, что не было времени как следует обдумать все произошедшее.

− Я пойду вперед на разведку, − внезапно сказала Кассандра, похоже, понимая, что Андерсу понадобится некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя, и что это вряд ли удастся, пока они глазеют на него.

Дориан переступил с ноги на ногу, явно собираясь последовать за нею, но заколебался, пристально глядя на Андерса, как будто боялся оставить его. Поэтому Кассандра тронула его за руку и многозначительно подняла брови. 

− Я пойду с тобой, − сделал совершенно излишнее заявление маг.

Варрик посмотрел им вслед с легким смешком. 

− Эти двое еще хуже разбираются в подобных вещах, чем я.

− Вообще-то у тебя неплохо получается, − ответил Андерс, прислонившись головой к стене.

− Ну, я уже проходил через это раньше. Даже не помню, что делал в прошлый раз. По-моему, я паниковал почти так же сильно, как и ты, а Хоук абсолютно не помогала, поскольку переживала за Бетани, − он хлопнул Андерса по колену. − Я просто рад, что ты в порядке. Уж заболтать кого угодно я могу. Со всем остальным ты справился сам. 

Андерс благодарно улыбнулся ему, а затем повернулся к проходу, в котором исчезли Дориан и Кассандра, и покачал головой. 

− После этого Кассандра будет думать, что я совершенно ненадежен.

− Нет, это не так, − сказал Варрик. − Если уж на то пошло, она, наконец-то, перестанет считать тебя неуязвимым. Ты слишком сильно напрягаешься. Тебе стоит немного сбавить обороты и угомонить эту группу трудоголиков, которые являются твоими советниками, или они измотают тебя раньше, чем это сделает Корифей.

− Тогда хорошо, что у меня есть такой мудрый неофициальный советник.

− Эй, они отвечают за всю Инквизицию. А я присматриваю только за тобой, − повернувшись лицом к Андерсу, гном добавил: − Это происшествие напомнило мне об одной вещице, которую я припас для тебя. Я собирался подождать, пока мы выберемся из этого места, чтобы отдать ее тебе, но после того, что сказал Дориан, понял, что она может понадобиться прямо сейчас.

Порывшись в карманах, он, наконец, нашел то, что искал: крохотную бархатную коробочку с гербом Инквизиции.

− Варрик, − сухо сказал Андерс, − ты собираешься сделать мне предложение?

Ухмыльнувшись, гном кивнул: 

− Да, Блондинчик, − он приподнял крышку шкатулки, открыв круглую блестящую золотую серьгу, на поверхности которой переливались голубые блики, когда свет падал на нее. − Этой серьгой я клянусь в своей вечной дружбе.

Андерс рассмеялся и достал серьгу из шкатулки. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, он понял, что на ней тонкими бледно-голубыми линиями был начертан сложный узор.

− Дагна сказала, что она поможет тебе быстрее восстанавливать ману. Почему бы тебе не попробовать?

Все еще улыбаясь, Андерс вставил металлический стержень в мочку уха, удивляясь, что кожа не срослась за все те годы, что он провел без сережки. 

− Что скажешь? − спросил он, закрепив украшение и уже чувствуя, как начинает действовать заклинание регенерации.

− Ты выглядишь лихим бродягой. Вернее, выглядел бы, не будь ты все еще бледен, как привидение.

Проведя пальцами по серьге, Андерс улыбнулся. 

− Она прекрасна. Спасибо.

− Спасибо Дагне. Ты бы видел, как девочка была взволнована возможностью изготовить подобную сережку. Я едва понимал ее − так быстро она говорила.

Быстрый стук сапог Кассандры по камню привлек их внимание. 

− Мы нашли разлом, − сказала она, ее пристальный взгляд остановился на ухе Андерса, прежде чем вернуться к его глазам.

Андерс кивнул и поднялся на ноги, опираясь рукой о стену. 

− Тогда давайте покончим с этим.


	28. Общие взгляды

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _От автора: эта конкретная глава уже давно ждет своего часа. Я перемещала ее несколько раз и переписывала больше, чем нужно, поэтому, наконец, рада опубликовать ее. Пришло время вспомнить про отказ Каллена от лириума, не так ли._

Каллен поморщился, когда вышел наружу, солнечный свет резанул по глазам и болезненно отозвался в голове. Симптомы ломки накатывали, как волны, изо дня в день, но в некоторые дни его состояние становилось гораздо хуже обычного, и постоянная рассеянность постепенно брала верх. Недавно он принял важное решение − видимо, не лучшее, поскольку из-за этого пострадал солдат. Он беспокоился, что количество ошибок будет только нарастать, если он не научится полностью сосредотачиваться на текущей задаче. Но именно погружение в работу целиком и являлось единственным способом, которым он пользовался. Может, если бы он потратил больше времени на обдумывание своих действий, то смог бы достаточно ясно мыслить, чтобы принимать верные решения.

Когда Каллен ворвался в кабинет Жозефины, та удивленно подняла глаза, но промолчала, правильно истолковав выражение его взгляда, говорящего о том, что он не настроен на светскую беседу. Он не ожидал встретить кого-нибудь в Ставке командования, поскольку Инквизитор должен был все еще находиться в Крествуде. Поэтому Каллен надеялся потратить немного времени на изучение последних донесений и более тщательное обдумывание своих решений. Но, к его удивлению, войдя в комнату, он увидел возле дальнего края стола Андерса, пристально разглядывающего карты.

Маг выглядел свежим, как только что из ванны, его влажные волосы были небрежно зачесаны назад, открывая лицо, но его поза была напряженной, а взгляд − усталым. Металлический блеск у его правого уха привлек внимание Каллена. За все то время, что они находились в Киркволле, он никогда не видел, чтобы Андерс носил серьгу, но сейчас она вызвала у него воспоминания об их пребывании в Башне Круга. Воспоминания о том периоде его жизни, который командир каждую ночь заново переживал в своих кошмарах.

Стряхнув с себя эти мысли, Каллен захлопнул за собой двери. 

− Инквизитор, − хрипло поприветствовал он мага.

− Командир, − ответил Андерс дружелюбным, но нейтральным тоном, не отрываясь от карт.

− Когда ты вернулся?

− Пару часов назад.

− И уже снова усердно работаешь? − Каллен был одновременно удивлен и впечатлен самоотверженностью Андерса.

− Я хотел кое-что уточнить. Контакт Хоук сообщил, что Стражи собираются в Западном пределе. Судя по его описанию ситуации, к событиям могут быть причастны Венатори. Я хотел посмотреть, есть ли у нас какие-нибудь сообщения об их передвижениях в том районе.

− У нас их немного, − порывшись в бумагах, сложенных на одном из углов стола, Каллен нашел то, что искал, и протянул Андерсу. А сам, склонившись над картой Орлея, начал изучать отметки на ней. − Но там действуют несколько наших разведчиков. Я могу послать им сообщение, чтобы они осмотрели окрестности.

Андерс закончил читать отчет и кивнул. 

− Скажи им, пусть ищут старую тевинтерскую ритуальную башню.

Выпрямившись, Каллен прислонился к столу, когда почувствовал, как на него накатывает волна головокружения. Хотя он и понимал, насколько серьезно Андерс относится к своим новым обязанностям, командир пришел в Ставку командования с твердым намерением выполнить хоть какую-то работу, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое. А Андерс всегда умел отвлекать как никто, даже когда сам этого не хотел. Потирая висок, чтобы облегчить головную боль, Каллен сказал: 

− Я могу проследить за этой наводкой. Тебе же стоит немного отдохнуть, пока есть возможность.

Глаза Андерса сузились, когда он посмотрел на Каллена.

− Может быть, тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть? Ты выглядишь больным.

− Я в порядке, − запротестовал Каллен, но тут же задохнулся. Боль усилилась настолько, что он схватился за голову, словно в агонии. Он не заметил, как Андерс подошел, пока не почувствовал прикосновения его руки к своей шее, сопровождаемого благословенным потоком исцеляющей магии, которая сглаживала боль и топила ее в потоке ошеломляющего облегчения.

Когда зрение командира прояснилось, он обнаружил, что для сохранения равновесия держится за мага, обхватив одной рукой спину Андерса а другую положив на его бедро. Каллен покраснел, но он чувствовал себя слишком неустойчиво, чтобы отстраниться прямо сейчас. Они были почти одного роста, понял командир, чувствуя, как его тяжелое дыхание касается щеки Андерса. Голова у Каллена все еще кружилась, и он не мог понять, что вообще заставило его ухватиться за мага. Должно быть, инстинкт требовал использовать в качестве опоры ближайший твердый предмет, чтобы удержаться на ногах, если колени ослабли от облегчения. Да, это было единственное разумное объяснение.

Андерс даже не обратил внимания на их близость − его зрение было расфокусированным, пока он продолжал сжимать затылок Каллена. Пальцы мага прижимались к голове командира, пока он сосредоточенно выполнял свою задачу. Каллен чувствовал, что магия все еще исследует его, щупальца энергии ищут причину его боли, но морщинка замешательства между бровями Андерса говорила о том, что Инквизитор еще не решил эту загадку. 

− Это больше, чем головная боль, − пробормотал он. − У тебя начинается лихорадка. Твое тело борется… с чем-то. И проигрывает.

Каллен вздохнул и неуверенно отстранился от мага. Он больше не мог скрывать правду от Андерса. Как Инквизитор он заслуживал права знать о решении Каллена, и даже если бы командир не сказал ему, Андерс в любом случае выяснил бы это сам. 

− Я перестал принимать лириум.

Вновь сфокусировав взгляд, Андерс в шоке уставился на Каллена. 

− Что? Зачем?

− Ты считаешь храмовников тюремщиками, которым доставляет удовольствие держать магов под замком, но у нас не намного больше свободы, чем у магов, которых мы клянемся защищать.

Андерс ничего не ответил, но Каллен не удивился, не увидев в его глазах сочувствия.

− Может быть, поводок на наших шеях и не виден, но он всегда там, − продолжал Каллен. − Орден связывает нас по рукам и ногам зависимостью от лириума, и до самой смерти или тех пор, пока лириум не заберет наш разум, мы вынуждены следовать приказам, вынуждены подчиняться. Я больше не могу так жить.

Выражение лица Андерса смягчилось. 

− Это может убить тебя, − тихо сказал он.

Сглотнув, Каллен отвел взгляд. 

− Ты избежал кошмара в ферелденском Круге, но наверняка слышал истории о том, что случилось.

− Конечно, − неуверенно ответил Андерс.

Стараясь говорить ровным и спокойным голосом, несмотря на скрытую панику, которую всегда вызывали эти воспоминания, Каллен сказал: 

− Многие храмовники умерли прежде, чем все закончилось. В каком-то смысле, выжить было еще хуже. Маги крови мучили меня, как мне казалось, годами, используя все уловки, которые они знали, чтобы разрушить мой разум. Я не знаю, с какой целью, но у них почти получилось, − его горло сжалось от волнения, когда он продолжил: − В конце концов, я был спасен, но как можно остаться прежним после такого? И все же я хотел продолжать службу. Меня послали в Киркволл, и ты знаешь, что там произошло, чего пыталась добиться Мередит в своем безумии.

Каллен сам удивился тому, что не сказал ни слова о роли Андерса в этой катастрофе. Интересно, когда он перестал использовать любую возможность, чтобы наказать Андерса за то, что тот сделал? Немного сострадания, конечно же, не могло компенсировать столько грехов.

Покачав головой, он отвернулся, подошел к ближайшему окну и прищурился от слепящего солнечного света. 

− Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с той жизнью. Что бы ни случилось, ради свободы стоит рискнуть.

Он услышал, как Андерс пересек комнату, чтобы встать рядом с ним. 

− Это чувство я понимаю слишком хорошо. Я не знаю, возможно ли на самом деле излечить зависимость от лириума, но я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь.

Каллен повернулся к магу, пораженный тем, как близко он стоит. 

− Зачем ты это делаешь? Почему ты вообще мне помогаешь? Именно я выследил тебя в тот последний раз, я бросил тебя в ту камеру в подземельях Башни. Тебя оставили там на целый год! − прикусив нижнюю губу, Каллен отвел взгляд от глаз Андерса. − Я знаю, что ты все еще ненавидишь меня за это.

Андерс молча смотрел на него, ожидая, пока Каллен, наконец, снова встретится с ним взглядом, прежде чем заговорить. 

− А я думаю, что ты все еще ненавидишь меня за то, что я сделал в Киркволле. Может быть, одна ненависть перекрывает другую? Или, может быть, мы наконец нашли то, в чем наши взгляды сходятся. Я знаю лишь, что не могу стоять в стороне и смотреть, как кто-то страдает, если могу помочь.

Каллен нахмурился. 

− Наверное, приятно знать, что без лириума я никогда не смогу заставить тебя замолчать.

Невесело рассмеявшись, Андерс покачал головой. 

− О, да. Я же могу захотеть помочь храмовнику только в том случае, если он больше не опасен для меня.

Поморщившись от сарказма в голосе Андерса, Каллен вздохнул. 

− Прости. Это было несправедливо.

− Это было достаточно справедливо, но в данном случае неверно.

Подойдя ближе, маг уставился на Каллена так, словно тот был неразрешимой загадкой. Командир знал, что Андерс на самом деле смотрит не на него, а вглубь него, но все равно чувствовал себя неуютно от этого пристального взгляда, а также от их новой близости.

− Сколько времени обычно требуется, чтобы боль вернулась, после того, как я ее снял? − спросил Андерс.

− Даже не знаю. Несколько часов? Может быть, полдня.

− Возможно, если использовать более сильную магию... − Андерс протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, но Каллен схватил ее за запястье и отвел в сторону.

− Не надо, − сказал Каллен, его голос звучал на удивление напряженно, глубже, чем обычно, и грубо.

Стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Андерсом, Каллен сосредоточил свое внимание на военном столе. Кипы отчетов напоминали ему обо всех незавершенных делах, которые предстояло сделать. Отпустив руку мага и отойдя от окна, он, не оглядываясь, вернулся на свое обычное место за столом. 

− Я ценю твое предложение помочь, но не хочу, чтобы тебя это отвлекало. Наша главная задача − остановить Корифея. Если тебя беспокоит моя пригодность к службе, то тебе стоит знать, что я попросил Кассандру приглядывать за мной и освободить от выполнения моих обязанностей, если она посчитает, что я не могу принимать адекватные решения.

Андерс усмехнулся. 

− Это не то, что меня беспокоит.

− Но так должно быть, − настаивал Каллен. − Нравится тебе это или нет, но ты возглавляешь Инквизицию и не можешь позволить себе тратить время на такие мелкие проекты, как поиск способа излечить мою зависимость.

Прищурившись, Андерс без страха встретил его сердитый взгляд. 

− Значит, ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? − спросил он раздражающе рассудительным тоном.

− Дело совсем не в этом, − Каллен взял отчет и уставился на него, но чувствовал, что Андерс наблюдает за ним, и это пристальное внимание мешало ему осмыслить хотя бы одно слово на странице.

Наконец Андерс вздохнул.

− Ладно. Это твое решение. Но мне совсем не сложно облегчить твою боль. Когда станет слишком плохо, не страдай в одиночку, а просто найди меня. 

Каллен неохотно кивнул. 

− Хорошо.


	29. Грязная литература

Андерс вышел из Ставки командования, чувствуя необъяснимую злость. Он знал, что Каллен сам решает, как поступить со своим здоровьем, но Андерса всегда невыносимо раздражали люди, которые отказывались от поддержки из страха или гордости. Он не был уверен, что именно удерживало Каллена от принятия помощи, но подозревал, что в этом присутствовала внушительная доза и того и другого.

После того, что произошло в Башне Круга, страх Каллена перед магией превратился во всепоглощающее пламя, а высокая распространенность магии крови в Киркволле только усилила его страхи. Откровенно говоря, Андерс был удивлен, что Каллен вообще позволил ему применить к нему магию, но это было только показателем того, насколько отчаянным было положение командира. Но гордость Каллена являлась фактором, который нельзя было недооценивать. Он был из тех людей, которые упорно трудятся, чтобы чувствовать себя независимыми, полагаясь на других только тогда, когда это абсолютно необходимо, и Андерс знал, что командир получает удовлетворение от этого. Он мог бы восхищаться принципиальностью Каллена, если бы не тот факт, что она мешала оказать ему необходимую помощь.

Андерс знал, что должен быть способ обойти упрямство Каллена. Просто нужно найти правильный подход. Может быть, Кассандра могла помочь. Каллен дал понять, что Искательница знает о его решении и внимательно следит за ним. Возможно, она дала бы Андерсу совет, как вовремя оказать помощь Каллену, не игнорируя при этом его желания.

Маг нашел Кассандру рядом с ее обычным тренировочным местом. Она сидела на бочке, сгорбившись над чем-то, повернувшись спиной к остальной части двора. Когда он подошел ближе, то увидел, что она держит в руках книгу, но не смог рассмотреть обложку. Она была явно поглощена этим занятием. И хотя он не думал, что его приближение было особенно скрытным, но Кассандра не реагировала на его присутствие, пока он не оказался почти рядом с ней.

− Хорошая книга? − спросил он, и она едва выпрыгнула из собственной кожи, вскочив и спрятав книгу за спину.

− А! Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, − произнесла Кассандра, и Андерс подумал, что еще не слышал более неправдоподобной лжи. Румянец окрасил кожу на ее высоких скулах, пока она ждала его реакции. Маг впервые видел Искательницу настолько смущенной, и это зрелище, признаться, позабавило его. Она всегда отличалась собранностью и сдержанностью. Было приятно хоть раз увидеть ее немного не в своей тарелке.

− Либо ты покраснела, − сказал он, не в силах сдержать улыбку, − либо у тебя внезапно поднялась температура. Думаю, что меня обеспокоит любой вариант.

Она отмахнулась, притворившись ничего не понимающей, − и делая это из рук вон плохо. 

− С чего бы мне краснеть?

− Понятия не имею. Но должен признать, что мне невероятно любопытно.

Она отвела взгляд. 

− Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно... это книга.

− Я заметил. На самом деле я умею читать, − отметил он. − И почему ты так уверена, что мне будет не интересно?

− Это литература… грязная литература.

Андерс рассмеялся и тут же пожалел о своей реакции, увидев, как исказилось ее лицо. 

− Знаешь, в Круге я провел довольно много времени, обшаривая библиотеку в поисках подобных книг. И думаю, лучшее, что я когда-либо находил, − это книга, каталогизирующая различия в сексуальных практиках по всему миру. Это было потрясающе невыразительное чтиво, несмотря на пикантность темы, но у меня осталось довольно много приятных воспоминаний о нем.

Ее румянец растекся по шее. 

− Все совсем не так! Я читаю это только из-за романтики.

Брови Андерса поползли вверх, и он улыбнулся, поняв, насколько она взволнована. До этого момента он никогда бы не подумал, что Искательница может выглядеть очаровательной, но это было единственное слово, которое сейчас подходило ей. 

− Ты хочешь сказать, что под этой суровой внешностью скрывается безнадежный романтик?

− Почему это прозвучало как обвинение? − спросила она, и в ее глазах вспыхнуло негодование. − Романтика − это не только падающие в обморок дамы в платьях. Это страсть, которая сметает все на своем пути к идеалу. Что тут может не нравиться?

− Ничего, − ободряюще улыбнувшись, он добавил: − Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как обвинение. На самом деле приятно знать, что тебя отличает нечто большее, чем честь и ответственность.

Она покраснела еще сильнее и отвернулась, скрестив руки на груди. И благодаря этому ему, наконец, удалось рассмотреть книгу. Андерс прищурился, читая название: Мечи и щиты. Название было ему незнакомо, но как только он увидел героиню на обложке, то отметил ее сходство с Авелин. 

− Подожди, а это не одна из книг Варрика?

− Не смей ему говорить! − быстро сказала Кассандра, выпуская наружу свирепого воина.

− И не собирался, − мягко ответил он.

− Но это последняя глава, − нахмурилась она, − и обрывается так внезапно. Варрик наверняка уже работает над продолжением, ведь прошло уже несколько месяцев! Вы с ним друзья... может ты мог бы спросить его об этом? Убедить его закончить ее? − яростно тряхнув головой, Кассандра отвернулась. − Нет. Это просто смешно. Забудь о том, что ты видел.

− Кассандра, − Андерс снова рассмеялся и добавил, терпеливо дождавшись, пока она наконец встретится с ним взглядом: − Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

Легкая, приятная улыбка тронула ее губы. 

− Спасибо, − сглотнув, она снова встряхнулась и вернулась к своему обычному сдержанному поведению. − Но ты же пришел сюда не для того, чтобы говорить со мной о таких пустяках. Что я могу для тебя сделать, Инквизитор?

Вспомнив о первоначальной причине, побудившей его к разговору с Искательницей, Андерс почувствовал, что его улыбка увяла. 

− Каллен сказал мне, что перестал принимать лириум. И что ты приглядываешь за ним.

Она медленно кивнула: 

− Так и есть. Как Искатель я могу оценить риски. Мы заключили соглашение задолго до того, как ты присоединился к нам, но я пока не видела причин для сомнений в нем и его выдержке, − ее лицо потемнело. − Ты считаешь, что он не может выполнять свои обязанности?

− Нет. Но я беспокоюсь за него, − вздохнув, он покачал головой. − Отказ от лириума может быть очень опасным, и я хочу помочь, если смогу. Но он мне не доверяет.

Прищурившись, она задумчиво склонила голову набок. 

− Ты в этом уверен?

− Он отталкивает меня каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь оказать помощь. Я могу провести исследование зависимости от лириума, но если не смогу контролировать его состояние, то вряд ли найденная мной информация окажется полезной.

− Ты хочешь, чтобы я держала тебя в курсе?

− Да, и скажи мне, если станет совсем плохо. Я хочу помочь, когда он будет нуждаться в этом.

− Каллен очень упрям, − согласилась Кассандра. − Было бы прекрасно, если бы ты нашел способ облегчить для него процесс отказа от лириума. Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь.

Кивнув в знак благодарности, Андерс поблагодарил ее и оставил читать дальше.

Он нашел Варрика в Главном зале расхаживающим перед камином в глубокой задумчивости. Несмотря на обещание, данное Кассандре, Андерс не знал, как можно завести с Варриком разговор на тему его романтической серии, не раскрывая секрета Искательницы, но решил, что сделает все возможное.

− Планируешь свою следующую эпопею? − спросил он, присаживаясь на край стола рядом с Варриком.

Ухмыльнувшись, Варрик покачал головой. 

− На самом деле пытаюсь придумать, как ответить некоторым раздраженным торговцам. Я вроде как забыл оплатить несколько счетов в прошлом месяце, чтобы посмотреть, обратят ли они внимание. Они обратили. Кроме того, в последнее время я был занят и, возможно, потерял свой последний счет. Мне явно понадобится все мое красноречие, чтобы отбрехаться от них. Может, нам уже пора отправиться в Западный предел?

− Пока нет. Мы послали разведчиков обследовать этот район, но он очень далеко. Это может занять не один день.

− Черт. А так хотелось использовать эту причину, чтобы сделать перерыв.

Андерс и не надеялся найти более подходящий повод перевести разговор в нужное ему русло. 

− Наверняка у тебя есть истории, которые теперь можно уделить внимание.

− Конечно. Но я уже отложил их "на потом".

− А как же обожающие тебя читатели? Ты не можешь просто бросить их.

Глаза Варрика сузились. 

− Чего ты добиваешься, Блондинчик?

Андерс пожал плечами. 

− Ну ладно, признаю. Я был в библиотеке и нашел одну из твоих книг − кстати, там имеется довольно впечатляющий перечень твоих произведений. Это все твои проделки?

− Я ничего не признаю, − Варрик в невинном жесте поднял руки.

− Как бы то ни было, я нашел ту, на обложке которой изображена Авелин, или, по крайней мере, персонаж, который очень на нее похож, и я решил посмотреть. И прочел все за раз. Но все закончилось на самом интересном месте, и, похоже, это была последняя книга серии, которую ты опубликовал, и теперь мне остается только гадать, что будет дальше.

Выражение лица Варрика было скорее удивленным, чем веселым. 

− Авелин? Только не говори мне, что ты имеешь ввиду "Мечи и щиты"? − он сухо рассмеялся. − Эта серия, пожалуй, худшая из всех, что я когда-либо писал. Последняя книга едва окупила чернила, на которые я потратился. 

Поморщившись, Андерс возразил со всей фальшивой искренностью, на которую был способен: 

− Ну, я не говорил, что это было замечательно, но я просто не смог оторваться и все еще хочу знать, что будет дальше.

− Значит, ты беспокоишься за капитана стражи? − выгнул бровь Варрик.

Почувствовав ловушку, Андерс уклончиво ответил: 

− Помимо всего прочего, да.

На губах Варрика появилась улыбка, и он ткнул пальцем в грудь Андерса.

− Ха! Там нет капитана стражи. Двойник Авелин − рыцарь-капитан. Ты вообще не читал мою книгу, не так ли, Блондинчик?

− Нет, − со вздохом признался Андерс. − Но я знаю кое-кого, кто это сделал. И она очень хочет прочитать следующую книгу.

− Тогда ей придется подождать еще немного. Я не закончил серию да и не планировал, − задумчиво проведя пальцем по губам, Варрик внимательно посмотрел на него. − Но теперь я просто обязан узнать, о ком ты говоришь. Очевидно, она моя самая большая поклонница, если ей действительно понравилась вся эта чушь. Должно быть, тебя попросили сохранить ее личность в секрете.

− Я не скажу тебе, кто это.

− Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, Блондинчик, я и сам разберусь. Давай посмотрим... Лютик? Нет. Даже если бы это была она, то просто в шутку пригрозила бы мне, а не просила кого-то помочь. Рюшечка? Весьма вероятно, но не думаю, что она будет заботиться о том, чтобы скрыть свой интерес. Соловей? − показалось, что гном всерьез задумался над этим вопросом, но в конце концов отказался от него. − Вряд ли. Она никому не доверит свою тайну, даже тебе. А что насчет Железной леди? − Он засмеялся. − О, разве бы это не было бы забавно? Вообще-то мне бы хотелось, чтобы это была она, но я вижу, что на твоем лице написано, что это не так. Но кто же остался? − он, вздохнув, почесал лоб. И тут же его глаза расширились. − Нет!

− Варрик, − предостерегающе проговорил Андерс.

− А я-то думал, дыра в небе − это самое странное, что может случиться, − Варрик проигнорировал предупреждение. − Искательница действительно читает мои книги?

− Да, да. Поздравляю, − Андерс сокрушенно развел руками. 

− И она хочет, чтобы я закончил последний выпуск моей худшей серии. Это такая ужасная идея, что я просто обязан это сделать, − гном даже хохотнул от радости. − При одном условии: ты отдашь ей книгу в моем присутствии.

− Она очень расстроится.

− Да. И что?

− И убьет меня.

− О, перестань драматизировать. Твоя жизнь вне опасности. Как только книга окажется у нее в руках, она будет слишком увлечена чтением, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще.

Андерс вздохнул. 

− Ладно.

− Тогда я принимаюсь за работу. Это лучше, чем иметь дело с гильдией торговцев, − усмехнувшись, Варрик оглянулся на Андерса и добавил: − Знаешь, тот факт, что книга ужасна, может сделать ее более стоящей, не правда ли?

Андерс, улыбаясь, отвернулся, чтобы удалиться, и чуть не врезался в Соласа.

− Инквизитор, − произнес эльф тихо, с убийственно серьезным выражением лица. − Мне нужна твоя помощь.

− Что случилось?

Стиснув зубы, Солас покачал головой. 

− Один из моих самых близких друзей был схвачен магами и насильно обращен в рабство.

− Маги заставили его стать рабом... − глаза Андерса расширились. − Твой друг − дух!

− Да. Дух мудрости. Учитывая твою дружбу со Справедливостью, я надеялся, ты поймешь.

− Конечно, − быстро ответил Андерс. − Ты знаешь, где маги держат его? 

Солас кивнул. 

− Тогда мы должны отправляться прямо сейчас, − Инквизитор оглянулся через плечо на Варрика, но гном покачал головой.

− Извини, Блондинчик, но я не собираюсь вмешиваться в это дело. Я повидал достаточно неприятностей с духами, чтобы хватило на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но Парень может захотеть пойти с вами, если вам нужен разбойник, − усевшись в кресло, он взял перо и начал писать.

Андерс не мог винить его. Кроме того, гном был совершенно прав насчет Коула.

− Нужно действовать быстро, − напомнил Солас.

− Давай найдем Коула. И нам, наверное, стоит взять с собой воина. Может быть, Кассандру?

Варрик усмехнулся. 

− В конце концов, теперь она у тебя в долгу.


	30. Родственные души

Коул никогда раньше не бывал на Священных равнинах. Ему не нравилось это место. Оно было серым и пыльным, пахло дымом и смертью. Здесь скопилось слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много пластов боли и печали, похороненных вместе с телами в земле.

Его товарищам это место нравилось не больше, чем ему самому. Кассандра всю дорогу пыталась бороться с мыслями о различных сражениях, что будили в ней укрепления и костры. Она изо всех сил старалась отодвинуть их в сторону и вместо этого сосредоточилась на бесконечном мысленном повторении религиозных мантр. Андерс не умел отвлекаться так хорошо, как Искательница, и Коул увидел вспышки воспоминаний о первой настоящей битве, в которой маг участвовал, − нападение на Амарантайн, когда его сделали Стражем. И мысли о тех временах напомнили ему о Справедливости. Коул жадно исследовал эти видения, чувствуя сильное родство с духом из-за связи Андерса, хотя у него никогда не было шанса встретиться с ним. Справедливость казался храбрым и решительным. Коул никогда не был таким сильным. Он жалел, что не смог встретиться с духом хотя бы раз.

− Мы уже недалеко. Моего друга призвали где-то поблизости, − сказал Солас напряженным от волнения голосом. Коул попытался прочесть его мысли, но в голове Соласа все смешалось, словно он гляделся в бесконечный зеркальный коридор. Иногда воспоминания ярко вспыхивали, но все они были отражениями, наложенными друг на друга так глубоко, что Коул не мог долго сосредотачиваться на одном из них, не втягиваясь в другое.

− Здесь все расплывчато, − пожаловался Коул, озвучивая эхо мыслей, которые звучали в его ушах шепотом на ветру. Они принадлежали другу Соласа. − Он хочет все забыть. Но скалы твердые.

Увидев лежащее на земле тело, Солас замедлил шаг, но тут же продолжил свой путь. 

− Один из магов, − пренебрежительно сказал он. − Похоже, убит стрелой.

Но Андерс уже не мог идти дальше. Присев на корточки рядом с телом, он хмуро оглядел мертвого мага, и Коул почувствовал его сожаление, как дым, застревающий в горле.

Кассандра остановилась рядом с Андерсом. 

− Бандиты, скорее всего, − сказала она, и в ее груди появилась боль, когда она посмотрела на Инквизитора. Ей хотелось смахнуть упавшую ему на лицо прядь волос, но этот порыв разозлил ее. Ее руки в отчаянии сжались в кулаки, как будто она винила мага за то, что он заставил ее так себя чувствовать.

− Здесь еще тела, − сообщил Солас с гребня холма впереди них. − Но они не маги. Тела сожжены, и следы когтей... О, нет! Нет, нет, нет... − он бросился бежать, а Андерс быстро поднялся и бросился за ним.

− Солас!

Коул споткнулся, увидев впереди энергетическую клетку и мечущегося в ней демона Гордыни. Теперь мысли духа были спутаны, поглощенные необузданными эмоциями. Глядя на демона, Коул не мог не принимать ситуацию на свой счет. Он сам мог оказаться на его месте.

− Солас, − повторил Андерс, осторожно приближаясь к эльфу, который стоял почти согнувшись от гнева и боли. − Мне очень жаль.

− Мы опоздали, − прошептал Солас.

Задумчиво склонив голову к плечу, Андерс сказал: 

− Нет, если мы сможем разбить ритуальный круг…

Солас посмотрел на него, и гнев исчез из его глаз, когда он обдумал предложение Андерса. 

− Возможно. Устраним конфликт с его природой, и он вернется в свое естественное состояние. Это может сработать. Но сначала мы должны найти магов, которые призвали моего друга.

− Слава Создателю! − крикнул человек с другой стороны холма. Трое магов почти бегом кинулись к ним. − Вы же маги! У вас есть лириумные зелья? Большинство из нас истощены. Мы боролись с этим демоном.

Солас чуть не набросился на них с голыми руками, но Андерс удержал его. 

− Вы сами призвали этого демона! − выкрикнул Солас, едва отдышался. − Правда, тогда он еще был духом мудрости. Вы заставили его убивать. Вы извратили его сущность.

Маг начал заикаться от ужаса, и Коул почувствовал его страх. В Круге этот человек находился в безопасности. У него была теплая кровать, в которой он спал каждую ночь, библиотека, полная книг для чтения. Никаких бандитов. Никаких армий, сражающихся друг с другом и убивающих любого, кто встанет на их пути. 

− Послушайте! − воскликнул маг. − Я был одним из лучших экспертов в Круге Киркволла! Я знаю, как действуют демоны.

− Ты ничего не знаешь! − рявкнул Солас. − Ты вызвал духа, а не демона, а изменился он лишь тогда, когда ты приказал ему убить.

− Он пытался тебе сказать, − печально произнес Коул. − Он пытался предупредить тебя, что то, что ты делаешь, неправильно.

− Демоны скажут все, что угодно, чтобы завладеть тобой. Мы должны были связать его, − запротестовал маг.

− Этим идиотам ничего не докажешь, − вздохнул Андерс. − Нам нужно разорвать путы.

− Что? − глаза мага вылезли из орбит, его пульс зачастил в панике. − Связующий круг − единственное, что удерживает демона от нашего убийства! Кем бы он ни был раньше, теперь это чудовище.

Андерс выругался себе под нос. 

− Не могу поверить, что я помогал таким идиотам, как ты, сбежать из Круга.

− Помог нам сбежать...? − маг внимательно посмотрел на Андерса, и его тревога сменилась яростью. − Подожди! Я знаю тебя. Ты отступник, который жил в Клоаке. Тот, кто взорвал Церковь! Именно из-за тебя мы застряли здесь, в глуши, делая все, чтобы выжить. Ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы не ты!

Вздернув подбородок, Андерс молча смотрел на мага, но Коул чувствовал, как внутри него кипят боль и сожаление.

Солас хмуро взглянул на Андерса, но рычание демона привлекло его внимание. 

− Нам надо спешить.

Несмотря на протесты магов, они приступили к разрушению связующего круга. Коул чувствовал себя неуютно каждый раз, когда один из его кинжалов касался барьера − его беспокоило, что тот может каким-то образом связать его и околдовать. Он верил, что Андерс и Солас не допустят этого, но все равно не мог не волноваться.

Когда оковы рассыпались, демон начал меняться, уменьшаясь и трансформируясь, пока не обрел очертания женской фигуры с горящими глазами. Ее форма была нечеткой, словно стремившейся рассыпаться на части, затеряться и раствориться в пространстве.

Солас кинулся к ней с выражением муки на лице. Он сказал что-то по-эльфийски, и хотя Коул не смог разобрать слов, он понял его мысли. Эльф извинялся.

− Она готова умереть, − печально сказал Коул, безвольно опустив руки с кинжалами. Он наблюдал за реакцией Соласа и понял, что эльф потерял надежду.

− Нет, − прошептал Андерс. − Солас... Позволь мне попытаться помочь.

Солас печально покачал головой. 

− Уже слишком поздно.

Положив руку на плечо эльфа, Андерс опустился на колени рядом с ним и повернулся к духу. Когда маг сосредоточился. между его бровями пролегла морщинка.

− Я использую духовную энергию при исцелении, хотя самих духов никогда раньше не пытался исцелять. Наверняка я что-то могу сделать.

Дух мудрости с любопытством посмотрела на него, и хотя она выглядела примирившейся со своей судьбой, ей все еще было страшно.

Коул присоединился к ним, ободряюще улыбаясь духу. 

− Он хочет помочь, − сказал он, когда Андерс закрыл глаза, вытянув перед собой руки и призывая чистый голубой свет к кончикам своих пальцев. − Пусть попробует.

Она кивнула и тоже закрыла глаза. Энергия из рук Андерса, казалось, перетекала в нее, придавая сил. Ее фигура становилась все плотнее, кожа засветилась, как будто свет лился изнутри.

− Что ты делаешь? Так ты только придашь демону сил! − один из магов испуганно вскрикнул, но Кассандра встала между магами и их группой и предостерегающе выставила меч перед собой.

− Не вмешивайся, − приказала она.

Андерс продолжал работать до тех пор, пока его "пациентка" вдруг не испустила громкий вздох удивления. Она подняла руки к лицу и повернула их, свет мерцал на кончиках ее пальцев. 

− Я цела! − прошептала она. Коул чувствовал ее радость и облегчение так, как если бы они были его собственными.

− Не могу поверить, − выдохнул Солас. − Ты действительно это сделал.

Наконец опустив руки, Андерс присел на корточки и улыбнулся. Морщинки появились в уголках его глаз, когда он посмотрел на духа, восстановившего форму.

− Спасибо, − прошептала она.

− Да, спасибо, − согласился Солас, изумленно глядя на мага. − Ты продолжаешь удивлять меня, Инквизитор.

− Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать после того, что ты сделал для Справедливости, − ответил Андерс.

Поднявшись, он повернулся лицом к остальным магам. Когда он немного пошатнулся, Кассандра схватила его за руку, чтобы поддержать.

− Теперь вы понимаете? − спросил Андерс, указывая на духа. − Это вовсе не демон.

− Мы... мы не знали.

− Теперь знаете. Не повторяйте эту ошибку снова.

Маги отпрянули от него, стараясь держаться подальше.

− На самом деле, − добавил Солас, вставая и угрожающе поднимая свой посох, − держитесь подальше от духов и демонов вообще. 

− А вам можно? − вызывающе спросил один из магов, кивая на Андерса. − Разве он не одержимый? Вы же в курсе того, что он сделал.

− Я также знаю, что сделал ты, − прорычал Солас. − И я предлагаю тебе сейчас же убраться, пока я не передумал оставлять тебя в живых.

Спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, маги поспешили вниз по тропе, с опаской оглядываясь на них.

Когда они ушли, Солас снова обратил свое внимание на духа мудрости, и выражение обожания в его глазах было достаточно отчетливым, чтобы вызвать у Коула любопытство. 

− Если ты не возражаешь, Инквизитор, я хотел бы задержаться здесь немного, − проговорил эльф.

Андерс кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. 

− Оставайся столько, сколько нужно.

Неохотно повернувшись, чтобы последовать за ним, Коул нахмурился. Он чувствовал уверенность в том, что Солас и дух были больше, чем друзьями. Они делились древними тайнами, забытыми мечтами и чем-то более глубоким. Эмоции, которые они разделяли, чем-то напоминали любовь, хотя это и ускользало от понимания Коула. Когда они возвращались к главной дороге, он заметил, что ни один из его товарищей больше не думал о сражениях. На самом деле, они оба погрузились в более приятные воспоминания: о друзьях, о любимых, о моментах радости и покоя.

− Как ты держишься, Коул? − спросил Андерс, оглядываясь на него. − Тебе было тяжело видеть, что случилось с другом Соласа.

− Я бы не хотел, чтобы все закончилось плохо, − признался Коул. − Я рад, что ты смог ей помочь.

− И я тоже.

Слегка подпрыгивая на ходу, Коул добавил:

− Мы должны пойти и помочь кому-нибудь еще. Мне нравится помогать людям.

Андерс рассмеялся. 

− По-моему, хорошая идея.

Его рука столкнулась с рукой Кассандры, когда он повернулся, и они оба на мгновение замерли, обменявшись испуганными взглядами. Андерс открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться, но Кассандра отвернулась и двинулась дальше, слегка покраснев и ускорив шаг. Коул видел, что в тот момент ей больше всего на свете хотелось протянуть руку и сжать ладонь Инквизитора, но она боялась. Он чуть было не спросил − почему, но тут она заговорила сама.

− Мы не должны задерживаться здесь слишком долго, − сказала Искательница. − В Скайхолде со дня на день ожидают сообщений от наших разведчиков из Западного предела.

Помрачнев, Андерс кивнул: 

− Да. Хоук будет ждать нас.


	31. Кровь и прах

Хоук чувствовала в воздухе запах магии крови. Он всегда вызывал у нее тошноту. И даже легкий намек на эту кислоту с медным привкусом мог вернуть ее прямо в ту ужасную ночь, когда она в последний раз разговаривала со своей матерью − или, по крайней мере, с тем, что осталось от нее после того, как психованный маг крови закончил свой ритуал. Расхаживая перед каменными колоннами, она не обращала внимания на встревоженный взгляд Страуда и пыталась сосредоточиться на чем угодно, только не на воспоминаниях: остекленевшем взгляде матери, нелепой манере, с которой она двигалась под контролем этого человека, словно марионетка, которую держат на веревочках.

Поморщившись, она снова принялась расхаживать взад-вперед, время от времени поглядывая на башню и пытаясь изгнать эти образы из головы. 

− Мы не можем позволить себе ждать так долго. Там, наверху, люди умирают.

− Мы не можем атаковать без подкрепления, − ответил Страуд так же рассудительно, как он отвечал на каждое ее замечание по этому поводу. − Мы должны дождаться отряд Инквизиции.

− Мне раньше приходилось иметь дело с чем-то похуже.

Его усы взметнулись вверх, когда он усмехнулся, парируя ее замечание: 

− В самом деле? Держу пари, что у тебя тогда было больше одного соратника.

Хоук чуть не зарычала от досады, но звук шагов на тропинке заставил ее остановиться.

Защитница обернулась и увидела Инквизитора, приближающегося к ним вместе со спутниками, − она все еще не могла применять этот титул к Андерсу без здоровой дозы сарказма. Несмотря на смешанные чувства, которые она испытывала к этому человеку, ей пришлось признать, что он изменил мир и оставил после себя нечто большее, чем просто разрушение. Что бы Хоук ни думала о его суждениях, она не могла спорить с его уровнем влияния. На данный момент он был известнее, чем она, когда получила титул Защитницы Киркволла. 

Когда они подошли, Андерс с любопытством посмотрел на Хоук, и его проницательный взгляд сразу же уловил ее беспокойство. Она не знала, как ему удавалось всегда проникнуть прямо в душу, но, возможно, это был инстинкт целителя, желание найти источник боли, а не довольствоваться лишь симптомами. Собравшись с духом перед предстоящей встречей, она выпрямила спину и попыталась успокоить нервы. Варрик поймал ее взгляд и одарил улыбкой, которая немедленно подняла ей настроение. Гном всегда умудрялся улучшить ее самочувствие одним лишь задорным взглядом. Она почувствовала укол ревности, когда посмотрела на него, зная, что на этот раз он был здесь как компаньон Андерса, а не ее.

− Я рад, что вы пришли, Инквизитор, − нетерпеливо произнес Страуд. − Боюсь, что они уже начали ритуал.

− Это, определенно, магия крови, − добавила Хоук, заметив понимание в глазах Андерса. − Даже отсюда чувствуется этот запах.

Приподняв бровь и глядя на нее, Варрик сказал с кислой улыбкой: 

− Совсем как в старые времена?

Она кивнула, отворачиваясь от его пристального взгляда, прежде чем ее эмоции смогли бы взять верх. 

− Нам нужно поторопиться, если мы не хотим, чтобы еще кто-то пострадал, − сказала Хоук. Запах крови так сильно терзал ее обоняние, что она не могла игнорировать его. − Ты − впереди. Я прикрою ваши спины.

Проходя мимо нее, Андерс на секунду остановился. Его глаза были полны сочувствия, когда он протянул руку, желая утешить ее. Но Хоук дернулась, в ответ на его жест. 

− Не волнуйся, − тихо сказал он. − Мы их остановим.

Хоук кивнула, часто моргая, чтобы прояснить зрение, и пытаясь дышать, несмотря на боль в груди. Она смотрела, как остальные начали подниматься по ступенькам к башне, держась позади, чтобы находиться как можно дальше от ужасного запаха. Но Защитница все равно была достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как один из Стражей приносит в жертву другого, чтобы вызвать демона гнева. От этого зрелища у нее скрутило живот.

Сосредоточив все свое внимание на спутниках Андерса, чтобы отвлечься от того, что происходило на вершине башни, Хоук сначала взглянула на идеально причесанного смуглокожего мага. Дориан казался вполне приличным человеком, но его очевидная тоска по Андерсу раздражала по многим причинам. Не то чтобы она ревновала − Хоук давным-давно отвергла ухаживания мага и нисколько не сожалела о своем решении, − но какая-то постыдная, мелочная часть ее души не хотела, чтобы он действительно обрел покой и счастье после всего, что он сделал. Андерс, казалось, чувствовал то же самое, поскольку держал тевинтерца на расстоянии, но она подозревала, что целитель не сможет сопротивляться долго. И маг, похоже, был не единственным, кого это интересовало.

Повернувшись к Искательнице, которая окинула окрестности хмурым взглядом, Хоук подумала, заметил ли Андерс интерес Кассандры. Еще в Крествуде во время их разговора Защитница поняла природу чувств, испытываемых Кассандрой. Да и как ей было их не понять, если ещё в Киркволле она сама чувствовала то же самое. Было сложно не попасть под влияние харизмы Андерса, и Хоук тоже попала, пока их разногласия и в особенности его мелкие споры с Фенрисом не начали менять ее мнение. После всего, что произошло потом, ей было трудно воскрешать в памяти эти чувства, но, увидев их в глазах Кассандры, она живо вспомнила все.

Хоук пожалела, что снова обратила внимание на дорогу, когда увидела открывшееся перед ними зрелище. Задержавшись на верхней ступеньке позади группы, она наблюдала за ужасной сценой, и черные пятна разъедали ее зрение. Несмотря на притаившихся среди Стражей демонов, в башне царила зловещая тишина, нарушаемая лишь ревом ветра. Затем магистр, стоявший на вершине башни, обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать их. Сарказм так и лился с его языка. 

− Инквизитор! Какое неожиданное удовольствие видеть вас. Лорд Ливиус Эримонд из Вирантиума − к вашим услугам, − он насмешливо поклонился, и у Хоук так и зачесались руки вытащить кинжалы.

Пристально глядя на мужчину, Страуд сделал шаг вперед. 

− Ты не Страж.

− Нет. Зато ты, я гляжу, тот Страж, которого упустила Кларель. Вижу, ты нашел Инквизитора и пришел остановить меня. Посмотрим, как у тебя это получится.

Все внимание Эримонда было направлено на Андерса, но тот внимательно смотрел на Стражей, нахмурившись и сосредоточенно наморщив лоб. 

− Что ты с ними сделал? − тихо спросил он, и в его голосе прозвучали нотки изумления и ужаса. − Они связали этих демонов, но каким-то образом сумели в процессе привязать и себя. Я никогда не думал, что такое возможно.

− Все возможно, − сухо отозвался Эримонд, − когда открываешь свой разум для вариантов, которые общество отвергло из страха.

− Магия крови, − прошипел Андерс с таким гневом в голосе, что Хоук невольно почувствовала искру благодарности к нему. В этом вопросе они всегда были солидарны. − Общество отвергает ее, потому что никакая сила не стоит уничтоженной жизни.

− Интересное утверждение из уст человека, который без колебаний отнял несколько сотен жизней во имя своего личного крестового похода, − эти слова заставили Андерса вздрогнуть, но магистр не дал ему возможности ответить. − Да, мы знаем, кто ты на самом деле, Андерс. Некоторые из Стражей узнали тебя. И очень скоро все остальные тоже узнают, кто ты такой. Насколько хорошо, по-вашему, мир примет Инквизитора, который убивал невинных людей просто для того, чтобы доказать свою правоту?

Хоук замерла, наблюдая за реакцией остальных, но никто из них не казался удивленным.

− Он изменился, − резко сказала Кассандра, делая шаг, чтобы встать между Эримондом и Андерсом.

Смеясь, Эримонд покачал головой. 

− Либо ты все отрицаешь, либо он тебя одурачил. В любом случае, это не будет иметь значения, когда правда выйдет наружу. Как ты думаешь, во что поверят люди? В ваши отчаянные утверждения? Или в факты о его прошлом? Посмотри правде в глаза, Искательница. Вы выбрали себе плохого лидера.

− А как насчет Стражей? − перебил его Страуд, оглядев стоящих вокруг мужчин и женщин с опустошенными лицами. − Что вы скажете? Вы действительно предпочтете следовать за этим магистром, который служит Порождению тьмы?

Никто из них даже не дернулся в ответ.

− Ты зря тратишь время. Теперь они принадлежат моему хозяину, − Эримонд рассмеялся. Раскинув руки, он с удовлетворением посмотрел на Стражей. − Это было всего лишь испытание, но как только остальные Стражи завершат ритуал, у нас будет армия демонов, способная победить всех в Тедасе!

− Армия демонов, − тихо сказал Варрик, глядя на Андерса снизу вверх. − Мы уже это слышали раньше.

Андерс серьезно кивнул. 

− В том темном будущем.

− И теперь ты знаешь, как это начнется, − ответил Эримонд с пламенем безумия в глазах.

Хоук переминалась с ноги на ногу, с нетерпением ожидая окончания этого бессмысленного разговора, чтобы она могла воткнуть кинжал в глаз магистра. Но ее не удивляло, что Андерс еще не закончил говорить − он вечно упускал момент, когда надо заткнуться. 

− Я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь служить Корифею, − сказал он. − Что ты можешь получить взамен? Если мир поглотит Мор, у тебя будет столько же проблем, как и у всех остальных.

Рассмеявшись, магистр покачал головой, как будто Андерс говорил очевидные глупости. 

− Старший управляет Мором. Он не подчиняется Архидемону, как безмозглое Порождение тьмы. Мор − это просто инструмент.

− Кое-кто другой здесь определенно инструмент, − пробормотал Варрик, и Хоук почувствовала, как искренняя улыбка появилась на ее губах, несмотря на всю неприятность ситуации.

− Что же касается меня, − восторженно продолжил Эримонд, и Хоук подумала, что эта излишняя театральность, похоже, присуща большинству тевинтерцев, − пока Старший будет править из Золотого города, мы, Венатори, будем богами-королями здесь, в этом мире.

Андерс закатил глаза. 

− Так вот, что он тебе обещал... Жаль, что мы остановим его прежде, чем ты успеешь разочароваться в этих бреднях.

− Единственный, кто будет страдать от разочарования − это ты, − парировал Эримонд, и улыбка на его губах заставила Хоук занервничать. − Но это ненадолго.

Магистр скрючил пальцы, и Андерс согнулся пополам от боли. Метка на его руке вспыхнула зеленым, выпуская волны энергии в воздух. Кинжалы Хоук оказались в ее руках прежде, чем она даже поняла, что потянулась за ними.

Пока Андерс корчился, рухнув на колени, магистр продолжал злорадствовать. 

− Старший показал мне, что делать в случае, если ты снова окажешься настолько глуп, чтобы вмешаться. Ты знаешь, что это за знак? Это якорь, который позволяет безопасно пройти сквозь Завесу. Ты украл его у моего хозяина и ему пришлось искать другие способы, чтобы получить доступ к Тени. Когда я принесу ему твою голову, он будет благодарен…

Хоук держала кинжал в руке и была готова метнуть его, но прежде, чем она успела сделать это, Андерс закричал, перенаправляя поток энергии от метки и используя ее как оружие. У нее не было времени, чтобы впечатлиться произошедшим, прежде чем магистр приказал Стражам двигаться, и они мгновенно оказались втянуты в битву. Почувствовав облегчение от того, что она, наконец-то, может начать действовать, Хоук наносила врагам жестокие удары, направляя все свои болезненные воспоминания и разочарование в каждую атаку. Но все спутники Андерса были искусными бойцами, и битва закончилась слишком быстро.

Сидя на корточках, Хоук вытирала кинжалы о кусок ткани, когда над ее головой Андерс мягко, но настойчиво заговорил с Кассандрой.

− Ты же слышала, что он сказал. Они знают, кто я такой. Если правда выйдет наружу...

Кассандра покачала головой, плотно сжав губы. 

− Мы с этим разберемся.

− Тогда будет уже слишком поздно, − настаивал Андерс, заламывая руки.

Положив ладонь на его руку, чтобы остановить эти тревожные движения, Кассандра покачала головой.

− Сейчас уже слишком поздно что-либо менять. Мы выбрали именно тебя. И мы будем рядом с тобой, что бы ни случилось.

Андерс выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит. 

− Это ошибка, − прошептал он.

− Это мы еще посмотрим, − отвернувшись, Кассандра обратилась к остальным членам группы. − Кто-нибудь видел, куда пошел магистр?

− Он ускользнул в ту сторону, − ответил Дориан, указывая рукой направление.

Задумчиво поглаживая усы, Страуд произнес: 

− Там заброшенная крепость Адамант.

Андерс скорчил гримасу. 

− Я слышал о ней.

− Как и я, − вздохнула Кассандра. − Истории о том, что там произошло, не самые приятные.

Страуд повернулся и, нахмурившись, огляделся вокруг. 

− То что произошло здесь − тоже. Я не понимаю… Маги-Стражи добровольно отдали себя в рабство Корифею, а воины... − он нахмурился, глядя на груду тел.

− Да, − с горечью ответила Хоук. − Это не настоящая магия крови, пока кто-то не будет принесен в жертву.

− Человеческие жертвы, вызов демона… − Кассандра с отвращением покачала головой. Что-то в ее взгляде показалось Хоук знакомым, и она поняла, что у Кассандры, должно быть, личные счеты с магами крови. Она бы узнала это выражение где угодно. − Кто может смотреть на подобное и думать, что это хорошая идея?

Стиснув зубы от гнева, Хоук ответила: 

− Трусы и глупцы.

Кассандра согласно кивнула.

− Стражи ошибались, Хоук, − сказал Страуд, сочувственно глядя на нее, − но у них были свои причины.

Прищурившись, Хоук покачала головой. 

− Все маги крови так делают. У каждого есть история, которую они рассказывают себе, чтобы оправдать плохие решения… и которая никогда не имеет значения. В конце концов, вы всегда остаетесь наедине с последствиями своих действий, − ее взгляд неизбежно переместился на Андерса, когда она произносила последнюю фразу, и, к ее удивлению, он, мертвенно-бледный, не отвел глаз, отвечая на ее взгляд печалью и сожалением. Но этого было недостаточно. Недостаточно, чтобы успокоить ее гнев.

Хоук нужно было немного времени, чтобы подумать. Она хотела быть подальше от этой ужасной сцены, подальше от давящего запаха магии крови, подальше от застывшего в воздухе напряжения. 

− Мы со Страудом разведаем крепость и выясним, есть ли там и другие Стражи, − сказала она, отходя от группы. − Встретимся в Скайхолде, когда узнаем больше.

− Хоук!

Она съежилась, когда услышала голос окликавшего ее Варрика и почувствовала некоторое облегчение от того, что гном последовал именно за ней, а не за Андерсом. Тем не менее, она не замедлила шаг, пока он не схватил ее за рукав и не заставил остановиться.

− С тобой все хорошо?

− Я в порядке, Варрик, − вырвав свою ладонь из его хватки, она скрестила руки на груди. − Я просто хочу быть подальше отсюда.

Варрик устремил на нее искренний взгляд и повторил предыдущее заверение Андерса:

− Мы их остановим.

− В конце концов, конечно. Но не слишком быстро, − чувствуя, как в ней снова закипает гнев, Хоук отвернулась. − Просто забудь, Варрик. Увидимся в Скайхолде.


	32. Лучшая политика

Расхаживая взад и вперед, Андерс пытался успокоить свой разум настолько, чтобы принять участие в беседе, которую вели по другую сторону стола. Хотя на самом деле разговор был больше похож на спор, а Инквизитор был слишком взвинчен после поездки в Западный Предел, чтобы высказывать спокойное непредвзятое мнение, поэтому он удовлетворился тем, что слушал и пытался не волноваться.

− Но если Корифей собирает армию демонов в Адаманте, мы должны действовать, − отрезал Каллен. − Эта крепость выстояла против Порождений тьмы во времена Второго Мора. Мы не сможем взять ее с наскока, нам потребуется тщательная подготовка, чтобы попасть внутрь, а это займет время.

− Сейчас мы только предполагаем, что целью Венатори был Адамант, − возразила Лелиана. − Пока мы не получим подтверждения от Хоук, нам следует сосредоточиться на других проблемах.

− К тому времени, когда мы получим это подтверждение, может быть уже слишком поздно!

− А если мы сосредоточим все наши усилия на этой угрозе, будет слишком поздно пытаться предотвратить другие, − ответила Жозефина. − Армия демонов − лишь одна из многих опасностей, которые Инквизитор видел в вероятном темном будущем. Скоро начнутся мирные переговоры, и нам нужно решить, как предотвратить возможное убийство императрицы Селины.

Каллен усмехнулся. 

− Мы только предполагаем, что это произойдет во время переговоров.

− На маскараде у нас будет много забот и помимо опасности, грозящей императрице, − заметила Лелиана, многозначительно глядя на Андерса. − Мы знаем, что Венатори планируют каким-то образом публично раскрыть личность Инквизитора. А поскольку на маскараде императрицы будут присутствовать все влиятельные персоны Орлея, наши враги не упустят такой возможности. Если не придумаем, как управлять реакцией каждого, чье мнение имеет вес, то можем просто забыть о союзах, над созданием которых мы так усердно работали.

− Управлять реакцией? − недоверчиво повторил Андерс. − Лучшее, на что вы можете надеяться − что меня не убьют на месте. И всех вас вместе со мной.

− Он прав, − сказал Каллен, недовольно скривившись. − Мы с самого начала знали, что эта ложь будет иметь последствия. Когда правда выйдет наружу, у нас будут более значимые проблемы, чем разорванные союзы. Мы окажемся лицом к лицу с разъяренной толпой, требующей справедливости.

− Всегда найдутся те, кто слишком зол, чтобы их можно было убедить с помощью доводов разума, − сказала Лелиана, − но если мы поступим правильно, то они могут оказаться незначительным меньшинством.

− Но голос у них громкий, − воскликнул Андерс, в отчаянии запустив пальцы в волосы. − Даже небольшая группа несогласных может нанести большой ущерб. А что это откровение посеет во всех остальных...

Он, зажмурившись, попытался пересилить нарастающую в груди панику. Маг ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить второй шанс, и, возможно, истинное наказание будет заключаться в том, чтобы лишиться его, прежде чем удастся полностью искупить свою вину.

− Возможно, нам следует попытаться дискредитировать источники информации, прежде чем ее обнародуют… − предположила Лелиана, прижимая палец к губам.

− Я бы предпочла найти способ обернуть правду в нашу пользу, − возразила Жозефина. − Мы не должны забывать, что многие люди искренне верят, что Инквизитор − Вестник Андрасте. Если в них есть истинная вера, они не будут колебаться. В конце концов, не первый раз Создатель выбирает не самого подходящего человека, чтобы нести свое Слово. 

− Возможно, ты и права, Жози. Отрицание истины только ослабит нашу позицию. Мы должны управлять ситуацией. Нужно начать закладку фундамента уже сейчас. Чем больше влиятельных людей мы сможем привлечь на свою сторону, тем лучше.

Жозефина кивнула, глаза ее заблестели от предвкушения реализации плана. 

− Нам нужны ключевые члены Инквизиции. Мы пока не можем позволить себе рассказывать всем подряд, чтобы слухи не вышли из-под контроля, но нам понадобится помощь Вивьен с лидерами в Орлее. И Сера могла бы посодействовать распространению влияния Инквизиции среди простолюдинов.

− Если они захотят помочь! − запротестовал Андерс. − Вивьен всегда считала, что я не гожусь для этой работы, а Сэра терпеть не может, когда под огнем оказываются простые люди. Ей вряд ли понравится то, что я сделал.

− Давай побеспокоимся лучше о том, как убедить их, − мягко сказала Лелиана. − У нас есть способы помочь им принять нашу точку зрения. − Андерсу не понравилось, как это прозвучало. В голове сразу мелькнуло, что Лелиана владеет секретами так же легко, как оружием, и понадеялся, что она не собирается принуждать членов его собственной команды такими холодно рассчетливыми методами.

− А еще мы можем быть очень убедительными, − добавила Жозефина, глядя на Лелиану с нервным смешком и явно думая о том же, о чем и он.

− Все это очень хорошо, но если мы рискуем потерять союзников, − перебил ее Каллен, − то еще более важно как можно скорее спланировать наш поход на Адамант. Нам понадобится помощь, чтобы осуществить нападение такого масштаба.

Лелиана и Жозефина обменялись взглядами. 

− Ты прав, − согласилась Жозефина. − Нам придется решать вопрос с Адамантом немедленно, пока все союзники еще с нами. Но мы должны быть готовы вступить в Игру, как только битва закончится. Вряд ли Венатори дадут нам достаточно времени для убеждения.

− Это просто смешно, − отрезал Андерс, всплеснув руками. − Вы все знаете, что нужно сделать. Просто не хотите это признавать.

Его советники обменялись тревожными взглядами.

− И что ты предлагаешь? − спросил Каллен.

− Я и есть та самая проблема, требующая устранения. Лишите меня звания Инквизитора и раскройте правду сами, прежде чем у Венатори появится шанс сделать это. Скажите всем, что я обманул вас, что я скрывал свою личность, и вы никогда не знали, кто я на самом деле. Или любую другую ложь, которая будет звучать правдоподобно. Но, вероятно, большинство даже при таком раскладе сочтет недостаточным наказанием просто запереть меня и выбросить ключ. Люди будут требовать крови, − он тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся. − Вам придется судить меня публично и, возможно, даже казнить, чтобы удовлетворить требования общественности.

Молчание длилось достаточно долго, чтобы Андерс почувствовал себя неуютно под пристальными взглядами советников.

− Нет. Я не собираюсь даже рассматривать этот вариант, − наконец сказала Лелиана. − Мы уже связали свою судьбу с твоей и не можем так легко это распутать.

Жозефина кивнула: 

− Поддерживаю. Ты − лидер Инквизиции. И это не изменится.

Даже Каллен торжественно кивнул в знак согласия.

В ответ на их возражения Андерс недоверчиво покачал головой, пытаясь сдержать нарастающий в груди крик. Его предложение будто не было услышано. Он не знал, действительно ли советники слишком привязались к нему, чтобы мыслить объективно, или же были слишком горды, чтобы признать свою ошибку, но если они не предпримут необходимых действий, ему придется самостоятельно исключить себя из этого уравнения. Тихонько попятившись к двери, Андерс проскользнул в коридор и, уходя, продолжал прислушиваться к их приглушенным голосам, а в голове у него уже роились планы. На мгновение он ощутил знакомое тошнотворное головокружение, а затем − удивительную легкость, будто его ноги перестали касаться земли. Что-то сковывающее его, вырвалось на свободу, и он освободился от этого времени и места, отдаляясь от замка, который уже начал воспринимать как дом.

Андерс помедлил у двери в холл, зная, что там найдутся люди, которые попытаются сбросить его обратно на землю и отговорить от того, что, как он знал, было необходимо. Перед его мысленным взором предстали полные тревоги глаза Варрика, на лице которого застыло то же выражение, с каким он встречал Инквизитора всякий раз, когда тот возвращался из Западного Предела. Гном уже чувствовал, что что-то не так, ему достаточно будет бросить на мага один взгляд, чтобы обо всем догадаться. Андерс не мог позволить себе отвлекаться. Это было слишком важно.

Повернувшись, он начал спускаться по лестнице и, услышав за спиной слабый щелчок, решил, что это эхо доносится из другой части замка. Он не понимал, что за ним следят, пока не услышал шаги за спиной, а к тому времени было уже слишком поздно пытаться скрыться. Добравшись до комнаты с колоннами на первом этаже замка, он поспешил найти убежище среди пыльных полок в углу библиотеки и уже почти закрыл дверь, когда чья-то нога втиснулась в щель, и створку с силой толкнули внутрь. Отступая до тех пор, пока не уперся спиной в полку, Андерс в отчаянии смотрел, как Каллен шагнул в дверной проем, хмурясь так сильно, что морщина, проступившая на его лбу, выглядела шрамом. Отсекая всякую возможность побега, командир закрыл за собой дверь и встал перед ней, скрестив руки на груди и пронзив взглядом Инквизитора.

− Командир, − небрежно произнес Андерс, решив притвориться, что не чувствует напряжения, висящего в воздухе. − Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь? Если ищешь, что почитать, то ты пришел в нужное место, − он отошел от книжной полки и стряхнул пыль с корешков, чтобы взглянуть на названия. − Здесь весьма разнообразный выбор. Половина из этих книг, вероятно, запрещена церковью.

Каллен промолчал, но выражение его лица было достаточно красноречивым, чтобы заставить Андерса беспокойно заерзать.

− Послушай, я знаю, что не должен был выходить из комнаты, пока мы обдумывали стратегию, но мне нужно было подышать свежим воздухом. Я…

− Собирался сбежать, − закончил за него Каллен.

− Да, − неохотно согласился Андерс. − Я подумал, что так будет лучше.

− Если ты сейчас убежишь, то дело закончится тем, что тебя убьют, − сказал командир, стиснув зубы в гневе.

− Как я уже говорил, это лучший вариант.

Покачав головой, Каллен со вздохом прислонился к двери. 

− Когда в тебе появились эти суицидальные наклонности? Тот Андерс, которого я когда-то знал, умел выпутаться из любой ситуации. Он мог сбежать из любой клетки, заболтать любого врага. Единственное, на что всегда можно было рассчитывать − это то, что он будет жить. Где этот Андерс?

Андерс почувствовал, как в уголках его глаз появилась влага, но не обратил на это внимания. 

− Он понял, что есть вещи более важные, чем он сам. Ради которых стоит пожертвовать своей жизнью.

Каллен шагнул к магу, и в его глазах запылала ярость.

− Твоя жизнь больше не принадлежит тебе. Неужели ты этого еще не понял?

Нахмурив брови, Андерс в замешательстве посмотрел на него.

− Теперь ты просто символ. Лидер. Твоя жизнь принадлежит всем людям, которые верят в тебя, тем, кто решил следовать за тобой.

С каждым произнесенным словом Каллен делал шаг вперед до тех пор, пока не прижал Андерса спиной к книжному шкафу, рукоятка его клинка качнулась, преграждая ему путь к двери. Маг не мог не подумать о другой библиотеке и другом человеке, прижимавшем его к книжному шкафу, пусть даже сравнение было нелепым. Слишком сильно отличались Дориан и Каллен. 

− А что будет, когда эти люди узнают, что следовали за лжецом? − устало спросил Андерс.

− Ты не лгал! Единственная ложь − имя, которое ты использовал.

Маг удивленно покачал головой, глядя на него. Он не мог припомнить ни одного случая, когда бы они не ссорились, и мысль о том, что Каллен уважает его настолько, чтобы защищать с такой горячностью, вывела его из задумчивости, по крайней мере, временно. Натянуто рассмеявшись, Андерс отвел взгляд от карих глазах Каллена. Сочувствие, что светилось в них словно обожгло его. 

− Ты − последний человек, от которого я ожидал услышать такую ободряющую речь.

− Именно поэтому я здесь. Они послали меня за тобой, поскольку знали, что ты не поверишь, если услышишь подобные слова от кого-то еще.

− А я-то подумал, что ты просто поддался инстинкту, заставляющему выслеживать меня.

− Возможно, отчасти, − наклонив голову, Каллен слегка нахмурился, и мягкость в его выражении лица превратилась в твердую сталь. − Так что, теперь ты будешь вести себя прилично, или мне придется запереть тебя в темнице, чтобы ты не сбежал?

Андерс содрогнулся при мысли о том, что его запрут в камере, и Каллен поморщился, увидев его реакцию. 

− А с чего ты взял, что камера может помешать мне сбежать? − спросил Андерс, стараясь отогнать от себя пугающие мысли. − Или ты не помнишь как я уговорил Сэра Леновара выпустить меня?

− Я все помню. А еще помню, что ты не успел сделать и пятидесяти шагов, как я снова посадил тебя в камеру.

Ухмыляясь, Андерс протянул руку и провел кончиком пальца по нагруднику Каллена. 

− Но сейчас у тебя так много других обязанностей. Наверняка ты слишком занят, чтобы следить за мной лично, − он игриво ткнул пальцем в металл, и понял, что флиртует с командиром только тогда, когда увидел темноту в глазах Каллена.

Какого черта он делает? В какой-то момент Андерс был убежден, что единственный оставшийся ему выбор − это уйти из Инквизиции и умереть смертью предателя. Спустя полчаса он позволил Каллену убедить себя остаться с помощью напоминания о его обязанностях. И вот теперь он флиртует с ним − с Калленом. Если подумать, флирт был его стандартной реакцией почти на любую ситуацию. В данный момент он знал лишь, что у него кружится голова, и ему нужно убедить Каллена, что он передумал, чтобы выиграть себе достаточно времени для размышлений.

− Может быть, вместо этого я запру тебя в своем кабинете, − понизив голос, произнес Каллен. Хотя Андерс не мог сказать точно, стал ли его голос глубже от интереса или раздражения. − Я мог бы одновременно исполнять свои обязанности и ограждать тебя от неприятностей.

− Это было бы не так уж плохо, − сказал Андерс, пожав плечами. − Я наконец-то смог бы наблюдать за твоим состоянием. Кстати, как твои головные боли? Кажется, ты сегодня чувствуешь себя лучше.

Лицо Каллена потемнело. 

− Боль приходит и уходит. Сегодня хороший день. Вчера было хуже.

− Если бы я вчера находился в Скайхолде, ты бы попросил меня о помощи?

Избегая его взгляда, Каллен вздохнул. 

− Какое это имеет значение? Я это перетерпел.

− Ты такой упрямый!

Каллен выгнул бровь, и в его глазах мелькнула едва заметная искорка веселья.

− И я тоже, − признался Андерс. − Я знаю, − прикусив нижнюю губу, он спросил: − И что теперь будет? Ты собираешься утащить меня в свой офис и приковать цепью к своему столу?

Андерс наблюдал, как изменилось выражение лица Каллена, когда до того дошел двойной смысл фразы, забавляясь его очевидной невинностью. Каллен всегда производил на него впечатление человека, который серьезно относился к своим обязанностям, который следовал обетам до последней буквы и никогда, даже на долю мгновения, не колебался. Андерс сомневался, что бывший храмовник когда-либо близко общался с опекаемыми им магами, − возможно, вообще ни с кем, − и он всегда казался тем типом, который принимает гендерные роли как данность. Все это означало, что его было слишком легко вогнать в краску легким поддразниванием.

− Я не... я имею в виду, что это было не то, что я ... − Каллен смущенно потер затылок, краснея от ключицы до линии волос.

− Что? − преувеличенно громко спросил Андерс. − Ты не хотел привязать меня к своему столу и поразвлечься со мной? Я думал, что именно к этому все и идет. Не думай, что я не замечал, как ты смотрел на меня там, в Башне.

− Ты думал, что все на тебя так смотрят.

− Потому что большинство из них так и смотрели.

Каллен устало вздохнул и покачал головой. 

− Я никогда не мог понять, когда ты шутишь.

− Не расстраивайся, командир. У меня были годы практики, чтобы научиться дразнить напряженных храмовников. У меня это довольно хорошо получается.

− Я больше не храмовник, − отрезал Каллен с мрачным выражением лица.

− Может, и нет, − Андерс обошел комадира и направился к двери, слегка склонившись к его уху, чтобы добавить: − Но ты все еще напряжен. 

Каллен повернулся и схватил мага за руку, прежде чем тот оказался вне досягаемости. 

− Куда это ты собрался?

− Пойти сделать что-нибудь полезное. Как бы мне ни было весело играть роль пленника в твоем офисе, я не уверен, что тебе понравятся слухи, которые это вызовет. И мне бы все равно не хотелось оказаться прикованным.

− Значит, я могу быть уверен, что ты не сбежишь?

Андерс вздохнул. 

− Если все вы достаточно глупы, чтобы решиться довести дело до конца, невзирая на последствия, то кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться? Ты застрял здесь со мной. К лучшему или худшему.

Инквизитор не был уверен, верит ли ему Каллен, − или даже верит ли он сам себе, − но в данный момент возможность сбежать была упущена. К тому же Андерс знал, что не покинет Скайхолд прямо сейчас, не переосмыслив все произошедшее. Ему просто нужно проявить терпение.


	33. История

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_От автора:  
>  Я всегда так переживаю за Дориана, когда этот квест появляется в игре. На самом деле это была довольно трудная глава для написания − по нескольким причинам, как вы увидите в конце..._ **

Закончив читать письмо, Дориан поднял голову и посмотрел вдаль. Он ни разу не ощущал тоски по дому с тех пор, как покинул Тевинтер, но теперь почувствовал боль в груди и страстное желание вернуться. Несмотря на всю коррупцию, разрыв с собственной семьей, он все еще любил свою страну − не за то, какой она была, а за то, какой она могла бы быть. Он всегда втайне мечтал найти способ превратить Тевинтер во что-то лучшее, но воплощение мечты могло занять много времени, а Феликс ждать не мог. Он смело пошел в Магистериум и выступил от имени Инквизиции, не думая о последствиях. Хотя было еще слишком рано говорить, оказали ли его слова большое влияние на взгляды магистров, его честность и страстность не скоро будут забыты. Это было так похоже на него: добиваться желаемого с помощью искренности, а не лжи, подобно другим. Феликс всегда был лучом света в мрачном мире Дориана, нежной душой, заслуживающей большего, чем та подачка, которую ему кинула жизнь. А теперь его нет.

− Дориан?

Дориан заерзал на стуле. Он не слышал приближения Инквизитора, пока тот не появился в его алькове с обеспокоенным видом и смущением, которое предвещало плохие новости. Видимо, это был один из таких дней. Взяв себя в руки и приготовившись выслушать все, что скажет Инквизитор, Дориан выдавил улыбку и попытался стряхнуть с себя меланхолию. Андерс достаточно пережил, чтобы Дориан решил добавить свой эмоциональный багаж к куче его проблем.

− Инквизитор, − поприветствовал он Андерса, сопровождая слова жарким взглядом. − Какой приятный сюрприз. Ты, должно быть, пришел сюда в поисках достойного собеседника. Или хотел просто полюбоваться мною?

Обычно попытки флирта со стороны Дориана вызывали у Андерса хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, будь то раздражение или веселье, но на этот раз выражение лица мага оставалось бесстрастным. 

− Боюсь, что ни то, ни другое. У меня только что был очень странный и очень неловкий разговор с матерью Жизель.

Едва сдерживая стон, Дориан закатил глаза. 

− Ах. Какие драгоценные правила приличия я нарушил теперь?

− Никакие, − Андерс, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией, продолжил: − Она получила письмо от твоей семьи.

Дориан почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок. Вся теплая ностальгия, которую он только что испытывал по дому, словно превратилась у него в желудке в скисшее молоко. 

− Ну, это было последнее, что я ожидал услышать от тебя.

Сочувственно посмотрев на альтуса, Андерс достал из кармана письмо и протянул ему. 

− Твои близкие хотят тебя видеть.

Выхватив письмо из рук Андерса, Дориан быстро пробежал его глазами, как будто его содержимое причинило бы ему меньше боли, если бы он не стал сосредотачиваться на каждом слове. 

− "Я знаю своего сына"? − сдавленно повторил он, когда закончил. Гнев душил его, сжимая горло. − То, что мой отец знает обо мне, едва ли способно наполнить наперсток. Это так типично для него. Я готов поспорить, что этот "слуга" − прихвостень, нанятый, чтобы вырубить меня ударом по голове и притащить обратно в Тевинтер.

− Но ты же не думаешь, что твой отец на самом деле это планирует?

− Нет, − признался Дориан, − хотя я бы не стал отрицать такой вероятности.

− Я так понимаю, он имеет какое-то отношение к тому, что ты уехал из Тевинтера?

Дориан отвернулся, чтобы уберечь Андерса от гнева, пылающего в его глазах. 

− Да, его действия вынудили меня.

− Сейчас он очень хочет встретиться с тобой и, кажется, сожалеет о прошлом.

− Я думаю, единственное, о чем он сожалеет, − сухо усмехнувшись, ответил Дориан, − так это о том, что позволил своему драгоценному наследнику вырваться из его рук. Мне неинтересно слушать то, что он хочет сказать.

Нахмурившись, Андерс отвернулся и рассеянно посмотрел в окно. 

− У меня не очень много воспоминаний о моей семье, но я знаю, что меня любили − по крайней мере, до того дня, когда проявилась моя магия. Мой отец немедленно вызвал храмовников, которые забрали меня в Башню. Он даже не взглянул в мою сторону, когда меня вытаскивали из дома. Все время называл меня "эта вещь”. Моя мать не переставая плакала, но не попыталась остановить его... Но несмотря на это, в первые годы своего пребывания в Круге я бы все отдал, чтобы вернуться домой.

Дориан вздохнул. 

− Ты считаешь, что я должен поговорить с ним?

− Я думаю, что если ты не попытаешься, то потом будешь сожалеть об этом.

Что-то в добрых глазах Андерса болезненно напомнило Дориану о Феликсе, и альтус отвернулся, с трудом сглотнув комок в горле. 

− Ты пойдешь со мной?

− Если ты этого хочешь.

− Тогда пошли. Я бы предпочел побыстрее с этим покончить.

На протяжении всего пути до Редклиффа они почти не разговаривали, но Дориану было приятно сознавать, что ему не придется столкнуться со своими демонами в одиночку. До тех пор, пока не пришло письмо, он думал, что избавился от своего прошлого, убеждал себя, что вопрос решен. Мир за пределами Тевинтера был настолько другим, что было легко забыть, что ужасные вещи, все еще хранимые его памятью, когда-либо происходили с ним, легко притвориться, что его семья больше не существует − или что он находится вне ее досягаемости. Теперь, когда маг был вынужден увидеть несоответствие реальности и этих убеждений, он уже не мог снова притворяться. Андерс был прав. Независимо от результата, он должен был встретиться со своим прошлым лицом к лицу.

Дориан понял, что что-то не так, как только они вошли в таверну. Помещение было пусто. Обменявшись взглядом с Андерсом, он замер, услышав знакомый голос, доносившийся с лестницы.

− Дориан.

− Отец, − зло произнес он, чувствуя, как старый гнев мгновенно оживает в его груди. − Значит, вся эта история со "слугой" − выдумки? Просто прикрытие?

Отец разочарованно покачал головой. 

− Значит, тебе рассказали. Я прошу прощения за обман, Инквизитор. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы вы были вовлечены в наши семейные разногласия.

− Конечно, нет, − сказал Дориан, встав перед Андерсом, как будто желал защитить его от оскорблений своего отца. − Магистр Павус не мог приехать в Скайхолд и допустить, чтобы его видели вместе с ужасным Инквизитором. Что подумают люди?

С этого момента разговор быстро пошел под откос. На каком-то уровне сознания Дориан понимал, что он действует из чистого чувства противоречия, бросая обвинения на каждом шагу и едва прислушиваясь к тому, что говорит ему отец, но он не мог заставить себя остановиться. Да и какой был смысл останавливаться, если магистр Галвард давно переступил через все свои предполагаемые идеалы? Андерс сделал несколько попыток ослабить напряжение между ними, но прекратил попытки после того, как Дориан приоткрыл завесу тайны их семейной истории.

− Значит, эта пропасть между вами, − недоверчиво спросил Андерс, − создана всего лишь разногласиями по поводу того, с кем тебе спать?

Дориан покачал головой и, понизив голос, ответил:

− Это еще не все.

− Дориан, пожалуйста... если ты только выслушаешь меня, − от вида выражения муки на лице отца Дориан должен был бы испытать удовлетворение, но обнаружил, что оно вызвало у него только отвращение.

− Зачем? Чтобы ты вылил на меня еще больше удобной тебе лжи? − повернувшись к Андерсу, Дориан сказал: − Он научил меня ненавидеть магию крови. “Прибежище слабых духом”. Это его собственные слова, − он повернулся лицом к отцу и ткнул пальцем в его сторону. − Но что ты сделал в первую очередь, когда твой наследник отказался притворяться всю оставшуюся жизнь? Ты попытался изменить меня!

Глаза его отца расширились. 

− Я только хотел лучшего для тебя.

− Ты хотел лучшего для себя! Для своей проклятой родословной! Все ради этого!

− Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что он пытался изменить тебя? − прервал его Андерс угрожающе тихим голосом.

− Он собирался совершить ритуал, − объяснил Дориан, − изменить меня, сделать более… нормальным.

− С помощью магии крови, − произнес Андерс с отвращением, глядя на отца Дориана так свирепо, что тот, казалось, даже отпрянул. − Даже игнорируя вопиющее пренебрежение к жизни, как вы могли не подумать о возможных результатах такого ритуала? Вы бы даже не узнали собственного сына, если бы вам это удалось!

Глаза отца Дориана расширились, он уже открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Андерс не дал ему шанса.

− Я часто думал о том, каково это − жить в Тевинтере, быть свободным магом, которого не преследуют за его дар, − произнес Инквизитор, сдерживая гнев. − Я представлял себе страну, где я мог бы быть самим собой, не оглядываясь постоянно через плечо и не беспокоясь о том, чтобы скрыть то, что отличало меня от большинства. Но теперь я вижу, что Тевинтер совсем не такой, как я видел в своих мечтах. Похоже, истории о запретной магии, кровавых жертвоприношениях и чародеях, обезумевших от жажды власти − не такое уж сильное преувеличение, как и байки о мелочности и жестокости орлесианцев. Фасад превыше всего!

Голос Андерса становился все громче, пока не превратился в крик, и Дориан в шоке уставился на него. Как бы ни был зол сам альтус, он не был готов к тому, что возмущение Инквизитора достигнет такого уровня. Он вдруг понял, как человек, который казался таким нежным и ранимым, смог пойти на отчаянные меры в Киркволле. Перед ним пылал огонь, который зажег первые искры восстания магов, и ярость несправедливости, вынудившая мага поднять руку на Церковь. И Дориан невольно сделал объектами этой ярости своего отца и свою страну.

− Ты ничего не знаешь о нас, − воскликнул его отец, пытаясь взять себя в руки перед лицом гнева Андерса, − но теперь я понимаю, как тебе удалось заставить Дориана присоединиться к вам. Он всегда испытывал слабость к таким бунтарским идеям.

Глаза Андерса сузились, и знак на его руке внезапно вспыхнул, энергия разлома танцевала в воздухе вокруг них, окрашивая лица в желтовато-зеленый цвет.

− Инквизитор!− настойчиво прошипел Дориан. − Что ты делаешь?

Отступив на шаг, Андерс посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно очнувшись ото сна. Энергия исчезла, и он в ужасе уставился на свою руку. 

− Прости, − прошептал он.

− Значит, это и есть тот самый лидер Инквизиции? − с сарказмом поинтересовался у Дориана отец. − Человек, управляемый своим гневом, запугивающий любого, кто не согласен с ним? Дориан... если бы я знал, что мои действия заставят тебя присоединиться к этому безрассудному делу...

− Ты ничего не знаешь, − огрызнулся Дориан, снова поворачиваясь к отцу. Он услышал, как за его спиной захлопнулась дверь, и понял, что они остались одни. Странно, но он почувствовал облегчение от этого факта. Поначалу он чувствовал себя увереннее и счастливее оттого, что Андерс защищает его, но, увидев всю глубину гнева Инквизитора, Дориан понял, насколько комичным выглядел его собственный раздутый гнев. − Я вступил в ряды Инквизиции, потому что это правильно, − устало произнес он. − Когда-то у меня был отец, который понял бы меня.

Отец покачал головой, его голос звучал слабее и более неуверенно, чем Дориан когда-либо слышал. 

− Когда-то у меня был сын, который мне доверял. Но я предал его доверие. Я пришел только для того, чтобы поговорить с ним. Чтобы снова услышать его голос и попросить у него прощения.

На мгновение Дориан заколебался, не в силах взглянуть на него и уж тем более поверить, что это не очередной трюк. 

− Ты не дал мне повода простить тебя.

− Я знаю. Но мне очень жаль. Наверное, я просто хотел, чтобы ты это знал.

Вздохнув, Дориан покачал головой. 

− Ты все сказал. Не пытайся связаться со мной снова. Когда я буду готов, − если я когда-нибудь буду готов говорить об этом, − я свяжусь с тобой сам.

Склонив голову, его отец кивнул. 

− Я все понимаю. Будь осторожен, Дориан.

Отвернувшись, Дориан вышел за дверь. Не оглядываясь, шагнул в яркое сияние дня и попытался представить себе, как солнечный свет сжигает его давнюю злость. Ему пришлось обыскать полдеревни, прежде чем он, наконец, нашел Андерса. Маг сидел на скамейке у берега, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Услышав приближение Дориана, он поднял глаза, и на его лице отразилось нечто среднее между сожалением и стыдом.

− С тобой все в порядке? − тихо спросил Дориан.

Андерс поморщился. 

− Это я должен был спросить тебя об этом. Но именно я чуть не потерял контроль. Не знаю, что бы я сделал, если бы ты меня не остановил, − подняв руку, он нахмурился, глядя на метку, мерцающую на его ладони. − Это очень странно. Когда я делил тело со Справедливостью, у меня часто бывали такие моменты, но именно его гнев всегда толкал меня на край пропасти. Либо мой характер был более ответственен за эти вспышки, чем я думал, либо я не совсем избавился от этой привычки Теперь, когда он ушел, − взглянув на Дориана, он добавил: − В любом случае, мне очень жаль.

Дориан пренебрежительно махнул рукой. 

− Тебе не за что извиняться. У меня не так много друзей, которые бы так яростно защищали меня.

Андерс покачал головой, как будто все еще не соглашался. 

− Я не могу утверждать, что моя мотивация была полностью бескорыстной. Думаю, что если бы мне удалось наладить отношения между тобой и твоей семьей, я бы на каком-то уровне почувствовал себя более примирившимся со своим собственным прошлом.

− Должно быть, это все еще беспокоит тебя.

− Магия крови беспокоит меня гораздо больше, − ответил Андерс, сжимая руку в кулак, чтобы скрыть метку. − И мысль о том, что отец может использовать ее против собственного сына... Это невыносимо.

Дориан уставился куда-то вдаль, все еще пытаясь осознать свою реакцию на события этого дня. 

− Он хороший человек, мой отец, − сказал он. − В глубине души. Он учил меня, что принципы важны. Он по-своему заботится обо мне, но никогда не изменится. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить его.

− Прощение надо заслужить. Мне пришлось узнать это на собственном горьком опыте, − печально сказал Андерс, подвинувшись на скамейке, чтобы дать место Дориану.

Вздохнув, Дориан сел и задумчиво уставился на озеро Каленхад, наблюдая, как волны лениво плещутся о причал. 

− Он просто не мог смириться с тем, что я не хочу жить напоказ, жениться на девушке, держать все сомнительное в секрете и спрятать подальше свои собственные желания. Кто знает, сработал бы его план или нет? С таким же успехом он мог бы превратить меня в слюнявый овощ. Меня потрясла сама мысль, что он счел этот абсурдный риск предпочтительнее скандала. Часть меня всегда надеялась, что он на самом деле не хотел поступать подобным образом. Если бы он это сделал... я даже не могу себе представить, каким человеком я был бы сейчас. Но вряд ли бы мне понравился этот Дориан.

Андерс кивнул, и на его губах заиграла грустная улыбка. 

− Мне тоже.

Нежность в его глазах, всепоглощающее сочувствие и беспокойство захлестнули Дориана, и он протянул руку к лицу Инквизитора, прежде чем понял, что делает. Пальцы скользнули по подбородку Андерса, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Андерс вздрогнул от этого прикосновения, но затем расслабился в объятиях Дориана, позволяя ему усилить поцелуй, не сопротивляясь. Но при этом маг не принимал участия в происходящем действе, и какое-то мгновение они словно балансировали на лезвии ножа между нежеланием и потребностью, Дориан углубил поцелуй и притянул мага ближе, в то время как Андерс просто позволил ему это.

Наконец, Андерс прервал поцелуй и решительно оттолкнул Дориана. 

− Прекрати, − прошептал он хриплым от сожаления голосом. Его глаза потемнели, губы соблазнительно припухли, а кожа раскраснелась, но челюсти были решительно сжаты.

− Но почему? − спросил Дориан, пораженный раздражением, прозвучавшим в его голосе. Он никогда не умел хорошо принимать отказы.

Откинувшись на спинку скамьи, чтобы между ними образовалось хоть какое-то пространство, Андерс прикусил нижнюю губу. 

− Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты ищешь.

− И что же, по-твоему, я ищу? − стараясь не выдать своего разочарования, Дориан пояснил: − На самом деле я не прошу многого. По моему опыту, такие связи просты и мимолетны, и я не ожидаю ни романтики, ни обязательств. Просто немного взаимного комфорта.

Андерс задумчиво покачал головой. 

− Иногда ты так сильно напоминаешь мне меня прежнего, что это почти больно, − Дориан понятия не имел, как должен отреагировать на эти слова, но Андерс продолжил, прежде чем он смог ответить. − Жаль, что мы не встретились, когда все было не таким сложным… Раньше я совершал так много ошибок. Но теперь для меня это уже не так просто, − судорожно сжав руки, он добавил: − Мне очень жаль.

Сдавшись, но понимая, что сам во всем виноват, Дориан вздохнул. 

− Мне тоже.

− Дориан ... − умоляюще произнес Андерс. − Это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Ты ведь понимаешь, не так ли?

Дориан кивнул, криво усмехнувшись. 

− Я все понимаю. Я также слишком хорошо осознаю свою собственную привлекательность, так что не нуждаюсь в утешении. Но все равно спасибо, − сделав глубокий вдох, он медленно выпустил воздух через нос. − Я… думаю, я хотел бы немного побыть один, если ты не возражаешь.

− Конечно, − Андерс неохотно поднялся. Помедлив, он повернулся, чтобы уйти, и бросил через плечо: − Увидимся в Скайхолде.

В голосе Инквизитора прозвучал вопрос, и Дориан снова кивнул, что, казалось, удовлетворило Андерса настолько, что он ушел, оставив альтуса наедине с собой.


	34. Невысказанное

Перо Варрика порхало над страницей, слова летели быстрее, чем он успевал их записать. Романтика никогда не была жанром, в котором он был особенно силен, но писать для конкретной аудитории было странно притягательно, особенно когда эта аудитория состояла из одной женщины, которую он никогда не мог представить читающей его работу. Как бы ни хотелось ему отмахнуться от нее и по-прежнему считать обычным твердолобым воином, Кассандра все еще оставалась для него загадкой, и он обнаружил, что лучший способ понять кого-то − это написать о нем. Когда Варрик заканчивал заказанную ею главу "Мечей и щитов", в его голове уже сформировался новый роман об охотнице на драконов из Неварры, сложной женщине, пронизанной противоречиями, как набожной, так и мятежной, страстной и сдержанной. Он едва мог дождаться, чтобы начать работу.

Окунув перо в чернильницу, Варрик разочарованно застонал, поняв, что она пуста. Вздохнув, он встал, чтобы наполнить ее снова, и только тогда заметил, что у него затекла вся спина, а одна нога занемела от долгого сидения. Судя по тому, под каким углом падал солнечный свет, он работал достаточно долго, чтобы заслужить отдых. Поставив чернильницу обратно на стол, он потянулся, закинув руки за голову, и направился наружу, приветствуя свежий воздух довольной улыбкой.

Спускаясь по ступенькам и осматривая оживленный двор в поисках Андерса, гном едва не столкнулся с курьером, но не нашел никаких признаков присутствия мага. С тех пор, как они вернулись с Западного предела, Варрик почти не видел Андерса − их встречи были настолько редкими, что у него возникло ощущение, что Инквизитор намеренно избегает его. Андерс появился в главном зале ранее в тот же день, и Варрик ожидал, что он остановится у его стола, чтобы немного поболтать, но он поговорил почти со всеми − включая мать Жизель, что вообще было удивительно − прежде чем скрыться на лестнице в библиотеку.

Заметив Коула, сидящего на стене, разделяющей Верхний и Нижний дворы, Варрик нацелился на него, решив, что если кто-то еще и уловил странности в настроении Андерса, то это был именно Коул.

− Привет, Парень.

Коул повернулся и ухмыльнулся ему. 

− Варрик! Ты уже закончил писать непристойные вещи?

Приподняв брови, Варрик ответил: 

− Пока нет. И они не непристойные. Это романтика.

− Кассандра чувствует тепло, разливающееся внутри. Она забывает моргать, когда просматривает слова. Ее сердце бьётся быстрее. Они собираются поцеловаться? Ей до боли хочется перевернуть страницу.

− Так, Парень, остановись, − Варрик кашлянул, прочистив горло. − Одно дело знать, что ей нравятся мои книги. И совсем другое − точно знать, насколько они ей нравятся. Я думаю, что лучше сохранить это в тайне.

Нахмурившись, Коул задумался. 

− Но ты же сказал, что это роман, а не тайна.

Варрик усмехнулся. 

− В хорошей книге есть и то, и другое. Итак, ты слышал сегодня что-нибудь интересное?

− Несколько вещей. Но я все время забываю. Андерс сказал, что я не должен делиться мыслями других людей без их разрешения. Но иногда трудно уловить разницу между тем, что люди говорят, и тем, что они думают, − пожаловался Коул. − Все эти слова путаются у меня в голове. Например, когда Железный Бык сказал, что хочет увидеть, что Дориан прячет под одеждой.

Варрик не смог сдержать смех, но тут же пожалел об этом, увидев любопытство в глазах Коула и поняв, что теперь ему придется объяснять шутку.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Коул спросил: 

− Как ты думаешь, что скрывает Дориан? Что-то хорошее или что-то плохое?

− Полагаю, все зависит от того, как ты будешь это использовать... Но на твоем месте я бы держался подальше от мыслей Железного Быка.

− Но почему? Они заставили Быка чувствовать покалывание. Вплоть до его...

− Коул, − резко перебил его Варрик. − То, что Блондинчик говорил об озвучивании мыслей... Я думаю, он пытался объяснить, что некоторые мысли должны оставаться личными.

Коул недоуменно моргнул.

− И эти относятся именно к такой категории, − пояснил Варрик.

− Но мысли Быка были так сильны, что он мог бы даже произнести их вслух!

Варрик обдумал слова Коула, ища верный способ объяснить. 

− Скажем так: есть мысли, которые люди хотят сохранить в тайне, и есть мысли, которыми все хотят, чтобы они не делились. Это относится ко второй категории. В любом случае, тебе стоит держать их при себе.

Коул нахмурился, его лицо сморщилось в замешательстве. 

− Тогда как насчет Лелианы?

Варрик нетерпеливо втянул воздух в предвкушении того, что Коул собирался сказать дальше, но затем понял, насколько опасной может быть эта информация, и остановил духа, прежде чем тот смог сказать больше. 

− Нет. Все, о чем наш начальник шпионов подумала, должно остаться невысказанным. Она делится только тем, что нужно слышать другим.

− Но почему она этого не говорит? − разочарованно спросил Коул. − Жозефина...

− Я так и знал! − воскликнул Варрик, прежде чем успел остановиться. Откашлявшись, он спокойно продолжил: − Просто держи это при себе, Парень. Для твоего же блага.

Коул неохотно кивнул.

− Но если ты когда-нибудь задумаешься, что делать с тем, что подслушал, я всегда буду рад тебя выслушать.

Лицо Коула прояснилось, и он снова кивнул.

− Кстати говоря, я беспокоюсь за Блондинчика. В последнее время ты не слышал от него ничего странного, не так ли?

Коул нахмурился. 

− Нет. Но я думаю, что он сердится на меня.

− Почему ты так думаешь?

− Он делает вид, что не видит меня, а когда видит, то делает большой крюк, чтобы избежать встречи со мной.

Варрик разочарованно вздохнул. 

− Он определенно что-то замышляет.

Хотя у него не было никаких конкретных причин для беспокойства, поведение Андерса заставляло его нервничать. Маг выглядел отстраненным и рассеянным с момента их поездки в пустыню, сохраняя лишь видимость нормальности, в то время как в душе он был явно обеспокоен. Варрик подозревал, что странность его поведения была как-то связана с угрозой венатори раскрыть его прошлое. Когда-то это откровение не слишком понравилось Андерсу, и Варрик мог представить себе, как маг будет одержим этой проблемой до тех пор, пока не найдет решение, что определенно вызывало беспокойство. В одиночку он не смог бы найти разумного решения. Теперь становилось понятно, почему Андерс тоже избегает его. Варрик был единственным существом в Скайхолде, способным сразу же понять, что собирается сделать Инквизитор, и попытаться остановить его.

− Варрик? − раздался знакомый голос с другого конца двора, заставив его очнуться от своих мыслей.

Услышав голос Хоук, он чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Она была последним человеком, которого он хотел бы волновать рассуждениями о мотивах Андерса. 

− Хоук, − поприветствовал он ее, пытаясь скрыть свое беспокойство за ухмылкой. − В Западном Пределе все прошло нормально?

Она немного загорела и выглядела усталой после нескольких дней, проведенных в дороге, но, в остальном, смотрелась вполне прилично. 

− Если “нормально” означает выслеживание мага венатори из древней крепости, наполненной сумасшедшими Серыми Стражами и кучей демонов, тогда да. Думаю, все прошло нормально, − осторожно взглянув на Коула, она спросила: − Кто это?

− Меня зовут Коул.

− Приятно познакомиться, − сказала Хоук, неуверенно улыбаясь в ответ.

Съежившись, Варрик понял, что Хоук вряд ли была бы очень приветлива с Коулом, если бы знала, кем он был − не после всего, что они пережили с Андерсом и Справедливостью. Выражение лица Коула только подтвердило, что он уже был готов сказать что-то совершенно неуместное и выдать свои необычные способности, поэтому Варрик решил взять инициативу в свои руки. 

− Наверное, нам лучше пройти в ставку командования, Хоук. Все будут рады услышать то, что ты выяснила.

− Когда я спросила у ворот, стражники сказали, что Андерс только что уехал в Редклифф.

Варрик изо всех сил постарался скрыть свое удивление. Это был первый раз, когда он услышал о каких-либо вылазках вглубь страны, и был немного задет тем, что Андерс не включил его в команду. Эта новость определенно требовала дальнейшего расследования, но сначала он должен был увести Хоук от Коула. 

− Мы можем догнать Блондинчика позже, − быстро сказал он. − Тебе все равно нужно поговорить с его советниками. Пойдем, − одной рукой махнув Коулу, а другой направляя Хоук к лестнице, он добавил: − Увидимся позже, Парень.

Но Коул пристально посмотрел на Хоук, лицо его было напряжено от сосредоточенности, и он заговорил прежде, чем они успели сделать даже два шага. 

− Он сожалеет, − сказал он в отчаянии, и сила чувств, звучавших в его голосе, заставила обоих застыть на месте.

− Что ты сказал? − слабым голосом спросила Хоук.

− Андерс, − объяснил Коул. − Он никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Он не хотел лгать, но это был единственный способ защитить тебя. Он не хотел, чтобы в его действиях обвиняли кого-то еще.

− Как ты смеешь? − спросила Хоук, и в ее глазах вспыхнул гнев.

Холодок пробежал по телу Варрика, когда он переводил взгляд с одного собеседника на другого, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как бы закончить разговор, пока все не стало еще хуже.

− Ну хватит, Парень. Ты мне не помогаешь.

Но Коул все еще продолжал говорить, даже не прерываясь для вдоха из страха потерять свои мысли. 

− Ингредиенты были знакомы тебе, и ты знала, что они не предназначались для приготовления зелий. Но ты все равно помогла ему, потому что он казался таким счастливым, таким полным надежд. А тебе так была нужна надежда после всего, что ты потеряла. Ты хотела надеяться, что все может стать лучше, что он наконец-то сможет найти какой-то способ сосуществовать в мире с духом внутри себя, но все это было ложью. Он сказал тебе только то, что ты хотела услышать.

Хоук бросилась к нему, и Варрик попытался удержать ее, но Коул просто исчез, как только она приблизилась. Обернувшись с широко раскрытыми глазами, она увидела, что юноша уже стоит позади нее, и снова набросилась бы на него, если бы Варрик не встал между ними. 

− Хоук, остановись. Он просто пытается помочь.

− Кто он такой? − прорычала она.

Вздохнув, Варрик покачал головой. 

− Я думаю, ты уже знаешь.

Хоук в ужасе уставилась на Коула. 

− Дух... он ведь дух, не так ли? − она ударила Варрика по руке. − Я не могу поверить, что ты позволяешь Андерсу снова совершать все те же ошибки!

− Вовсе нет, − возразил Варрик, хотя его уверенность в этом не была такой уж стойкой. − Коул − дух Сострадания, и он не захватил ничего тела. Все, что он делает − это отражает то, что видит и слышит.

− Я сделал все неправильно, − закричал Коул, дергая себя за волосы и яростно тряся головой. − Я сделал только хуже! Я могу заставить ее забыть...

− Нет! − как бы ни было заманчиво стереть весь этот обмен репликами, Варрик не мог позволить подобных манипуляций со своей подругой. − Хоук достаточно сильна, чтобы справиться с правдой. Правда, Хоук?

Она глубоко вздохнула, все еще глядя на Коула. 

− То, что ты сказал, − прошептала она. −Ты увидел это у меня в голове?

Коул угрюмо кивнул.

− Я помню все совсем не так.

− Это не то, что ты хочешь помнить, − грустно сказал Коул.

Она моргнула, и на ее ресницах засверкали маленькие капельки влаги. 

− Где ставка командования, Варрик? − спросила она, глядя в сторону.

Он вздохнул. 

− Сейчас я тебе покажу, − он первым направился к лестнице, похлопав Коула по плечу, когда они проходили мимо.


End file.
